More Than Anyone
by BroodBoy
Summary: COMPLETE! Slight AU. A new transfer student shows up and may be the perfect guy for Quinn, who is having post partum symptoms. Can she let her walls down and let him help her? Quinn/OC, slight Quick, Faberry  friendship, Brittana, Finchel
1. We All Fall Down

More Than Anyone

**A/N: So this is my first Glee story. I've been obsessively watching it with my neighbor. Quinn is my favorite, (mostly because I find Dianna Agron amazingly attractive, physically and personality wise.) But this is a Quinn centric fic. But everyone get's they're moments. I guess this is slightly AU but I'll explain at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: im only going to say this once. I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. The plot although is mine. As well as the characters I create. Which are stated at the end of each chapter if needed. **

Chapter 1: We All Fall Down

*_beep beep beep beep_*

Quinn awoke to the familiar sound of her alarm clock. The whole summer she was able to sleep in late and not be annoyed by the constant buzz. But today was the first day of school, again. Her body ached as she got up from bed, the morning sun shining through the wooden slats of the shutters. She shuffled towards the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying all night. Which, she had been.

It's been exactly two months since she let Beth go. She doesn't admit that she slightly regrets it. Not to anyone…but Puck. They spent some time together during the summer after Regionals. They mostly spent the time in silence by the lake, sitting in the bed of his truck. They would just watch the calmness of the water and the birds while they swam around. There were nights when she would sleep over, and he would hold her while she wept. Quinn would have sworn she heard him choke back his own tears. But she could never look at him if she was crying, she just kept her back to him and placed her hands over his as he cuddled her into his chest.

She was surprised that Puck didn't push her into having sex again, but she understood because she was sure he was just as scared as she was. They broke up two weeks before summer ended, but they agreed to still be friends. When they weren't together, most of the glee kids hung out together at each other's houses. Mercedes and Quinn even planned an end of the summer barbeque for everyone, which everyone came to even Santana and Brittany.

But it was time to buckle down Quinn thought. Junior year starts today; she could only imagine what would happen with the news of Glee losing Regionals. She jumped into the shower quickly and turned on the hot water. She did her usual routine, washed her hair, lathered up with body wash, rinse, condition her hair, lather up again, shave her legs, and finally one final rinse. She ran her fingers over her stomach and stopped for a second before feeling the swell of sadness run through her body.

"Get a hold of yourself Quinn." She told herself as she turned off the water and grabbed the towel from the rack. She wrapped the towel around her self and walked over to the closet to pick out something to wear. She chose a simple floral print dress and a white cardigan with some ballet flats to match. She dried her hair and straitened it putting a skinny headband on to hold her hair back. She checked herself out in the mirror before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Mercedes looked up from her bowl of honey nut cheerios and gave her a smile.

"Hey girl, ready for the first day of classes?" she asked.

"As ready as I will be." Quinn answered with a small smile grabbing a banana and a bowl for cereal. She cut up pieces of banana placing it at the bottom of her bowl, pouring some cheerios in and pouring in some soymilk.

"What's your schedule again? I got glee first, obviously. Then algebra 2, chemistry, english, P.E., foods and nutrition, and then history" Mercedes spoke finishing her last bite of food.

"Glee, English, Anatomy and Physiology, P.E., Statistics, History, and then foods and nutrition." Quinn answered taking her first bite of cereal.

"I think you might have class history with Rachel and Matt. And I think P.E with Santana and Brittany." She said while washing her plate.

"That's cool." She said blankly taking mouthfuls of her cereal. She really didn't care about who was in her classes with her, if she could have picked, she wouldn't have anyone she knew be in class with her. But it was hard for people not to know you when you were the ex-cheerleader/celibacy club president who ended up pregnant.

She ate her breakfast quickly before washing her bowl and getting her backpack from upstairs. Quinn checked for her essentials and walked downstairs were Mercedes's father was waiting for them. He dropped them off and wished them good luck on their first day back. The two girls walked through the halls of McKinley. The jocks bumped into them making them drop their books. But it was a lot better than a slushy to the face. Rachel, Finn, Tina and Matt were all outside the choir room greeting each other.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you found the summer satisfying." Rachel spoke as she held Finns hand. Finn smiled at Quinn and Mercedes giving them both hugs before backing away and going back to Rachel's side.

"Yeah how was you're last day yesterday?" Tina asked

"Pretty good, me and Quinn went to church with my family in the morning. Then just relaxed a little bit." Mercedes answered. Quinn just smiled and started walking into the choir room. The bell rang and everyone was chatting to each other as the other glee clubbers walked into the room. Puck of course was a bit late but he found a seat next to Quinn and smiled at her. Mr. Schue walked in with his bag and placed it on the piano,

"Good morning guys! Hopefully your summers were all to your liking. And hopefully you got a lot of rest because we are definitely going to step it up this year and try to get to nationals." He said excitingly.

Everyone smiled and clapped before hearing the doorknob click open and the sound of footsteps entering the room. All of them turned to look at the guy who had walked in. He was in a military uniform, tan shirt and dark blue slacks with a red stripe on the sides. He had the white cap on as well and some medals and pins adorned his shirt. Mr. Schue had approached him first. Everyone kept staring and started guessing about what he was doing there.

"Rachel…" Finn whispered to her.

"Yes Finn?" she said looking at him.

"Am I gonna get drafted?" he answered an innocent look on his face.

"Finn you have to be 18 to be drafted, plus it's illegal. Don't you remember from history?" Rachel answered, smiling at his innocence. Even though all of them had grown up quite a bit over the summer, Finn had his moments. Rachel looked around and looked at Quinn who was staring at the new boy. Out of all of them Rachel thought that Quinn had grown up the most. She wasn't as mean, and Rachel had even befriended the blonde over the summer. You could see it in her eyes, the hint of sadness that shone behind her hazel green eyes.

"Okay guys, we have a new member which is great! This is Nathan Archer. He's a transfer student from California. He's also in the JROTC program here at McKinley" he said, his hand now on Nathans shoulder guiding him to the front of the class. Both Santana and Brittany looked at each other and smile. The JROTC program at McKinley was one of the top ranked in the country. They were just as good as the Cheerios and they're drill instructor was almost like a male Sue Sylvester. All the members were guys and were more like knights in shining armor compared to most of the Neanderthal guys on the football team. But all of them also had girlfriends, but as far as the girls new, Nathan was single.

"Hi." Nathan spoke his voice deep but still friendly. He was at least six feet tall, blue eyes tan skin, and dark brown hair. Both Santana and Brittany kept staring at him but he looked up and his eyes settled on Quinn. He smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. Nathan was in awe; there were a bunch of pretty girls that he had seen in his life. But this girl, she was beautiful. Her hazel green eyes burning holes through him, her smile infectious, even her damn fucking eyebrows were perfect.

"Tell us a bit about yourself Nathan." Mr. Schue spoke finally breaking Quinn and Nathan's gaze.

"Yes sir." Nathan stated, "I lived in Los Angeles when I was younger, but moved to San Francisco when I 10. And then we moved here for my dad's job. I wanted to join Glee so it was something different that I can put on my college applications." He said.

"Can you actually sing?" Puck spoke up. He didn't like the way he was looking at Quinn, and he also didn't like every other girl (plus Kurt) in the room basically undressing him with their eyes. Even Rachel had gone silent, and it takes near an atomic blast to do that.

"I don't think I'd join Glee if I didn't know how to sing." Nathan answered back, frowning questionably.

"Why don't you give us a little preview Nathan, im sure everyone wants to hear it. Right guys?" Mr. Schue said with a smile.

"Yes, definitely." All the girls said, while all the guys just said "sure" and nodded.

"Alright take it away." Mr. Schue said moving to take a seat in his chair.

Brittany leaned over and whispered to Santana, "I hope it's his clothes." Santana half smiled at her and linked their pinkies together.

Nathan nodded and shook off his nerves before starting. He heard the band in his head start off and he opened his mouth finally letting the words out.

"_You only waited up for hours_

_Just to spend a little time alone with me_

_And I can say I've never bought you flowers_

_I can't work out what they mean_

_Never though that I'd love someone_

_That was some else's dream_

_Cause you give me something_

_That makes me scared all right_

_This could be nothing but I'm willing_

_To give it a try _

_Please give me something_

_Cause someday I might call you from my heart_

_Someday I will know my heart."_

Nathan ended his song, and Puck wished he hadn't made him sing cause the guy was actually really good. And now all the girls were moving from undressing him with their eyes, to just strait up eye fucking him. He wasn't as concerned with the other girls, but he mostly worried about Quinnbecause she was staring at him with her mouth slightly agape. Quinn was surprised with his voice, it was deep and raspy when he sung, and she could help but just stare at him in disbelief.

"That was great Nathan! We're all really glad that you can join the Club." Mr. Schue spoke standing up and directing him to a seat. Nathan sat down next to Rachel and Finn, who were in front of Puck and Quinn.

"That was really good, although you were a bit flat on some of ending notes. Nothing that a little practice couldn't help." Rachel said to him with a smile.

"Thank you Miss. I will try." Nathan said and smiled back at her. Quinn rolled her eyes at the comment; Rachel couldn't just have said he did a good job. But she smiled at her bluntness. Although, her and the brunette didn't have a great relationship their first and part of the second year of high school, Quinn actually liked Rachel as a friend. She wasn't as high strung outside of school. I mean sure she still rambled like her life depended on it, but she was much cooler when they were hanging outside of school.

"Well guys, our first assignment of the year you're gonna be in pairs. Although now with Nathan, we'll have one group of three. I want you guys to find a song that is usually sung as a solo, and turn it into a duet. But you'll have to compose it on your own. I'll be here to help though." Mr. Schue said as he reached behind his desk to get _The Hat._

Brittany's eyes widened as well as a big grin that had formed on her face. You can just imagine what was going on in her mind, probably something to do with ducks.

"Alright, Nathan why don't you do the honors." Mr. Schue spoke.

Nathan stood up and walked over to the hat. He wasn't gonna lie, he wished with all his might that he would be partnered up with the beautiful blonde girl with the hazel green eyes. He reached his hand into the hat and opened the paper.

"Quinn?" he questioned looking around. Everyone turned their heads towards the beautiful blonde, who he now knew her name was Quinn. Even her name was beautiful.

"Okay. Well, Brittany now it's your turn." Mr. Schue spoke. Nathan noticed the other blonde in her cheerleading outfit walk down the steps to the piano. She winked at him as she passed by and he gave her a confused look but smiled anyways. He sat back down and watched as the other members picked their partners. The blonde cheerleader, Brittany was paired up with Finn, the tall guy next to Rachel (whose name he figured out when the Mohawk guy picked her name out of the hat.) The brunette Cheerleader, who seemed to be pissed about even getting a partner, picked the rather flamboyant guy named Kurt. The boy in the wheel chair, Artie had chosen Mercedes, and the last three Mike, Matt, and Tina were put together.

"Alright now that everyone has their partners let's spend the rest of this time to plan out your song choices. So get together with your partner and discuss." Mr. Schue said

Everyone gathered with his or her partner, the room suddenly filling with chatter. Nathan stood up and went up one level to sit next to Quinn. He held out his hand and offered a smile before sitting down. "Hi, im Nathan" he said, mentally slapping himself since she obviously knew that. She reached out and shook his hand with a small smile. "Yeah I know." She answered back.

"Um…yeah. Sorry im kinda nervous. You know being new and all" he spoke. He thought to himself, _im also nervous because your out of this world beautiful. _

"It's natural I guess. What's your class schedule?" Quinn asked trying to be friendly. She couldn't help but look into his blue eyes. she looked him over noticing the way his forearms contracted as he took out his schedule from his pocket.

"I have history next, then Anatomy and Physiology, P.E, English, Statistics, and lastly foods and nutrition." He said showing her. Quinn raised one of her eyebrows at the fact that he had three classes with her, she wasn't sure if she should mention it or not. But she decided to help him out on his first day.

"I have anatomy, P.E, and Foods with you. So maybe we can sit together or something. I can help you out." She said looking up at him. His smile crept on his face and chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Quinn. Im gonna need all the help I can get." He said looking into her green hazel eyes. Nathan noticed the small color change in her eyes. He didn't know what it meant exactly. But he knew that his eyes did the same thing depending on his mood.

"Do you have any thoughts about a song yet?" Quinn spoke.

"Um not really. I mean there are a lot. But I like to sing songs that mean something ya know?" Nathan said sitting up in his seat. His eyes scanned over Quinn getting a better look at her. Started noticing the small things, like the small scars on her hands and legs. He wondered how she got them. He trailed upwards and noticed her neck and collarbone, and how all he wanted to do was plant wet kisses on it. But he was a gentleman, so he didn't let his eyes linger on for any longer.

"Of course, I mean, you have to sing something that means something so you can feel that emotion." Quinn stated before looking at Nathan's eyes. They were focused on her and she could feel them burning holes into her. The bell rang and both of them smiled, Nathan being the first to speak as he grabbed his binder and note pad.

"I guess I'll see you in Anatomy" he said with a smile.

"Yeah sure. See you." Quinn answered walking out of the choir room.

The day passed by slowly. Quinn kept her eye on the clock as she sat in English class. The last five minutes seemed like an hour. But of course Quinn still paid attention to Mrs. Hurbert as she spoke in her monotone voice about the importance of grammar in the real world. Quinn didn't even know why she was so anxious to get out; it definitely wasn't because she wanted to see Nathan again. _Who am I kidding, _she thought, _he's super cute, seems like a gentleman…but all high school guys want is to have sex. And that turned out great for you didn't it? _She fought with herself. Her attraction to Nathan was quickly shot down.

Finally the bell rung and she got out of her seat getting her things and walking over to her locker. She saw a couple of the other JROTC guys walking with Nathan and laughing. He was smiling and laughing with them, and he seemed a bit more comfortable with them than the others in glee. Quinn quickly changed out her books and started walking towards her Anatomy class. She got there before to many people showed up so she sat at an empty table near the back of the class. People started coming in more frequently, and thankfully they were people she didn't know personally.

Nathan entered with his binder and book in hand and smiled seeing her in the back row. He walked towards her, not noticing all gazes from the other students. Even at his old school Nathan knew it was odd for the other students to see the JROTC guys in their uniform. But he joined more to feel part of something because his home life was far from a family. Also the mass amounts of girls who thought he was smokin' hot was a plus as well. Although, Nathan was a one-woman type of guy. His mother had taught him everything he knew about girls and how to treat them with respect. So when he was with a girl, he was with her completely.

He sat down next to Quinn and turned to smile at her. "Hey. How was English?" he asked as he pulled a pen from his binder and set it on his note pad.

"Totally great." She said sarcastically, she looked out of the corner of her eye to look at him, seeing his serious facial expression.

"Oh…cool." He answered before writing down _Anatomy_at the top of his notes.

"Im being sarcastic…it was boring as hell." Quinn answered

"Oh well…good because no one ever actually likes English." He laughed

Quinn just smiled and looked towards the front of the class seeing her teacher walk in. Throughout class, she stole quick glances over at Nathan. She noticed his neatly written notes, everything in order and in line. Most guys she knew had some of the worst writing ever. Finns was almost illegible, Pucks was at least a bit better, but all over the place. So it was nice to see that Nathan was neat.

_Really Quinn? You like the fact that he can write neatly? Stop making excuses and just focus. He's probably got some girlfriend back home in California or something. Or he might be gay. He was looking at Kurt for a long time. _

"Quinn?" her teacher spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"yeah?" she answered looking at her teacher confused.

"How many of the 206 bones in the body are located in the hands and feet?" she asked.

Quinn looked down at her notes and tried looking for the answer. She couldn't find it. She panicked, "um…." She said looking around. Nathan pushed a piece of paper towards her it read _50 percent. _

"50 percent." Quinn answered.

"Very good Quinn, and Nathan, What is the difference between anatomy and physiology?"

"Anatomy is based on the study of the structure of the human body. While Physiology is based on the study of function of the human body ma'am" he answered.

"Very good both of you." The teacher said turning back around to lecture.

"Thank you ma'am" Nathan answered and looked back down at his notes. Quinn looked at him and whispered, "Thanks…for the answer" she said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said smiling back and then looking back up at the board to take notes.

The rest of the class was spent in silence between the two. They knew that this class was going to be tough. Mostly because their teacher's first words were, "This class is going to be tough."

The bell rang and Quinn gathered her things as well as Nathan who closed his binder and looked at her. "Ready for P.E?" he asked as he walked her to her locker. "Sort of, the teachers are pretty intense here." She answered. She noticed the looks that the two of them were getting. Some of the cheerios started whispering to each other and the other students just parted to the side to let them pass through.

"well im sure you'll do fine. I mean you're pretty…fit. Uh I mean you're in shape." He said awkwardly. _Really Nate? You're pretty fit? God she probably thinks you think she's not fit enough. Nice job jerk. _He mentally slapped himself. Quinn just looked at him confused not know whether he meant that in a nice way or he thought she was fat. But she didn't really care since she wasn't attracted to him. They walked talking about anatomy class as they approached the locker rooms. Quinn turned to look at him, "well im gonna go you can't follow me in obviously." She said pointing in at the _girl's locker room_ sign. He smiled and nodded, "obviously, I'll see you outside." He said as he left towards the guy's locker room. Nathan quickly recognized some of his new friends from JROTC, Rocky and Joe

"Hey bro, saw you walking with Quinn Fabray, I wouldn't get in with her if I were you." One of the guys said. Nathan was folding his shirt and putting it in his locker.

"What do you mean? She's a nice girl." He answered as he put his P.E. clothes on.

"Man it's like something out of a soap opera, she used to date Finn Hudson the quarterback of the football team. And she got knocked up by his best friend Noah Puckerman. I think they're in Glee with you. But I mean the kicker was she was captain of both the cheerleading squad AND president of the celibacy club. She's practically fallen off the social ladder." The boy said as he tied his shoes.

"You're gossiping is strait out of a soap opera." Nathan spoke with a laugh, "just because she made a mistake doesn't make her a bad person right? I mean we all have your faults." Nathan answered back starting to walk out of the locker room.

"You must really have fallen for her if you're defending her. But you should watch out, cause Puck is still hung up on her" Joe stated.

"Look I barely met her, if she were anyone else I would still defend her. Semper Fidelis right boys? No matter what or who." Nathan quipped as he walked out onto the field. In all honesty, after finding out about Quinn's past, he was more curious to find out even more about the beautiful blonde. _We all have our secrets _Nathan thought.

**POST A/N: All right. So Nathan, I gave some thought as to who might play him. but I couldn't really find exactly who I wanted. So im gonna say a younger version of Chris Evans (from Cellular, Fantastic Four, The Losers). **

**Also for those of you who don't know, JROTC stands for Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps. You can Google more info about it if you want. The JROTC part is the AU part. Cause we don't see that in the show. But I thought it would add more to Nathan's character (you'll see more of his mysterious secrets throughout the story.) **


	2. Trust Me

More Than Anyone

A/N: All right so hopefully ya'll liked the first chapter. Again if you have any questions feel free to message me.

**Chapter 2: Trust Me**

Quinn caught up with Santana and Brittany as they waited for Coach Sylvester (who was also a P.E teacher when she wasn't coaching the cheerios or trying to devise a plan to bring down one Will Schuester.)

"Hey tubers" Santana spoke as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"San, Quinn's not even fat anymore." Brittany spoke

"I wasn't fat. I was pregnant." Quinn said frowning at her best friends. It was weird to call them that, with all the name-calling. But they knew her more than anyone else.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night Q." Santana retaliated. "Anyways, I saw you walking with that HOT new piece of ass from Glee. Are you gonna call dibs or…" She said with a big grin on her face as she looked towards Nathan and his friends who were waiting as well.

"I just pushed an eight pound baby out of my uterus two months ago. The last thing im thinking about is hooking up with anyone." Quinn answered

Brittany frowned and looked down her body putting her hands over her stomach. "Ouch."

"Well if I were you, I'd jump on that quick. ALL of the JROTC guys are taken, and every girl that is lucky enough to have one of them says they are some of the best boyfriends ever." Santana shrugged before watching Nathan approach the girls alone.

Nathan saw as all the girls straitened up as he approached. It was weird not having his uniform on at school. He met with Drill Sergeant Masterson during the summer to go over his training and pre requisites. Masterson was a hard ass, he made sure that all the JROTC guys were in top physical condition. As well as respectable, which meant wearing your uniform at school everyday (except Fridays and during any type of physical activity.)

He looked at the girls with a smile as they all looked similar in their P.E. attire. A gray McKinley High t-shirt and red and black shorts. He didn't mind that all the girls rolled them up so they were a bit shorter. And he also didn't mind that the three girls in Glee with him seemed to have smaller shirts than everyone else.

"Hey Quinn" he said with a smile before turning to the other two. "Hi. You two are in Glee too right? Brittany annnnd…Santana?" he said trying to put the name with the face.

"Don't you forget it." Santana said with a smile

"Wow. You're really good with names" Brittany started, "I usually need a couple of weeks."

"I used to be like that too. But I learned that if you pretend that the new person you meet has a nametag attached to their forehead. You remember them a lot easier." He said with a small laugh. Quinn looked at Santana who was staring at Nathan, who was looking at Brittany. Brittany just had a huge smile on her face, which Quinn thought would be because of the fact she now just pictured everyone with a nametag attached to their forehead.

Quinn knew that jealous look from a mile away. Santana had the death glare fixed on Nathan before he spoke again. "So all of you are in Ms. Sylvester's class too?"

"Yup. Be ready to get your ass kicked." Santana said snottily.

"I think I can handle it. I mean Drill Sergeant Masterson made us have an early morning drills over the summer." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Quinn kept staring at his arms, it was no surprise that he was fit. His P.E. shirt had been a little snug around the arms and shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING STANDING AROUND LIKE FRIGHTENED LITTLE GIRLS WHO JUST WATCHED MILEY CYRUS DO A POLE DANCE! START RUNNING LAPS!" Coach Sylvester yelled into her megaphone. All the students turned and looked at her before starting their laps.

"LET'S PICK UP THE PACE! WHAT IF YOU WERE BEING CHASED BY RAVENOUS DOGS! OR A PACK OF JUSTIN BIEBER FANS WITH RABIES." She yelled again

Quinn watched as Nathan ran just a bit faster than everyone else. Santana looked at Quinn surprised that she was able to catch up. But Santana didn't know that Quinn had been going for late night runs on her own over the summer. And Quinn would never admit that Rachel Berry had gotten her into doing yoga, and even went over to her house to do it together.

After running their mile, Coach Sylvester called them in to start their resistance training.

"You! new kid, What's your name?" she said pointing at Nathan.

"Nathan Archer Ma'am" Nathan said as he stood at attention.

"Give me one more lap. And sprint it." She said sternly

"Yes Ma'am" he said without question and started sprinting as hard as he could. He finished and stopped to catch his breath.

"Great job Archer. Just wanted to make sure you were right for JROTC, Drill Sergeant Masterson told me about you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you…Ma'am" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Okay everyone lets get on the field. Today is conditioning, I call the shots here so whatever I say, you better do. And I don't want to hear one whimper from any of you or I will make you run laps the rest of the period." Coach Sylvester threatened.

She started everyone with doing simple crunches, and then to full sit ups, on to bicycle crunches, and lastly V-ups. Nathan had no trouble but noticed that Quinn was wincing. He turned his head to see Coach Sylvester yelling at another student towards her and whispered,

"Try breathing out when you come up, it helps relieve the pressure."

Quinn followed his advice on the next V-up and breathed out on the way up. It released some tension in her abdominals and she finally finished the last 5 with ease.

"Alright everyone roll over. Push ups UNTILL I SAY STOP!" she said before blowing her whistle. By this point everyone in class had sweat stains on their t-shirt, some people were even hyperventilating. Nathan noticed one white kids with an afro start puking, which coach Sylvester made him run another lap for.

The push-ups were brutal. Even Nathan was starting to feel his muscles burn. He looked around and saw Santana and Brittany doing their push ups with ease. _Can't believe I can't even keep up with some cheerleaders, _he thought to himself. After another 30 seconds, he heard one of the sweetest sounds ever. Coach Sylvester's whistle.

"Alright everyone hit the showers! You all reek of inadequacy" she yelled

Groans erupted from the field as everyone started to get up off the ground. Nathan stood up and stretched out his sore arms. Quinn stated seated on the ground trying to catch her breath. Santana and Brittany had already stood up and walked over to Quinn.

"What'd I tell ya Q? Couldn't even keep up." Santana sneered

"Screw you San." She said before watching Nathan put out his hand.

"Help up?" he asked with a smile. Quinn took it, her hand seeming so small against his own. She felt the texture, the roughness of his touch, the many calluses that were just under his fingers.

"I think you did great Quinn." Nathan said before wiping some sweat off with this sleeve.

"All of you did extremely well…you know for being girls." He joked giving them a playful smile.

Three girls looked at him and narrowed their eyes before Quinn and Santana gave him a slap to the chest. He chuckles and tries not to wince because Santana hit harder than some guys he knows. "Im just kidding. Calm down jeez." He said as he grabbed part of his chest.

"You don't mess with us Archer, you'll get a slushie facial in the morning." Santana spoke.

"A slushie what?"

"A slushie facial is pretty much our way of humiliating the bottom of the social ladder. We get slushies from the 7-11 and throw it in their faces. In your case though since you're a Military Jock, I'd be for revenge, not your social status. Mostly the guys do it though. But as usual the ladies call the shots." Santana answered

"San loves it when I call the shots." Brittany stated

Nathan stopped in his tracks and looked at Quinn who had her eyebrow raised at both the Latina and the other blonde. Santana just glared at Brittany while she kept walking towards the girl's locker room.

"Um…im gonna go take and extremely cold shower now…" Nathan said as he walked into the guys locker room. Quinn just stayed quiet and shook her head before walking off with the other two girls. "Brittany we had this talk before, you know about privacy."

Quinn didn't want to hear the rest. She walked away before she could hear anymore dirty little secrets about Santana and Brittany's relationship. Quinn never had a problem with them being more than friends; it wasn't like she was homophobic. Even though her parents had always talked about how those type of people were sinners. But, her parents also said people who had sex before marriage were sinners too. And Quinn knew deep inside herself that she was a good person. She never lost faith in God, even after everything that happened to her. She still went to church every Sunday with the Jones family. She still prayed every night before she went to bed. And even if some of her prayers weren't answered, she kept the faith.

_He will forgive me. _She thought to herself as she played with the cross around her neck. After a quick shower she put on her dress and walked towards the exit doors. She saw Nathan waiting at the end of the hallway in his uniform and binder in hands.

"So…that was awkward," he said with small smile

"Don't mind Brittany, she's a little…off sometimes. But she's a great girl." Quinn answered with a smile. She knew that the military didn't take people who were gay very lightly. But Quinn also didn't want to stereotype, Nathan was also a teenage boy, and she remembered Puck asking if she would ever be in a threesome with him and another girl.

"I don't disagree with you, she seems like a really nice girl. And so does Santana, even if she looks like she might be able to kill me with her stare" he said with a small laugh.

Quinn chuckled lightly as they walked down the hallways. "Yeah she has that effect on people, but she has a good heart, even if she doesn't show it." Quinn admitted. She probably wasn't supposed to because Santana had told her never to tell ANYONE about her having any type of "_feelings". _

"I think there are a lot of people like that." Nathan spoke seriously as he kept his eyes ahead.

"Hey…um since we have like…4 classes together and we have to do that glee assignment, maybe we should exchange cell numbers. You know just incase you need help or I need help with our classes…and stuff." He said trying his hardest not to break into a sweat.

"Um…sure. It's 555-2384" she said watching him as he programmed it into his iPhone. Quinn felt her phone start to vibrate and saw his number on the screen.

"Thanks Quinn, you know for helping me out today and all. I'll see you in foods I guess." Nathan spoke with a smile putting his phone away.

"It's no problem I know first days are hard." She said stopping at her classroom door.

"yeah. See ya later." He said walking away.

"see you." Quinn answered going into class.

Nathan was ecstatic. He's pretty sure he just got the hottest girl in school to give him her number. He practically fucking skipped to his next class there were still a couple of students getting to class so he suppressed his happiness. He watched as the short brunette girl from Glee (he was pretty sure he name was Rachel) walked towards him. He smiled at her from across the hallway before getting bumped in the shoulder by some jock in a letterman jacket.

"Watch it." He stated having a cup of something in his hand. _Shit. _Nathan thought. He watched the jock beeline towards Rachel. Rachel looked up just as she saw Karofsky's hand retreat backwards, she gasped and shut her eyes tight her body tensing all over.

She heard the splash of slushie, but never felt it.

"Don't mess with her" she heard Nathan say as she opened her eyes to see Karofsky covered in slushie. Rachel just stood there in amazement as the slushie was dripping all over the Neanderthal jock.

".FUCK!" Karofsky yelled.

"I said don't FUCKING mess with her. Or you'll have to deal with me." Nathan said glaring at him standing next to Rachel. Rachel's eyes darted between the two men in anticipation.

"Your dead new kid. I don't care if you are a military boy. You stick up for losers you're gonna have a slushie facial everyday. Trust me." he yelled shaking off some of the slushie.

"Bring it. You'll hear from me personally if you do." He said looking over at Rachel, "I'll walk you to class Rachel" Nathan said taking her by the hand.

"You okay?" he spoke looking down at her.

"I-I'm find. Thank you for that. I don't really appreciate your use of language. But thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Being in JROTC taught me to stick up for my team members. And I mean since you're in glee and all." He said as he stopped when they got to her class.

"I understand. Thank you, I really didn't want to be late to any of my classes on the first day. Also I really like this sweater."

"It's not problem Rachel, if they ever try it on you again, or on anyone else in glee. Let me know. I'll take care of it." He said with a concerned look.

"Note taken." She said with a smile walking into her class.

Nathan felt even more confident now. He got Quinn's number AND he just stood up for Rachel, who for sure would tell everyone in Glee. Giving him major brownie points.

The next two periods seemed to pass by slowly. Nathan sat through statistics watching Santana twirl her hair around her finger. He couldn't stop thinking about what Brittany had said. Who could blame him though? He was a teenage boy after all. Nathan tried to push away his fantasies and pay attention in class. It was hard since she was sitting right next to him and he could smell the Latinas perfume. He breathed her in shuffling in his seat a bit

_Alright dude, get a damn hold of yourself. Just try and concentrate on the lesson._

"okay class, im going to give you a review worksheet that you all can work on till the end of the period. This yellow one is for your class work. While the second one, the pink one is for your homework. You can use your partner for help." The teacher spoke as he passed out the sheets. Nathan looked down at the worksheet and started. Math had always been easy for him, but he guessed everything academic was easy. He wasn't some genius nerd or anything, but he just studied and paid (or at least tried to pay) attention in class.

"Hey do you get this?" Santana asked him leaning closer to him.

He stopped writing for a second, "uh…yeah which problem? Im on number 6." He said looking at her. She was uncomfortably close to his face at this point and he backed away slightly. Santana noticed and smiled at his uncomfortable posture, she didn't let that his eyes were turning a shade darker at this moment.

"I'm not gonna bite…unless you want me too. " she said with a sexy smirk, "But I need help on number 1…and 2. And 3 through 20."

"Santana, there're only 20 questions on here."

"Exactly, I need help with all of them and you're already on number 6." She stated tapping her pencil against his worksheet.

"I'll help you, but I won't let you cheat off my paper…" he said hiding his answers playfully.

"I'm not that dumb. Just help me out with one from each section…that way I know how to do it."

"What's the magic word?" he said with a smirk. Nathan expected the girl to just say _please. _ He didn't expect for her hand to run up his thigh and go dangerously close to his groin. He didn't know whether to grab her hand or let her complete her destination. She grabbed him through his pants and he jumped back a little and the whole class turned to look at him. Santana just gave him a devilish grin.

"Is everything okay Mr. Archer?" his math teacher said looking at him over his glasses.

"Yes sir Mr. Garner….I uh, had a leg cramp." Nathan answered trying to think of dead puppies or the pictures from Nazi concentration camps to get the feeling of Santanas hand on his crotch. He calmed down and gave her a stern look before scooting back under the table.

"You could have just said please." He said before getting back to his worksheet.

"Yeah…I could have. But it wouldn't have been as fun…or reveling. Im sure your ex girlfriends really enjoyed your _gift" _she said in a whisper trying to start number one on her worksheet.

"I don't kiss and tell. Let's just get this over with…" Nathan stated feeling a hot blush on his cheeks. He leaned in and started to show Santana how to do the problems.

The class dragged out awkwardly for a while. Nathan noticed that Santana was a quick learner and both of them finished their worksheets with 10 minutes to spare. He started picking lint off his uniform when he noticed Santana start reading some text messages on her phone.

"So you slushied Karofsky?" she asked putting her cell phone away

"Uh. I guess. I didn't really catch his name, he was trying to slushie Rachel…from glee" he answered looking at her his eyebrows raised.

"did you not have a social class system or something at your old school? Because im pretty sure you're going to have the whole football team after you for that one. Your status won't even matter at this point." Santana spoke frowning at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I hung out with everyone at my school. No matter who they were or what their position was. I try not to judge. I can't stand it when people prey on the weak like that. Especially when guys prey on girls." He said clenching his fists.

"Still, just watch your back Archer. I can only do so much." She said.

"Trust me I can hold my own." Nathan answered as the bell rang.

"Alright everyone see you tomorrow" the teacher said as the of closing binders and zipping of backpacks filled the room.

Santana stood up and tucked her books under her arm. "Thanks for helping me with the worksheet. I kinda suck at this math stuff. Usually Q helps me out, but it's nice to have another person to help me out." Santana said walking out with Nathan.

"You're Welcome Santana. Im glad to help." He answered with a smile.

"Yeah. And if anyone asks, I was never nice to you." She said before turning around adding a little extra sway in her hips. Nathan just stared at her before feeling a hand on his shoulder.


	3. Harley

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 3: **Harley

"You know it's not polite to stare." Quinn said as she looked at Nathan. He jumped slightly and turned around to see Quinn standing there with an eyebrow kinked up.

_That may be the sexiest eyebrow I have ever seen in my life. _He thought before shaking the thought out. "Oh I wasn't…I wasn't staring…" he said nervously. "she just surprised me I guess…" he ended.

"She does that sometimes. So I heard that you slushied Karofsky. I don't know if we can be friends now." She said jokingly.

"News travels fast here. And it would be unfortunate to not have you as a friend." Nathan said with a small smile as he walked with Quinn to their next class.

"Well when you slushie someone on the football team, and not to mention you defended Rachel Berry, it's big news." Quinn said switching her books from her locker. Nathan noticed a small picture in the corner of her locker door of a baby girl. He pretended not to notice since it was not his place to ask and stood they're waiting for her.

"It wouldn't have mattered if it wasn't Rachel, I would have done it for anyone. Trust me." Nathan stated

Quinn smiled but didn't answer. It was nice to see a guy with a good head on his shoulders. And it didn't hurt that Nathan was good looking as well. As she closed her locker she glanced at the picture of Beth and her smile fell. _Remember the last time someone said, "trust me". _

"Well, don't think that you're gonna get away clean. Literally." Quinn said as they entered their foods and nutrition class.

They sat at one of the stations and waited for the teacher to arrive. Quinn noticed as Principal Figgins walked into the class with a stack of papers.

"Okay everyone please sit down and pay attention. Due to the Foods teacher being sick with the stomach flu. Im going to pass around the syllabus and take roll. You are all free to leave early for the day." He stated as he passed out the green syllabus to the students.

"Sweet." Nathan stated tucking the green sheet in his binder. Principal Figgins took roll and excused the students before walking out himself.

"So are you going to go home now?" Nathan asked Quinn.

"I have to wait for Mercedes to get out of class. She's my ride." Quinn said.

"I can take you home if you want." He offered

"No it's okay. You'd have to come back here anyways right? For your training?" she said as they approached her locker.

"It's fine that way you don't have to wait by yourself." He said watching her putting what she needed in her bag.

"Um…" Quinn thought for a quick second. She could wait for Mercedes to get out of class. But that would mean she'd be stuck studying in the library for a good hour, alone. Or she can at least be at home with her computer studying and listening to music. "Sure…thanks" she said finally deciding.

"Okay well I got to get stuff from my gym locker. And you should probably put shorts on under your dress." He said walking towards the locker rooms.

Quinn looked at him confused at his request.

"I drive a bike. You know like a motorcycle." He answered

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "I don't know how I feel about being on a motorcycle…" she said.

"You'll be safe. I promise. I'll even go slow. Plus it's a Harley, it's not a sports bike so it's a bit safer" he said with a concerned look.

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "okay. But if I die, I'll come back and haunt you till you go crazy. And then I'll kill you."

"Would I get to be in heaven or whatever with you? Cause if yes. Then I wouldn't mind." He said with a smirk

"Maybe." She answered slowly before entering the girls locker room.

Minutes later she emerged in her other pair of P.E clothes and shoes because she honestly didn't want her favorite dress to get dirty. She neatly folded it and put it in her backpack.

"You look nice." Nathan stated, his helmet in hand along with an old leather jacket.

"Im in P.E. clothes."

"So?" he said with a smile. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said taking her book bag for her.

Quinn spotted the only motorcycle parked in student parking. It was dark blue and black with dark read accents on the wheels.

Nathan put Quinn's things in the side bag and handed her his jacket. "Here wear this. It might get a little cold."

"Thanks." She said putting it on. It was heavy and a size too big for her, but it was comforting nonetheless. He passed her an extra helmet and she fastened it before he got on first. She was nervous, but she also wanted to get home so she swung her leg over the side and rested her feet up.

"Okay where do I head from here?" Nathan asked as he put the key in the ignition.

"You can just exit the parking lot and then take the first right. It's pretty much a strait away from there." She said as he started the engine.

The roar of the engine scared her at first, but the quick vibrations going up her legs and between her thighs was definitely new to her. She swallowed hard trying not to let the feeling get to her. Nathan started up the street making sure to go a bit slower than he usually would go. He had gotten his Harley after saving up enough money mowing lawns and working at the local grocery store.

Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around Nathans waist as she told him to take a right at the next light. She felt her cheeks start to flush and she really wished she didn't have the jacket on because it was only adding to her rising body temperature. I mean it wasn't her fault the vibrations from the motor felt good. But she wondered if Nathan could feel her heat against him. She scooted back slightly now that they were quickly approaching her home.

She tapped his shoulder when they got to the house and he stopped slowly before turning off the engine. She was uncomfortably wet and she hadn't felt that way in a long while.

"You live here?" Nathan asked as he flipped up the visor on his helmet.

"Yeah I live here with Mercede's family…why?" she asked taking her books and bag from the side bag of the bike. She kept her books in front of her feeling anxious to go outside. She felt ashamed, for getting all hot and bothered. _Slut. _She thought but thankfully Nathan spoke up and pushed her out of her thoughts.

"uh…my family and I moved next door." He stated, he wasn't sure if he heard right but she said she lived with Mercedes, who was in glee club with them. He decided to not ask any questions.

Quinn vaguely remembered two weeks ago when she saw the moving van in the driveway next door. Although she never remembered seeing Nathan or his motorcycle.

"I didn't see you or your bike." She said starting towards the door. Nathan hoped off and walked her.

"I came a week after my parents moved in. And I keep my bike in the garage most of the time unless I go to school or go for a joy ride." He said scratching his head.

"so um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, neighbor." Nathan stated

_Must take cold shower. _That's all Quinn was thinking at this moment. She nodded and faked a smile as she opened the door and walked in. she practically ran up the stairs (and skipped a few at a time.)

Nathan stood outside confused and walked down to his bike taking the brake off and just rolling it up his drive way and into the garage. He walked in to find his mother preparing dinner.

"Hey mom." He said with a smile walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey honey, your home early. What happened?" she said chopping up some vegetables.

"My foods teacher has the stomach flu. So they let us out early. But I have to go back to practice in a bit."

"Oh that's a shame. I know you were looking forward to that class. What about that Glee club you needed for your college applications?"

"It's great. The people are really nice… I made some new friends." _And gained some enemies, _Nathan thought. "Two of the girls in glee live next door actually. I gave one of them a ride home. Her name is Quinn." He stated

"Well that's nice of you honey. And im glad that you're making friends. See, I told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought. Anyways, can you go up and check on Riley before you leave? He started taking a nap around 1. So he should be up right now." She said putting the chopped vegetables in a slow cooker.

"Sure mom." He said as he walked upstairs. He entered his younger brother's room. His little brother was 3 months away from turning 2 years old. Nathan was pretty sure he was the smartest toddler ever. Riley was sleeping soundly with his blanket.

"Ry, buddy…" he said softly before seeing his little brother's eyes open up.

"Hey bud, you gotta wake up…"he said as he picked him up out of his crib. He smiled as riley put his head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. He took him downstairs and showed him to his mom.

"Oh hi baby! Did you have a good nap huh? Do you wanna eat?" Nathan's mother said in a baby voice.

"eat." Riley stated boldly turning away from Nathan looking at his mother.

"Nate, honey, would you mind feeding him? I have to cut these potatoes for the stew."

Nathan sighed and agreed setting riley in his playpen before walking to the fridge and getting some applesauce out. He put it in riley's sesame street themed bowl. He started walking towards riley when he heard the doorbell ring. Nathan placed the bowl on the coffee table

"come on riley wanna go answer the door with me?" he said in a higher pitched voice picking riley up and setting him on the ground. His feet were stable and Nathan grabbed his hands letting him walk in front.

Nathan unlocked the door and as he opened it he said in a baby tone, "who could it be Ry?"

Quinn stood there, her hair still damp from her cold shower. She was now wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Quinn. What's up?" he said as Riley kept staring up at Quinn.

"Um…I just came to return your jacket." She said holding it out. Quinn looked a the little boy hugged around Nathan's leg

"Thanks. I forgot I let you borrow it." He said taking it with a smile, "oh um. This is my little brother, Riley. Say hi to Quinn, Riley. "

Riley lifted his hand and waved. "hi" before hiding behind Nathan.

"He's shy. Are you feeling okay Quinn…you seemed kinda flush when you got home." Nathan said raising an eyebrow in concern.

"oh…well um…you know I was completely terrified about being on a motorcycle for the first time."

"It wasn't THAT scary. I mean you even loosened your grip on my waist near the end" Nathan stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was so scary that im pretty sure I was out of it the last 5 minutes. Im never going on that thing again." Quinn answered with a snarky tone.

"Pretty sure I have made it my mission to get you on my bike again now that you said that Quinn."

"Yeah I'd like to see you try. It's like a death trap on that thing."

There was a moment of silence before both Nathan and Quinn heard a small voice say something. "in." Riley stated pointing at Quinn.

"in what Ry?" Nathan said bending down.

"in, in." he said pointing at Quinn. He pointed at Nathan, "tan" and then back at Quinn "in"

"Ry! That's great! NAY-THAN and QU-INN" Nathan looks up at Quinn, "he never say's peoples names…good job buddy. Can I get a high five?" he said putting his hand up to Riley. Riley raised his small hand up to Nathans and he smiled.

"Can you give Quinn a high five?" Nathan said picking him up in his arms.

Quinn extended her hand with a smile, Riley put his small hand against hers and she closed her hand over his. Her smile quickly faded as the memories of her daughters hands as she held her for the first time.

"im sorry I have to go." Tears starting to form in her eyes as she turned and walked back to her house next door.

"Quinn wait…" Nathan said trying to catch up but still had Riley in his arms.

"God Nathan your so stupid…" he said to himself as he placed Riley in the high chair to feed him.

Quinn heard the roar of Nathan's engine as he left to go back to practice. She was curled up on her bed feeling the tears stream down her face. The feeling of her baby girl in her arms. The warm look on her face as Beth's light eyes started into her own green hazel. Beth's small fingers as they curled around Quinn's finger, the feeling of her soft skin. All these memories just making Quinn cry even harder.

Nathan couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. He knew about her pregnancy from Rocky. The way her fingers closed around Rileys. The look in her eye as he said (or attempted to) her name. it was loss and sadness and anger all in one. He tried to pay attention to Staff Sergeant Masterson as he explained the significance of keeping calm in any situation. He started a story about being in Iraq and being surrounded by Taliban soldiers armed with AK-47's. Masterson continued on for another hour before they were let go to change into their physical training clothes.

By 7 pm practice was over with and Nathan was beat. His thighs burned, his arms felt like they were pumping battery acid and he was pretty dehydrated. Nathan gulped down a good two liters of water before heading back home not bothering to put his uniform back on. When he arrived home the smell of beef stew filled the house giving him a warm feeling. It was one of his favorite meals that his mom made.

"Hey Nate, how was Physical Training?" Nathan's Step Father Henry asked. He was watching some documentary on the history channel about fighter planes.

"same ol', same ol'. Pretty sure I forgot how to walk for a good 5 minutes." Nathan said with a chuckle. Thankfully, he had formed a good relationship with his step dad after he married his mom 4 years ago. He was a lot better than his biological father that's for sure.

"Well you're mom left some dinner on the table for you. "

"Thanks Henry" he said with a smile and walked to the kitchen to heat up his plate. Nathan basically scarffed down his dinner, and a slice of apple pie afterwards. He was a growing boy after all, and all that physical activity made him hungry. He walked passed Henry in the living room and up the stairs going towards his room. Nathan stopped by Riley's room where his mom was reading him a bed time story.

"Hey honey, how was training?" his mother asked looking up from the book.

"tan" Riley said pointing towards his brother. Nathan walked up and kissed his mother and his brother on the forehead.

"it was tiring. I think im gonna go shower and get some homework done before I pass out." He said.

"Okay. Say goodnight Riley."

"nigh" riley blabbed.

"goodnight Ry. Night mom." He said before exiting and walking over to his room. He walked into his bathroom and started taking off his clothes. Once he was down to only his boxers he looked in the mirror. There were multiple cigarette burns that were on his upper chest and shoulders. They were all scarred up and old by now. But the memories of his father when he was drunk and angry were burned into his mind. Nathan closed his eyes as his hand went up to the tattoo he also had on his chest, right by his heart. _Loyalty Beyond Reason. _He promised his mother that nothing would ever happen to her while he was around.

His mother and him decided to leave L.A. where his father was and go to San Francisco. Far enough for him to never find them, but still close enough to home. He remembered as his mother would run her fingers over the scars left on his back from his fathers belt. They were still there to this day, like his father never wanted him to forget.

Nathan quickly straitened up in the mirror and jumped into the shower feeling the hot water run over his muscles.

Meanwhile Quinn had finally stopped crying and came down to eat something before Mercedes decided to break her door down. Quinn walked downstairs to find Mercedes watching Desperate Housewives reruns on Lifetime.

"Hey Quinn, I thought I was going to have to call the fire department to get you out of your room." she said with a small smile.

"Yeah…sorry I was taking a nap." She lied.

"Oh well there's still some spaghetti left if you want some." Mercedes said as she turned he eyes back to the T.V.

Quinn walked over and grabbed herself a plate before coming into the living room and sitting next to Mercedes.

"so how was your first day?" Mercedes asked her, her eyes still locked on the T.V screen.

"okay." Quinn answered before swirling some spaghetti on her fork.

"I heard the new kid Nathan poured a slushie on Karofsky. That boy is gonna get the rest of the Glee club in trouble." Mercedes said.

"I don't know…maybe."

"Rachel said he would take care of it though if it happened again. So hopefully he keeps his word."

"I'm sure he will. I mean he was nice enough to give me a ride home, even if it was on a motorcycle." Quinn answered.

"He owns a motorcycle? That's hot. Girl you better call dibs on him before anyone else does." Mercedes said turning towards Quinn.

"Why does everybody think I like him? I just met him today. He lives next door by the way. Apparently." Quinn said throwing her hand up in the air rolling her eyes.

"he lives next door. Girl. If that isn't destiny saying something I don't even know…plus, did you SEE the way he was looking at you when he came into Glee. you might not ADMIT that you like him. But he's definitely into you." Mercedes said pursing her lips together rolling her own eyes.

"Yeah. And Puck looked at me that way too…and look where that got me." she muttered.

"Quinn, you have to open up baby girl. Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you have to punish yourself your whole life. You can't let people in that way." Mercedes answered seriously.

"maybe I don't want to let people in…" Quinn said under her breath.

There was an awkward silence between the two girls before Mercedes spoke up.

"My mom said you were crying when she got home from work." Mercedes admitted "And I know for a fact that it's not the first time... Do you wanna talk about it? About _her." _

Quinn just sat there not looking at Mercedes. She felt the tears well up in her eyes but never let them fall. She stood up and finally spoke, "no. im fine…I need to start my homework." She said walking into the kitchen and putting her bowl in the dish washer.

Mercedes was worried. She knew that if Quinn kept keeping her emotions in that it would drive her crazy. She had to open up before she would do something drastic. But she figured tonight wasn't the night.

**Post A/N: okay third chapter DONE. Thanks to the two of you that put this story on your alerts. :] reviews would be cool too. Again thank you and stay tuned for chapter 4. -Kyle**


	4. Take Care

More Than Anyone

Chapter 4: Take care

Quinn went up to her room and closed the door before changing into more comfortable clothes. She picked out a light grey v-neck t-shirt and dark blue sweats. Quinn opened up her backpack and got her homework out to do and started on it. 30 minutes later she heard her cell phone start to vibrate and beep. She looked at the screen seeing a text message from Santana.

_**Hey, u have Mr. Garner for statistics right? Do u get number 7 on the worksheet? I've been stuck on that one for like…ever. –San**_

Quinn quickly answered _**No. I'm having trouble on that one too. Sorry S. :[ -Q**_

_**Do u have Nathan's number? He's in my class with me, and he's good with this crap. –San**_

_**Yeah actually I do, I just found out he lives next door to me and Mercedes. How weird is that? –Q**_

_**Aww that's cute. Can you see into his room? maybe he'll give you a show. ;] -San**_

_**That's creepy Santana. And I don't know…I haven't really looked out the window lately. But I'll call him and ask him about the question. –Q**_

_**Okay. Text me when you're done. –San**_

Quinn looked up Nathan's number and called. She wouldn't admit it to Santana but she did look out her window as she called. There was a light on in the room across from hers. She saw some shadows go around although she didn't see him.

"hello?" Nathan answered

"Hi Nathan. It's Quinn, from school." She said

"Hey Quinn, uh…are you okay? You kinda ran off in a hurry." He said concerned

"It's a long story…but anyways I was calling because me and Santana need help on number 7 on the worksheet. For statistics."

"oh yeah I was just working on that. But it's kinda hard to explain over the phone. I'll be over in a minute." Nathan said before hanging up. Quinn didn't have a chance to answer but she watched as she saw him come into view of the window. His back was to her and she noticed the three big scars that ran down his back. They were quickly hidden by a black t-shirt that he slipped on.

_Maybe there's more to his story than he lets on… _Quinn thought. She walked down stairs to wait for Nathan. Mercedes looked up from the T.V and looked at her

"Nathan's coming over to help me with stats." Quinn said

"What? He's coming over now? Thanks for letting me know in advance Q, im lookin all not cute." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes.

"You look fine Mercedes." Quinn said with a sigh and a small smile. Both girls heard a soft knock at the door. Quinn got up and answered seeing Nathan there.

He stood there in dark green basketball shorts, a black Queen t-shirt (which read, _Fat bottom girls, you make the rockin world go round), _sneakers, and to top it off black rimmed glasses.

"you wear glasses" Quinn asked with a laugh

"Oh. Hello Quinn, it's nice to see you too." Nathan answers sarcastically.

"It's nice to see you Nathan." She said rolling her eyes with a smile letting him in.

"Hey Nathan" Mercedes said from the couch.

"Hey Mercedes, what's up?" he asked as Quinn closed the door.

"just relaxin', enjoying some desperate housewives." Mercedes answered

"oh my mom loves that show. Shouldn't you be doing homework though?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"I finished that before dinner." She said with a proud grin.

"Oh I see. Well im gonna help Quinn with her homework." He answered

"Okay. Have fun with that." She said turning her attention back to the screen.

Quinn lead Nathan up to her room and took a seat at her desk. "okay so I get the part about the functions but…" she looked at Nathan who was looking around her room. "Something wrong?" she asked

"I just figured your room would be more…girly" Nathan admitted.

"This is Mercedes's brothers room, he's in college right now. " she stated. The walls were a dark blue with one wall covered in wallpaper, which had pictures of basketball hoops and basketballs.

"Sorry to disappoint. I hid all my unicorn memorabilia and Justin Bieber posters" she said sarcastically.

"Well…that sucks…I kinda like _The Biebs…_" he said before cracking up hysterically. "anyways so basically you take whatever the function of _**f of X **_is…" he started kneeling down next to Quinn. She watched as he jotted down notes on some scratch paper. She inhaled his smell. It wasn't cologne or body spray. He just smelled clean like body wash. Her eyes roamed over him as he kept explaining. She eyed his arms as he wrote down the equations, a small scar on his bicep starting to show.

"So the answer would be 23% of the population" he said putting a box over his answer.

"you know it isn't as hard when you were explaining it." Quinn said looking over his work.

"well you know I'm just that cool" Nathan said with a smug smirk, shrugging his shoulders.

"yeah okay four eyes." Quinn said in a snarky tone.

"Four eyes? Oh you got jokes Goldilocks?" he said as he stood up looking up. "hey you can see my room from here." He said pointing out the window.

"I didn't even notice." She said standing up closing up her binder.

"I don't know how I feel about that…I mean…you might see me naked or something." He said widening his eyes and shaking his head. "creeper…" he said in an odd tone.

"Um. Im pretty sure it works both ways buddy. How do I know you haven't seen me naked?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"true…" he said looking up at the ceiling putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"your such a guy…" Quinn said shaking her head before lightly smacking him in the chest. She looked up at him as he smiled, "can I ask you something?" she said.

"sure. What's up?" he answered.

"how'd you get that scar on your arm?" she said pointing at his bicep.

Nathan looked at his arm turning it and lifting up his sleeve. "It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you one day." He said seriously, "How'd you get yours?" he said nodding towards the left side of her chest.

"I don't have any scars there." She said confused

"Maybe not on the outside" he answered lowly. There was an awkward silence before Nathan spoke up. "I should get going…I'll see you tomorrow Quinn." He said before looking down at her. he raised his arms and gave her a hug. He didn't know why, but he was sure she needed one. Quinn pressed her head into his chest hearing his heartbeat quicken slightly. But the feeling of warmth and comfort was gone as quickly as it came as Nathan let go and turned to walk downstairs.

Nathan walked downstairs and watched as Mercedes was turning off the TV and straitening up the couch pillows.

"Goodnight Mercedes." He said with a small smile

"Night Nate." She said walking towards the door, "oh and by the way. I love the shirt" she said with a grin. Nathan laughed slightly and answered, "Thanks Mercedes. I'll see you tommorow at school."

"See ya" she said closing the front door behind him.

An hour and a half later Quinn was just about done with her homework for the night when she saw a video chat invite from Santana. _Crap…I forgot to call her_. Quinn accepted and waited to see the image of the Latina pop up on her screen. Quinn plugged in her headphones quickly and saw Santana pop up.

"Did you and Nathan just decide to fuck instead of do the math problem? Because if he lasted this long…" She said angrily.

Quinn shut her eyes and shook her head. "Santana, do I have to remind you that I pushed a baby through my…" Quinn couldn't finish her sentence; "sex is the farthest thing form my mind right now."

Santana shook her head and scoffed, "maybe it should be so you wouldn't be wound so tightly. Anyways did he help you or not?"

"Yeah he did here." Quinn said holding the problem up to her webcam. "it was a lot easier than I thought." She stated.

"yeah…I get it now." She said writing it down on her paper. "so, is his room confirmed to be seen from your window?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"yes Santana it has been confirmed" Quinn answered with a sigh. She was curious and looked out her window to see his light still on but no sign of him.

"I might have to come over more often now." Santana said with a smirk still looking down at her paper.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "He has a motorcycle you know. He gave me a ride home today. It was scary as hell"

"whoa whoa…he gave you a ride on his motorcycle? This guy is more bad-ass than I thought. So how'd you feel afterwards I heard motorcycles get you pretty turned on. You know the vibrations and all…" she said looking at Quinn through her webcam. Quinn looked down feeling a blush come up on her cheeks.

Santana started cracking up laughing leaning back in her chair holding her stomach. "oh god that is…wow." Santana slowed her laugh wiping fake tears away from her eyes.

"Shut up Santana. And if you tell ANYONE I swear on all that is holy that I will kill you." Quinn said pointing at the screen

"Oh, okay tubers whatever you say. Im done talking or in this case laughing at your sexual problems. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before waving.

"Bye Satan…I mean Santana." She said with a smirk.

"Screw you Q." Santana answered crossing her arms over her chest before signing off. Quinn locked down at her homework before finishing the last sentence on her English homework. She looked up at Nathan who was reading something pacing around in his room. She watched him as he focused completely on his reading. A while later he closed it and walked out of view. Quinn looked down and finished her homework.

Nathan set his book down on his desk and walked over to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He kicked off his shoes and slipped off his socks before walking over to his bed which was under the window. He looked outside seeing Quinn brushing her hair pacing in her room. She finished and stretched before walking over to the light switch to turn it off. Nathan wouldn't admit it, but he stared a little longer at her ass than he should have. But DAMN did that girl have a nice butt. He looked down and blushed slightly at his thoughts before lying down in bed. He turned to his side and turned off the light.

Quinn walked over to the bed settling under the covers trying to relax. She felt herself drift off to sleep minutes later, still thinking about what Nathan had told her.

_I don't have any scars there…_

_Maybe not on the outside…_

Quinn felt tears starting to form again in her eyes but she wiped them before turning over to the cooler side of the bed. She felt her body finally relax completely and felt her mind drift off to sleep.

The next morning Quinn woke up and went through her normal morning routine shower, get ready, breakfast and meet Mercedes downstairs. Both girls arrived walking into the choir room to meet up with everyone else. Quinn sat behind puck in the top row. Brittany came over and sat by her before asking " do you think Nathan will take me for a ride on his motorcycle? Santana said that it's the most fun you can have without taking your clothes off."

Puck perked up in his chair and turned his head around. Quinn was speechless and just looked around at everyone who was staring at the blonde cheerleader.

"uh…maybe you should ask him yourself…" Quinn said trying not to stutter. Shaking her head before hearing the high pitched voice of Rachel Berry. "He drives a motorcycle?" she said turning towards Quinn.

"Yeah. He gave me a ride home yesterday. It was pretty scary."

"He took you home on his bike? Did he give you a helmet? He better have those things are freaking dangerous." Puck spoke up.

"yeah and a being in a monster truck is?" Quinn answered back. She HATED puck's truck with a passion. It was always a production getting in and out of it.

"Puck I don't think you should worry about Nathan pushing aside Ohio state motorcycle helmet laws which state that anyone 17 or younger is required to wear a helmet when on a motorcycle. Nathan seems to be a very good guy." Rachel said standing up for him.

"Berry, why and HOW do you even know that?" Puck asked

"I read through both the Driver and Motorcycle handbooks when waiting in line at the DMV for my drivers test. Which I passed on the first try might I add." Rachel said proudly

"If he ever hurts Quinn I'll kick his ass." Puck said crossing his arms over his chest looking towards the front of the room.

"Brittany I told you to wait for me." Santana said as she walked into the choir room.

"Sorry san, I wanted to ask Quinn something. " Brittany said a small smile creeping upon her lips. Santana walked up to the back row and sat next to the blonde cheerleader.

"Hey guys and Gals how are you all doing this morning?" Mr. Schue said as he walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Schue" the class said in unison.

Will looked around the room to make sure everyone was there. "Where's Nathan?" he asked looking around.

"Here." Nathan said running into the choir room. "sorry. Mr. Schuester, Staff Sergeant Masterson held practice later than usual." Nathan spoke entering the room sitting next to the first open seat which was next to Rachel. Unlike yesterday he was dressed in another type of uniform. He had an Olive green t-shirt and camouflage pants along with combat boots and a olive green cap.

"it's all right Nathan. But now that your all here I want to hand these out to you. I know maybe some of you might be having trouble finding a song to chose for this week's assignment but I think this would help. Nathan why don't you take lead and Quinn is your partner right? So Quinn why don't you take harmony. Feel free to play around with it. Everyone else can follow up." He said, "first things first, we warm up. Brad take it away." Will said

Rachel as usual when she didn't get the lead was a bit frustrated but quickly calmed down after feeling Finn's hand grip hers a little tighter.

Nathan looked over the sheet music raising an eyebrow as he skimmed it over. Warm ups went over as usual with everyone warming up which took a good 20 minutes (per Rachel's request)

"Great job guys. All right Nathan and Quinn. Ready?" Will asked.

"I don't know if I can do this song Mr. Schue…maybe Rachel should do it." Quinn said

"Quinn im perfectly fine with it. Nathan is your partner after all. It's only fair" Rachel said smiling at her and then at Nathan.

"See, Rachel is fine with it Quinn, and im sure you'll do great." Will said before going over to the band giving them the music.

"Okay ready?" Will asked looking at everyone. All the kids nodded and stood up getting ready to sing.

The band started and the kids started on the background. Then Nathan opened up to sing the first verse.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance yo have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

Nathan nodded towards Quinn putting his hand out to signal her entrance. She smiled and cut in for the bridge

_Others dancer may be on the floor _

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now._

The other kids jumped in for the interlude and Nathan smiled at Quinn holding out his hand for a dance. Nathan knew they had 45 seconds of interlude before they started singing again. and he might as well make the most of it. Quinn smiled at him and took his hand dancing to the music.

_Sway me, make me_

_Thrill me, hold me_

_Bend me, ease me_

_You have a way with me_

His hand settled on the small of her back and the other was held out holding hers as if they were ballroom dancing. They laughed together as everyone watched and sang.

_Sway me_

_Sway with me_

_Sway (sway) (sway)_

Nathan spun her around once before having to break apart and get back into the song. Both of them sung together in perfect harmony.

_Other dances may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I go weak_

Quinn looked at Nathan signaling for him to go solo on the next verse.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway smooth, sway me now._

Nathan held out his hand for her to joining him for the final two lines.

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now._

The music finished and everyone had a huge smile on their face. Quinn looked at Nathan who was still holding her hand. Nathan noticed and pulled his hand away with a small smile


	5. Loyalty Beyond Reason

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 5: Loyalty Beyond Reason**

"Wow that was great you guys! Hopefully that helped out a bit. I know it might seem hard cause you may have to change the key for the ladies. But just sing how you want to. Don't be afraid to move around and make it your own. So for the rest of the class get with your partners and start working on your songs. And if you need me I'll be at my desk."

The glee kids all surrounded Nathan and Quinn congratulating them on doing such a good job.

"I didn't know military guys can dance like that." Kurt said looking at him.

"Actually my mom made me take ballroom dance when I was 12. It was embarrassing." Nathan admitted.

"Are guys the only ones who can take ballroom dancing? Cause they would need the ballroom?" Brittany asked. Santana looked at her a huge grin on her face.

Everyone looked at her for a second before Rachel broke the awkward silence.

"Quinn I have to congratulate you on your singing, you've gotten a lot better since last year. I think you went sharp only once in the whole song." Rachel said patting her on the back.

"Uh. Thanks Rachel. I guess." Quinn said questionably.

"And Nathan you did very well too. As Glee captain I want to say that im glad you joined Glee. And im sure everyone else is too." Rachel said

"Thanks Rachel. And I mean now that we're all here together. I just wanted to say something. Im sure you all heard that I poured a slushie over one of the football players yesterday. I was trying to protect Rachel. But I would do it for any of you. If they ever try something with you. Just let me know. I'll take care of it." Nathan said looking at all his teammates.

"You think you can take on the whole football team?" Puck said crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I have to I would. Loyalty beyond reason, that's what I believe." Nathan said sternly before continuing, "During training we learn that one has to do whatever is necessary to protect their team. And Glee is my team, so I will do whatever is necessary." Nathan ended.

"We're glad you got our back Nate" Artie spoke, "even if SOME of us doubt you." he said glaring at Puck.

Everyone smiled and nodded before Mr. Schue interrupted, "guys your supposed to be working on your songs. Come on lets go." He said with a stern look. Everyone broke off into their groups.

"I thought you did great Quinn." Nathan said as they both sat down.

"Thanks Nathan. I thought the dancing was a nice touch." she said with a small smile.

"Thanks. So, have you thought of any songs yet?" he said taking his cap off and placing it in his lap.

"No. You?" she asked

"uh…I got a couple. I don't know if you'll like them though." Nathan said pulling out a piece of paper. He handed it to Quinn and she read it over.

"I…don't know any of these songs." She admitted looking up at him.

"Well this will give you a chance to broaden your musical horizons." Nathan said with a smile.

"I don't think…" Quinn looked over the list again, "Katy Perry is broadening my musical horizons. Why do you even have her on here?" she said pointing at the song.

"Have you heard that song before?" Nathan asked

"no…but it's by Katy Perry. How good could it be?" she said

"Just listen to the song. It's really good. I think you'd like it." Nathan said with a small smile.

"I guess…I'll listen to it when I get home. So how come your not wearing your normal uniform?" Quinn asked folding the paper and putting it in her bag.

"I didn't have enough time to change after early morning practice. But I'll change into my normal uniform after Glee." He answered

"do you have to wear it everyday to school?"

"Basically. Friday is the only day Masterson lets us dress normally. But even then we still have to be clean-shaven and dressed appropriately. No sagging pants and no extremely large shirts." Nathan answered.

The rest of Glee went by fast as Quinn and Nathan talked, mostly about random things or Nathan's training. The bell rang and the two went their separate ways. Classes passed by rather quickly, even during anatomy which was their hardest class, they noticed that time was going by quickly.

Lunch time appeared out of nowhere. As usual Nathan had brought his lunch. He had made himself a turkey and (extra) bacon sandwich (with lettuce, pickles, mayo, and jalapenos.) and of course his favorite snack foods goldfish crackers, granola bar, and gummy snacks. He walked into the cafeteria with his buddy Rocky as they talked about early practice. He looked around seeing the glee kids sitting together at a table.

"Hey rock, I'll catch up with you later." He said before walking over. "hey guys. Mind if I sit?" he asked politly.

"Of course not Nathan." Rachel said

He sat next to Quinn and smiled before taking out his lunch.

"So what's for lunch today Nate?" Artie asked trying to start a conversation.

"Pretty much the best thing known to man. Turkey and (Extra) bacon sandwich, with all the fixin's of course. And then some snack food. I eat a lot." He answered.

"It doesn't look like it. You're pretty fit" Tina said

"I have physical training everyday Except Sundays. But I have physical training twice a day Monday, Tuesday, and Saturdays" he answered as he took his sandwich out of it's wrapper.

"You might want to keep that away from Quinn, Nate. She has an obsession with bacon." Merecedes said as she took a bite of her cheeseburger. Quinn glared at Mercedes and Nathan just chuckled lightly.

"It's okay. I have an obsession with bacon too. Actually, it's more like an obsession with food. You can have half if you want. Doesn't look like you've touched your…whatever that's supposed to be. Mystery meat?" Nathan said pointing at Quinn's food tray.

"im not OBSESSED with bacon. I find it delicious. But I could live without it." She said looking down at her food.

"remember that time you made me get up at 3am to get you bacon cause you had cravings…" Finn started before feeling a sharp kick to his shin. Quinn just gave him a death glare.

"you weren't one of those pickles and peanut butter pregnant people were you? Cause my mom did that and im pretty sure that has to be the worst thing ever." Nathan said. He was okay with the fact that Quinn had been pregnant. And he knew that she had some issues to work out with it still. So he kept a calm facial expression.

"no… I wasn't" Quinn said shyly _great now he knows I've been with child and he probably thinks im the biggest slut in the world. _She thought to herself.

"Here. You can have half of it, im not that hungry anyway." Nathan said with a smile pushing the half towards her. Quinn looked up at him to see his smile and smiled as well. She looked down at the sandwich (which looked and smelled DELICIOUS) before picking it up and pushing her mystery meat aside.

Santana and Brittany walked up to the table, pinkies linked together.

"Nathan, I usually wouldn't do this, but since you helped me with math yesterday and last night, im just letting you know that Karofsky and two others are coming with a slushie each. So if I were you I'd get out of here." Santana stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thanks Santana for the warning. But I think I'll stay. It's time someone stood up to these guys." Nathan said before taking another big bite of his sandwich. Just then the lunch room doors flew open revealing Karofsky and two others in letterman jackets.

"Hey, Buzzcut! Time to pay up!" Karofsky yelled walking towards him , slushie in hand. Nathan turned towards Quinn and took off his white cap. "Hold this for me, Please? I don't want to get it dirty. And watch my sandwich. Don't eat it." He said with a smirk before standing up. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the last statement but held onto his cap, watching him as he approached Karofsky.

"I actually have a name. But please, let me inform you that what your about to do is a big mistake." Nathan said standing his ground.

He had no chance to react as not one but three slushies were thrown at him. The lunch room fell silent except from a few gasps from the Glee kids and Santana. The three jocks started laughing giving each other high fives. Nathan just smiled wiping the chunks of ice off his face. He reached over to Quinn's tray, "can I borrow this? Thanks." He said taking the plate of mystery meat and smashing it into Karofsky's face. The room all gasped at once waiting for Karofsky and the other two to retaliate.

Soon, Karofsky's fist connected with Nathans' face. His head snapped back to face Karofsky, blood starting to run down from the corner of his eyebrow. Nathan smiled and spoke, "I warned you."

That's all he said before punching Karofsky strait in the nose. Karofsky groaned in pain as the other two tried to grab Nathan. The one to attack first was quickly grappled and thrown to the ground, while the other got a quick two shots to Nathans ribs before being knocked out by well placed punches thrown by Nathan. By this time there was a crowd of students (including all the Glee kids) surrounding the fight. Nathan was pretty sure he heard Rachel yell something along the lines of "MAKE HIM BLEED!"

Karofsky had gotten up, blood dripping down his nose and started throwing blows at Nathans gut. Nathan felt pain shoot through him but kept fighting and landed two good haymakers to Karofsky's face. Karofsky tackled him to the ground and started beating Nathan until Nathan got the upper hand and turned them over now focusing on punching his nose. Nathan felt Karofsky loosen up and start to groan in pain grabbing his nose. He leaned in close and spoke.

"If you EVER fuck with me or my friends again. You won't be able to feel your face for months. Consider this a favor; I just helped you look like less of an asshole. So DON'T fuck with us. Understand?" Nathan said getting back up seeing Principal Figgins and some other faculty start to approach.

"Understood…" Karofsky groaned out still writhing in pain. Nathan felt his body sting all over. He could taste blood in his mouth but he walked over to the table where his sandwich was and took another bite.

"Mr. Archer. You have to come with me." Mr. Figgins said pulling him up from the table.

"yes sir." Is all Nathan answered before getting back up and taking his sandwich and backpack with him. All the Glee kids just stared at him as he left. They all felt a sense of pride because he stood up for all of them. Even Puck was impressed after seeing him fight three guys on his own.

School was over and Quinn didn't see Nathan for the rest of the day. Even when her and Mercedes went home she didn't see or hear his motorcycle. It wasn't until 8pm when she heard the roar of the engine as it came up the street. Quinn waited a good 10 minutes before deciding to go over and return his cap which she still had.

Quinn knocked on the door and waited before a woman opened the door. She had on a pair of dark washed jeans and a dark grey blouse. Riley was on her hip and playing with her dark brown hair.

"Hello." She said with a smile looking at Quinn.

"Hi. Im Quinn Fabray, I live next door. Im in glee with your son. Um. I still have his cap…and I just wanted to return it and see how he was doing." She stated

"Hi…inn" riley said waving. Quinn gave a small smile and waved, "hi riley."

"oh yes. Well he's actually in the shower right now. But come in please" his mother said stepping aside and letting her in. Quinn walked in with a smile still holding the cap in her hands.

"My name is Jesslyn, you can call me that or Mrs. Clark or whatever" she laughed slightly. "You've met Riley obviously and that lazy mass over there is my husband Henry or Mr. Clark again whatever you want to call us." She said pointing at Henry

"Hey im not lazy…im energy efficient. It's nice to meet you." He said standing up and walking over to Quinn. "Hello. Im Quinn, it's nice to meet you too Mr. Clark." She said shaking his hand.

"What exactly happened today? The principal called and told us what happened but I figure you were there right?" Henry asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well I guess it started yesterday really. One of the football players was going to dump a slushie on this girl Rachel, who's in glee club as well. And Nathan I guess stood up for her and ended up tipping the slushie the other way so it ended up on the football player, Karofsky." Quinn started explaining, "and then today they wanted to retaliate and Nathan well, he said it was time someone stood up for the glee club because it wasn't the first or even 10th time Rachel has gotten slushied. So three of them poured a slushie on Nathan. And then Nathan slammed mystery meat in Karofsky's face. and Karofsky threw the first punch. And then it just went on from there."

Henry just nodded his head. "Nathan, always having to do the right thing. Even if it's not really in the best way possible. Thankfully he didn't get suspended."

"He didn't?" Quinn questioned.

"No. I guess the lunch ladies said that Karofsky had started it since he threw the first punch. But Principal Figgins also stated that Drill Sergeant Masterson had punishment ready for him today and tommorow as well." Henry said

"Thankfully he didn't get suspended." Quinn said concerned.

"You're welcome to wait for him in his room Quinn. Im sure he'd like to see you." Mrs. Clark said with a smile before turning towards the kitchen.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs. Clark." She said before looking down bashfully.

"No Problem Quinn, it's the last door on the right." Henry said before walking over to the couch.

Quinn walked upstairs and opened the door to Nathans room. His bed was the first thing she saw as she entered. It was snuggled nicely under the window, it's dark blue comforter looking very comfy. His desk was to the right of it a bulletin board hanging above it. She looked to the left and saw two electric guitars on the wall and one acoustic leaning on a stand on the ground. Quinn stood there before sitting on the edge of his bed. She looked at the picture frames on his dresser. One of him and Riley as a newborn, another of Henry (who she figured was his step father from the difference of last names) his mother, and himself at the Clarks' wedding.

She twirled the cap in her hand intently before hearing the shower turn off and heavy footsteps walk towards the bathroom door. She stood up from the bed and brushed off imaginary lint from her dress. The door opened and there stood Nathan in black basketball shorts and a towel draped over his shoulders. _Santana would be sooo jealous right now…. wait what? Okay keep calm. It's not the first time you've seen a guy shirtless. I mean it's not like he's totally shirtless, his towel is covering up most of him…but damn his abs are amazing._

"Quinn…hey…what uh…what are you doing here?" he said pulling on the ends of the towel trying to hide the scars and tattoo on his chest. He was sure Quinn hadn't noticed yet but there was no way he could cover up the scars on his back.

"I wanted to return your hat. You just kinda left it with me. so here ya go." She said handing it to him. Quinn noticed the brusing on his face that was starting to from and the gash on the corner of his brow.

"Thanks Quinn for keeping it safe. Also my sandwich." He said with a smile before walking over to his dresser to grab a shirt. Quinn noticed the three scars on his back again and tried not to stare.

"My dad was really abusive…" Nathan admitted sliding the shirt over his head before turning around towards her.

"im sorry…" she admitted sitting back down on the edge of his bed looking down at her feet.

"it's all right…he can't hurt me or my mom any more." He said sitting down next to her.

"How do you feel? I mean about the fight…you seem pretty bruised up." Quinn said reaching up to touch his face. Nathan winced and moved away slightly putting his hand(which was also bruised) over hers. His hands were rough and shaking slightly.

"sorry…" Quinn said putting her hand down.

"Im sore. But im pretty sure it's because Masterson made me run laps, do push ups, pull ups and sit ups for 4 hours strait… I feel like I just got butt raped by a moose." He said with a scoff placing his arms on his lap.

Quinn chuckled, "yeah I imagine that would not feel great."

"Have you listened to the songs yet?" He asked sitting up strait.

"I got through the first 3. Still haven't listened to the Katy Perry song yet though." She admitted.

"Cool. Any contenders so far?" he got up going to his desk.

"not really." She said looking up at him.

"Quinn, can I talk to you about something?" He said sitting down at his desk looking at her, his forearms resting on the top of his knees and he hunched over.

"What about?" she said sitting strait up. _Oh god…please don't ask me about Beth…please lord._

"I um…I know about the whole thing with your baby. And how you gave her up. The guys in JROTC told me. not that they have any right too…because they don't know you. But don't think I won't want to be your friend just because of that. I know it's hard on you…" he started before Quinn interrupted.

"Don't…don't say that. I hate it when people say they know it's hard…they didn't go through it." She said angrily standing up.

"Quinn…I know it's hard okay? I've made mistakes too…" he said standing up as well now.

"I don't want to talk about this Nathan..." Quinn said walking towards the door.

"I shot my dad. My real one." He admitted

Quinn stopped in her tracks trying to process what Nathan had said.

"He found me and my mom 4 months ago…Henry was out of town on business and It was late at night. He broke in while my mom was watching T.V and I heard her scream so I ran downstairs and he had the gun to her head…" Nathan started his voice trembling now.

"He saw me and rushed at me throwing my mom down. He was so drunk that he missed the first shot. So I took that chance to tackle him and get the gun out of his hands. But he got in a few good punches to my face. He's bigger than me so I tried to over power him…" Nathans fists clenched.

"I ended up flipping him over my head. And I scrambled towards the gun. I stood there just pointed it strait at him. And once he rushed towards me I fired. I fired two shots and hit him in the chest and the torso."

"Nathan…" Quinn said looking at him now.

"We all make mistakes. I still wake up screaming. Because I know he's not dead and he could come back for vengence. But he COULD be dead, and the fact that I know im capable of pulling the trigger is what scares me. Thankfully I didn't get put in prison, I got lucky because I had bruises and my mom did too. So it was ruled as self-defense. Im starting to let go little by little. And it helps Quinn. I can see the pain in your eyes when you look at Riley, or when you open your locker and see that picture of your little girl. You have to learn to let go." He got closer to her

"Quinn, you have to ask yourself, at this moment. If she was with you, would you be able to give her everything she needed and wanted. Would you be able to provide what her adoptive parents are giving her?" Nathan asked.

Quinn was silent and just looked down at her feet.

"When she's older, she'll understand that what you did was for the best. That you loved her enough to let her go." He ended.

"I have to go." Quinn said before turning on her heel and walking (running) downstairs. She walked out of the house without saying goodbye and bee lined towards her room once in the Jones's house.

Quinn slid off her dress before getting into the shower. It was like her safe haven in there. Mostly because she could say that the water streaming down her face weren't tears. They were just water. But she couldn't deny it this time. She was bawling and the sound of her crying reverberated on the shower walls. Everything that Nathan had said to her was true. Because she knew that Beth wouldn't have been able to have everything she needed. Her back hit the cold tile wall before she slid down and clutched her knees to her chest.


	6. Deserving

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 6: Deserving **

**A/N: thank you for the two new story alert peeps and ****SeekingAnIdentity**** for the reviews. :]**

The next morning Nathan entered Glee on time for a change and sat down in the front row next to Rachel since Quinn hadn't shown up yet. Everyone just stared at him. He couldn't blame them, there was a scab forming on his brow and the right side of his face had been bruised.

"How you feeling?" Artie said rolling over to him.

"my face feels okay right now. As long as I don't touch it. My body on the other hand. Feels like I got butt raped…by a moose." He said with a small laugh. He winced slightly feeling a pain in his cheek. "Mr. Masterson pretty much had me run drills for 4 hours strait…so to say im extremely sore would be an understatement" he said shifting in his head and trying not to wince in pain.

"No one got slushied this morning…so far at least. Your face wasn't punished in vain." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Did they teach you how to fight like that in JROTC?" Finn asked

"Yeah we learn basic hand to hand combat skills. Obviously it comes in handy." Nathan answered.

"It was pretty cool to see you beat up Karofsky. He deserved it. You have no idea how many people he's tormented. Including all of us. Well except Santana and Brittany." Kurt said

"yeah…well it was time that someone stood up to him. im pretty sure I heard Rachel yell something like MAKE HIM BLEED." Nathan said with a smile.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement. I was raised to used my extensive vocabulary and not my fists to fight. But I will not deny that I enjoyed seeing Karofsky cry like a little girl about getting his nose punched." Rachel said with a devious smile.

Mr. Schue and Quinn had walked in at the same time and Quinn sat in her normal spot.

"Okay guys. I gave it some thought. And because Nathan and Quinn had done so well yesterday. I've decided that maybe they should switch partners. So Nathan you get to switch places with Kurt. Your new partner is Santana." Mr. Schue said.

Quinn wouldn't admit it. But she talked to Mr. Schue before class about switching partners. He asked her why the sudden change, but she was pretty sure she couldn't just say something like…

"well Mr. Schue it seems that Nathan is the only one who can see past all my bullshit and isn't afraid to tell me the truth about myself. So it makes me uncomfortable that he can make me feel so powerless."

Instead she said,

"Mr. Schue…it's hard to explain. Please just switch us. Please?"

Nathan was caught off guard by the request but was taught not to ask anyways questions so he just sat there and said, "Yes Sir." Even though Nathan knew it had something to do with Quinn. Glee came and went and soon Nathan was sitting next to Quinn in Anatomy in silence trying to write down notes.

"So as you see here, the Dorsal Cavity group includes both the cranial cavity and vertebral cavity. While the Ventral Cavity group includes the Thoracic and Abdominal cavities."

Nathan kept shaking his leg under the table. He was anxious; he wanted to ask Quinn if she talked to Mr. Schue. But he didn't want to be mean about it either. He knew what he said to her last night had broken through some walls. But she hadn't even looked at him all day. His face hurt, his body hurt, his heart was beating so hard it was about to bust out his Thoracic Cavity.

"Can you stop shaking your leg? Im trying to concentrate." Quinn whispered not looking at him, keeping her eyes up at the board.

"Did you ask Mr. Schue to switch us?" Nathan blurted out in a whisper.

"You heard him, he decided on his own. I had nothing to do with it."

"Don't lie to me Quinn, I know you did. Is it cause of last night? Because I told you what you needed to hear and not what you WANTED to hear?" Nathan spoke, his tone now a bit angry.

"Shut up Nathan. I don't want to talk about this right now." Quinn said angrily glaring at him before looking back at her notes.

"this is fucking bullshit." Nathan mumbled under his breath. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. He was angry, and this was going to make his day even worse.

During P.E. Staff Sergeant Masterson had convinced Coach Sylvester to excuse Nathan from P.E. for the day since he had plans of further punishment today. Although She was reluctant, she did have a soft spot for military men. So she excused Nathan from exercising, but he had to stay as her assistant.

"Everybody start running laps, and don't stop until I tell you to!" Sue yelled into her megaphone. All the students including Santana, Brittany, and Quinn started running.

"Archer!" Sue yelled,

"yes ma'am?"

"Get the golf cart, im feeling a little puckish today and I want to taunt these kids about their enormous lack of physical fitness." She said in a low tone narrowing her eyes at him. Nathan just nodded and excused himself to go rev up the cart.

"You call this running? My dead grandmother would be ashamed!" she said

"Jacob Ben Isreal if you don't pick up the pace I will dangle you over a tank of piranhas and watch as they chomp on your ridiculous jewfro" she continued Nathan just laughed slightly and kep driving around the track.

"Santana! Brittany! Great job ladies, as always. Quinn! Im surprised to see you in shape after adding to the words over population problem. Now keep running!"

Quinn just turned her head with her mouth agape and scoffed running a bit faster.

After about the fifth lap, and endless taunting, Coach Sylvester called them into the gym. She blew her whistle, the sound resonating off the walls. "This…" she said holding up a basketball, "…is a basketball. For the next month you will become very familiar with it. For Today we run drills and starting tommorow we will play two 15 minute games. Here are your teams." She said looking down at her clipboard.

"Team 1. Santana, Quinn, Joey, Parker, and Harry. Team 2. Brittany, Nathan, Rocky, Shay and Kaylee…"

While coach Sylvester continued, Quinn was thankful she wasn't on a team with Nathan. She couldn't help but look at him as he set up cones on the floor. Quinn saw as he winced when he bent over grabbing at his side. Maybe she was too hard on him, _he at least had the courage to tell you the truth. _She thought.

"Finally Team 4. Jacob, Jenna, Felicia, Tim, and Casey." Coach sylverster finished and told them to run drills. The last few minutes were used for free time, and as long as they kept shooting Coach Sylvester was happy. Finally she blew her whistle and told them to hit the showers.

When Quinn walked out, she saw Nathan waiting outside in his normal uniform.

"Stalk much? I told you…"

"im not waiting for you Quinn, believe it or not the world doesn't revolve around you. Im waiting for Santana. My new partner remember." Nathan interrupted.

Quinn just mumbled "asshole." And stalked off to the cafeteria for lunch. She sat down with the other Glee kids and watched Kurt as he approached with Mercedes and sat next to her. "So I expect you at my house tonight so we can go over our song choices" he said before pouring some vinaigrette on his salad.

"Sure Kurt. Can I hitch a ride after school?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah of course."

Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany finally exited the locker room in their cheerios uniform. "Hey Santana, Brittany" he said with a smile walking next to them. "Hey Nathan" the two girls said simultaneously.

"Santana, I was wondering since we're parterners now, if you wanted to work on finding a song tonight at my place." Nathan suggested.

"I have cheerios practice till 7 so I can be at your place around 8. Here give me your phone"

"Uh okay" Nathan answered giving her his iPhone

Santana punched in her number and let it call her phone. "I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"okay cool are you guys going to lunch?" Nathan asked

"I have to go talk to Mr. Schue about my Spanish test. I find it confusing " Brittany said

"oh that sucks well I'm sure if you study you can do better" Nathan said

"I do Santana comes over and we dart to study but we always end up..." Brittany started before Santana covered up her mouth. "Anyways...I'll see you tonight Archer"

Nathan just raised an eyebrow and shook his head before heading to the cafeteria. He approached the other glee clubbers with a smile. " Hey guys what's up?" he asked before taking off his cap and sitting next to Rachel instead of Quinn. A chorus of hey Nathan and what up Nate came from the table. Except from Quinn. He took out his lunch and began eating before Kurt asked

" So Nathan what's San Francisco like? Is it everything people say it is?"

"If by that you mean we walk around waving gay pride flags and having naked orgies then yes it is. " he said seriously looking at everyone's shocked expression.

Nathan smiled and laughed, "I'm just kidding. It's just like a normal city. I mean yes when the gay pride parade comes it's crazy. But not everyone is gay in San Francisco. It's interesting you have so many cultures coming together in one city. And you have so many people just trying to express themselves. A lot of people won't get the chance to see it ya know." Nathan said

"Have you been to a gay pride parade? My dads are gay and they've always wanted to go." Rachel asked eating some of her fruit salad.

"Actually, I've gone the last three years. Some of my friends are gay. So I try and go and support them and all. Although I don't really appreciate being hit on by other guys." he said with a laugh " But it's a fun experience. Maybe we can all go together this summer. I'm down" he offered taking a bite of his sandwich.

"That would be pretty awesome. But expensive I mean just a plane ticket to Chicago from Cincinnati is like. 145 bucks" Artie stated

"Yeah but I mean if we were to take a road trip half way…let's say to Texas or something. And take a plane from Dallas to San Francisco. It'd be a little bit cheaper. Plus my mom owns an RV rental place. Im sure she could hook us up for the road. Also pride is in the summer. So if all of us started working jobs now. We'd save up enough" Nathan said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Dude that would be so awesome. Taking a road trip with all of us." Finn spoke , a huge grin on his face.

"That would be pretty awesome. But if it's in the summer I can't go. I'm supposed to visit family in New York for the summer" Artie said

"Yeah. And my dad wants get back into his roots so he's make us take a vacation to where his parents grew up in China." Tina explained

"Im free this summer. So I'm in. " Finn said with a smile looking at Rachel.

"I'm in too, but im sure I'll have to talk to my dad's about it. They're quite protective." Rachel sates.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but im sure he'll say yes." Kurt said with a devious grin. Mercedes had said that she was interning at her fathers dentist office all summer so she was out. Matt and Mike decided it wasn't really their scene and declined.

Puck had said, "I definitely will say no, I don't want dudes hitting on me. Puckasaurus is strictly for the ladies."

"Dude. You don't even know. You know that there are a bunch of strait girls at Pride right? Mostly college girls." Nathan said

"Dude. Im soo in." Puck said with a grin.

"You are repulsive" Quinn said looking at him shaking her head and eating some of her lunch.

"What about you Quinn?" Finn asked taking a bite out of his bacon cheeseburger.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." She said eating her lunch. Nathan just rolled his eyes and looked back down at his sandwich.

"Alright then. This summer before senior year. Road Trip. Do you think Santana and Brittany would wanna go?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe. They're always down to party." Puck said shrugging.

The rest of lunch was filled with chatter. Rachel and Finn kept talking about the coming summer, Artie and puck were talking about something with guitars and everyone else was talking classes and glee. Quinn just sat there quiet eating her lunch trying not to look at Nathan who was sitting in front of her. Nathan sat quietly eating his food trying to avoid Quinn's' gaze. He was still pretty angry with her, but he stole quick glances at her from time to time.

He hated the way her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, the tips just grazing her goofy looking collarbone. Or the way her stupid eyebrows always kinked up when she was confused or angry with him. The small smiles that gave her small ridiculous dimples when someone said something funny. When her green eyes would turn hazel. He hated all of that.

"Hey can I borrow that?" Finn said pointing to Nathans cap.

"Sure. Just don't get it dirty Masterson will kill me." Nathan said handing it over to Finn. Finn looked at it before putting it on.

"How do I look?" Finn said with a smile. Everyone smiled and laughed cracking some jokes. Nathan noticed Rachel just bit her lip and shift in her seat. "I think you look really handsome…" she said. Nathan reached up and snagged it off his head.

"hey hey, your stealing my cool factor dude." He said laughing. "The hat is what makes the uniform." Nathan said wiping off the shiny black brim. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see those dumb dimples show on Quinn's face. But his traitor of a body smiled at her adorableness.

Thankfully the bell rang and everyone was on their way to class saying their goodbyes to each other. Nathan passed on through the day without thinking of Quinn, until he remembered that he hadn't thought about her. It only got worse when he walked into Foods and Nutrition and saw her sitting in her seat as usual. Nathan groaned and remembered that she was being a stupid girl and all good thoughts of her were erased from his mind. He sat next to her reluctantly taking off his cap and smoothing over his hair.

Quinn tried not to look at him just focusing upfront. Principal Figgins had said that Mrs. Diaz was going to be coming back today since she was feeling better. She watched as a young blue-eyed blonde walked into class.

"Hello Class. My name is Mrs. Diaz and I am your Foods and Nutrition teacher. I'm sorry for being absent the last two days, had a bad stomach flu. Anyways I can assume that Principal Figgins passed out my syllabus. Let me remind you that unlike other foods classes where you just cook. This focuses on the nutrition values of the food we eat, and how to cook good AND healthy food." She said with a smile.

The class was pretty interesting, Nathan had always had a thing for food. Even when he was younger. Thankfully he had been in sports to keep him from getting TOO big. Mrs. Diaz passed out a couple of worksheets about the food pyramid and body type. Quinn frowned at the BMI sheet. "I hate these things…they make me feel fat." She said under her breath. Nathan had heard and spoke without thinking,

"I think you look pretty." He perked up in his seat staring strait ahead hoping that she didn't hear it. She did. Because she turned to look at him with that ugly(beautiful) smile she always gave him.

She said looking back down at the worksheet. Quinn could feel a small blush begin to form on her cheeks but quickly denied her body of any feeling for Nathan. Her smile faded and she listened to her teacher as she explained the very important value of the food pyramid.

She looked over at Nathan who was focusing on the board ahead. She bit her lip as she focused in on him. he wasn't perfect, but pretty damn close. His nose was slightly crooked but it added a certain ruggedness to his facial features. His jaw was more profound as he clenched his jaw and released. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and breathed in a deep breath. He slowly turned to look her way and she snapped her head forward to look at the board. He leaned in close to her, she felt his breath on her ear.

"It's not polite to stare." He whispered before hearing the bell ring. She felt a shiver run up and back down her spine and radiate in her stomach. School was out and she knew Kurt would be waiting for her to pick out a song. Sure most of the songs were either Broadway or Celine Dion. Quinn just sat there listening to him going over choices. She seriously felt like killing herself. It wasn't like she didn't like Kurt, he had changed a lot after getting over his _gay _issue with his dad. But if she had to listen to another Celine Dion song. She was seriously going to scream.

"Kurt, these song choices are great…but maybe we should venture out into broader musical…genres." Quinn said looking up at Kurt.

"what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know maybe something more recent? What about maroon 5? They have some good songs. Or Justin Timberlake? Why not do something you wouldn't be expected to do? Change it up a bit" she suggested.

"I guess you do have a point, people expect me to do a broadway classic or a perfect cover of Celine Dion…let's look up some songs online and see which one would be good. "

Quinn and Kurt had both decided on a song and stuck with it. Practicing together before Quinn felt her throat tighten up. Kurt of course wanted to keep going but it was already 7 and they had been practicing for 3 and a half hours. Quinn gathered her stuff and started walking upstairs. At that moment, Rachel had walked in with Finn.

"hey Quinn. You guys pick a song yet?" Finn asked throwing his backpack on the floor.

"Yeah finally I think it's gonna be good. Where were you guys?" she asked. Rachel looked down and smirked slightly biting her lip. Finn just looked every where except Quinn's eyes as he said, "oh…uh…we were studying." He said before darting downstairs. Quinn just raised an eyebrow at Rachel and watched as Kurt walked upstairs. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"yup. See ya later Rach." Quinn said

"I can take Quinn home Kurt, it's on my way anyways." she piped up.

"uh. Okay. I'll see you tommorow Quinn. Practice after school again?" Kurt asked

"yeah. Sure kurt. See you tommorow. Thanks Berry." She spoke

The drive home was pretty silent until Rachel had spoken up.

"I noticed you weren't talking to Nathan today…is something wrong?"

"he's just…being a guy." Quinn answered looking out the window of Rachel's car. which happened to be a bright yellow VW bug. _There goes 10% of my dignity _she thought.

"You should give him another chance you know." She said

"Why?"

"I have no idea what it feels like to do what you did with Be…your baby. I can only imagine you hurt right now. But maybe letting someone in isn't such a bad idea. He really likes you." Rachel said turning down the street.

"He has an odd way of showing it…" Quinn mumbled.

"He barley knows anything about you. It might be hard to put up with your ways when all he knows is that you've been pregnant. Which is a big piece of information to deal with. You probably know more about him than he does about you. "

"he just makes me feel…" Quinn bit her lip

"Makes you feel what?" Rachel questioned. Quinn felt the tears well up in her eyes. she couldn't look at Rachel, she wouldn't look at her.

"He just makes me feel. And it scares me. Because…" Quinn couldn't hold back the tears were now falling and she knew Rachel knew she was crying. Rachel started to pull into an empty parking lot and put the car in park.

"it's okay to cry Quinn. You don't have to hide it from me, im not gonna judge you if you do."

Quinn took a deep breath, and damn it, it just made her cry harder.

"I'm scared because the last…two months I've felt nothing…I was just empty…and he just looks at me and its like a fire in me and. It scares me because it reminds me that I haven't been feeling ANYTHING. Like it's not normal, I've been an empty human being, and I don't want to be around anybody and I cry every night because she's not with me. And I think about her and how one day she'll ask why I gave her away…" Quinn started sobbing now, her breath becoming shallow as she gasped for air. Rachel now had her hand on Quinn's while the other soothed her back.

"and she'll hate me or think I didn't love her. And there's a voice inside my head that says I deserved to feel the way I do. And whenever Nathan says something amazing I want to let him in…but I can't because I think I don't deserved to be loved anymore for what I've done…" she said her tears falling down her face. Rachel handed her a tissue from her glove compartment.

"Quinn look at me. You are always, ALWAYS deserving of love. You shouldn't punish yourself because what you did may be the most selfless act I've ever seen someone do. And I don't know what it's like to carry around another human being for nine months. But she will always love you for bringing her into this world and giving her the chance a lot of kids don't get. It will be hard on her when she finds out, I know because it was hard on me. But I have two parents that love me just as much, and I've gotten everything I've wanted and needed. You loved her enough to let her go Quinn. You cared so much about her that you sacrificed yourself to give her better opportunities." Rachel said now feeling herself become overjoyed with emotion.

"You are deserving of love Quinn. Look around at all your friends who would do anything for you. And Nathan, he knows about the baby and he's still willing to be your friend. And he cares about you, I can tell by the way he looks at you. Let him in Quinn." Rachel finished

"I just…I don't know if I can do it after everything that's happened. If I can just jump back into things…" Quinn said her crying now subsiding.

"you don't have to Quinn, when your ready we'll all be here for you and Nathan will be here for you. We can help you through this…I promise." Rachel said with a small smile. Quinn looked up seeing tears in Rachel's eyes as well. She leaned in closer and hugged her as tightly as possible. Rachel hugged back just as tightly letting Quinn release everything she needed too.

"Thanks Rachel. I still don't know why your nice to me after all the years I was mean to you…" Quinn said still wrapped in their hug.

"We're friends now Quinn. And that's all that matters. The past is the past, and we're both willing to put that behind us. I'll be here for you when you need me." she said giving her one more tight squeeze before retreating. She looked at Quinn, wiping some of the stray tears off her cheek. She smiled and bent Quinn's head down leaving a small kiss on her forehead.

"Lets take you home Quinn." Rachel said before starting the car. Quinn smiled and readjusted in her seat. And looked forward. She knew she still had some issues to work through. But at least she knew she had great friends that would be willing to help her out.


	7. Promise

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 7: Promise**

Santana had gotten out of Cheerios practice tired and sore (and a little bit horny). And she sure as hell didn't want to go over to Nathans house to practice. But here she was sitting in her red mustang in front of Nathans house. She got out, still in her cheerios uniform and walked up to the front door. She knocked twice before hearing footsteps approach the door. A tall man, in his late 30's, green eyes had opened the greeted her with a smile and spoke,

"Hello, you must be Santana. Please come in." he said moving aside.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. A woman around the same age came out from the kitchen and smiled walking over. "Oh hello. Im Nathan's mother Jesslyn. Nathan must be ecstatic to have such pretty girls go to his school. Quinn was here last night and now you. " She said with a smile.

"Quinn was here?" Santana asked

"Yup. She came to see how he was doing after everything that happened yesterday. She left in a hurry so i don't know what happened." Henry shrugged before walking to the kitchen.

"Nathan's upstairs sweetie. You can go up and see him. Last door on the right. Nice meeting you." Jesslyn said with a smile before going over to join her husband.

"Thanks." Santana said before climbing up the stairs. She heard music playing from a distance and it only got louder as she approached Nathan's room. The door was slightly open and she walked in to see Nathan laying in bed, a book on his chest, asleep. She raised and eyebrow before a devious grin came across her lips. She crawled over his body straddling his hips. He breathed in deeply but kept still as she ran her hand down to his chest, over his abs, and creeping into dangerous territory. She ran her hand over his manhood once, a groan escaping his lips. She smiled and ran her hand over again before squeezing him through his basketball shorts. Nathan's eyes shot open, his hands going for her wrists and flipping them over. He gripped her wrists putting them over her head.

"What are you doing Santana?" he said calmly looking into her eyes. His chest heaving up in down, adrenaline pumping through him. He suddenly regretted moving so quickly when feeling sharp pains in his side. He winced and tried to suppress a groan.

"I thought I'd give you a little wake up call." She said with a sexy smile, she looked down at their position. He was on top and between her legs she brought her hips up to meet his. His eyes closed for a second, a small groan let out before he released her and moved off of her. He put his book down on the nightstand before standing up(slowly as to avoid any pain) and walking over to lean on his dresser.

"Santana, you are extremely beautiful, but your sexual prowess makes me a little bit uncomfortable. We have to work on our song." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Santana would never admit it, but it had been the first time a boy had ever called her beautiful. Sure, they would say she was smokin' hot, or really pretty. But never beautiful. "I can't help how I am. Plus Cheerios practice kind of gets me revved up." She said with a shrug.

"Maybe you should call Brittany. You guys seem to um…help each other out." Nathan said looking everywhere but Santana's eyes. His traitor of a mind cut to a fantasy of the two cheerleaders _helping each other out. _Nathan quickly pushed the thought out of his head before becoming too excited.

"Oh we did that after practice already. But I like getting my aggression out with guys" She said with a grin lifting her eyebrow. She stood up from the bed and walked over to him, getting as close as possible. "Do you think about us together Nathan? When your going to sleep at night and your reaching under the covers…" she said running her hand up his thigh. Nathan looked down at her grabbing her hand. "Stop Santana." He said sternly pushing her hand away and walking over to his desk. Santana huffed and sat back down on his bed, her arms over her chest and legs crossed.

"You know. You might have just given me the best song idea ever." Nathan said typing a song into his iTunes.

"Cold hard bitch?" Santana said sarcastically.

Nathan laughed, "um no…but that is a good one."

Santana just rolled her eyes and walked over to look at the screen. She smiled at the title. "This is the song you thought of? I might have to call you a genius." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I mean we can make it fun too. It's a pretty good song to dance too. Kinda make a story out of it. If you're down. Im down."

"you sure you're gonna be able to move? You can barely go from a sitting to standing position." Santana asked concerned.

"Yeah. I should be okay by Friday. Im a strong boy." He said with a smirk

"Lets get started then." She said before getting up from the bed.

Santana and Nathan had worked hard on their song. Coming up with dance moves for their routine. And although Nathan had to remind Santana to tone down her libido a bit, they had a pretty good time. Both of them sat on the edge of Nathans bed resting for a second before Santana spoke.

"You know most guys wouldn't have held back with me like you did. Why?"

"Santana…" Nathan said with a sigh.

"No. Seriously, why did you hold back? Are you like…gay or something?" Santana asked locking her eyes on his.

Nathan laughed before answering. "No, I'm not gay. I just think sex is important, especially with another person. It should be with someone you at least care about." Nathan explained

"Your not a virgin are you?" Santana asked questionably.

"No definitely not a virgin. I've had my share of girls in the past. The last time I had sex was a month ago…"

"A MONTH? Jesus, your like deprived." Santana said with a frown.

"That last time I had sex with another person was two months ago. I haven't deprived myself of…other _self_ pleasures." He said raised an eyebrow to her slightly. "I am a guy after all." He said with a chuckle.

"Well if you ever need some help with your _self_ pleasures…you can call me." she said putting her hand on his thigh.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a small smile before standing up. Santana stood up after him and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go home now. You want to practice again tomorrow after I get out of cheerios practice?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll walk you to your car…" he said opening the door to his room.

"Do I get a kiss for being extra nice to you today?" she said playfully.

Nathan arched an eyebrow. "If I say yes will you stop trying to molest me?"

"I can give you a 97% chance that I will stop trying to molest you…your kind of hot if you didn't know. And you being a Military boy just adds to it. And also the motorcycle." Santana said getting closer to him closing his door again. She leaned up against it.

Nathan just took a deep breath and exhaled. "Fine…one kiss. But you have to promise."

"I promise." She said looking up at him. He leaned down grabbing her hips before their lips met. It was smooth lips against rough ones. But the kiss it self was amazing. He felt her hands wrap around the back of his neck. The kiss intensified as he pushed her even harder against the door. His body was still sore and it hurt, but he couldn't stop. He hissed when her hands found his face and she jerked her hands away before kissing him even harder.

He knew he was getting carried away, but his body wasn't listening to him at this moment. He was lost in the feel of her. His hands ran up and down her sides, his body pressing harder into her emitting a moan from her. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, because as he was kissing her, he was thinking about someone else. He was thinking about another pair of lips on his. Another pair of green hazel eyes looking at him lustfully. Golden strands of hair in his fingers instead of jet black ones.

Santana raised up one of her legs wrapping it around his hips, pulling his hips against hers. He groaned, his hands going up her thigh under her skirt. She moans feelings his fingers grip her thigh tightly. He finally broke away breathing heavily. Santana licked her lips and kept her leg wrapped around him, her forehead now resting on hers. His hand ran down the outside of her leg, down to her knee and pushed her leg down to the floor gently.

"I can't do this Santana…" he said before backing away.

"Why not?" she said her breathing now evening out.

"Because…I like someone else. And I can't do this to her…" he said closing his eyes clenching his jaw, his forehead still resting against hers.

"It's Quinn isn't it?" she said in a whisper.

"Yes." He answered certainty in his voice. Santana nodded and smiled, "she's one of my best friends…even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. She gets me I guess. I promise not to keep teasing you like this." She said pushing him away.

Nathan just nodded and opened his door letting her out first before following her downstairs. Both Nathan's parents and Riley were watching T.V.

"How's the project coming?" Henry asked.

"It's great Mr. Clark, I should probably get home for dinner though. Pretty sure my mom made enchiladas tonight." Santana said with a smile. Nathan opened the door for her, "it's nice meeting you all."

"Nice meeting you as well Santana." Jesslyn said before she left.

"Thanks for coming over for practice" Nathan said walking next to her.

"It's no problem. I mean it's for school right?" she said pressing the unlock button on her keys.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said watching her as she got into her car.

"See ya Archer. And if you ever hurt Quinn. I'll cut your dick off. And feed it to you." She said with a scowl. Nathan just widened his eyes and shook his head. "Noted. See you Santana." He said before walking back up the driveway as she backed out.

It was 9pm now. And Nathan just sat at his desk reading over the sheet music he printed out for his and Santana's song. He hummed along, the choreography him and Santana had gone over going through his mind. He had already finished all his homework before hand so it was nice to have some downtime. He leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. His mind drifted off, thinking of a certain green eyed blonde. Nathan should call her and apologize for being forward. But at the same time she was being such a…girl. All he wanted to do is help her, because he knows what it's like to regret something so big. He sat at his desk in silence watching the clock change from 9 to 9:10, to 9:30. Soon after, Henry and his mom came up to say goodnight and make sure he was doing okay.

"So you think you'll be ready for Glee on Friday?" Henry asked his arm around his mothers shoulder.

"I think so. Santana came up with some pretty good dance moves. And im helping her with her vocals so…you know." Nathan said shrugging.

"Nathan…are you and Santana…an item?" Jesslyn asked.

"No mom…I just met her three days ago." He answered confused furrowing his brow.

"Well honey I just had to ask because when I came upstairs to get something from Riley's room…I heard some…noises and…"

"Oh god…NO mom. We didn't…we weren't…you know…having _sex…_we kissed…and it was a moment of weakness for me. I don't like her like that. You don't have to worry." He said now feeling uncomfortable.

"Well…just be safe Nathan. That's all we care about." Henry said sternly.

"I'll _be safe…._can we not talk about this? It's making me kind of uncomfortable…" Nathan said standing up and pushing them playfully out of his room.

"Okay okay…jeez. Good night…" Jesslyn said with a laugh

"Either one would be a great choice though Nate…. Quinn or Santana…we'd be sure to have extremely good looking grandchildren…when you're older of course." Henry joked.

"Good night guys." Nathan sighed and shook his head before closing his door. He was tired, his body still sore. He decided on a hot shower before bed. The hot water hit his skin and his sore muscles loosened up slightly. He stood there, the water running over his head and down his back. He turned the water off once he felt relaxed and walked out drying himself off. He put on a clean pair of boxers and basketball shorts before turning off the lights and laying down in bed. The cool sheets make him shiver slightly. He grabbed his iPhone, plugging in the headphones and looking through his music. Nathan did this most nights, he found it relaxing to listen to before going to bed.

His eyes started closing drifting off to sleep. Until the music cut out and his phone started vibrating and beeping. Nathan groaned and took his earphones out and answered begrudgingly.

"Hello?" he said looking over at his clock. 10:46pm.

"Can we talk? In person." A familiar voice came over the phone. The image of a blonde haired, green eyed, beautiful girl came to his mind.

"Yeah…do you want me to come over? Or…" He said groaning as he sat up in bed.

"It's Okay. I'll be over there in a minute." Quinn said. Nathan heard a bit of shuffling before he hung up and walked over to his door. He knew his parents were asleep and both of them were heavy sleepers. But Riley was not, so he crept quietly past Riley's room.

Nathan opened the door and waited for Quinn who was now crossing over the front lawn. She was wearing McKinley hoodie sweatshirt and red short shorts. His eyes ran up her legs and he swallowed hard as the porch light lit up her green hazel eyes.

"Hey." She said playing with her fingers in front of her stomach.

"Hey." He said, "come in. we gotta be quiet though…everybody's asleep." He whispered.

Quinn nodded and walked in. She noticed the tattoo and the multiple cigarette burns on his chest. He turned around and led her up to his room. Walking slowly as not to wake anybody (specifically Riley). He let Quinn in first before closing the door behind them. He turned on the desk lamp so there was enough light to see. But not enough for his parents to notice from under his door.

"so…" Nathan said sitting down at the edge of his bed. Quinn sat down next to him her hands folded in her lap. "so…" she said

"Im sorry…about bringing up everything last night…I feel like a douche bag." Nathan said looking down at his feet.

"it goes both ways…I shouldn't have been so stubborn…I need to work on that." She said softly.

"yeah you do." Nathan said jokingly with a smile.

"shut up…" Quinn said with a small chuckle.

"I shouldn't have been so mean to you today. Sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me…you deserve a lot better." Nathan said

"I like you Nathan. And I know it's only been three days, but you make me feel…things I haven't felt in a long time…but right now im not sure if I can…fully be with you until I get through my issues." She said feeling tears form in her eyes.

"I like you too Quinn, a lot. More than I should really. I mean I don't know much about you other than everything with the baby. And I want to get to know you better. And if you need time, I'll wait. And I'll help you through whatever." Nathan said putting his hand over hers. She looked up at him, the dim light illuminating her now hazel colored eyes. Nathan gave her a smile "I think if we're gonna do this we should get to know each other a little better…usually people don't reveal their darkest secrets when the first meet each other."

"True…" Quinn said with a smile

"I read this book once…well…really my ex girlfriend forced me to read it. But in the book. The two main characters played this game. And basically, we ask each other any question. And you have to answer truthfully. " Nathan said now leaning back and laying down in bed. Quinn kept sitting on the edge.

"How will I know if your lying or not?" she said

"We promise each other right now that we won't lie." Nathan said

"Okay. I promise." She said putting out her pinkie to him. She leaned back and lay down next to him. They were shoulder to shoulder looking up at the ceiling. "I promise." He said with a small chuckle and linked his pinkie with hers.

"Ladies first." Nathan said turning towards her.

"Favorite color?" she said

"Dark blue. Yours?" he asked

"White." She answered

"When did you get your tattoo?" she said looking at him and then down at his chest.

"Last year. I was drunk and stupid." He answered, his mind drifting to the (vague) memories of that night.

"Have you gotten any?" he asked before seeing her head snap to look at him raising an eyebrow. Nathan soon noticed what he had asked and put his hand over his face.

"Sorry…I didn't mean it that way…I mean have you gotten any tattoos." He said feeling a bit awkward.

"I understand…no I don't have any tattoos…and no I haven't gotten any either…not since the baby." She said blushing.

They continued asking each other questions. Some of them simple like their favorites. Some of them random like,

"Did you know that George Washington grew pot in his backyard?"

or

"Did you know male bats have the highest rate of homosexuality of any mammal?"

The morning sun had crept through Nathan's window. Both he and Quinn were in the same position they had fallen asleep in, shoulder to shoulder. One of Nathan's arms folded over his stomach, his fingers intertwined with hers. The other nestled under Quinn's head. Footsteps quickly approached Nathan's door. Neither of them moved as the door was opened and Jesslyn came in,

"Na…" she looked at her son lying there shirtless with Quinn next to him, their legs hanging over the edge. She knew Nathan needed to get up in 30 minutes or else he'd be late for early morning drill practice. But it was the most peaceful she had seen him in a while. She quickly closed the door and went downstairs to call Sergeant Masterson and tell him Nathan had be extremely sore because of the last two days. Sergeant Masterson understood saying that he was excused for the rest of the week, but he still needed to come for lecture.

An hour later Nathan opened his eyes slowly blinking a couple of times. He looked over at the close which showed 7:10.

"Shit!" he said rolling over falling out of his bed. He cursed as the hard floor hit almost every bruised part of his side. The impact awakened Quinn and she shot up looking around almost forgetting where she was at the moment.

"Did we fall asleep?" she asked running her hand over her face.

"No Quinn. We were awake the whole time." He said sarcastically frantically looking through his dresser. She was taken a back by his statement, but he sighed and looked at her, "im sorry…I just…Masterson is gonna kill me for being late to drill." He said

"Actually he isn't I called to let him know you were coming in this morning." His mother said as she walked into the room. Quinn's eyes widened and felt instantly nervous and stood up readjusting her clothes.

"What?" Nathan said now slowing his rushing movements.

"Well I came up this morning to tell you to wake up. And then I saw you and Quinn, and I know you've been so tired the last couple of days with all the extra training and punishment from Masterson. So I called him and said you wouldn't be in for morning drill. He excused you from Physical training the rest of the week. But you still have to show up for lecture."

"Sweet…" Nathan said before entering an awkward silence between the three.

"Quinn would you like to stay for breakfast?" Jesslyn offered with a smile finally breaking the silence.

"I should get going actually. Thank you though." Quinn said looking over at Nathan. Nathan just kept staring at his mom.

"Okay well I'll give you two some time. " Jesslyn said before leaving.

"Thanks mom..." Nathan said sighing.

Jesslyn turned and left leaving the two alone. "Sorry about that. My moms a little crazy."

"I think she's nice. I should get going though Mercedes should be waking up soon. I'll see you at school." she said giving him a smile.

"I'll walk you down stairs" Nathan offered.

"No it's okay you have to get ready and everything. Thanks for last night. The talk and everything."

"No problem" he smiled. She approached him slowly before reaching up to touch his bruised face. He leaned into her touch this time. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving. Nathan smiled and watched as she left. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he suddenly forgot about all the soreness still in his body, or the lingering sting around his face from her touch. He was still smiling when he entered Glee practice that morning.

**Post A/N: hey so im going on vacation tomorrow (Friday) and im coming back on Monday. So no updates until then sorry! But I should have at least two new chapters up by Tuesday. Also quick note. I watched "the Last song" with my younger sister the other night. And decided the male lead (Liam Hemsworth) is a better fit for the character of Nathan. Except with darker hair color. And also shorter (around 6'1 instead of 6'5) but the general body structure and build and facial features. Reviews would be nice too. :] **

**-Kyle**


	8. Performance

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 8: Performance **

Today was the day. Friday. The first week of class done with. 1 week down, 42 weeks to go. Nathan was actually pretty excited to be performing today with Santana. He had gotten up extra early to shower and practice a bit. He was happy that he didn't have to wear his uniform today either. He picked out something Santana had picked out for him last night when they practiced.

"_Do you have anything other than your uniform stuff or basketball shorts?" Santana asked looking through his dresser drawers. _

"_I have some other clothes in my closet" Nathan said playing with Riley on the floor. He watched as she walked over and opened the closet looking through clothes. _

"_Hey Ry…why don't you go help Santana pick something out? Pick something cool?" he said putting Riley on the ground. Nathan steadied him and he started walking slowly towards Santana. He fell over about half way and Santana flinched and was awaiting a cry from him. But he just started crawling towards the closet slowly. Santana looked down at him as he grabbed onto her leg to pull himself up. She smiled down at him at him and kept looking through his closet._

"_up." Riley said reaching his hands up to her. Santana bent down to pick him up putting him on her hip. _

"_What do you think riley? Do you like this one?" she said pointing to a dark gray pair of pants._

"_Yes." He said nodding playing with strands of her pony tail. _

"_I'm pretty sure Riley here has better fashion sense than Rachel Berry." Santana said laughing and walking over to Nathan, setting him down on the bed. _

"_Rachel doesn't dress that bad…" Nathan said standing up walking over to Santana._

"_She wears argyle and knee socks like everyday it's embarrassing." Santana said raising an eyebrow with a scowl._

"_Yeah but I mean…you never noticed the skirts she wears, or her legs…and she is really pretty…at least I think so. Finn is a lucky guy." Nathan said_

"_Your TOO good you know that? If Quinn wasn't my friend I'd totally take you away from her."_

_Nathan shook his head and picked up Riley in his arms before walking over to Santana looking at her choices._

Nathan was the last to walk into glee. He walked in feeling a bit more comfortable in his normal clothes. He saw everybody look at him. Santana had picked out a dark gray slacks, matching best, and a white v-neck t-shirt underneath. His hair was perfectly done instead of laying flat like when he wore his hats. Quinn was staring at him with wide eyes. Mr. Schue walked in just seconds after seeing Nathan,

"Looking sharp there Nathan. Everybody read to perform today?"

A chorus of yes's, yup's, and for sure's filled the choir room before Will gave them the stage. Mercedes and Artie went up first and sang "I've got dreams to remember" by Otis Redding. Obviously they did amazing. Tina, Mike, and Matt sang an amazing rendition of "P.Y.T" by the king of pop himself, Michael Jackson. Finn and Brittany followed performing "you can't hurry love" by Diana Ross and the Supremes. Nathan was impressed by Brittany's voice and dance moves.

Rachel and Puck went up. Puck had his guitar and started playing "in this diary" by The Ataris, which Nathan thought fit pucks voice perfectly. And even Rachel had done well with a more rock type song. Soon after, Quinn and Kurt were up next. Nathan's eyes were glued to her. she had worn a white top and kaki colored carpis. Her blonde hair down in loose curls. The drummer started with a simple progression, then brad the pianist came in with the melody.

Nathan automatically knew the song. Quinn started singing the first lines of "Sunday Morning". He couldn't shake the smile of his face. It happened to be on one of his favorite songs. He watched as both her and Kurt moved around the room. after they were finished everyone clapped and Nathan whistled as she walked back up to sit next to him.

"Did we do good?" she asked

"you guys did great. That's one of my favorite songs actually." Nathan said with a smile. He stood up and went down with Santana arm in arm.

"Take it away guys." Mr. Schue said giving them the floor.

Nathan got into his position stranding strait up at attention, hands at his sides. Santana stood at the other end her back to his back. She gave a nod to the band to start. The guitar started and puck seemed to perk up in his seat and leaned in into mike to say, "this is gonna be good."

Samtana started first as she turned around and started walking towars Nathan sexily. Nathan faced the other way, his back to her, and he heard the first lines of the song.

_Lay where you're laying. Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching, watching. _

_All the commotion, Killer Pain has people talking, talkin'._

While she sang the first verse she was running her hands over him from behind then coming up in front of him placing her hands on his chest running them downwards. Nathan grabbed her hands and pushed them away forcefully before singing.

_You, your sex is on fire._

He backed away and Santana pursued as he went into the second verse.

_The dark of the alley the breaking of day_

_Ahead while im driving, im driving_

_Soft lips are open. Knuckels are pale_

_Feels like your dying, dying_

He grabbed at her hips and turned her around, grinding up on her. Before pushing her away once again turning away from her. Both of them sang together fro the next chorus.

_You, your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire._

They were separated now singing in turn for the last verse.

_Hot as a fever. Rattling bones._

_I could just taste it, taste it._

_If it's not forever, _Nathan sang

_If it's just tonight_ Santana returned.

_Oh it's still the greatest, the greatest, greatest._

They say together before turning towards each other. Nathan slid on one knee towards her just as they started the chorus. Her foot resting on his shoulder as he ran his and up the outside of her leg.

_You, Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire._

Nathan got up and pulled her in close before dipping her and bringing her back up.

_You, Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire _

They ended back to back and looked over at everybody. Rachel and Mr. Schue probably needed help getting their jaws off the floor. Quinn was glaring at both of them with a look that could kill. Brittanny was staring at Santana like she was about to take her right there in the choir room. Artie had a huge grin on his face and everyone else was pretty much in shock. Until Puck spoke up and said.

"That. Was freaking, AWESOME!"

"That was like push it all over again." Kurt said brushing some hair out of his face.

"Yeah…except…now I know what everyone else felt like watching it." Finn stated

"It was still pretty awesome." Artie said.

"That was uh…interesting guys. Good job." Mr. Schue stated before standing back up. "Everyone did a great job and you all can have a great weekend." He states as the bell rang.

Nathan looked at Quinn who no just looked pissed. She didn't even wait for him to get his stuff. He decided to let her cool off and just talk to her during anatomy. Nathan took his usual seat next to her and asked, "Hey do you want a ride home today? I don't have training. Did you want to hang out again?"

"why don't you ask Santana? You two seemed to be real close now" she said crossing her arms over her chest."

"are you really gonna get on me about that? It was for glee and I don't even like her that way." he said

"Whatever. You were touching her like you did." Quinn stated giving him another glare.

"Why are you acting like this? It's not like we're a couple…I mean I want to be…but you said you needed time." He let slip out.

Quinn was quiet because even if she was angry with him for basically having sex with Santana in glee, he had confessed his want to be with her. She just kept staring at the board and taking notes. She tried to avoid his statement and stayed quiet the rest of the period.

Nathan shook his head feeling anger rise in him. God did he hate girls. With a passion. They were confusing as hell. _First they want you, and then they get angry at you. You spill your secrets to them, and they don't even trust you._ He thought. Nathan had planned to play _Truth _with her again today. Since yesterday they had gotten together again to get to know each other. They ended up in the same position, shoulder to shoulder, fingers intertwined, but this time Nathan reminded her not to fall asleep. Again as she left, she also left a kiss on his cheek.

They were silent all through class Nathan didn't speak a word to her. Quinn just kept stealing quick glances at Nathan because deep down she knew that she was wrong. He cared for her more than anybody. And he had only known her for 5 days. _5 days isn't long enough to fall love anybody Quinn. _Her thoughts told her_. _So why was her heart beating the way that it was. What was that feeling deep down in her stomach that felt like fireworks whenever he looked at her?

P.E. class came around and Coach Sylvester had set up Quinn's team against Nathan's team.

Coach Sylvester pushed the buzzer for everybody to start. Nathan team won the tip off and they were on the attack. Santana be the captain she was started yelling defensive positions to everybody. She of course was blocking Brittany (who really wasn't much of a risk but Santana liked it) Nathan had the ball now he was dribbling and looking around for anyone who was open. He saw his opening and drove towards the basket for a lay up. He didn't expect a fit blonde to steal the ball away from him strait for his fingertips. Now Santana's team was on the attack and passing the ball real well. Nathan was on Quinn closely keeping his eye on the ball. Quinn moved around giving him the slip before receiving the ball from Santana and sinking it for a lay up.

Her team cheered before getting ready for the other teams offense. Nathan passed the ball to rocky and watched as he passed it to another one of the guys. Quinn was blocking Nathan, watching his movement closely.

Nathan jukes to her left and them her right before rushing the basket calling for the ball. His hand gripped the ball and is jumped up aiming for the red square. 2 points.

The game continued and now Santana team was up by 4 points. Nathan had the ball and saw no one blocking Brittany.

" Brittany" he said nodding towards the basket. He passed her the ball and she dribbled (or tried too) to the basket. Until Santana started blocking her and whispered something into her ear. Brittany froze and ended up giving the ball to Santana and she drove it in for a clean lay up.

"What the hell Brittany? Are fucking stupid" Rocky said throwing his hands up. Santana spun around on her heal and started going towards him in a fury. The look on Brittany's' face was enough to make your heart melt.

"It's okay Brittany. It's just a small mistake. And Rocky stop being a douche okay? She didn't deserve that." Nathan defended. Santana walked up to Rocky after the first game and practically ripped him a new one. All while keeping her voice down at a reasonable level. He looked scared as hell and even went over to Brittany to apologize before the second game.

The second game went almost the same except now Santana's team was only up by two. Nathan had had an important yet still comforting talk with Brittany about being faithful to your team even if you really really like your opponent.

_"But Santana said she would do that thing with her tongue again..."_

_"um...well...I'm sure that's really nice Brittany but just try to resist her" Nathan said awkwardly_

_"oh it's really nice. I can show you If you want." she said lowly putting her hand on his shoulder._

_" I'll have to take your word for it Brittany. Let's kick some ass" he said with a smile before hearing the buzzer again._

There was only 5 minutes left in the game. Nathan held on to the ball at the three point line and looked out for Brittany. They had a plan. A great one at that. Because while everybody was looking at Santana and Brittany no one was looking at Nathan who had set up right at the top of the three point line.

Brittany quickly passed the ball to him and he shot sinking in a perfect three. swish. 2 minutes left and Santana had the ball Quinn of course ran into position and quickly received the ball and made it in for a quick lay up. Nathan smirked at her and jogged up next to her.

"Nice job Fabray." He said with a smile before running towards the net. 45 seconds left. Rocky had the ball and passed it to Nathan who passed it back to him. Nathan of course looked at Brittany. He passed it to her and she defended the ball looking for an opening. Her arm swung attempting a pass to Nathan. It ended up in his hands and he drove towards the basket. His feet lifted off the ground and he turned passing it back to Brittany who was perfectly positioned on the three point line. She caught the ball and looked at him confused. "Shoot it" he said

Nathan looked at her wide eyed as Brittany just sunk a three point shot, granny style. The buzzer rang through and the game was finished and Nathans team won all thanks to Brittany and her amazing granny shot. Nathan all but kissed her as he ran over to hug her tightly. Their whole team congratulated her as well as Santana's team (mostly because she commanded them too) but all in all it was the highlight of the day.

Coach Sylvester took the scores and told (yelled) at them to hit the showers. When Quinn exited the girl's locker room she expected to see Nathan waiting for her outside.

He wasn't. She was a bit bummed (even if she didn't know why because she was still kind of mad at him.) but walked towards the lunchroom and spotted the glee kids at their usual table. She sat down in-between Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina across from Rachel, Finn and Puck at the end of the table.

"So Quinn what did you think about Nathan and Santana's performance?" puck said wiggling his eyebrows and taking a bite of his pizza.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him before answering, "I thought it was good. Kind of awkward and inappropriate but good."

"As much as it thought it was TOO sexually suggestive, both Nathan's and Santana's voices fit the song very well. And the dancing was very interpretive of the song through out." Rachel lectured.

Nathan walked in with his lunch a couple minutes later. He smiled at them and walked over taking in his usual seat in front of Quinn.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Nathan said pulling out his sandwich. Quinn noticed he only had half of what he usually would eat, but figured he had just eating it before lunch.

"What's up with you and Santana? You two were looking pretty close this morning." Puck said

"Nothing is going on between me and Santana. It was just for Glee. I mean yes, she is an attractive girl and yes she tired to come on to me. But I denied her and she understands why. The song we chose was just for kicks. We thought I'd be interesting." Nathan answered

"Whoa what? You denied Santana Lopez?" Puck exclaimed with his mouth full.

"Noah. I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk with your mouth full…" Rachel said looking at him. Puck swallowed his chewed pizza and apologized.

"I gave her my reasons why." Nathan said secretly glancing at Quinn. She was obviously angry again because she was glaring at him with that death glare she gave so well.

"Are you like… gay?" Puck asked. Kurt perked up in his seat and everyone looked at Nathan.

"Jeez…does everyone think I'm gay or something? No. I'm not gay. I'm not a virgin. I've had sex with girls. And enjoyed it just as much as they did…" Nathan said before noticing Quinn who was now furious. He had dug himself a hole that he couldn't get out of. "Can we just drop it?" he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Quinn needed to have a talk with Santana. To find out if she really did come on to him. She didn't doubt it because she knew Santana better than anyone. But she didn't like that Nathan had been so open about his own sexual history. He had been so honest with her yet never told her what happened with Santana. _You can't trust him. _the voice in the back of her head spoke. _Once again you were stupid enough to think anyone could love you. _ Quinn kept in her tears and continued to sit at the table trying to hold back her emotions.

The glee kids all looked at each other awkwardly and continued on. There was talk about everyone's performances and what everyone was going to be doing on the weekend. Sadly, lunch was over too quickly and everyone walked towards their classes. Quinn walked over to her locker and took a deep breath before opening it. She looked inside her locker to get her statistics book. Instead she found a small paper bag placed above her books. She looked at the front of the bag, which read _**Sorry **_on the front. She opened it looking inside to find the other half of Nathan's Turkey and Bacon sandwich. She looked at it seriously and part of her angry resided, but as she looked around to see Nathan looking at her with a small smile. She frowned and started walking towards him bag in hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked him sternly.

"Well I was trying to apologize for today. But I want you to understand I don't like Santana that way" he said

"I don't want this okay? I don't want your apologies. I don't need you to help me. I don't want you." She said angrily

The look of hurt in his eyes almost made Quinn regret what she said. She watched as his jaw clenched along with his fists.

"Your such a fucking bitch." The look of pure anger and disappointment showed on his face. He shook his head at her and just walked away towards his class.

Quinn stood there shocked. She didn't want him. She didn't need him to help her. The first bell rang and she finally broke out of her thoughts and she walked towards her class.

The next two classes sadly went by way to quickly. Quinn didn't look forward to seeing Nathan in foods and nutrition. But there she sat at her station counting down the minutes till school was over. Nathan walked in, his facial expression still serious. But once his eyes met hers, he clenched his jaw again and felt his anger rise again. He slumped in his stool just looking strait ahead not even talking or looking at her again. Quinn did the same looking towards the door waiting for Ms. Diaz.

Ms. Diaz walks in and smiles at the class. "Hello everyone! Take your seats we'll get started in a moment." She spoke getting out some laminated sheets.

"As you all read in your syllabuses hopefully, Fridays will be your lab cooking days. And today, we're making chili and cornbread. A lot healthier than that stuff you buy in a can and easy to make." She said passing around the laminated recipe sheets.

Nathan signed deeply not wanting to do this. But it was part of his grade, and he had promised to keep his grades up. So he dealt with Quinn as much as he could without breaking down. They cooked in silence, not saying a word to each other. They worked well together, Quinn had to admit and the food they made had actually tasted pretty descent. But after the last dish was dried and put away the bell rang and Nathan was out of class in a flash. Quinn met up with Mercedes not saying a word to her in the car or when they got home.

Quinn walked in through the front door and walked up stairs going to her room. She set down her backpack down and she fell into her bed looking up at the ceiling. _you were stupid enough to think anyone could love you. _Her subconscious voice kept repeating in her head. Tears welled up in her eyes before feeling them fall down her cheeks. She cried for hours until hearing a soft knock on her door.

"Quinn?" Mercedes said through the door. She had heard her crying for the last 3 hours and just couldn't take it anymore. She knew Quinn needed time with her issues, but Mercedes was concerned about her well-being.

"Mercedes, I don't want to talk right now." She said wiping the tears away. She sat up in bed looking over at the mirror over her dresser. Her eyes red and raw, she looked through watery eyes at the clock, it was already 7 o' clock. Now she just felt ashamed for crying so long.

"Baby girl you need to get it out to someone. What happened with you and Nathan today?" she asked through the door.

Quinn got up from bed and opened the door. Mercedes gave her a concerned look and felt as Quinn's arms wrapped her up into a hug. She broke down again. Mercedes held her for another two hours trying to console her.

Post A/N: **alright im back home! I had a great time on my vacation though and I miss it dearly. But I wrote this while on my vacation. So you guys should feel extra special. All songs mentioned belong to their writers and artist who sing them.** **The song Nathan and Santana sing is called "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon.**


	9. Brick By Brick

More Than Anyone

Chapter 9: Brick By Brick

**A/N: this is a slightly longer chapter than most. Just letting ya'll know. And also thank you to all who have reviewed! Please keep them coming. I really appreciate feedback.**

A month passed. And things didn't get any better. But they didn't get any worse between Nathan and Quinn. They worked together and were civil just so they could keep up with grades. The other Glee kids noticed but never asked about anything and they all hung out together during lunch and on the weekends. There were times when Quinn would catch Nathan steal small glances at her. His eyes no longer showed any sign of anger anymore. They were just neutral, he sat and looked off into space with a blank look on his face. Quinn took it as a good sign but she was too afraid to make the first move. Her, Rachel, and Mercedes had been hanging out together the last month. Both of them helping her get over some of her issues. She was getting over her regret, but there were still small areas of her heart that didn't want to let go.

But here she was on Friday night packing and over night bag. Rachel had invited all the Glee club for a sleep over/party at her house for the weekend since her dads were gone for the weekend. Tina and Artie had said they couldn't go because her and Artie had planned a date night tonight. And Matt had planned things with his family that weekend. But everyone else, even Santana and Brittany had agreed.

"Hey you almost ready to go?" Mercedes said walking in with her sleeping bag and overnight bag. She was dressed in a dark pair of jeans and bright blue t-shirt with a boom box near the hem. Quinn looked up from her bag on the floor and smiled, "yup. Just let me get my toothbrush and toothpaste." She said walking into her bathroom.

"Nathan should be here in a bit. He said he'd drive us there since he's going too." Mercedes said waiting for a response.

"Oh." Quinn said freezing for just a moment. "Cool." She finished coming back into the room putting her toiletries in her bag.

"I know you and him still have issues. But he offered. You know, his whole gentleman thing." She started, "just try to enjoy tonight. Im sure he'll be doing the same." Mercedes said with a shrug. She heads a knock at the door and smiled as Quinn did.

The two girls walked downstairs too see Nathan dressed in a red long sleeve plaid shirt and dark blue jeans. "Hey" he said with a smile. "Ready to go?" he looked at Quinn, the same blue eyes looking at her blankly.

"Yup." Mercedes said walking towards his car. It was a Black 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8. Nathan helped with both girls' bags putting them in the trunk before the three of them got into the car. Quinn had noticed Nathan's acoustic guitar in the back as well.

"What's Rachel's Address?" he asked punching something into the GPS

"162 South Pine Street." Mercedes answered from the passenger seat. Nathan punched it in. He glanced into the rear view mirror to see Quinn looking back at him.

"Seatbelt." He said to her. She looked down and noticed she hadn't put it on yet. She reached behind her and buckled in and nodded at him. He gave her a small smile and turned on the engine. It roared alive and he started towards.

"I told Rachel I was gonna stop and get some snacks and all that at the store. So we gotta make a stop at 7-11" Nathan stated.

"It's cool. She told us to be there are 8 anyways. We still got 20 minutes." Mercedes said. They arrived at the 7-11 and Nathan turned off the car getting out. Quinn tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. She pulled again on the handle and nothing. Nathan opened the door for her from the outside and let her out.

"Sorry. Child lock. For Riley." He said with a small smile before going into the store with the two girls. Quinn looked around seeing only a couple of people in the shop. Nathan picked out some chips, salsa, and cookies. Before looking for the two girls, he turned a corner and saw a tall guy in a red letterman jacket. Karofsky was there in the liquor aisle looking over some vodka. He turned to look at Nathan and he clenched his fists. They were having a standoff and neither of them was budging. Anger rising in both of them. Nathan kept staring at him with angered eyes. Until he felt a smooth hand touch his. "Nathan let's go." Quinn said looking at Karofsky and then back at Nathan. Nathan breathed in deeply and turned around.

"Thanks." He answered walking towards the cold drinks section. He grabbed Pineapple juice, Cranberry Juice, Strawberry soda, 3 32oz. Monster Energy Drinks and a 12 pack of Vitamin Water.

"Are you planning on staying up for months?" Mercedes said raising an eyebrow.

"No." he said with a smile, "Santana text me and asked if I can bring these. Im guessing she's bringing Alcohol." He said walking up to the cashier. Mercedes had grabbed a soda and Quinn grabbed lemonade vitamin water. The cashier rung up all of Nathans things and pointed to Mercedes and Quinn's things.

"Those as well?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah those too." He said taking out his wallet.

"no it's okay we can pay for them." Mercedes said

"It's all good. Don't worry about it." Nathan said stopping her hand from going into her pocket for money.

"Total will be 23.64" the cashier said. Nathan passed him the money and got his change back. The girls helped him carry the bags out and put them into the car heading over to Rachel's house. They got there around 8:05 and noticed Finn and Kurts car in the driveway. All of them exited, Nathan again opening the door for Quinn. They walked up to the front door and were greeted by Rachel.

"Oh thank you so much Nathan!" she said taking the bags of chips.

"Your welcome. I got this other stuff Santana asked me to bring, do you have somewhere to put them?" Nathan asked

"I have an extra cooler in the kitchen. You can put them their…Finn do you mind going to go get more ice?" Rachel asked

"I can go get it. It's all good." Nathan offered.

"I'll go with you." Finn said

"Okay…we'll be back in a few" Nathan said walking out the front door. Finn hoped into the car feeling the smooth leather seating. "Nice ride dude."

"Thanks." Nathan said with a small smile searching for the closest store by Rachel's house into the GPS. The ride was quiet for a while as both of them listened to the radio playing in the car. Finally Finn broke the silence.

"Hey…can I ask you something…usually I'd ask puck or something but…I think he'd start makin' fun of me or something." Finn asked

"Sure…what's up Finn?" Nathan said keeping his eyes ahead.

"I have his problem…and I've never really talked about it with…like the guys and all that…cause if it's kind of embarrassing." Finn started, his hands getting a bit sweaty.

"Sometimes…I get a little bit…like too excited…and I um…arrive a little early." He said admitting.

"Oh…uh…that sucks I guess..." Nathan said now feeling a bit awkward himself.

"I want to make Rachel happy, but I know…I mean girls take a lot longer to…you know…but I don't know if I can last as long…"

"Have you done it before? Like with someone other than Rachel?" Nathan asked

"I did it with Santana once…but…it meant nothing to me…" he admitted.

"I'm actually not surprised about that…but I mean…when you want to you know…arrive early as you put it, do you think about something to stop it?" Nathan asked turning into the stores parking lot.

"Well this one time I was learning how to drive with my mom…and I kind of ran into the mailman…it was pretty scary…so I think about that but I always end up…you know…doing it."

"Well…don't you think maybe if when you think about the mailman…and it happens Then if you DON'T think about the mailman…then it won't happen." Nathan explained

"That…actually makes sense. But I mean how do you do it? I mean you said you had your share of girls…" Finn said looking over at him.

"I just try not to think about it. I mean I know it's hard cause…your feeling…everything. But when I was with a girl, I made sure to cater to her…if you know what I mean…"

Finn looked at him confused and Nathan saw the question on his face.

"I mean…there are other ways to get her to…you know…get over the edge." Nathan started, "you might have to experiment because not all girls are the same…but I guess…to be blunt…if you use your fingers to get her revved up, you know, it makes things a lot easier for them to get to their breaking point. Also just watch her expressions and listen to the noises their making and their body language. If they like something, they'll show it. And all you have to do is remember that spot and you'll have them" Nathan said.

He could tell Finn was mentally taking notes in his head.

"Rachel loves you Finn. I don't think she'll stop loving you just because you're not good at certain things."

"Thanks Nate. For being understanding and all. And helping me out." Finn said

"No problem." Nathan said with a smile.

The two boys came back with bags of ice just in time. Puck, Santana, and Brittany had shown up right after. Puck had brought a 24 back of beer and Santana had brought a bottle of grey goose. Rachel of course had said no drinks but later gave in and just went with it. Nathan noticed Santana and Brittany were actually wearing normal clothes for once and not their Cheerio uniforms. Santana was wearing grey skinny jeans and a red and black half sleeve tunic shirt. Brittany was wearing a light grey thermal shirt with a black vest over it and dark blue jeans. They were all having fun together talking, eating, drinking and dancing. Nathan, Finn, Puck, and Mike were all in the living room next to the kitchen watching T.V and drinking beers and talking about sports. While the girls and Kurt were in the Kitchen.

"Im not drinking" Rachel stated.

"Come on Rachel, just one shot." Santana said

"OOO! We could play a game!" Brittany said. At that moment Nathan walked in to get some more chips.

"What do you say Archer. Take a shot with me?" Santana said holding out a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Sure." Nathan said eating some chips before taking the shot glass from her hands.

"See Berry, even Nathan is drinking, and he's probably the most responsible out of all of us." Santana said before raising her glass to his.

"Cheers" he said with a smile before knocking back the shot. He closed his eyes feeling the burn in the back of his throat and looked at Santana who was chasing her shot down with a beer.

"I can mix something for you if you want Rachel. So you don't have to drink much. Just something chill." Nathan offered.

Rachel looked around at everybody. They all wanted her too, and she wasn't one to give into peer pressure easily. But there was a trusting quality in Nathan that she believes in.

"Fine. But don't make it strong. Alcohol does disastrous things to your vocal chords. Please?" she said lowering her head. All the girls cheered and watched as Nathan mixed her a drink. He poured a shot of vodka in with some pineapple juice, Cranberry Juice, and some strawberry soda.

"Here you go drink this." He said passing a cup to Rachel. She slowly sipped and let the flavor roll over her tongue.

"I don't taste anything." She answered, "It's good though."

"That's cause the vodka is chilled. And it's only a shot worth. Just sip it slowly." Nathan said before walking towards the living room.

"Tell the guys if they want to play truth, dare, or shot!" Brittany told him.

"Brittany said if you guys wanna play Truth, Dare, or Shot." Nathan said to the guys. Puck was the first to bolt up off the couch. While Finn and Mike looked at each other and shrugged before getting up off the couch and walking over to the Kitchen.

"Alright so everyone's down. First things first, Rules, because the last time we played this Santana cheated." Puck said sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"I didn't cheat! God, let it go Puckerman!" Santana yelled hitting him in the back of the head.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. Rule one. You have three choices. Truth, Dare, or Shot. Once you pick one you have to do it. Or you will have to take a shot and chug down a beer. Rule two. Nothing extremely dangerous, we don't want a repeat of that time Brittany made me jump off the roof. Rule three. If you make any of us guys make out with Kurt. We will kill you. No offense Kurt." He said

"None taken." Kurt said, a hint of sadness on his face

"Rule four. We need a rule enforcer. Any takers? You have the role of making sure the dare is completed properly." Puck said seeing Rachel's' hand automatically shoot up into the air. "Okay…Rachel." He sighed. Rachel had a huge grin on her face.

"Okay I'll go first?" Puck said looking around, no one objected.

"Mercedes, Truth, Dare, Or Shot." He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Shot. I have a feeling the other two might be offensive." She said before downing a shot of vodka. She winced and heard as puck mumbled "your no fun." Under his breath.

Most of the answers were Truth or Shot, no one had been given a dare yet. And of course the guys went easy on the guys, while the girls went easier on the girls. Everyone had at least two shots in them except for Quinn who always chose truth. Rachel couldn't stop giggling and was leaning on Finn. Mike was staring idly at Mercedes. And Brittany was getting handsy with Santana. The questions became more bold and now it was Santana's turn.

"Nathan. Truth, Dare, or Shot?" she said raising and eyebrow.

"Dare." He answered feeling bold. By now he had downed 4 beers and 3 shots and he was definitely feeling a bit buzzed.

"Finally!" Puck said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay…I dare you…to take a body shot off of….Quinn. and it has to be a PROPER body shot. Do it slowly." she said looking at her. Quinn widened her eyes and Nathan just looked at her sympathetically. All the guys kept looking at Nathan. Santana was pouring a shot of vodka into a glass while the guys cleared off the table. Quinn reluctantly laid down on it. Her shirt rose up slightly exposing a small portion her slightly tanned skin. Everyone gathered around and watched as Santana placed the shot glass over the zipper of her jeans. "Move and it'll fall." She warned. Quinn started taking shallow breaths as Nathan placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. He looked down at her with concerned eyes. Brittany placed the sugar on her neck and placed a small slice of orange in her mouth. Nathan licked his lips involuntarily and asked her. "Ready?" he said, his eyes screaming apologies at her. Quinn nodded slightly and everybody around was chanting, "Do it." Over and over again.

Nathan leaned down licking the sugar off of Quinn's neck slowly. She felt shivers run down her spine and accumulate between her legs. Her eyes automatically closed heightening her senses. She wanted to reach up and grab him but suppressed her feelings as she opened her eyes to see him slide down her body. He was dangerously close to the area she desperately wanted him to touch at this moment. She felt the small shift as he took the shot glass in his mouth and tilted his head back taking the vodka shot. His lips went down to the orange slice and she was ready to feel his lips on hers for the first time.

But they never did. He used his teeth and chewed on the piece as he got back up. She was revved up. She felt the ache between her legs because Brittany somehow knew exactly where to place the sugar. No one but Puck knew about that spot on her neck that made her extremely excited. Nathan looked up to see everyone wide eyed until Kurt said, "that…was the hottest thing ever."

Quinn sat up and was handed a towel by Santana to wipe the excess sticky sugar off her neck. "Do you need some time alone for a sec?" she asked.

"No…" Quinn answered lowly. Brittany just looked at Nathan who was drinking (or rather gulping down) some vitamin water.

"Nathan it's your turn." Rachel said looking over at him.

"Okay…Brittany. Truth, Dare, or Shot?" Nathan asked leaning against the counter

"Um…Dare." She said

Nathan gave Santana a devious smile before turning back to Brittany. "Brittany. I dare you to make out with Puck. For 3 minutes." The look of pure hatred showed on Santana's face.

"Hell NO. Fuck that. Can I like veto that shit?" Santana said putting her arm protectively around Brittany.

"NOPE!" Rachel said holding her drink cup. "Rules are rules. She has to do it."

Santana grunted and let Brittany go as she approached puck.

"Don't worry Lopez. I'll go easy on her." Puck said before getting closer to Brittany. They kissed (heatedly) for the said time. Once they separated both of them were panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Santana's still a better kisser." She said before turning around and going back to Santana. Santana's face glowed with pride as she grinned at Puck who looked like he had been taken down a notch.

"My turn." Brittany stated before she saw Santana lean into her and whisper something in her ear.

"Nathan." Brittany started before Nathan had a frown on his face, "uh that's not fair you can't tell her what to do!" he said pointing at Santana.

"I didn't say anything." Santana said innocently.

"Nathan. You have to make out with Rachel. 7 minutes. In front of everybody." Brittany said. Finn's eyes widened and looked down at Rachel who had spit up her drink into her cup.

"Im not making out with Rachel in front of Finn. That's messed up" Nathan said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine. Then you have to make out with Quinn." Brittany stated.

"I'll take my shot and a beer." Nathan said pouring himself another shot and opening his beer bottle.

Quinn had a look of sadness when he refused. She didn't know why he didn't want to. Because she could tell he was just as into the body shot as she was. He downed his shot and chugged his beer in mere seconds.

The game continued on a couple more rounds before Kurt started to look extremely sick and Rachel couldn't stop touching Finn. Everybody was laying in the living room when Nathan sat up from the floor.

"Am I the only one who's extremely hot right now?" he said starting to unbutton his long sleeve shirt.

"Nope…I feel like im about to spontaneously combust." Rachel answered leaning against Finn's chest.

Nathan started to slide down his shirt off his body revealing a white t-shirt under. Santana started clapping. "TAKE IT OFF! WOOO!" she said watching him. Nathan laughed and Mike started making beat boxing sounds as he did. He threw his plaid shirt at Santana and she caught it happily.

"You have a pool out there right Rachel?" He asked walking towards the Kitchen

"Nathan it's like 64 degrees outside." Rachel said watching him as he was taking off his shoes.

"So? And I feel like im 100. It's perfect. Whose down?" he said opening the sliding door onto the back porch. Everyone stood up and started walking towards the backyard with him. He bent down taking off his socks and started to unzip his pants.

"Shoot, im down too." Santana said dragging Brittany along. Both of them took off their shoes and socks. By now everyone started joining in except Mercedes and Kurt who were now passed out in Rachel's room upstairs. All the guys stood there in their t shirts and boxers (with the exception of Nathan who had worn boxer/briefs), their hands cupped around their groins.

"Why do guys do that?" Brittany asked mimicking them.

"Cause it's freaking cold out here." Mike said shivering slightly.

All the girls started giggling at each other and all the boys could do was stare because there they were. Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn all in bra's and boy shorts ready to jump in. Finn started mumbling "Mailman…" before Nathan turned and punched him right in the bicep.

"OW! What the f…Jesus." He said grabbing his arm.

"Don't think about it remember." He said

"Right…" Finn said with a nod puffing out his chest Rachel walked over to Finn and held his hand looking into the water and then down the line of people. Brittany held hands with Santana and Mike. Puck with Santana and Rachel. And Rachel with Nathan and Finn. Quinn was at the end next to Nathan. She was surprised when Nathan extended his hand out to her with a smile. She held on to his, intertwining their fingers.

"1…" Nathan started

"2…" Rachel said

"CHEESE!" Brittany said before taking a step forward. Everybody jumped with screams on the tip of their tongues. The cold water felt like ice against their hot skin. But everyone came up from under the water laughing and splashing around.

Santana had come over to Nathan and pushed him under the water with Quinn helping her. Nathan grabbed both of them in his arms.

"No! Put me down" Santana said beating at his chest laughing

Quinn just screamed and kicked as Nathan threw them backwards into the water. They were having fun until it had gotten a bit too cold and Rachel got out to get some towels for everybody. They quickly dried off and went inside gathering their clothes. The girls went up stairs to change into their sleep clothes. The guys stayed downstairs and changed in the bathroom.

Finn was in a long sleep thermal and flannel pants. Puck had a black tank top and long plaid pajama pants. Mike had a white V-neck and basketball shorts. And Nathan had on a white tank top and dark grey sweats. the girls joined them downstairs, Brittany and Santana in matching red cheer shorts and red spaghetti strap tops. Rachel had on a tight Wicked t-shirt and black short shorts. Quinn wore a pink tank top and light grey yoga pants.

"I wanna play another game" Brittany said sitting on the floor next to Nathan.

"No more drinking games…I don't think I can take anymore." Rachel said sitting in between Finns legs as he leaned against the bottom sofa. Nathan scratched at his chest and looked up at the ceiling.

"What happened to your arm?" Brittany asked pointing at the burn marks. Nathan looked down and frowned quickly wiping his hand over it. Quinn gave him a sympathetic look before he actually answered.

"Um…my biological dad…he was…uh…abusive…they're cigarette burns." He said showing them.

"Ouch…im sorry." Brittany said running her fingers over them. Everyone looked at him now sympathetically. Even Puck put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Im getting kind of tired too honestly. It's like…" Nathan looks at the clock, "2am now…"

"Im down to sleep bro. Puckasaurus needs his beauty sleep." He said flexing his muscles. Quinn and Santana just scoffed and laughed. The four girls went over to Rachels room and set up their sleeping bags while Kurt and Mercedes had taken up Rachels bed.

"Can I just ask that you two don't start making out uncontrollably like the last time you slept over at me and Mercedes's house." Quinn asked Santana and Brittany.

"I can promise a 90% chance that I will be able to hold myself back." Santana said giggling.

"Guys…just shut up. I'm tired." Rachel said putting her pillow over her ears.

"Okay Ms. Bossy pants. Jeez" Quinn sneered at her laying back down.

It was quiet for a second before Quinn felt the pressure of a certain question growing on her lips. "Why do you think Nathan didn't want to kiss me…for Brittany's dare." Quinn asked.

"Maybe he just respects you too much." Brittany answered, "I mean he is pretty drunk. And you are kinda tipsy…" she continued.

"Yeah but I mean…do you think he even still wants me after we've been fighting for the last month?" Quinn questioned.

"Did you see the way he took that body shot off of you? He was basically trying to stop himself from jumping your bones and fucking you senseless." Santana answered crudely.

"Language Santana." Rachel groaned out.

"Sorry. I mean jumping your bones and banging you senseless." She said with a laugh.

"He didn't seem like it." Quinn said playing with her fingers.

"Sometimes, his eyes change color. When we first started playing, his eyes were light blue. But after he took that body shot. They were dark." Brittany said.

"I researched on Google that when turned on, certain peoples irises change shade or color." Rachel said.

"See. He was totally has the hots for you. Plus he's a great kisser and also, he's fullof _BIG _surprises." Santana said raising an eyebrow

"You guys kissed?" Quinn whisper shouted.

"Well I mean I was pulling my best tricks and he was like…_nooo I can't. I like Quinn." _ She said deepening her voice mimicking Nathans.

"Then why did he kiss you?" Rachel asked

"well I asked him if I could get a kiss because I was being SUPER good. And he was like _well if I say yes will you stop trying to molest me? _and I was like…probably. And then we kissed. And it was hot…not as good as you thought Brittany." She turned towards her _friend. _

"Anyways, he was a great kisser, he get's really into it, he pressed up against ALL the right places." Santana said closing her eyes and remembering their moment together. "plus he's definitely _gifted_"

"With what?" Rachel said turning towards the girls. She saw the blush on Quinn's cheeks start to form.

"God berry. Your almost as clueless as Quinn was with sexting. It means he's got a big di…" Santana was about to finish when felt a pillow hit her stomach.

"Okay I get it…jeez" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"He likes you a lot Quinn. I can tell because when he looks at you. He looks at you how my mom and dad look at each other." Brittany said with a smile. "I mean all the stuff Santana said is awesome. But it all starts with love. Everything else is an extra." She finished.

"Brittany. Your really insightful when your tipsy." Quinn said with a small laugh.

"She's a lot of things when she's tipsy." Santana mumbled.

Rachel and Quinn went quiet and the other two girls started giggling. The four girls laid passed out on the floor sleeping and dreaming about whatever had come to mind.

Quinn was the first to wake up. Damn her bladder. She walked over Santana and Brittany and walked over to Rachel's bathroom. She did her business and started towards her sleeping bag before hearing something from outside. She slowly opened the bedroom door and stood in the hallway for a few moments before hearing…_a guitar? _She thought. Her footsteps were mere sounds as they crept softly downstairs. The sound was now louder as she approached the kitchen. She saw Nathan just outside the sliding door sitting on one of the porch chairs on the back porch.

"Good morning." She stated as she opened the door. The cool morning air hitting her skin. She felt shivers run down her skin. Nathan looked up at her with a smile and looked back down patting the seat next to him. he had a blanket over his shoulders and he wrapped it around her once she sat down.

"mornin' " he said before keeping his eye on the horizon.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Like shit…I drank way too much last night" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…it got pretty crazy." She said tucking her legs up towards her chest.

"I'm sorry about the body shot thing…I didn't know Santana was gonna do that." He said sympathetically.

"It's okay…I guess better you than Puck." She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah..." he laughed, "that would have sucked."

There was a moment of deep silence before Quinn had thought through her next words carefully.

"Why didn't you kiss me last night?" she asked.

Nathan took a deep breath and answered, not looking at her, keeping his eyes strait forward. "The first time we kiss. And I mean really _kiss_, I want to remember it. I want to be fully there. I don't want to be kind of drunk and acting only on teenage hormones. I like you more than that." He stated

"You still like me? Even after this whole month of drama?" she asked

"Yes…" he said with certantiy. Quinn sat there in silence and snuggled closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers.

"Play me something." She said softly looking at him.

"What do you want me to play?" he asked her.

"Anything." She answered.

He nodded and placed his fingers on the frets before starting. He strummed lightly and started the song.

_The weight of my words  
are like feathers from a bird_

_My mouth it moves_

_But you won't hear a thing_

His words were light as he sang, the melody flowing through Quinn's ears. She closed her eyes to sense everything.

_And I've dug myself deep_

_Manged to cover both my hands and feet._

_All my little white lies _

_Smell like a big ol' bucket of bleach_

_In one ear and out your other_

_So lock and key_

_You won't open up for me._

The lines seemed to fit them perfectly Quinn thought.

_So brick by brick_

_I am breaking through these walls_

_Oh, between you and me._

_Im not giving up, im not giving up_

_On us._

Quinn could feel the rush of emotion course through her. the sudden feeling of tears in her eyes.

_And it feels like you're in china_

_And I am in Peru, _

_Whenever I am sleeping next to you_

_We can hear the crickets singing_

_Oh all through out the night_

_Oh girl can't you just get used_

_To something so right_

_Sure I confess im a mess,_

_Im a mess of mistakes_

_But please count to 10_

_Before you go and throw it all away_

_So brick by brick_

_I am breaking through these walls _

_Oh between you and me_

_Im not giving up, im not giving up_

_On us._

_Cause if you give up,_

_Then what am I supposed to do_

_All of our dreams never will come true_

_Without you._

_So brick by brick_

_I am breaking through these walls_

_Oh between you and me_

_Im not givng up, im not giving up_

_Oh baby,_

_Don't give up on this love…_

Quinn heard as he finished the song slowly and set his guitar down. He looked down at her and smiled before wiping her tears away. There was silence between them, but it wasn't awkward. Because there was nothing needed to be said. He held her closer as they watched the sun rise up. She felt his hand go to hers and his fingers intertwine with hers. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead before looking back up at the sunrise.

In that moment. She knew they were going to be okay.

**Post A/N: DAMN. That was long. Sorry. I couldn't find a good place to cut it. anyways the song that Nathan sings was "Brick By Brick" by Katy Perry. And little side note. I know a lot of people don't like her. But honestly, look up her unplugged acoustic performance on YouTube. I didn't have much respect for her either. Until I watched her version of this song. It was quite amazing. **

**I start working later shifts next week. So I don't know exactly when the new chapter will be up. But I promise it should be up by next week. **


	10. Kissing You, Kissing Me

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 10: **Kissing You, Kissing Me

Another two months passed by. And things were going good between Nathan and Quinn. They hadn't progressed as much as Quinn would have wanted, but it was nice to see a smile on Nathan's face whenever she was around. They hadn't even _kissed_ yet. And when she means kissed she means KISSED. Sure he had giving her a peck on the lips. But Two months, and their lips have never melded the way she wanted too. There were times when they would fight, like any normal couple, but it was starting to get frustrating for Quinn.

"_Why haven't you wanted to…you know…kiss me." she asked one night as they laid in his bed holding hands and snuggled up close to him. They were playing another round of truth._

"_I've kissed you." He said frowning_

"_I mean kissed me…like how you kissed Santana." She said raising and eyebrow._

"_She told you about that?" Nathan said turning towards her. _

"_Yup. And I'll never forget it." She said with a smirk._

"_I don't think you're ready enough for my amazing skills..." He answered laughing._

"_okay PUCK." She mocked, "but really why?"_

"_I don't think we're at a good point in our relationship to take the next step." He answered seriously._

_Quinn sat up and looked down at him. "But I want too…I want to take the next step with you." _

"_Quinn, you yelled at me for not putting enough bacon in your sandwich. We didn't talk for two weeks. Or that time I went with you to go grocery shopping for the Jones's with Mercedes. And I forgot to get you captain crunch and you didn't talk to me for three days." Nathan stated with quirked eyebrow._

"_Bacon and captain crunch are important to me." she said with a laugh._

"_I'm serious,…" he said laughing slightly. "We've spent more time fighting in the last month and a half than actually liking each other." _

_Quinn didn't talk to him for a week after that. _

It was lunchtime and as usual all the Glee kids were all eating on a lovely Friday afternoon.

"Hey I wanted to invite you guys to my little brothers birthday party dinner thing. It's tomorrow." Nathan stated.

"How old is he gonna be?" Artie asked

"He's gonna be two. My mom and step dad are excited." Nathan answered. All the girls _awwwww-_ed together.

"Are there gonna be a bunch of little kids running around? I don't think I can handle that. I got enough from my little sister when she was younger" Puck said.

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna be just him. you guys, if you go, and some of my mom's friends from work." Nathan said taking a bite of his food.

This time all of the Glee club had agreed and Nathan smiled at their willingness to go.

"What should I get him?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. You don't have to get him anything. Just come over, chill, have some good food. Eat some cake" Nathan said

"But I want to get him something I mean it is his birthday." Rachel insisted.

"Whatever you want then Riley likes everything. He's an energetic kid." Nathan said with a smile.

After school that day and training had ended Nathan had gotten Quinn to get on his bike again. Quinn actually laughed a couple of times. She trusted him more now than the first time she rode. And she was just as turned on.

"I told you I'd get you on my bike again." Nathan said holding her hand as they walked up his driveway and towards the front porch.

"yeah yeah." She said sarcastically clutching his jacket to her chest with her other hand. Nathan opened the door for her and let her in.

"Mom! Henry! Im home!" he announced. No answer.

"I guess she went out to do some errands." Nathan said starting towards the kitchen. "You want anything to eat?" he asked Quinn.

"um…sure." She answered

"YESSSS" he announced as he saw a tray of food on the stove.

"What?" Quinn asked walking in to see what the commotion was about.

"My mom made enchiladas for dinner. They're one of my favorite things she makes. She makes the sauce from scratch." He said getting a plate out. He served up 5 of them and sprinkled some grated cheese on top before putting them in the microwave. Quinn was leaning up against the island counter watching him as he stared idly at the microwave. He was in his training gear, camo patterned pants, black boots, olive green fitted t-shirt and green cap. The microwave bell ran and he took them out setting them down on the island counter before getting two forks and some shredded lettuce and onions to top them off.

"Eat up." He said cutting a piece off with his fork. Quinn did the same and tasted it with caution.

"oh my…" she said savoring the flavor, "that is soooo good." She said taking another bite.

"I know right. Swear I could drink the sauce by itself if I wanted too." Nathan said eating some more.

They were full by the time they finished. Nathan led Quinn upstairs where she threw herself on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "I think im pregnant." She said

Nathan just shot her a serious look. Which later turned to confusion… "Quinn…did you and puck…" he couldn't finish, his heart racing at an alarming rate.

"NO! God no…I mean like a food baby…pretty sure we just ate our weight in enchiladas. You went back for thirds." She saint pointing at her stomach which she had puffed out on purpose. Nathan relaxed and smiled slightly.

"Well sleep it off. Im gonna take a quick shower, im still all stinky from training." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh so that was the smell on the ride home? I thought it was a dead skunk or something." She said with a smirk.

Nathan sneered at her playfully before giving her a peck on the lips. He turned around and got out a pair of jeans and a pair of boxer/briefs. Quinn smiled and closed her eyes for what felt like a second. When she opened her eyes back up again, Nathan was standing next to his bed hovering over her. His hands on either side of her shoulders. He was shirtless and in his jeans. His hair still damp from the shower.

"Hi." She said with a smile looking up at him.

"Hi." He answered with a smile. He leaned down slowly and attached his lips to hers. Quinn widened her eyes at the moment and kissed back. Her hands ran up his arms and to the back of his neck. Santana was no liar, he was a great kisser. He moved his body onto the bed placing one knee between her legs and the other just outside her left leg. Their lips melded together for a good 5 minutes before they had to break apart for oxygen. They were both panting in unison keeping their eyes on each other.

"Wow…" Quinn whispered, her hand still around his neck. She studied his gaze as his eyes roamed over every inch of her. His eyes darker than normal. Nathan smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. His lips left hers to trail down her neck. Quinn inhaled sharply as he sucked on the spot that he had licked the last time. She felt as his thigh press up between her legs and she moaned loudly feeling the pressure. She bucked her hips instinctively upwards trying to relieve more pressure. He sucked on the same spot wanting to leave a mark. His hand trailed down her right side and he placed his hand under her thigh lifting it up. Her leg wrapped around his as he pressed into her core again, hearing a moan escape from her lips.

"Oh God…" she said grinding up against his leg now. His kisses went up to her lips again and this time she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He let her in, their tongues slipping and sliding against each other. Quinn was lost in the moment, but she could feel _him._ She could feel him hard against her left thigh, and she knew he was enjoying this just as much as she was. He pushed upward again with his leg and she groaned loudly. "that feels…" she was at a lost for words when he did it again. she was so close to going over the edge she could taste it. They were so lost in the moment, they didn't hear the rush of tiny footsteps approach

"TAN TAN!" Riley said entering the open room. Henry right behind him. The look of shock written all over his face.

Quinn quickly pushed Nathan away and fixed her hair quickly. Nathan practically jumped off and grabbed a pillow placing it over his groin.

"Riley…Henry…uh…what…uh…we're sorry." His voice cracked as he spoke hanging his head in shame.

"It's okay Nathan…just we need to talk to you. Both of you. Downstairs in 10 minutes…I'll give you time to cool down." Henry stated blushing slightly before picking up Riley in his arms and walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Most embarrassing. moment. EVER" Nathan said collapsing back on the bed. Cockblocked by his little brother. Great.

"You're embarrassed? Im the one with the sex hair, red-face, and slightly sweaty. I mean…it could have been worse. They could have come home 5 minutes later and we would have been in a totally different position…" Quinn said blushing.

"Would you have wanted it to go that far?" Nathan asked her

"Wasn't that where we were headed?" she said looking at him.

"If you wanted to. Quinn, I don't want to force you. I mean I know you might be scared…about it happening again…" Nathan said sympathetically.

"I want to. With you. But I mean. We did just kiss for the first time. Maybe it was bit too fast." Quinn said

Nathan nodded and shifted on the bed, "I should go take a quick rinse…" he said.

"You just took a shower." Quinn said.

"I mean a cold one." Nathan blushed looking down at the pillow covering him. No one could probably tell because he was wearing jeans. But they were becoming incredibly uncomfortable by the second.

"oh…" Quinn said looking down, a blush coming onto her cheeks.

"I'll be back…" Nathan said getting off his bed and walking over to the bathroom. He took a quick cold shower before exiting the bathroom to see Quinn waiting for him. He came out fully dressed in a dark grey t-shirt and black basketball shorts. They walked downstairs together hand in hand, both nervous of what Jesslyn and Henry were going to say.

"Mom?" Nathan asked for her seeing as they weren't in the living room.

"We're in the kitchen!" she yelled. The two walked over to see Henry and Jesslyn sharing a slice of apple pie. Nathan gave Quinn's hand a squeeze as they stood there together. "Have a seat you two." Henry said signaling towards the two bar stools in front of them. Both of them sat down hands still joined together.

"Nathan, Quinn, we know that in the last two months you both have spent a lot of time together. I mean with a few bumps in the road, but we just wanted to talk to you both about…. certain things." Henry stated

Both Nathan and Quinn started blushing slightly.

"Nathan I know it maybe be hard to control certain…urges when you and Quinn are doing…whatever. And hopefully you two are being _safe._" Jesslyn said folding her hands in front of her.

"Mom…we haven't…me and Quinn haven't had…_sex_…yet." Nathan pushed out feeling intensely uncomfortable.

"But it's easy to get carried away…as I just witnessed. Nathan…and Quinn. We're not telling you two to NOT have sex. I was your guys's age at one time too, and I know that it's hard to not want to. But we just want you two to be safe about it." Henry said

"Guys I promise you I….we, will be safe. When it happens." Nathan said looking at Quinn with a smile, trying to calm her nerves.

"We're glad to hear that. But we just have one rule. Keep things Pg….13 in the house. When we're around or with Riley. " Henry spoke.

"Quinn your still welcome to sleep over with Nathan whenever. Just keep things Pg-13 like my husband said" Jesslyn said with a small smirk.

"Um…thank you." Quinn said still uncomfortable

"You guys can go now. Thanks for listening." Henry said nodding at them.

"Thanks…" Nathan said standing up with Quinn. They walked back to Nathan's room and sat down on the bed next to each other.

"I'm…sooo sorry about that. You didn't need to go through that." Nathan said hunching over.

"It's okay…I mean, at least your parents are understanding about the whole…sex thing. My parents would have never talked to me like that." Quinn answered putting her hand on the back of his head. Her fingers drawing small circles through his hair.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" he offered standing up walking towards his TV. He had his blu-ray player and Xbox there to keep him happy when he was bored of playing the guitar or doing homework.

"sure…what movies do you have?" she asked scooting backwards on the bed to lean up against the pillows.

"I have Netflix…so whatever movie they have on there" he answered taking the control to his Xbox back to the bed. He laid next to Quinn and turned on the TV from there.

"Do they have the notebook?" she asked. It was one of her favorite movies.

"I'm not watching a chick flick with you." Nathan said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Please?" she begged putting a pout on her lips. Nathan just shook his head no. Quinn pushed up off the bed and gave him an intense kiss on the lips before retreating. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she said again.

"Fine…" he groaned searching through the movies on the screen. "But you cheated."

Quinn just smiled and snuggled up into him as he started the movie. Chick flicks weren't exactly Nathan's thing so he feigned interest to keep Quinn happy. He did get hit in the chest a few times when he scoffed and a few cheesy lines. But he just laughed it off an apologized to Quinn. It was a bit uncomfortable when watching the intense love scene with Quinn there with him. He couldn't look at her when it was happening, he just kept his gaze on the screen (mostly Rachel McAdams because he thought she was smokin' hot.)

"Is it always like that?" Quinn asked him without looking up.

"What? Sex?" he questioned back.

She just nodded and kept her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Sometimes." He answered back; he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say. But she didn't ask any more questions after that. The sounds of moans and gasps coming from the T.V. Nathan and Quinn heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Nathan said turning down the T.V. slightly.

"Oh it's just the TV…" Jesslyn said as she entered slowly, Riley on her hip "well we just wanted to say goodnight. Henry's already snoring like a grizzly." She said with a laugh as she passed Riley to Nathan.

"Goodnight Ry…" he said kissing him on the cheek. Quinn took Riley's hand in hers and shook it slightly. "Good night riley" she said with a sweet smile.

"ny ny inn…" riley spoke as his mother took him in her arms again.

"What we're you two watching?" Jesslyn asked looking at the TV screen. "oh the notebook? I loooove this movie" she said

"Me too. Isn't it like the sweetest movie ever?" Quinn said

Nathan just rolled his eyes, at which Jesslyn noticed. "Nathan, don't act like you didn't cry the first time you watched it."

Quinn turned to Nathan in surprise, "you _CRIED?" _

"I didn't CRY, I had tears in my eyes. But I didn't cry. And it was only because it was such a sucky movie." Nathan lied.

"Whatever. Have a good night you two. Don't stay up too late." Jesslyn said closing the door behind her

"Can't believe you cried." Quinn said mocking him looking back at the screen.

"I didn't cry okay? Jeez…" Nathan said angrily. Quinn just stated quiet and held a smile on her face. the image of Nathan crying like a little girl while watching The Notebook was entertaining.

The movie was nearing its end and Quinn had tears running down her face when the credits started to roll. She looked up at Nathan who was snoring slightly. She turned off the T.V and slid out of his embrace. Her feet felt the softness of the carpet as she crept into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She had been spending the night more often at Nathans the last couple of months. She quickly took off her jeans and slipped into a pair of her old cheer shorts. She slid them up just in time before Nathan walked in through the door.

"babe are yo…" he stopped in his tracks as she stood there in her bra and short shorts. Quinn placed her hands on her hips. "thanks for knocking." She said sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Im thanking myself too." He said with a sexy smirk. She shook her head as he turned to look away from her.

"You're such a guy." She said hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"And you're such a girl. Making me watch The Notebook with you." He said putting some toothpaste on his toothbrush. He started brushing his teeth and watched as she slipped on one of his v-neck t-shirts. She grabbed the spare toothbrush that he had for her, (which happened to be white and pink) and started brushing with him.

They finally finished and stood there looking at each other.

"Would you be my bird?" he asked her as he stepped towards her.

"What?" she questioned.

"don't think I wasn't paying attention…when allie asks if noah would be her bird. Would you be my bird?" he asked placing his hands on her hips.

"that… is…extremley" she got closer and closer to his lips between every word. Her lips were almost touching his. "…Cheesy." She pulled away laughing. Nathan had just stood there, his eyes closed, still feeling the faint linger of her breath on his lips.

"Uh more like romantic." He said quirking and eyebrow looking down at her.

"It's not romantic if you quote it." She said reaching behind her "it has to come from here…" she said pointing at his heart.

"If Noah had said it you'd be head over heels for him." he mumbled.

She sneered at him and looked at him. "you have some toothpaste right here." She said pointing to the corner of her own mouth. Nathan reached up to his mouth and wiped. "did I get it?" he asked.

"Nope." She said with a devilish smile before spraying shaving cream over him.

"Quinn!" he yelled at her laughing gripping her hips harder. His hand came up to grab at the can while Quinn kept spraying it everywhere. Quinn was laughing hysterically before he finally caught her wrist and pinned it against the wall taking the can from her. he was covered in shaving cream and he gave her a grin before bringing her in for a bear hug, spreading the shaving cream onto her.

"oh my gosh, Nathan!" she laughed trying to escape.

"That's what you get…these are my favorite shorts…" he laughs letting her go. He looks at her now covered in shaving cream herself.

"I'll get you another shirt. And a pair of shorts." He said guiltily walking into his room. She started taking off the shirt and took off her shorts as well grabbing a towel and taking off the rest of the shaving cream. Nathan came into view of Quinn in her boy short underwear(which were more like briefs because they didn't leave much to the imagination) and her bra. He stood there still stunned even if he had seen her in the same thing that night at Rachel's party.

"Here ya go." He said handing her some clothes. She in return handed him the towel to get off the excess shaving cream. He turned his back to her and walked back out taking off his own shirt and throwing it into the hamper. He wiped off everything and disappeared around the corner to take off his shorts and put on new ones.

Quinn finally exited and looked at him. "im sorry…it was really tempting." She giggled.

"It's okay…but you totally owe Me." he turned off the light and went over to his bed. Quinn laid down next to him and snuggled up to him. He turned on the fan to a low setting, the cool breeze hitting their skin. He wrapped his arms around her, his chest to her back. Their bodies melding perfectly.

"Good night Quinn." He said kissing her temple. Quinn turned around in his arms scooted up a bit to kiss his lips. "Good night…bird." She said with a small laugh.

That night all Nathan dreamt about was damn birds and canoes…and Rachel McAdams.

**Post A/N: WHOA! Didn't think I'd get another chapter up so quickly huh. Well anyways. hope you enjoyed. And thank you to the reviewers.**

**Did I mention how much I like reviews? I think you should leave me one. And maybe you'll have another update by Tuesday morning. :] **


	11. Rounding off Third: Part1

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 11: Rounding Off Third (part 1)**

**A/N: another slightly AU part. Rachel Berry is a Vegetarian in my story. Not a Vegan. Just so you know. :] **

The next morning Nathan was the first to wake up. The fan was still turned on blowing cool air. His right arm was under Quinn's neck, extended towards the other side of the bed. He clenched his fist trying to get the feeling back into it. Nathan's left hand was wrapped around Quinn's hips. His fingers dipping slightly into the shorts he had lent her. He blushed slightly before taking his hand out and running it up and resting it on her stomach. He heard a muffled sound escape her lips. The sound came again and this time he was listening. _Did she just moan? _

Quinn shuffled around in the bed, her breath now shallow. She moaned again in her sleep her hips bucking forward. Nathan knew what was going on, and as much as he would enjoy watching the show. He didn't want to put her through the embarrassment. He moved his arm away and shook her slightly. "Quinn…" he whispered into her ear.

Quinn breathed in deeply, her eyes starting to flutter open. She turned around once again to look at Nathan who had a grin on his face.

"Good morning…" she said looking at him confused.

"Having a good dream? It sounded like you were." He said quirking an eyebrow.

"What…?" she feigned confusion with a small smile.

"So who was it about? Was it that Ryan Gosling guy? Cause im totally cooler than him." Nathan said.

"Maybe…" she bit her lip looking up at him.

"It's okay. I totally dreamed about Rachel McAdams last night." Nathan said turning away from her. His back hitting the cool sheets of his bed. Quinn felt a hint of jealousy before Nathan turned over again to kiss her cheek. He moved off the bed and walked over to his computer. Both of them hearing a knock on the door, Henry opened the door slowly.

"Can I come in?" he asked through the small crack.

"Yeah." Nathan answered turning around in his desk chair.

"Good morning you two." Henry said standing awkwardly in the room.

"Morning Mr. Clark." Quinn answered

"Just letting you know breakfast is ready." Henry said with a smile.

"Thanks Henry."

"Thanks Mr. Clark." Quinn answered getting out of bed. Henry just nodded and closed the door again behind him.

Nathan walked over to his dresser to pull out a t-shirt. Quinn noticed it's bright royal blue color and admired the disappearing back muscles as he slipped it over his head and pulled it down. He turned around and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Nathan questioned

"I didn't know I was dating such a nerd." She said laughing at the Transformers Autobot symbol in red on Nathan's shirt.

"I'm not a nerd…" Nathan said looking down at his feet before walking into the bathroom. Quinn followed after him wanting to brush her teeth. Nathan turned around and cocked his head at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to brush my teeth." She said.

"well I gotta empty the tank so…you need to get out." He said playfully pushing her out of his bathroom.

"what?…it's not like I haven't seen _one _before…do you have _performance issues_?" she said spinning around looking up at him with a devilish grin.

"I don't have performance issues…" he answered placing his hands on her hips.

"I promise I won't look. I'll be over here brushing my teeth and you'll be _emptying your tank _as you so eloquently put it." She said pushing him back, Nathan just shook his head pushed her out of the bathroom.

"sorry. I have to do this one alone…maybe next time." He said with a laugh closing the door in front of her. Quinn waited until she heard the lock of the door slide open and Nathan emerge. "it's all yours princess." he answered

Nathan washed his hands and brushed his teeth with her. Once they were done he went over to her and kissed her lips lightly placing his hands on her waist. He backed away slightly, just standing there looking into her hazel green eyes. She smiled, running her hands up his arms, up his shoulders and resting on his jaw. She pulled him in again for another kiss. This one was more hungry and forceful. He pushed his hips against hers, his hands now drifting lower. He pulled away suddenly leaving her there, eyes closed, panting, and wanting.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast." Nathan said with a smirk before turning around.

"You are an asshole you know that?" Quinn said frustrated, following him into his room.

"Oh im sorry. But who decided to spray me with shaving cream last night? That's pay back." He said as they walked downstairs together. Quinn rolled her eyes at him before entering the kitchen.

"TAN!" Riley said as he walked in. he was sitting in his high chair next to the dinner table. Henry was pouring a ridiculous amount of maple syrup on his pancakes and Jesslyn was flipping another pancake into a dish and scrambling some eggs in a frying pan.

"Morning mom" Nathan said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning sweetie. Good morning Quinn." She said with a smile flipping over the last of the pancakes.

"Good morning Mrs. Clark" Quinn answered sitting at the table.

"Okay well. Now that you two are here. Eat up. We have a lot to do before the dinner party tonight. Nathan, can you and Quinn go to the grocery store to pick up some things?" Jesslyn said serving both of them a plate of food.

"Sure mom." Nathan said sitting down at the table next to Quinn who was playing with Riley. Nathan was impressed that Quinn had warmed up to Riley since the first day she had met him. He thought that maybe she would have trouble trying to connect. But she loved playing with him and taking care of him.

"Do you like your pancakes riley?" she asked him. Jesslyn had cut up a single pancake into small pieces for him and placing it on his high chair tray.

"yes." Riley answered elongating his "s"

"Quinn how many pancakes do you want?" Jesslyn asked looking at her.

"Um two is fine Mrs. Clark" Quinn answered looking back at her with a smile. Jesslyn came over and placed a plate in front of Nathan and the other in front of Quinn. Quinn looked down at her two pancakes, a pile of scrambled eggs, and 4 pieces of bacon. She smiled and looked over at Nathan had at least 5 pancakes, double the eggs, and double the bacon.

"Do you always eat this much?" Quinn asked nodding towards his plate.

"I'm a growing boy." He said raising an eyebrow at her. Quinn scoffed and continued eating her food. Once both of them were done, they were left to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen while Henry was vacuuming the whole downstairs. Jesslyn had started cleaning all the bathrooms. Once they were done they walked into the living room. "Henry." Nathan said.

Nothing.

"Henry!" Nathan yelled over the vacuum cleaner. Henry turned it off and turned around. "Yes?" he said with a smirk

"Me and Quinn are gonna go get the stuff for the party now. We gotta stop by and get Quinn some girl clothes first. Is there anything else you needed that you didn't put on the list?" Nathan asked handing the list to Henry.

"Nope. That should be everything. Can you take Riley with you? He's starting to get fussy." Henry said looking over at the playpen. Riley was in there looking bored his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come 'ere Santana Jr." Nathan joked, hearing Quinn laugh behind him. They left through the front door and walked towards the Jeep.

"I'll go change really quick and you put Riley in his seat" Quinn said going towards the Jones's house.

"Okay. Hurry up. Don't be a girl and take like, forever." He said with a smirk. Quinn just groaned and rolled her eyes and ran off to get dressed. Nathan continued to put Riley in his car seat. He buckled him in tight and then got in himself, starting the engine and backing out of the driveway. Quinn entered the house and saw Mercedes in the living room with Kurt.

"hey guys. Are you gonna get ready for the party?" Quinn asked

"Yup. Kurt also wanted to my awesome Gift wrapping skills" Mereceds said as she wrapped Rileys presents.

"Why are you wearing Nathan's clothes?" Kurt asked looking up and down at her.

"We got into a shaving cream fight last night. He lent me these." She answered looking down at the way to big shorts and t-shirt.

"Oh. So you've been sleeping over a lot lately?" Kurt asked.

"More like every night." Mercedes said

"I see. Well Quinn, on behalf of all the glee club, we hope you two don't pull a baby gate part two." Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"First off I don't sleep over EVERY night. only Fridays and Saturdays…and sometimes Sundays. And Second,You don't have to worry about that. Just cause I sleep over doesn't mean we…_do it. _We haven't even done it at all." Quinn admitted.

"Im surprised he's gone on this long with it. I mean he is a teenage guy." Kurt said

"I have to get dressed, we're getting some things for the dinner." Quinn said heading up stairs.

Quinn emerged 5 minutes later in black skinny jeans, Chuck Taylors, and one of Nathan's plaid shirts he let her _borrow. _She hopped into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. Nathan drove off to the grocery store playing some music and checking his rear view mirror every 2 minutes to make sure Riley was okay. Quinn couldn't shake the statement that Kurt had said. She knew there were other ways for Nathan to _relieve _his frustration. But what if he wasn't being faithful, what if he was going to Santana or Brittany. _He's cheating on you…_ the insecure voice in her head spoke to her.

"You okay Quinn?" Nathan asked her concerned

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking" she said with a fake smile looking at him.

"Okay." Nathan said with a smile reaching over the center console to hold her hand. Quinn reluctantly held on for a good while before taking her hand away. When they got there Nathan opened the door and put Riley in his arms, reaching into the seat to get him one of his toy dinosaurs to keep him busy. Quinn walked around and got the cart taking Riley and putting him in the seat in front.

"All right so my mom's making Italian. So why don't we split the list up so we can get this done faster." Nathan said looking at her and tearing the list up in half slowly giving the smaller portion to Quinn.

"Sure." She said taking the paper and walking away from Nathan. She looked down at the list: bow-tie pasta and fettuccini noodles, basil, garlic, zucchini, portabella mushrooms, and eggplant. She headed towards the produce section to get all the vegetables and herbs. Riley was having fun making growling noises with his dinosaur toy. Quinn smiled at his innocence and picked out a bunch of Basil putting it in a plastic bag. 10 minutes later Nathan arrived at the cart carrying some items in his arms.

"All right. We got everything?" he asked looking at her.

"Yup. What did you get?"

"uh my mom wanted some chicken breasts, steak medallions, mozzerella and montery jack cheese, parmasean and asiago cheese, some pesto base, cream, and some dessert." Nathan answered putting everything in the cart. Nathan was playing with Riley for a while, while Quinn had gotten the rest of her list.

She stopped and smiled before starting towards the cash registers. She felt Nathan's arms slip against hers as he placed his hands just outside hers on the cart handle. She smiled as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Step on the bottom basket. I'll push you." He said watching her as she did as he told her. He started pushing faster and faster and she was laughing along with Riley who was having a great time.

"I'm gonna get some gum." Quinn said staying behind looking at the candy and gum selection.

"Hello. Did you find everything okay today?" the cashier asked them. She was an older woman, probably in her early 40's.

"Hi. And yes we found everything, thank you." Nathan answered with a smile.

"Oh what a cute baby. How old is he?" she said smiling at Riley. Quinn turned around and placed the gum on the belt. She recognized the woman from church. When she _used _to go with her parents.

"He's turning two." Quinn answered, hoping she didn't recognize her.

"Quinn? Is that you? I haven't seen you at church lately. Although with the baby I suppose you're busy" the woman said bitterly.

"That's not her baby. That's my little brother ma'am." Nathan said seriously looking at her.

"No I mean the baby girl she had. Her mother had mentioned it at our prayer circle." The woman answered.

"Ma'am, I don't think that is any of your business. If you please…what's the total?" Nathan asked sternly. His hand searching for Quinn's, she grasped it tightly feeling her heart start to race and the flood of emotion start to rise in her.

"It's going to be 97.31 young man." The woman answered bitterly sticking her hand out. Nathan passed her 5, 20 dollar bills and waited. She gave him his change and didn't even say _have a nice day. _Nathan just shook his head and exited the store with Quinn.

"You didn't have to do that. I can defend myself." Quinn said letting go of his hand.

"I know. But you're my girlfriend. So I gotta protect your honor." He said looking at her and giving her a peck on the lips. Quinn smiled and bit her lip as he backed away to put the groceries in the trunk. "Can you put riley in his car seat?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She answered taking Riley out.

"inn...sad." he said pointing to her eyes. She didn't notice the small amount of tears forming there.

"I'm okay Riley." She whispered giving him kiss on the forehead before putting him in his seat. She wiped away the tears and turned to go over to the passenger side. Nathan climbed in and started driving towards his house.

"You okay Quinn?" Nathan asked her on the way.

"Yeah. Im fine." She said with a fake smile. They finally arrived at Nathan's house and unloaded the jeep after putting Riley inside.

"Did you guys get everything?" Jesslyn asked looking through the bags.

"yes ma'am" Nathan said putting away the perishable items in the fridge.

"Okay good. Sweetie can you help your Henry move the long tables into the dining room please?" Jesslyn asked Nathan as she started chopping up the vegetables.

"sure mom." Nathan said leaving towards the dining room.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Clark?" Quinn asked from behind her.

"Sure honey, you can grate the cheeses please." Jesslyn answered getting out a tray and a grater. Quinn started grating the cheese she was given.

"Are you excited to see all your friends?" Jesslyn asked Quinn, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. Im sure you'll like them. They're all really nice. Riley will love them" Quinn answered

"He loves everybody. But I think he loves you more than Nathan. Just don't tell him." Jesslyn said winking at her.

"I promise not too." Quinn said laughing.

"Quinn, I wanted to let you know, that if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you. I know that you don't have the greatest relationship with your parents. And you spend so much time here, I see you as my own daughter. If you need help with ANYTHING. Don't hesitate to ask okay sweetie?" Jesslyn said turning towards Quinn.

"Thanks Mrs. Clark, I really do appreciate it." Quinn said feeling her heart beat start to quicken. She remembered when her father had kicked her out, when he had said she wasn't his daughter anymore. All the emotions started to flood back into her memory. She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. Jesslyn gave her a loving smile before pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay Quinn…" Jesslyn said trying to console the young blonde. Nathan had walked in with Henry.

"Everything okay?" He asked walking over to the two most important females in his life.

"Yeah…just some girl talk" Jesslyn said leaving a small kiss on Quinn's forehead. Quinn backed away with a smile and wiped her tears away.

"You two can go up. We'll finish up here." Henry said putting his arm around Jesslyn.

"Thanks Henry, Thanks Mom." Nathan nodded and walked out of the kitchen. He checked the clock in the living room. 7 more hours till people were supposed to arrive. Quinn stopped and looked at Nathan.

"Im gonna go get my dress and come back okay?" she said to Nathan.

"okay" he smiled and kissed her lips before letting her go and walking upstairs. While Quinn was gone, Nathan checked his messages on his phone. Almost everyone from Glee had texted him asking what they should wear. He sent a mass text saying

_**it's a birthday dinner. Wear something nice. A tie isn't nessasary guys. And for the girls you don't have to wear a dress. And Santana, please don't show your cleavage and or midriff. –Nathan**_

Everyone had sent him a thanks for the heads up except Santana who had texted back

_**Fuck you Nathan. Im not that much of a slut. – San**_

Nathan just smiled and laid on his bed waiting for Quinn. He heard her soft footsteps as they approached. Quinn entered his room and closed the door behind her, holding her dress in her hand. At that moment Nathan had been texting Santana something witty.

"Who are you texting?" she asked going over to his closet hanging up her dress on one of the hooks.

"Santana." He answered pressing send. He set his phone down and walked over to her. _He's cheating on you…_Quinn's subconscious kept repeating. Suddenly her anger was rising and she kept saying that he wasn't in her head.

"Are you cheating on me with Santana?" She spilled. _Damn you word vomit! _She thought.

"What?" Nathan said confused.

"are you cheating on me with Santana…" this time it wasn't as rushed and the realization had set in that maybe it was true.

"Are you fucking kidding me Quinn?" Nathan said angrily

"Don't curse at me like that. Are you or aren't you?" she said now angry at him for cursing at her.

"I'm not cheating on you Quinn. Jesus Christ, are you that insecure? Just cause I didn't make out with you until yesterday night? Have you ever maybe thought that im scared too? Every time I'm happy shit just happens, and it gets taken away. And I don't want to lose you Quinn. But here you are asking me stupid. Ass. questions about whether im cheating on you, when you know that I would never do that." Nathan said his voice low and angry. His expression softened when he saw the look on Quinn's face.

"I'm…im sorry Quinn…I-I didn't mean…" Nathan said holding on to her forearm. She yanked it away and ran off into his bathroom. Nathan turned to catch up, but ended up with the door being shut in his face.

"Quinn…open the door please...I don't know what you want from me…" He said softly against the door.

"Go away Nathan." She said

"uh…who's bathroom are you in again?" Nathan let slip out. He mentally kicked himself for that one. He just heard a kick against the door. "you suck" she answered

"I didn't mean to call you stupid. Or insecure, Or an ass. Even though you do have a really nice one." He said trying to make her laugh. All he heard was a scoff and he imagined her infamous eye roll in his mind. They stayed in silence for an hour. She even had time to take a damn shower. Nathan was going crazy. Like, literally crazy. He already missed her voice or the way she looked at him when he said something totally lame. He had enough, if he was gonna get her back. He was going to do the only thing he did well. He walked over to his acoustic guitar and stood outside the door. He started playing once the shower was turned off.

Quinn heard the soft strum of steel strings on the guitar as Nathan played.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone._

_It's not warm when she's away_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone too long _

_Anytime she goes away._

He played putting as much soul into his voice as he could. He saw the shadows under the doorway start to shift.

_Wonder this time where she's gone._

_Wonder if she's going to stay_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just aint no home _

_Any time she goes away. _

Quinn smiled to herself and wrapped. She didn't know why she had said what she did to him. And he made it so damn hard to stay mad at him. She liked the way he smiled or the way he always said the lamest things that made him extremely cute.

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_

_Hey I gotta leave the young thing alone_

_But aint no sunshine when she's gone._

_Aint no sunshine when she's gone_

_Only darkness everyday_

_Aint no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just aint no home_

_Anytime she goes away. _

Nathan finished with a slow strum. He didn't hear anything from inside, but he knew she was listening.

"it's something else too. Isn't it Quinn? Something other than you thinking im cheating on you? Just tell me…please?" Nathan said his hands against the door frame, his forehead resting on the door itself.

"I'm just…I…I…WANTTOHAVESEXWITHYOU OKAY?" Quinn rushed her words together, and she was pretty sure the whole house just heard her confession. Nathan stood there dumbfounded, "uh…okay?" he answered

"It's just…I'm frustrated. Because I want you so bad. And it scares me because I've never wanted anything like _that _so bad_. _But you, your all, tra-la-la about everything. Like you don't want to be with me. Like this morning I was extremely turned on when you kissed me like that. And you were all smiles, even if it was for revenge. The dream I was having when you woke me up, it was about you. I've had them more and more now" She confessed through the door.

Her hand reached for the locked door twisting it and pulling the door open. Nathan looked into her eyes before his own eyes traveled down. She stood there in only a white cotton towel that reached just above her knee. Nathan swallowed hard, seeing small droplets of water slide down her neck. He didn't say a word, but he knew what he needed to do. He stepped inside the bathroom, reclosing the door behind him and locking it. Quinn kept her eyes locked on him as he took off his shirt the long stretch of muscled torso coming into view.

He stood inches in front of her, looking her strait in the eyes. Quinn noticed the darkened blue color of his eyes and she saw his feet step closer to her. Their bodies now flush to each other. His lips attached to hers passionately, his hands steadying himself on the edge of the counter. Quinn leaned back, her hands on his oblique's. She felt his hands run up under each of her thighs. He lifted her up onto the counter, her legs spreading as much as the towel would let them. Nathan backed away from their kiss and licked his lips. His hands now traveling up the simple knot on the side of her chest. He started to loosen it and looked up at Quinn for permission. She placed her hand on his and finished the job with him.

"Nathan? Can I come in?" Henry said just outside his bedroom door. Nathan looked at Quinn who had a look of panic written all over her face. Nathan rolled his eyes and groaned before speaking

"Ffffuuuuck. Stay here" he whispered shouted before exiting his bathroom, closing its door, and walking over to his bedroom door opening it slightly.

"What's going on Henry?" he said thanking god that he wasn't too _excited _at the moment.

"Where's Quinn?" Henry asked not seeing the girl in his room.

"She just got out of the shower. She's getting ready. Im about to take one once she gets out." Nathan said trying not to seem to anxious.

"Oh well. Your mother asked if you had any friends who were vegetarians so she doesn't put meat or anything like that in the pastas."

"Yeah. One of them is." Nathan said, keeping the conversation short.

"Okay, we'll see you two downstairs once your done getting ready" Henry said before walking away. When Nathan closed the door, he heard the bathroom one open, Quinn exiting in her towel. She walks over to him to give him a peck on the lips.

"you should get ready." She said before picking up her dress. Nathan reluctantly agrees and heads for the bathroom alone.

He swears that all these cold showers are going to give him pneumonia.

**Post A/N: thank you to those who have been reviewing, I usually send you a message back. As well as Allie who left a review but I can't answer you back because you weren't signed in. but thank you. It was a really sweet review. And also to the Mr. or Ms. Anonymous who left an awesome review too.**

**I have a question for you readers. Is there anything you want to see happen in this story? I have a really REALLY big surprise that's going to happen later on in the story. But I like to hear what you guys as readers want too. So leave me a review or a message. Peace.**

**-Kyle**


	12. Rounding off Third: Part2

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 12: Rounding Off Third (part 2)**

**A/N: things are to get a bit…sexual. Just a warning. There was a reason this was rated M. I'll put little markers to let you know. **

Nathan emerged from his bathroom to find an empty room. Quinn was gone. He dried of quickly picking out some dark khaki slacks and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. He wasn't sure if he should wear a tie. But he was sure he was going to take it off or at least loosen it later on anyways. He put on a crew neck white-tee under his long sleeve and pulled up his pants, tucking his shirt in and fastening them with a black leather belt. He sat on the edge of his bed to put on his dress shoes; his mom had mentioned that he should wear something nice. He laced up quickly and walked downstairs to find Quinn helping his mom decorate.

Quinn whistled at him and he smiled, walking over to her to give her a peck on the cheek. She was wearing a dark blue halter-top dress that reached just at the knee. She had put a white cardigan over it, and dark blue ballet flats.

"You look handsome honey." Jesslyn said as she put streamers up.

"Thanks mom." Nathan said bashfully, "do you guys need any help?" he asked

"You can help Quinn blow up the balloons and put them up" Jesslyn said.

Nathan and Quinn blew up at least a dozen balloons and put them up around the big banner that read _Happy 2__nd__ Birthday!_ . There was now only two hours left until people would start arriving. Quinn had finished helping Jesslyn with the decorating and Nathan had helped Henry fill up the coolers with beverages. The dining room was filled with 4 medium sized rectangular tables. Making two long tables. Henry and Quinn had set up the tables with plates and the required utensils. The rest of the time was filled with helping Riley get ready and playing with him.

The first people to arrive at 7:05 were two of Jesslyn's co-workers. They both brought gifts and Nathan put them on a table in the living room. Quinn and Nathan were playing with riley in the living room waiting for more people to come by. Rachel and Finn were the first two of the Glee club to arrive.

"Quinn you look fantastic as usual. Nathan you look very handsome." Rachel said giving both of them a hug. Finn gave Quinn a quick hug and shook Nathan's hand. Rachel had passed Riley's present to Nathan who again put it on the gift table.

"Is this your little brother?" Finn said kneeling down on the floor where Riley was playing with his Dinosaur toys.

"Yeah. That's Riley. Can you say hi to Rachel and Finn?" Nathan said looking down.

"Hi." Riley spoke looking up at both of them.

"Hello Riley." Rachel said shaking his little hand.

"Can you say Rachel, buddy?" Nathan said kneeling down as well.

"chel." He tried still playing with his toys.

"Good job riley! You know most kids his age aren't this social with others. He's going to grow up to be very smart." Rachel said standing back up.

"Yeah. He's a smart kid. He took his first steps at 7 months." Nathan said standing back up as well. Finn just sat on the floor next to riley and started playing with him and his dinosaurs. Rachel raised an eyebrow at the tender scene.

Jesslyn and Henry had walked in at that moment. "Hello." Jesslyn said with a smile.

"Mom, Henry, this is Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. They're in glee with me." Nathan said introducing them.

"Nice to meet both of you." Jesslyn and Henry both said shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you. You guys have a lovely home." Rachel said

"Feel free to get a drink, the coolers are in the kitchen. Once everyone gets here we'll have dinner. But for now there are some appetizers in the kitchen as well." Henry offered with a smile.

"Thanks." Finn said smiling up at them. He went back to making growling noises with the t-rex figure he had in his hand. Riley fought with his Triceretops.

The rest of the Glee clubbers came soon after. Matt, Mike, and Puck came together in Puck's truck. All three baring gifts. Pucks was obviously not wrapped by his mother judging by all the odd folds and mass amounts of tape. Santana and Brittany came after them and Brittany automatically fell in love with Riley because he had a toy duck in his toy box. They all had a laugh when Riley had tried to pronounce Santana's name and he had said _Santa _instead. Nathan replied with,

"No not Santa Ry. Santa is nice…Santana is mean." He said picking him up in his arms.

"Archer. Since there is a child in the room and also Berry, I can't say the word that I want too. But it rhymes with Suck and ends in you." Santana answered taking Riley in her arms.

"I'm right here Santana." Rachel said raising her eyebrow

"Yeah I know. That's why I didn't say the _F _word" Santana joked.

Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt showed up all dressed up. They talked for a while in the kitchen and living room before Henry had called them all into the dining room. The 13 glee clubbers sat down. Artie at the head since his wheel chair could fit under. Tina was next to him, then Mike, Matt, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Nathan, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, And Finn.

Henry, Jesslyn, Riley (in his high chair), and 5 of Jesslyn's co-workers, and two of Henry's sat at the other table. Jesslyn placed a tray of steak medallions, cut up chicken breasts, and mixed veggies on the table. "I made some toppings and different sauces for the pastas. Since I know not everyone likes the same thing. We have pesto, alfredo, and marinara sauce. Steak medallions and chicken for the meat eaters. And some veggies for the vegetarians." Jesslyn said.

Rachel smiled and looked at Nathan to say thank you, and then thank you to Jesslyn. Everyone dug in serving themselves big portions (especially the guys.) everyone was talking about sectionals coming up, and of course Rachel had all the inside scoop.

"I looked up online about the new Ohio show choir guidelines. Last year we were supposed to perform a solo ballad. This year they want a duet ballad. And then two group numbers. Personally I think Mr. Schue should let us vote for the songs we want to do." Rachel stated putting some veggies on her pasta.

"Did you want some chicken Santana?" Matt offered looking at Santana's plate, which had some bow-tie pasta and alfredo sauce.

"No thanks. I'll get some veggies and steak." Santana said reaching for the veggie mix.

"I like breast." Brittany taking the plate from Matt

Nathan spit his water back into his cup and was pretty sure he almost died from choking on air. Henry was giving some awkward glances to the other guests. Puck had a huge grin on his face; Santana gave her self a face palm, and everyone else had awkward blank stares. Brittany gave the glee clubbers a confused look and put some chicken on her pasta.

"What?" I like chicken." She answered. Nathan hitched an eyebrow and continued on with his meal.

"What kind of songs would you guys wanna do for the group numbers?" Artie asked trying to clear the awkwardness of the room.

"Fat Bottom Girls by Queen." Nathan commented looking over at Quinn.

"I highly doubt that's an appropriate song to sing Nathan." Rachel corrected him.

"We could do Walk This Way by Run-DMC and Aerosmith" Artie suggested.

"We can do a medley again. Maybe not Journey this time." Finn added

"You guys did a journey medley?" Nathan asked excited, he was from San Francisco after all.

"Yeah for regional's last year. It was pretty awesome." Finn answered

"I wish I could have seen it. Journey is one of my favorite bands." Nathan said rolling some linguini and pesto onto his fork.

"Im pretty sure it's on YouTube." Mike said.

"I'll have to check it out." Nathan said.

"Hey dude." Puck said called to Nathan.

"what's up?" Nathan said.

"what am I supposed to call your mom? Cause I mean, henry is your step dad right? So like…is it still Mrs. Archer or…" Puck asked in a whisper.

"Mrs. Clark is cool with her." Nathan answered confused as to where he was going with this.

"The food is delicious Mrs. Clark. Seriously, I'm on my third plate." Puck told Jesslyn who was sitting behind him. The other glee clubbers all nodded and told her praise as they served themselves some more.

"Did you make everything from scratch Mrs. Clark?" Tina added.

"Thank you all, and yes I did other than the pasta, and Henry grilled the meats and the veggies." Jesslyn said putting a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Everything is perfect." Mercedes added with a smile.

After everyone had their fill of delicious food, all of them gathered in the living room to open presents. Henry and Jesslyn sat with Riley on the couch as everyone gathered around. Most of the adults ended up giving them gift cards and money not knowing what to buy the two year old. Jesslyn of course thanked them all for everything and moved on to the Glee clubbers gift.

"Open mine first." Kurt said with a smile

"Kurt, Finn and I were here first, if anything he should open ours first." Rachel quarreled.

"How about we let Riley choose." Quinn said opening her arms up to Riley and taking him over to the pile of presents. Puck had a smile on his face seeing Quinn with Riley in her arms. She would have made a great mom to Beth. His smile quickly faded and went back to his normal serious expression.

"Pick one Riley." Quinn said holding him.

Riley looked over and picked one funky shaped one with odd folds and way to much tape. Puck's expression grew into a smug grin, "Puckzilla for the win." He said

Puck had bought him a miniature NERF football. "so he can start practicing." He stated. Riley continued to pick out presents, Arite and Tina's was up next, they had bought him a big wheel tricycle. Artie said it'd be nice to go and roll with him. Mercedes's was up next, Jesslyn helped open up the box, which was filled with a pair of white on white Nike airs. "All the girls in day care will think he's super fly." Mercedes said with a laugh. Kurt of course had coordinated with Mercedes and bought Riley some clothes to go with his new kicks.

"Ry, buddy, you're gonna be pulling more girls than me." Nathan joked. Quinn glared at him. Nathan would make it up to her later.

Santana's and Brittany's was next. Brittany had a huge grin on her face when he started to open up. It was a bath toy set (with two rubber ducks included.) "Brittany said she had some when she was kid and she loved them so…thought it would be cool." Santana said with a smile.

Rachel and Finns was next. Both of them looked on as Henry helped Riley open it. It was a musical instrument set with a drum, its sticks, two maracas, a tamborine, and a bell. "They say music is a great way to develop thinking and learning skills." Rachel stated

"It's lovely Rachel. And Finn. Riley is going to love it." Jesslyn said with a smile.

Coincidently, Mike and Matt bought Riley the same exact thing. A 200-piece set of Lincoln logs. Nathan stated that he could now be able to complete the Eifel tower with Lincoln logs. Nathan had bought him a mini-plastic motorcycle that Riley could push himself along on. "So you can be like your big brother" Nathan mentioned. Quinn had gotten him a pirate play set since he always enjoyed watching Pirates on the T.V.

After the presents were opened, cake and ice cream were consumed; Nathan had brought all the glee clubbers down into the basement. The basement was more like a theater room that Henry had set up. A 73" flat screen was stood on a entertainment center against the wall. Puck noticed the surround sound speaker system around the room.

"Damn dude. Nice set up." Puck said giving him a high five.

"Thanks puck. Henry set it up." Nathan said turning on the T.V. "ya'll wanna play some Rockband?" he asked nodding towards the rockband guitars and drum set.

"I love this game." Finn said automatically going towards the drum set. Puck picked up one of the guitars as well as Artie.

"Who's going to sing?" Nathan asked picking up the wireless microphone. Rachels hand shot up at the question and Nathan just smiled and handed her the mic.

They played for a good 2 hours before Quinn said she wanted to do the next song. Nathan was on guitar, Brittany was on drums (easy of course), and Tina on bass. Quinn scrolled through some songs and picked the perfect one. The drums started and then the guitar and bass. Quinn started singing _I Want you to Want me _the letters to Cleo version.

Quinn kept stealing sexy glances at Nathan as she sang dancing around. All of them were having fun for being a birthday party for a two year old. Henry had come down to let Riley hang out with all of them. Artie rolled him around on his wheel chair a couple of times before handing him off to Rachel who was playing peek a boo with him. Nathan swore Rachel must practice her facial expressions in the mirror because Riley could not stop laughing at the epic ones she was making. Then Santana and Brittany were playing with him for a while. Brittany kept asking him random questions on whether he would date a cheerleader when he grew up, or if he loved Quinn like Nathan did. Santana being more daring would let him fall backwards (with her hands on his back) and catch him. He was having the time of his life. Most of the time Nathan and Quinn were the only ones to play with him for so long.

Puck had him for a while before Quinn walked over to him. "I thought you said you hated kids?" she said sitting down next to him.

"Just the annoying ones. Riley's pretty chill." He said tickling Riley's side. "I saw you when you were holding him. You're a lot happier now…than before." Puck stated. Quinn looked at him and then at Riley. "He calms me down sometimes…" Quinn admitted.

"You would have been a great mom Quinn." Puck confessed

"Please don't Puck. I'm really trying not to get all emotional right now." Quinn scorned him.

"Sorry." Puck apologized with a caring smile before playing with Riley again. By 11 everyone had said their goodbyes. Nathan thanked everyone for coming and enjoying the party. Finn had wondered if he could come over so he could play dinosaurs with Riley more because it reminded him of his child hood. Nathan didn't deny him and said he could come over whenever. Quinn was helping Jesslyn and Henry clean up. Riley had passed out from way too much playtime and was asleep in his playpen. Nathan picked him up and walked upstairs to place him in his room.

Nathan and Quinn were getting ready for bed. Quinn was in a pair of burgundy short shorts and a grey tank top, brushing her hair in the mirror. Nathan came out of the bathroom shirtless and in a pair of dark grey sweatpants.

"Thanks for everything today Quinn. I appreciate you helping out my family." Nathan said walking over to her with a smile.

"It's no problem. I love Riley just as much as you do. I'm honored that you let me and the rest of the Glee club share this moment with you and your family." Quinn said walking up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan placed his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer.

"You know. I want to too." He said to her.

"What?" Quinn asked confused suddenly forgetting her little _outburst _earlier today. Nathan smiled sexily and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I want to have sex with you too." Nathan said before retreating to see Quinns reaction. She bit her bottom lip and looked him strait in the eyes before replying sexily, "then why don't we…" she spoke pushing him lightly towards his bed.

Nathan backed up and felt his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat down, seeing Quinn straddle his legs. "Well. For one, my parents are just down the hall." Nathan started

"Second. They told us to keep things pg-13 in the house." He said starting to lean pull her closer to him. His lips were right at neck level and he started to suck on her pulse point. She moaned loudly as he did so and gasped when he stopped to whisper in her ear. "And judging by that, I'd be willing to bet anything…that you can get really _vocal _in bed." He said sexily.

Quinn had no words. As sexy as Nathan was physically, he had never said something so…_erotic _to her. She felt as he leaned back and rolled them over, he kissed her lips quickly and stood back up. Quinn pouted and watched him as he turned off the lights and turned on his fan. He slid under the covers with her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Quinn wasn't going to lie. She was incredibly still turned on from what he had said to her. She tried squeezing her thighs together to relieve some pressure, but Nathan had other ideas. His fingers trailed lightly up her thigh to her hip squeezing lightly and pulling her into him. Quinn turned around in his arms looking at him, her hazel eyes locking on his blue ones. He raised his hand to brush some stray hair from her face and pulled her in for a kiss. His hands rested on both sides of her face kissing her deeply. Quinn threw her right leg over his hip pushing him into her core. He groaned into their kiss and ran his left hand down to her shoulder, down her side and resting on her hip. They separated minutes later panting hard and both of them turned on to an 11.

*****Some smut will ensue after this warning.*****

"You have to be quiet okay?" Nathan whispered to her. Quinn nodded and agreed as she felt his fingers slip into her shorts. She leaned into his touch and felt as his lips attacked her collarbone. Nathan was surprised to see that Quinn had nothing on under her shorts. He grinned into her neck and kept kissing her. His middle finger ran up and down her wet slit. His thumb lightly grazing over her clit. She closes her eyes and moans loudly and he stops. Quinn's eyes snap open and look at Nathan who has an eyebrow hitched.

"Baby…if you can't be quiet, I won't keep going." He said against her lips. Quinn just groans and runs her own hand down his arm and wraps her fingertips around his wrists. She pushes harder against his hand, and it pushes sweetly against her core. She moans softly this time and an equal moan escapes Nathan's own lips.

"Just…touch me." she whispers against this ear before placing his earlobe in-between her teeth.

Nathan doesn't need to be told twice. He starts moving his fingers again rubbing tight circles around her tight bundle of nerves. She was bucking her hips against his hand, letting out the sexiest sounds into his mouth as they kept kissing. Quinn felt his index finger start to join as he teased her entrance. Nathan stopped the kiss for a second before looking into her eyes. Quinns were almost now fully dark hazel colored, filled with lust, her long eyelashes fluttering over.

"Is this okay?" he asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"God yessss." She let out pushing herself into his fingers. She had been waiting so damn long, and all Nathan wanted to do was drag it out. It was like he had read her mind because he thrust his fingers deep inside her. She was thankful that his neck was so close to her lips because she muffled her own scream, biting into the soft spot between his shoulders and neck. Nathan groaned softly at the feeling and kept thrusting in and out of her, curling his fingers on each stroke outward. Quinn was panting and moaning through every thrust. She threw her head back when he added a third finger into her heat spreading her wider. Quinn felt the coil in the pit of her stomach wind even tighter before Nathan put pressure on her clit and she lost it. She threw her head back and high pitched moan escaped her lips as he jaw dropped and he kept pumping deep hard thrusts into her as she clenched around his fingers.

Nathan tried to stop her from screaming letting her expel the rest of her moans of pleasure into his kiss. Once her body stopped shaking and her breathing settled, he withdrew his fingers wiping them on his sheets. Quinn finally felt her body settle and she took the time to kiss him before retreating and pushing him so he was flat on his back. She startled his hips feeling him hard against her thigh. She leaned down to his ear kissing it tenderly before whispering.

"That was amazing…but I think it's time I return the favor." She said sexily as she slid down now straddling his legs. Her hands ran down his bare chest. His eyes followed her hands as the slid down lower to the hem of his sweatpants. She pulled them down sitting up on her knees so he could kick them off.

There he was, clad in only a pair of tight boxer/briefs. Given the fact that the only other time she had seen another guys…_equipment _was the time she both lost her virginity AND got pregnant, she thought she'd be equally surprised as the first time. But she wasn't, it felt right this time. She saw his bulge threw his boxer briefs and her fingers gripped their hem and pulled them down slightly. It stood at attention for her, twitching in anticipation.

"You do that to me." Nathan said as he sat up to meet her lips with his. She felt him poke against her abs. Santana was right. He was _big (_but then again she only had one other experience to compare it to.) But he was bigger than Puck, but more so in thickness than length. She wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft gripping slightly and hearing him groan into her lips. His hand wrapped around hers after a few seconds and started guiding her up and down. He groaned at the sensation of her fingers.

"wait…" he said before leaning back and reaching under his bed for something. Quinn kept her hand on him, staying still before giving him one slow stroke. He bucked his hips and sat back up with a bottle of astroglide. Quinn gave him a curious look and watched as he took her hand and put some of the liquid in her hand.

"it'll start to chafe if you don't use it…" he said before putting it on his dresser. As he leaned over her hand grabbed him again and gripped him tigher than before and gave him one long stroke from base to tip.

"ffuuuck…" he groaned quietly coming back up to attack her neck. Quinn kept stroking him, listening to his groans for encouragement. Usually Quinn knew Nathan didn't curse much. Only when he was angry, and apparently when he in the act. Quinn would never admit that she liked when he talked dirty.

His hand started down her back resting on the beautiful mounds that he loved to look at. He squeezed her ass pushing her closer into him. She moaned and moved upward a bit before biting her lip and running her thumb over his tip.

"Quinn…" he let slip out through his teeth. She decided to give it a shot, and be bold. She leaned in closer to his ear.

"did you like that baby?" she asked sexily.

"yesss." He answered not being able to form a coherent sentence.

"you have no idea how long I've wanted to be like this with you…" she started keeping her lips almost glued to his ear. "when im in my bed…I thought about your fingers inside me…" she said gripping him tighter. He groans and runs one of his hands up to her front reaching into her shorts again. she gasps as his thumb runs tight circles agaist her clit. She was still wet and it only turned him on even more pushing harder against her. Quinn moans and bucks up her hips and tightens her fist around his shaft and Nathan feels himself start to tighten.

"I'm…f-ffuck…Quinn…close…" he mumbled against her shoulder. Quinn bit her lip as his thumb seemed to be hitting every right spot. Nathan couldn't take in anymore and knowing that if he came there was risk of getting his _juice _all over the place, she had to cum first.

"Quinn…baby…im not going to last any longer…" he groaned out putting more pressure on her tightened nub.

"mmhmm.." she moaned out as his thumb started up a quicker pace. He pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger and she made the same high pitched moaned against his neck. Nathan's eyes looked around for anything to release himself into. He spied a towel that was left on his floor and reached for it as Quinn kept (trying to) keep up the hard pace on his shaft. Nathan cursed as he felt himself tighten and brought towel up to catch his load. Quinn noticed the look on Nathan's face as he came hard. He gritted his teeth at first, the vein in his neck visible even in the moonlight. Then his mouth opened up into a perfect "O" with his jaw locked.

******Okay. It's safe now.******

They both collapsed on the bed panting and sweating. Once Nathan had gotten the feeling back in his legs, he walked over to dispose of the towel in his hamper. He had to remember to do his OWN laundry this week. He walked back over to Quinn whose chest was still rising and falling rapidly. He laid down next to her reaching over to find her hand with his. They intertwined their fingers together before turning towards each other. Both of them were quiet and staring into each other eyes for a while. Quinn was the first to speak.

"What are you thinking about?"

Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead before answering. "Pretty sure we just skipped second base all together, and Rounded Third." He chuckled.

Quinn bit her lip and smiled before answering, "yeah…" that's all she could say. Sleep started to wash over her and Nathan was still watching her. Did he feel kinda creepy for watching her sleep?

Yes.

Would he ever say the words that he wanted to say to Quinn since the first time he saw her.

"I Love You." He whispered to her in her sleep.

Definite Yes.

**Post A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter honestly. Things coming up:**

**-Nathan and Quinn getting to "home base" **

**-Nathan and Quinn fluff. **

**-Santana and Nathan have a talk.**

**-Drama**

**-SECTIONALS **

**-a Proposal (not a marriage proposal though…I mean they are only kids)**

**-a Character Death. (yup. Get your guesses in)**

**all of these are in no particular order.**


	13. Sunday Morning

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 13: Sunday Morning**

**A/N: just a warning saying there is some Mature content near the end of this. Again I'll put little markers for ya'll who don't wanna read. Also this is a pretty long chapter compared to the others. Just a heads up. **

Santana had called Brittany in the morning to see if she wanted to go for a morning run. Brittany's first answer (or question) was where they were running too. And secondly if anyone else was coming.

"Just you and me. Unless you want to invite Quinn" Santana answered pulling on her track pants.

"Let's call Quinn." Brittany said shuffling around to find a sweatshirt.

"I'll call her. Meet me at my place in 10." Santana said before hanging up putting on a red and black hoodie. She dialed Quinn's number and waited through a couple of rings before it went strait to voicemail. Santana looked at the clock. It was 8:30 am on a Sunday and she knew Quinn had to be up for church. So either she's ignoring her phone call, or she's still asleep.

Once Brittany had gotten to Santana's house, they decided to go pay a visit to Quinn's house on the way to their usual running grounds. Santana looked at the clock in her car. 9:00am. The two cheerleaders approached the Jones's house, Mercedes opened the door already in church clothes.

"Santana, Britt. What are ya'll doing here so early?" Mercedes said.

"Is Quinn home? We called her and she didn't answer" Santana asked

"She slept over at Nathan's last night. Pretty sure she should still be there." Mercedes answered.

"Thanks. We'll go check" Santana said turning on her heel and walking next door.

"Do you think they have sex when she sleeps over?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think they've even done it yet Britt. Quinn's been really sketchy about it after the Baby drama and what not." Santana said on the way over. They knocked on the door and awaited an answer. Jesslyn, still in her pajamas (but still looking amazing), answered the door.

"Good Morning girls." Jesslyn asked a bit confused as to why they were at her home so early.

"Morning Mrs. Clark, me and Santana were wondering if Quinn wanted to go for a run with us. But she wasn't answering her phone." Brittany said with a sweet smile.

"Well I heard someone walking around up there, so they should be up. You can go ahead and go up." Jesslyn said letting them in.

"Thanks Mrs. Clark" Santana said before walking upstairs with Brittany. Santana remembered where Nathan's room was and opened the door slowly. They both smiled at each other at the sight of Nathan and Quinn entangled in bed. The sheets and comforter pushed all the way down the bed. Quinn had her leg hooked over Nathan's hips her arm resting on his chest, and her head nestled into his shoulder. Nathan was laying flat on his back, his head leaning on hers, his right hand resting on the small of her back while his right hand rested on her ass.

"They look so peaceful." Brittany said with a glowing smile.

"They should be worn out. It smells like sex in here." Santana said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't wake them." Brittany proposed.

"And miss this opportunity to embarrass both of them for the rest of their life. I don't think so. Come on." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her towards the bed. She stepped up and started jumping lightly.

"Wake up love monkeys." Santana said softly at first. Brittany was jumping closer to Quinn.

Nathan started to move and his eyes fluttered open to see a very amused Santana and Brittany Jumping on his bed. His eyes widened and quickly moved his hands away from Quinn.

"What. The .FUCK." he said pulling his hand over his eyes. Quinn started to shuffle around and snuggled closer to Nathan before whispering,

"What's wrong baby…" she said

"Quinn do you want to go on a run with us?" Brittany said politely, getting off Nathan's bed. Quinn knew it was Brittany's voice, but somehow her sleepy brain didn't put two and two together until she opened her eyes and saw Santana with her hands on her hips looking down at both of them.

"Oh my god…w-what? What are you guys doing here?" Quinn said as she shot up in bed.

"Making fun of you for having some kinky sex last night." Santana said glaring at Nathan who was now beet red.

"We didn't have _sex _last night." Quinn answered slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. And Nathan magically got a big ass bite mark on his neck for no reason." Santana said getting off the bed.

Nathan shot his hand up to the bite mark that Quinn had left on his shoulder.

"What are you two even doing here again? What did you say Brittany?"

"Don't try to change the subject. I mean first of all, bite marks, second of all is that astroglide I see on your nightstand. Quinn I didn't know you had a problem with getting _ready…" _Santana joked

Quinn had gotten into an argument with Santana after that last jab. Nathan was watching as they exchanged words. Brittany just kept staring at Nathan looking at his tattoo and the scars on his chest and back.

"Okay. Everyone just shut up." Nathan said running his hands over his face. "First of all. Quinn and me technically did NOT have sex last night okay? Two, Quinn definitely does not have an issue with getting _ready.._." He said getting a glare from Quinn,

"Sorry babe. But it's true. Third. I can't deny that we didn't get intimate last night. We uh…rounded off third…base that is." Nathan said blushing slightly.

"I'd give you a high five since Quinn finally got some, which means she won't be as bitchy all the time, but I KNOW where your hands have been Archer. And that's just gross." Santana grimaced.

"But San, we have sex all the time and your still bitchy." Brittany confesses. Santana's eyes widen as big as saucers and look at Brittany who had an innocent look on her face. Nathan just tried to look everywhere but at Santana, and Quinn just gave Brittany an awkward look.

"Anyways. We wanted to see if you guys wanted to go for a run with us." Santana said, now able to talk.

"Just give us a minute." Nathan said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine but if we hear any moaning and groaning. We will come up here and get you two." Santana said leaving with Brittany hand in hand. Nathan slumps back down in the bed.

"I really have to tell my mom to stop sending people up to my room." Nathan said.

"Did you have to tell them everything? Santana is never going to shut up about it now." Quinn said slapping him in the chest.

"Well she wouldn't have found out if you didn't BITE me last night. I mean…it was kind of a turn on…but still." Nathan said smiling at her.

"You _liked _that?" Quinn said raising her eyebrow.

"Well…yeah…you couldn't tell?" Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows. He kissed her quickly before getting out of bed. He threw on some shorts and a sweatshirt.

"Do you need some clothes?" Nathan asked Quinn, who was getting out of bed and walking over to him. "I can let you borrow a pair of my sweatpants and my hoodie." He said looking through his dresser. He handed her a pair of his smallest black sweatpants and a dark grey and blue hoodie.

"Thanks baby." She said kissing him on the cheek. She slipped the hoodie over her body and slipped the sweats over her own. They opened the door and walked downstairs to find Santana and Brittany playing with Riley.

"Finally. Hey look what I taught Riley." Santana said standing Riley up. "Okay Riley " she clapped. Riley clapped along with her and ended with a high-V. And then put his hands on his hips.

"Great way to emasculate him Santana. He's gonna be a football player, not a cheerleader." Nathan said "that way he can get himself a really pretty blonde." He continued looking at Quinn with a smile.

"I thought that meant to chew your food." Brittany said.

"That's masticate Brittany." Quinn answered shaking her head. Jesslyn walked into the living room.

"Oh are you all going to stay for breakfast?" she asked with a smile going to pick up Riley into her arms.

"Maybe after we go for a run mom. Save us some food? Please?" Nathan said to her.

"Sure honey, have fun you guys. Be safe out there." She added before disappearing in the kitchen. The four friends hopped into Santana's car and drove up to a close by woodsy area for their run. Santana knew of some good trails that they could run together. They started off slow and picked up their pace after a few minutes. The trail started to go up hill and all of their calves were starting to burn but they pushed through it. They had been jogging for a good 30 minutes before they came apon a small lake. They were the only ones there and Brittany was distracted by the ducks at the lake.

"Quinn come watch the ducks with me!" she asked pulling Quinn along. She smiled and followed her. Santana and Nathan sat on the ground knees pulled up to their chest watching their significant others from afar.

"So you and Quinn finally gave in huh?" Santana asked

"Santana, why do you ask questions you already know the answer too?" Nathan said angrily.

"Look I know sometimes I can be really brash and rude. But I love Q. She's one of my best friends. I've known her since I was 7. And she's helped me through some tough times. So when she gives herself fully to someone, I have to know if they're the right person for her. That they won't hurt her." Santana said.

"I promise you I won't…I…I love her." he confessed but continued, "who takes care of you Santana? You say that you are supposed to protect Quinn, and im assuming Brittany…and if you had too, the people in glee. But who protects you?" Nathan asked.

"I can protect myself." She states clearly.

"Is that why you sleep around? Instead of just you know…being with Brittany? You're afraid aren't you? That if you give yourself completely to one person, they'll leave you and break your heart?" Nathan kept looking at her as she stared blankly in front of her.

"You think you know everything don't you?" Santana said angrily giving him a glare.

"I know enough to know that maybe if you were to open up. And give yourself fully to whomever, you'll be happier." Nathan said.

"I saw the scars. On your chest. And your back. They're from your father aren't they?" She asked looking strait in his eyes.

"This has nothing to do what we were talking about sant…" Nathan stopped speaking as Santana reached back and pulled the back of her sweatshirt over her head. Nathan noticed the small fading scars on her lower back.

"When my dad would come home from work. He'd get so drunk he'd try and hurt my mom. The first time he hit me I was 10. He used the cables from the T.V. but I never let him hurt my mom. She left him. And then married my step dad. The first time he hit me I was 12. Quinn was there every time for me. I know what it feels like to put your walls up. My mom loved my dad, and she loved my step dad. But look what they did to us…" she said pulling her sweatshirt back down.

"I don't give myself up to anyone because I'm afraid of what it would do to others." She continued.

"I'm sorry Santana…" Nathan said in a whisper.

"Just take care of her okay?" Santana spoke looking at Nathan.

"I'll take care of all of you." He said with a small smile pulling her for a small embrace.

"Don't get all mushy on me Archer. Also I'm pretty sure Quinn would get ultra jealous." She said pushing him away.

"She'll understand." He grabbed her head at both sides leaning down and kissed her forehead tenderly before standing up and brushing the dirt off of his shorts. Santana smiled at the gesture and stood up to walk over to Brittany and Quinn.

Quinn turned around slowly to look at Nathan with a smile. As he was approaching her, Nathan noticed the way the morning sun hit the water and reflected off Quinn's green hazel eyes. He noticed the way the sun showed through her blonde hair and her slightly glistening skin from the run. She was beautiful and he couldn't help what happened next.

"Hey…" Quinn couldn't finish her sentence. Nathan's lips attacked her with such force she almost fell backwards. But his arms were there to catch her. His lips slipped along hers as they kissed passionately before Santana cleared her throat loudly and they broke apart.

"That was hot." Brittany stated her eyes fixed on both of them.

"Sorry…" he said against her lips before backing away. Quinn was still slightly in shock. She backed away biting her lip and looked over at the other two.

"I don't know about you two. But im seriously starving. What did your mom make for breakfast?" Santana asked walking back down the trail.

"Probably waffles, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. She makes those every Sunday." Nathan said holding onto Quinn's hand as they walked down.

"Waffles are the best. Because you can put things in the little squares." Brittany said gesturing with her hands.

"I do that too actually…" Nathan said with a smile.

They arrived at Nathan's house about an hour later to find the house empty. Jesslyn had left them a note that her, Henry, and Riley had gone to the later church service. She also said she had left some food for the four of them in the oven and on the stove. The four of them served themselves and sat down at the table to enjoy their breakfast.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Nathan asked Santana and Brittany.

"I wanted to go shopping for more winter clothes. They said it's gonna be really cold over Thanksgiving and Christmas." Brittany spoke slicing up a piece of her waffle.

"I wanted to do that too actually." Quinn commented eating some bacon.

"You should come with us. Nathan do you want to come?" Brittany suggested, a grin forming on her lips.

"Uh. Yeah sure, im pretty sure I'm going to need more winter clothes. California is way different with the weather and all." Nathan answered. He was unsure if going to the mall with three teenage girls was the best idea. But it would be nice to get out of the house for once.

When they were finished Santana, Brittany, and Quinn had to go home and get dressed in normal clothes. Nathan stayed home, cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and walked up to his room to take a shower and change. He got out, brushed his teeth, and changed into some clothes. He pulled up a dark pair of blue jeans and secured it with a belt. He looked through his dresser for a clean t-shirt and decided on a Journey band tee. As he sat down to put on his shoes, he heard his phone start to vibrate. He unlocked his phone and read the text message.

_**Thanks for the show baby ;] -Quinn**_

Nathan looked up and looked out his window to see Quinn looking strait at him. She waved at him and winked sexily before disappearing from view. He sent her a text back.

_**Hahahaha. Perv. Jk. You're welcome. But when do I get my show? –Nathan**_

_**Hmmm….let me think about it. –Quinn**_

_**That's no fair. :[ -Nathan**_

_**Life's not fair babe. Sorry to break It to you. Are you ready yet? –Quinn **_

_**Yup. We're meeting up at Santana's right? –Nathan**_

_**Yeah. I'll be over in a bit. –Quinn**_

_**Okay. I'll see you. –Nathan**_

Nathan rushed downstairs to grab his keys and his Jacket. It was already November and he wasn't used to it being so cold. He met with Quinn out front. She wore a dark gray jacket over her dark blue thermal long sleeve shirt. Her legs were covered in black skinny jeans and finally a pair of dark blue lace up vans. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Have I ever told you that your ass looks amazing in skinny jeans?" Nathan stated brining her into an embrace. His hands slipped down from her hips and rested on her butt. He squeezed lightly pulling her hips into his.

Quinn bit her lip to suppress a groan and looked at Nathan. "You really are an _ass _man aren't you?" she asked looking up at him.

"mmm…more like a Blonde-haired, Green-Hazel-Eyed, Girl-named-Quinn, who just happens to have a great ass, _man" _he answered giving her a kiss.

She smiled against his lips and backed away walking towards the jeep. "Well it's nice to know you only like for my looks" she joked as she got into the car.

"No. I like that you're good with Riley. And you're polite around my parents. I like the way you sing, or when you raise your eyebrow all sexy-like. Or how when Brittany says something kind of weird you never just ignore her like everyone else" he explained

A huge smile crept onto her lips and she leaned over to kiss him "and that is why you're my boyfriend." She said

Nathan smiled and started the car driving towards Santana's house. They arrived and walked up to the front door.

A slender woman open the door and the sound of kids playing exited towards the door. "Quinn! Mija how are you?" the woman asked giving her a tight embrace. Nathan smiled and observed. Obviously she is who Santana got her good looks from.

"I'm good. Thanks Ms. Lopez." Quinn smiled and hugged back. Ms. Lopez looked at Nathan he smiled and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Nathan Archer. I'm a friend of Santana's from Glee." He said as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you" she said, "Santana is in her room con la Brittany" she said in broken spanglish.

"Thanks Ms. Lopez. It was nice seeing you again." Quinn answered going towards the basement door. Nathan passed by who he guessed were Santana's brothers and sister.

"Santana sleeps in the basement?" he asked

"Yeah, it's big and she doesn't have to share it with her siblings." Quinn said opening the door. The two heard some music playing from the room when walking down the steps. Nathan bumped into Quinn at the bottom and he looked at the raised eyebrow on her face. His eyes followed hers to see what she was seeing and he felt his heart drop to his feet.

Santana had Brittany pinned to the floor, straddling her hips and attacking her neck.

"Uh…" Nathan couldn't speak. He was sure that words were forming in his mind but they just weren't coming out. Santana stopped and looked up at the two before sitting up. She was a bit panicked. It wasn't like she was ashamed of Brittany or anything, but it was just weird having someone see them in such an intimate position.

"Hey Quinn. Hey Nathan" Brittany said turning her head to look up at them.

"Ready to go?" Quinn said trying to forget what they had come upon.

"Uh Yeah." Santana said awkwardly getting off of Brittany. Nathan swallowed hard and finally felt actually words form on his tongue.

"Im gonna…go uh…car." He said before walking back upstairs. Quinn just waited for Brittany and Santana to grab their jackets.

"Thanks for knocking Q. I'm pretty sure we just broke Nathan" Santana said shrugging on her jacket.

"You know we were coming Santana. You should have kept it in your pants long enough" Quinn answered back.

"What did Nathan break again?" Brittany asked

"His spank bank." Santana answered laughing

"His what?" Quinn asked cocking her head to the side.

"Seriously Q? Have you like never been on urban dictionary? It's like memories guys remember to masturbate too later." Santana said starting to walk up the stairs. Brittany and Quinn followed behind they exited the front door and saw Nathan being interrogated by Santana's brothers and sister. Sandra the second oldest (at age 15) had asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Nathan looked up at Quinn and smiled "yup and she's really pretty."

Santos, the middle child (at age 13) had asked how Nathan got so buff and if it attracts the ladies.

"Eat your vegetables. Work out daily. And focus more on school. Girls totally dig it." He answered

Sergio, the youngest at 10 years old was busy playing with his new NERF gun. Shooting at everyone from covert places.

"Get back inside spawns of Satan! Before mom starts yelling at you for not having jackets!" Santana told all of them. The three kids ran inside after her command.

Nathan opened the doors for both Brittany and Quinn before going to the driver's side.

"What? I don't get my door opened?" Santana asked

"No. You're always mean to me." Nathan said with a smirk. He sighed and opened the door for her "your chariot awaits my lady." He said bowing down

"Haha. Whatever let's go." Santana said. Nathan just laughed and got in the car. On the way to the mall Brittany kept playing with Riley's toys. Quinn was asking Santana how the cheerios were doing without her captain skills.

"I was meaning to ask, do you still own that uniform?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, why?" Quinn asked slightly confused.

"Just asking" Nathan said with a smile and shrugged.

"Someone has a fetish" Santana said in a sing song voice.

"Not a fetish. I just would want to see what she looks like with it on" Nathan said looking into the rear view mirror at Santana.

"You're such a guy" Quinn said shaking her head

"Yeah. But I'm _your _guy." He said smiling over at her.

"Archer. Pull over right now." She said rolling her eyes. Unfortunately, Nathan didn't sense the sarcasm in her voice and swerved off the road to pull over.

"Are you okay? What's Wrong?" he said panicked.

"Jesus Nathan! I was just kidding. I was thinking how I might barf from the sweet gag fest you guys are having" she said with a grimace.

"What the fuck Santana? That's fucking dangerous you know that? Don't mess with me when im driving. I'm used to have Riley back there, and he's not one to cry wolf. I take things like that seriously." He said taking a deep breath trying to control his anger.

"Well maybe you should take a joke more often…" Santana said. Nathan grumbled under his breath and gripped the steering wheel tightly before getting back onto the road. The next couple of minutes were spent in silence. Nathan and Santana were obviously still angry about the little scuffle. Quinn reached over to hold his hand to try and calm him down.

He took a deep breath and let it out .The feeling of her soft fingers running over his palm and settling between his own fingers. He felt himself calm down and he looked over at her with a small smile.

Brittany observed the tender moment and smiled reaching her hand over to Santana's. The Latina paid no attention at first but Brittany leaned over to whisper something into her ear. Nathan watched through the rear view mirror Santana smiled and unfolded her arms. Brittany gently caressed her forearm before Santana stopped her to hold her hand.

They arrived at the mall and parked. Nathan and Quinn hoped out of the car and opened the doors for both Brittany and Santana.

"Can we stop by the pet store San?" Brittany asked

"Sure B." Santana answered with a smile.

They visited a few stores and bought a couple of things like long sleeve shirts and jackets. Nathan stayed in the background, letting the girls have their space. He looked around for his own clothes getting some thermal shirts and heavier jackets. Nathan was good for the first hour or so. But he was getting antsy.

"Why do you girls take so long?" he asked as they went through the shoe section at Macy's.

"Shut it Archer. Or I'll make Quinn not give it up to you for another three months." Santana said with a grin.

_**30 minutes later…**_

"I'm getting old here!" Nathan whined inside of another store

"Do you want some cheese with that wine?" Santana answered back.

"I want some cheese." Brittany said from behind a clothes rack.

"Baby I promise. One more store and it'll be worth your while." She said with a smile. Nathan huffed but smiled anyways. They were all on their way out when Santana had decided that going to victorias secret was a good idea.

"Uh…I'll wait outside." Nathan said stopping in front of the store.

"It's not like you're not allowed in Nathan." Quinn said grabbing his hand.

"Afraid you'll get a semi Archer?" Santana said raising an eyebrow.

"I just think that they'll think I'm like…a perv or something." Nathan said

"They aren't gonna think that baby. Come on. You can help me pick something out." Quinn said with a quirked eyebrow.

Nathan's eyes lit up and he stepped over the threshold. Quinn didn't really need anything but she picked out a few bra and underwear sets.

The woman didn't let Nathan into the fitting rooms so he had to wait outside. Nathan just took out his iPhone and started to play around with it.

"What do you think of this one?" Quinn said walking into his view. He looked up from the small screen to see Quinn _fucking _Fabray in a pair of red lace boy shorts and matching bra. His eyes widened and his lips curved into a sexy smirk.

"You look stunning" he said. Nathan quickly snapped a picture of her with his iPhone as she turned around to walk away.

Pretty sure that would be his new screen saver forever.

The four walked out of the mall. Each of them with 3 bags each. Nathan dropped off the two cheerios at Santana's house. Once Quinn got back she had told Nathan she wanted to hang out with Mercedes for the rest of the day. Nathan gave her a kiss and let her go back home. He ended up falling asleep a couple hours later on the one of the couches in the basement watching a movie with his family.

By 10pm he had gone up to get ready for bed. He did his usual routine and laid down in bed. He reached over to his phone and sent a message to Quinn.

_**Goodnight babe. Have sweet dreams of me… ;] -Nathan**_

He waited for a reply and felt his phone vibrate against his stomach. It wasn't the text he was expecting. Quinn had ended up calling him.

"Hey baby" he answered.

"I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed" she said to him snuggling into her comforter.

"Well I wanted to hear your voice too." He said a smile forming on his lips.

"What did you do today when you got home?" Quinn asked.

"Ate dinner with the family. Watched a movie. Thought about you in that red lace underwear." Nathan said laughing slightly, "What did you do with Mercedes?" he asked.

"We gossiped. Gave each other mani/pedi's you know girl stuff"

"Sounds like a blast" he said blatantly

"Don't be a jerk" she said laughing softly.

"So….what are you wearing?" Nathan asked. Quinn was slightly caught off guard by the question but replied anyway.

"Nothing" she responded biting her lip. Because really she was in her grungiest pair of sweats and one of Nathan's shirts.

There was silence for a second before Nathan responded. "I'll be right over" he answered jokingly.

"You're insatiable you know that?" Quinn said with a small giggle. "What are YOU wearing?" she asks

"Sweatpants. That's it." He answered honestly

"Sexy." She answers shuffling around in bed.

"Damn strait" he scoffed

"I can't stop thinking about last night." Quinn said

"Me neither." Nathan answered.

"Nathan..." she said thinking about her next words carefully.

"Yeah babe?"

"Remember what I told you last night…about what I did in bed when you weren't with Me." she said biting her lip

"Yeah…" Nathan answered finding it hard to swallow.

"I'm doing it right now…" Quinn groaned out starting to run her free hand down her body.

"Quinn Fabray. Are you implying that we have phone sex? On a Sunday? Isn't that like a sin? You sure you wanna do this?" Nathan joked.

Quinn thought about the question for a bit. But she had the perfect answer, even if it wasn't exactly true.

"Maybe…but I wouldn't be two fingers deep right now if I didn't want to." She says as huskily as she could.

_******Explicit content starts here.******_

That alone made Nathan instantly hard. (Okay so maybe he was pulling off a semi since he asked her what she was wearing.) He started to slide off his sweat pants.

"I wish I was there…my fingers would feel a lot better." He says in a groan starting to run his hand up and down his dick.

"I'm sure they would…" she moans as her fingers find their way into her pants.

"T-tell me what you feel…" he says only imagining how she looked at this exact moment.

"I'm already soaked through my underwear." She says as her middle finger runs up and down her wet folds.

"Damn Quinn. You have no idea how hard I am right now. Just thinking about you doing that to yourself." He said gripping himself a little tighter.

They were getting lost in the call and response of their moans and groans. Nathan was extremely close after a few more minutes of hearing Quinn over the phone.

"Are you close baby?" he said feeling himself start to tighten.

"Yes…." She answers in a high-pitched whisper. Her fingers rubbing tight circles around her clit.

"I wanna hear you cum Quinn. With my name on your lips…" he spoke in a whisper, his hand now pumping faster up and down himself.

_*****Mature content ends here*****_

"Nathan are you still awake? Don't forget you have training early tomorrow morning!" Jesslyn called through the door.

"GOD. Fu….DAMN IT MOM!" Nathan panicked quickly removing his hand away from his cock. Biggest. Boner Kill. EVER.

Quinn on the other hand was cumming hard, having to bite her lip from screaming. She only heard Nathan when he had said "God…" in a yell and assumed he was going over the edge as well.

"Are you okay honey?" Jesslyn asked confused about his outburst. He was usually still awake by now and just listening to music. She knew Quinn wasn't sleeping over. She didn't expect the next sentence to slip from her son's mouth.

"I'm trying to have phone sex with my girlfriend!" he yelled quickly groaning at his slip up.

Quinn was coming down from her orgasm when she had heard what he told his mom (or step dad) she wasn't sure whom. Although she was sure her brain wasn't exactly in its brightest stage at the moment.

Jesslyn was dumbfounded. Nathan hardly ever yelled at her. But being the non-confrontational person she was, she saw it best to talk to him about it tomorrow.

"Quinn?" Nathan finally breathed out. He was flustered and he just told his mom he was having phone sex with Quinn. Sure he knew his mom was tolerant of his sexual endeavors with his girlfriends. But he wasn't' usually so open about them.

"Did your mom just walk in on you?" her brain finally going through the motions of what had happened.

"No. Thankfully not, but…I didn't exactly get to _finish_" he said painfully.

"We can try again…" she offered

"It's okay. You should get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He spoke

"Did you tell her what we were doing?" She tried to confirm what she had heard.

Nathan breathed in and spoke "it slipped out..." he confessed. "I was just so angry cause I was so damn close. And I didn't even get to hear you….ya know." Nathan said

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to look your parents in the eye for the next couple of weeks." She said sarcastically.

"I think I won't be able to look them in the eye for about the next century." He answered back. "Go to bed baby. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Quinn" he said

"Good night Nathan…I'll see you tomorrow." She responded and hung up, putting her phone down.

Nathan breathed in deeply and calmed himself. It was definitely going to be a long day tomorrow.

**Post A/N: I wrote about…half of this on my iPhone while I was riding in the car. So I had to fix a bunch of typos and grammar errors. Thanks to SeekingAnIdentity for spotting that for me. Also I just want to say. That the whole thing with Nathan and his mom interrupting him. I've had that happen to me before. Worst moment ever. **


	14. Hunger

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 14: Hunger**

**A/N: Before we start. I want to thank all the reviewers. I love getting your reviews. :] They are the Quinn to my Nathan. Actually, scratch that. They are the Quinn to myself. ;]**

Nathan was frustrated. Thankfully he awoke early enough to not see his mom or Henry in the morning. And then during training, he couldn't focus what so ever. He had slipped up on several of his basic military safety rules. Masterson was not very happy and had made him attended extra practice after school that day. When he arrived in Glee everyone noticed his rather angry demeanor. He slumped into a seat next to Quinn who leaned over to ask what was wrong.

"You okay babe?" she whispered to him.

"Just…having a bad day I guess." He said sternly. Quinn knew to stay away; he didn't have days like these often. But when he did, it was just better to stay quiet. Mr. Schue thankfully walked in at that moment.

"Hey guys! Great news. So I got the official rules for Sectionals, which I have to remind you is after the thanksgiving break. So that gives us three weeks of hardcore practicing." He said putting his bag on the piano.

"So there were some changes over the last couple of weeks. The Ballad duet is not scratched and it has to be a _MALE _solo ballad instead. So I encourage all the guys to work on a song. And I will choose who will get to do it for Sectionals. This year we will have to do one Broadway group number, and another group number, which is of our liking. So we can start suggestions today if you'd like." Mr. Schuster said.

Everyone looked at Rachel because she of all people would know about every Broadway number. Her hand automatically shot up and she stood from her seat to walk in front of the class.

"I for one have many ideas about what Broadway number we could do if you let me put a list together I will have it ready by tomorrow morning." Rachel stated.

"What about the other group number?" Artie mentioned.

Quickly, a chorus of song suggestions filled the room. The sounds quickly became annoying to Will so he clapped his hands together and shouted over their rising voices.

"Okay guys one at a time." Will spoke looking over his students.

Nathan brought up his hand and speak. "Nathan. Go a head."

"What about Drift Away? By Dobie Gray. It's a classic. And I think I mean…we are all kinda fighting about what song to do. Drift Away although the chorus mentions rock n' roll, it's what music does to us when we listen to it. And we can change up the composition a little to make it a group performance. Maybe change the key at some point. Get Mercedes and Rachel's great vocals and all that." Nathan suggested.

"I think you've been spending to much time with Berry, Archer. Cause that took way longer than needed." Santana spoke. Rachel shot her a glare and rolled her eyes before looking at Nathan. "I think that's a great suggestion Nathan." Rachel commented.

"It is a really soulful song. Great guitar parts in it too." Artie mentioned.

"Everyone in favor of doing Drift Away?" Mr. Schue said raising his hand. Everyone but Puck, everyone knew it was mostly because he just didn't give a fuck.

"All right. I'll see to it to get the sheet music. But let's warm up those vocals. Brad, take it away." Mr. Schue said.

After Glee everyone went their separate ways to their respective classes. Nathan walked down the hall, Quinn's hand in his. There were a couple of cheerios who whispered as they walked by together. Santana had told Quinn about how some of the cheerios wanted to hook up with Nathan. Quinn glared at them and shifting into her HBIC persona. She sometimes missed being in the cheerios. The power that red white and black uniform gave her. Just the thought of her being captain again on the arm of maybe one of the hottest guys at school.

"I'll see you in Anatomy." He said stopping at her classroom and smiling down at her.

"Okay. See you." She said standing up on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Nathan smiled into the kiss before retreating, giving her one more peck on the lips, and retreating again. Quinn smiled at him as he walked away. Even when he was feeling like crap, he always had time to make her smile.

When anatomy rolled along Nathan had beat Quinn to class. He was looking over his notes intently, his facial expression serious, with a hint of anger still.

"Hey" Quinn said softly before sitting down.

"Hey babe." He said flatly still looking over his notes.

"Are you sure you're okay Nathan?" Quinn said concerned.

"I'm just…kinda nervous about talking to my parents and all…I never yell at my mom like that. EVER." Nathan confessed leaning in closer to whisper into her ear. "What makes it worse is the fact that it's about our… _sex_ life." He clears his throat leaning away from her.

Quinn blushes slightly and turns towards him. "You'll be okay, your parents are understanding. What are you doing after training today?" she asks him.

"More training," he scoffed. "I severely messed up this morning, so I gotta do some extra stuff after Physical Training" he answered before continuing. "Why? What's up?"

"Grocery shopping. Mercedes can't go with me. It'll stall you from having to talk to your parents." Quinn said tempting him.

"Sure. You sure you wanna wait that long for me to be done with training though?" Nathan said with an arched eyebrow.

"I've waited a long time for _other _things. This will be a piece of cake" she said biting her lip and quirking her eyebrow. Nathan swore he could feel a small twitch in his pants.

"Yeah…" he said with an awkward chuckle. Class went by as usual today they were going over muscles of the human body. At some point during class she noticed Nathan shaking his left leg anxiously. He was moving it so fast; the ground was starting to move. She slid her right arm off the lab table and placed it gently on his leg. He stops suddenly and looks down at her hand, then back up at her. He mouths _sorry _before turning back to pay attention to the teacher. Quinn ended up keeping her hand there throughout the period.

During P.E. Nathan was off his game in basketball. This week was the last week of tournament play and his team was in first place. They lost both their games today, which had Nathan, pissed off during lunch. He almost slammed his stuff on the table before sitting down. The glee kids were surprised since he was usually the neutral one of the group. Everyone asked if he was okay and he would answer with "yeah im fine. Just a bad day."

Puck approached the table and sat down. "Hey can I borrow someone's phone? I gotta make a call and my crappy phone just died on me." he asked

Everyone reached around in their bags, but Nathan was the closest to him. Nathan passed him his iPhone without thinking, being to wrapped up in his current anxiety problem. He later widened his eyes when puck pressed the home button to go to his main screen.

"Wait…" he said grabbing for his phone. It was too late Puck had a huge grin on his face and his eyebrows both perched up.

"DAMN FABRAY! You never wore any of those when we were dating." Puck just kept staring at the picture of Quinn in her red lace underwear.

"What are you talking about Puck?" she said leaning to see the phone. Puck practically shoved it outwards so everyone at the table could see. Quinn quickly took the phone away form him in shock and looked at Nathan's screen saver.

It was herself in the underwear set she had bought at the mall. But she had her back to Nathan and her hand was outstretched towards the doorframe, her fingers lightly grazing the wall, one foot in front of the other as she walked away from the camera. Nathan just felt his anxiety get worse and he started to apologize.

"Quinn…I-I'm sorry…Let me explain" he started before seeing a devilish smile on her face.

"It's okay baby. Puck's just jealous that he can't see things like that in real life…" she said winking at Nathan.

"Pfft. Yeah whatever Fabray…Military boy's got nothing on me." Puck said with a smug grin.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night." Quinn answered taking a bite out of the sandwich Nathan had made her.

"Fine…name one thing…if you can." Puck said challenging her. Nathan looked at Quinn quizzically. She just looked at him with a wide grin, a type of _payback-is-a-bitch _grin.

"He's totally _bigger_ than you." She said boldly. Nathan choked on his sandwich, Kurt spit his soy milk back in it's carton, Mercedes widened her eyes, Puck's smile fades, and everyone else just kind of pretended like they didn't just hear something totally telling of Nathan.

Nathan was beet red as he stood up from the table, "I'm gonna go find the rest of my dignity now…" he muttered before picking up his food and leaving. Quinn quickly followed after him, "Nathan…wait…" she said grabbing his arm. He kept walking almost pulling her along with him until they reached an empty classroom.

"Really Quinn? You had to just say that of all things? You could have said something like…oh I don't know…I don't sleep around with random girls…or ANYTHING else that didn't involve my dick!" He yelled at her.

"Well you could have had any other picture on your phone, but you chose to have one of me half naked." Quinn said putting her hands on her hips, now equally as angry.

"I forgot okay? I got other things on my mind right now." Nathan said his voice a bit strained.

"Oh jeez Nathan, get over it! So you're a hormonal teenage guy. It's normal okay? You yelled at your mom. That's normal. It's okay to make mistakes sometimes." She said with a grimace.

"You should be one to talk. It took me two months to convince you of the same thing." Nathan let slip out. He didn't mean to. That was extremely rude. And he could tell by the look on Quinn's face that it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I hate you, you know that? I. Hate. You." She said starting to storm out. Nathan just felt angry again at this point.

"Fine! I hate you too." He yelled throwing his hands up in the air, turning his back to her. Nathan heard the door slam shut and finally guilt started to rise up in him. His traitor of a body decided that running after her was the thing to do because his legs were now turning on their own towards the door. His traitor of a brain was now thinking of the perfect apology. His traitor of a heart was beating so fast it was about to explode, and his traitor of a soul couldn't let her walk away.

Quinn just stood outside the door feeling the anger start to subside slightly. She heard the opening of the door and she turned around to practically rip Nathan a new one. But her eyes just stared into his. The guilt clearly written on them, the slight heave of his chest going up and down. The veins in his arms slightly showing from his clenched fists, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Quinn…im sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You clearly don't deserve it." He started, his voice soft and deep.

"Shut up." She states clearly before inching closer to him. She pulls him into her lips fiercely. He kisses back, placing his hands against the cool row of lockers. One of his hands slips down resting on her hip. Her hands are pulling at his neck, wanting to be closer to him. Which is impossible because the only way that could happen was if he was inside her. And she doesn't want to think about because she doesn't want to go into statistics turned on. They kiss like that for a good while before hearing the bell ring. Nathan's hand on her hip had bunched up part of her dress, he releases and finally backs away from her.

Quinn is standing there, her lips swollen and red from their kiss. He's panting slightly and he rests his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry baby…" he says.

"I'll see you in class." She answers before gently stroking the side of his face and giving him one last kiss before turning towards her class.

Thankfully school was over in a flash. Quinn watched Nathan and his troop as they did their training. She knew that Nathan could be extremely sexy at random moments in time. But watching during physical training was a whole different story. His muscles flexed and relaxed as he did what seemed like thousands upon thousands of push-ups, pull-ups, and abdominals. Droplets of sweat starting to run down his face. It was an incredible turn on for her. Once he wad done with everything, even the extra training (which looked incredibly painful by the way), Nathan walked over to Quinn.

"Give me a second to rinse off change back into my clean uniform and we'll go okay?" he said walking with her to the locker rooms.

"Please. You smell like death." She joked

"You smell like…" he leaned in close and sniffed her. "I would say heaven…but it wouldn't do you justice." He said with a smile.

"That was incredibly cheesy Nathan." Quinn said

"True…it sounded a lot cooler in my head." Nathan said with a small laugh. He gave her a small kiss before going into the boy's locker room. He came out in a clean uniform, tan shirt, blue slacks, and white cap.

On the drive to the grocery store, the talked about sectionals and the craziness that was going to ensue tomorrow with Rachel's list. It was quiet for a while before Nathan spoke up.

"Hey Quinn?" he asked looking at her while at a red light.

"Yeah?" she answered looking at him.

"How long have Santana and Brittany…been…you know _close._" His words a bit shaky but he just wanted to know.

"They've been best friends since about forever. But them being…intimate started freshman year." Quinn said.

"But they sleep around? Or mess around with other people…"

"They do…it's just an incredibly open relationship…why do you ask about this?" Quinn said quizzically.

"I just think they should be open about their feelings for each other…you know. Not be sleeping around." Nathan shrugged turning into the parking lot.

"Santana has some…issues. But I think deep down she really does love Brittany." Quinn responded. It was quiet for a second while Nathan parked and Quinn could feel a question on her lips.

"Does it turn you on? Seeing two girls…do that." She asked looking at him. He turned slowly raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly?"

"Yes." She said waiting for his reply

"Yeah it does. But I mean if you were to kiss another girl I think I'd feel more jealous than turned on…maybe like…53% jealous. And the rest kind of turned on." Nathan confessed.

"Have you ever thought about…me doing that to another girl? Like…for your spank bank?" she said using her new found vocabulary.

Nathan laughed before taking off his seat belt and shaking his head, "I won't lie and say there aren't a lot of fantasies in my _spank bank _that involve you. And maybe yes there is a fantasy about you making out with a certain girl. But if I told you, I'd have to kill you." He said getting out of the car.

Quinn unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car taking her purse with her. She grabs a cart pushing it inside. The store was barren, a couple of customers here and there. Quinn pulled out the shopping list Mrs. Jones had given her. Nathan followed her watching as her dress swayed when she walked.

"I can feel your eyes on my butt, you know that right?" Quinn said stopping in the middle of an empty aisle.

"Sorry. As much as I love when you wear jeans, dresses do accentuate your curves as well." He said coming up closely behind her, his arms automatically wrapping around her. His chin slowly came down to rest on her shoulder.

"You're obsessed." She said kissing him on the cheek before continuing walking. She didn't notice the other cart coming from around the corner. "Oh! I'm sooo sorry Ma…" Quinn looked up to see a blonde haired woman who's blue eyes were like piercing daggers to her.

"Mom?" Quinn finally pushed out, her voice soft and slightly trembling.

"Quinnie?" Judy said her eyes quickly flashing of guilt, "h-how have you been?" she asks her voice trembling as well.

"Good. Great actually. W-what about you?" Quinn stuttered slightly. Nathan observed the tension that was quickly rising between the mother and daughter. Judy's eyes shifted towards Nathan, her eyes running up from his feet, eyeing his marine uniform. Quinn notices and turns towards Nathan

"Mom this is Nathan. He's my…boyfriend." She said gesturing between the two.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray. Nathan James Archer." He said introducing himself, shaking her hand.

"Oh it's actually Ms. O'Shay now. It's nice to meet you." She said with a small smile. Quinn widened her eyes at the statement. "You and dad…got a divorce?"

"Yes. It was finalized two weeks ago." She said lowering her head in shame.

"uh…well, it was nice seeing you mom…" Quinn said awkwardly.

"Are you doing anything this Saturday Quinnie? Your sister and her boyfriend are coming into town. We're having dinner at the house; I'd really like it if you came. Nathan you are welcome to join her." Judy said looking at her daughter with a small smile

Quinn thought about the offer. She didn't know if her father was going to be there. But if he was, screw him, she was happy with her life at the moment. She also hadn't seen or spoken to her sister in a while after the baby drama.

"Sure mom. What time?" Quinn asked. The smile on Judy's face grew. "7 should be okay. I'm glad I saw you Quinnie. I'll see you Saturday" Judy said before maneuvering her cart around the couple. "It was nice to meet you Nathan." She said smiling at him.

"The pleasure was mine Ms. O'Shay." He said with a smile, walking with Quinn away from her mother.

"That was nice of you Quinn. But are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan said once Judy was out of earshot.

"Even though my family isn't perfect. It'd be nice for you to meet them. You've shared your family with me. I think it's time I return the favor." She says with a sweet smile.

"What about your dad?" he asked her.

"He was unreasonable. And he basically disowned me when he found out I was pregnant. Therefore, I shouldn't care about him, just how he didn't care for me. If he's there, cool. whatever. If he's not, even better. I'm tired of being scared of him." Quinn said as she looked at Nathan.

A proud smile crept upon Nathan's face. "I'm proud of you Quinn. For realizing that. You're a great person, you know that right?" He said pulling her into a hug.

"Sometimes I need to be reminded. But thank you. That was sweet." She whispered into his ear, a small smile on her lips. His embrace grew tighter for a second before loosening and letting her go. He kissed her softly before retreating and letting her go back to her shopping duties. She kept thinking about her mother. At least she had made an effort that one time at regionals. Quinn hadn't even seen her father since he kicked her out.

She felt Nathan place his hands on the cart, just outside hers. His body pressing into her, "You know we'd go a lot faster if you didn't walk like a sloth." He said into her ear as he stopped the cart so she could step up on the basket.

"Why are you in a hurry? I thought you didn't want to talk to your parents." She said stepping up feeling him push the cart and essentially hear along the aisles.

"Maybe I just want to be closer to you Fabray." He said whispering in her ear, pressing his chest into her back. She laughed and _god _did he love her laugh, there was no other word to describe it other than adorable. They kept on shopping and bought everything on the list.

"So…what's one of these elusive fantasies you have about me?" Quinn asked while on the way home. Nathan instantly smiled and turned towards her, "Why do you want to know this Quinn?" he said

"Maybe I just want to know so I can complete them for you." She said biting her lip.

"Well. I'm not going to tell you. Cause then I'd have to kill you, and I don't think I'd be cool with that." Nathan said turning down their street.

"I'll find it out one day." Quinn said seeing the Jones's house approach in front of them. Nathan parked in his own driveway. They carried the bags over to Mercedes's house. Quinn unlocked the door and went in to find Mercedes watching T.V. with her mother.

"Hey Mrs. Jones, Mercedes, I got all the stuff you wanted." Quinn said walking past them into the kitchen.

"Hey Mercedes, Hello Mrs. Jones" Nathan said helping Quinn in, putting the bags on the table.

"Thank you Quinn. And Hello Nathan, thank _you _for helping Quinn out." Mrs. Jones said standing up to put away the perishable food in the fridge.

Quinn walked into the living room and stood next to Mercedes "whatcha watching?" she asked looking at the T.V. Screen.

"Just flippin through channels." Mercedes said not tearing her eyes away from the screen. She couldn't even look at Nathan after today's incident.

"Well, im gonna go home now…I'll see you girls tomorrow at school" Nathan said feeling the awkwardness.

"I'll walk you out." Quinn said joining him towards his home. She and Nathan ended up stalling just outside Nathan's home, both of them leaning on the car.

"I should go…before they get more angry about me avoiding them." Nathan said turning towards his girlfriend.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said biting her lip as he positioned himself in front of her. He leaned down to kiss her, his hands bracing himself on the hood of his car. The kiss intensified, their hips grinding against one another. Quinn moaned into the kiss as she felt his fingers trail up thigh under her dress. She broke away, her chest heaving up and down, trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing…?" she said breathlessly.

"I want to _touch_ you…" he said into her ear as he attacked her neck.

"No…not here." She said catching his wrist pulling it out from under her dress. He didn't press on, keeping his hands at her hips as they continue to kiss. Next time, Nathan was the first to break away and retreat.

"I should go…" he said licking his lips, still trying to taste her.

Quinn leaned against the car, trying to catch her breath. "okay…I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking up to him to give him a peck on the lips. But a peck lead to another, and then the were almost back to where they were before Nathan started to smile and backed away.

"You're killing me Fabray. I give you not one, but two mind-blowing orgasms in one night. Now you just can't get enough of me…" he said smugly.

Quinn blushed slightly before answering, "Maybe…but you can't get enough of me either." She said kissing him on the cheek before walking away. Nathan smacked her playfully in the butt as she did. She jumped at the feeling and looked back at him, shaking her head.

"Nope. I can never get enough of you. Or _that." _he said as his eyes trailed to her butt.

"Insatiable I tell you. Insatiable." She said walking back towards the Jones's home. Nathan walked up the front porch and walked into the living room. he was hoping that maybe, just maybe, his parents were asleep. But sadly, not all dreams come true because they were waiting for him in the living room.

"Nathan?" he heard his mother call.

"Yeah...it's me." Nathan said starting to walk into the living room. he took off his cap and placed it under his arm.

"Why are you so late?" Henry asked signaling for him to sit down in one of the recliners.

"Quinn needed help grocery shopping. I helped her out." Nathan said sitting down.

"Nathan. I was really disappointed with your attitude last night." Jesslyn said looking at Nathan

"I know mom. I'm sorry. I just…was frustrated with the situation…I mean it was embarrassing…" Nathan said trying to think of the correct words to say.

"Nathan we understand that you have needs. I mean if I were your age and I had a girl like Quinn…you don't even know." Henry started, which received a glare from Jesslyn.

"Honey. You have to admit that Quinn is probably one of the prettiest girls Nathan's ever had." Henry said looking at his wife.

"True. She is extremely pretty. But still Nathan, I don't think I deserved that answer." Jesslyn said frowning.

"I'm sorry mom, I am I promise it won't ever happen again." Nathan said

"The yelling or the phone sex?" Henry said trying not to laugh. He found it a lot more humorous than the other two.

"Im serious Henry. It's not funny. It's embarrassing." Nathan said with a slight blush.

"Henry, be serious about this." Jesslyn said glaring at her husband again.

"I'm sorry hun, but you have to admit it is a little bit funny."

"Hi, yeah im still in the room here. It's my dignity on the line here. Are we done? Can I go up and sulk in my room now?" Nathan said frustrated as he stood up.

"Just don't make it a habit of doing _that _with Quinn. At least wait till we're asleep or something." Jesslyn said

_Oh. We have. _Nathan thought to himself with a smile on his face. He walked upstairs already unbuttoning his shirt and un-tucking it from his pants. His door opens up to his room, the sight of his bed automatically retrieving memories of Quinn. He smiles to himself as he takes off his tan shirt, revealing the white tank top underneath. Nathan walks over to his computer, putting on some music to relax a bit. As nervous as he was to talk to his parents, it was surprisingly easier than he expected. A pair of his classic basketball shorts were thrown on and he started on his homework. His eyes glancing at the clock, 9:03pm.

When Nathan looked back up at his computer screen, the clock said 10:12pm. His phone, which was on his nightstand, had started to ring. He reached over looking at the screen seeing a picture of a smiling Quinn as she got a kiss on the cheek from Nathan. He smiled to himself and answered.

"What'd I say? Can't get enough." He said with a small laugh.

"Ha,Ha." Quinn said into the phone as she looked down at her homework.

"I needed study help with some of the anatomy homework." Quinn said to him.

"Oh, I'd be really happy to help you study your anatomy….homework." he said, hoping she got the pun.

"So I'm guessing the talk with your parents went better than you thought." Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They just don't want me answer back to them like that anymore." Nathan said

"See. You had nothing to worry about. Anyways, I still need help." Quinn pleaded.

"Okay. What do you need help on?" Nathan asked getting out his Anatomy book.

He answered her questions and finally finished his own homework in the process. A quick glance at the clock which now was blinking 11:01pm.

"Goodnight Quinn." He said as he lay down in bed.

"g'night baby." Quinn answered with a smile as she hung up the phone and walked over to her own bed. She started to think about Saturday not knowing whether she did the right thing or not. There was still some resentment left in her heart when it came to her family. And that house, knowing what happened there and what it got her into, only made things a bit worse.

_Who are you?...I don't know you at all…get out of my house…_

The words kept revolving in her head, the tears in her eyes starting to fall. But another voice started to slowly become louder over her father's words.

_I'm proud of you Quinn…You're a great person…you know that right? _Nathan's voice resounding in her head. A small smile creeping onto her lips. She may not have had the best past. But her present and future were starting to look up.

_Sometimes I have to be reminded._

**Post A/N: oh man. Next chapter get ready to revisit the Fabray's. It's going to be EPIC. I can tell you that right now. Will her dad show up? How is he going to respond to the adoption? Is he going to actually like Nathan?**

**Things coming up**

**-Sectionals**

**-More into Nathan's real father**

**-MAYBE a look into Nathan's fantasies.**

**-Thanksgiving  
and much more. So stay tuned. Reviews would be awesome. Just saying. Thank you to all who have been reviewing constantly. :] you know who you are. **


	15. Home And Family

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 15: Home and Family**

**A/N: quick note. I re-watched Ballad, and I guess Quinn's sister is actually married. Not engaged/dating. I had put that she and her boyfriend would be attending the dinner. My mistake. So yeah. Just thought I'd put that out there. Also there Will be major Mature content in this chapter. So don't read those parts if you don't like that stuff. **

Saturday had come a little too quickly for Quinn. Nathan's parents and Riley had to go visit Henry's father who was sick in Cleveland for the weekend. Nathan stayed back with Quinn for her family dinner as he promised. Quinn's mother had called to make sure they were both coming, and to let Quinn know that her father would be coming as well. This only made Quinn more nervous than she already was

"Baby you have to hurry up. It's 5:30 and we gotta be there by 7." Nathan said calling to her from outside the bathroom. He decided to dress in his uniform from ROTC, Quinn thought it'd make a better impression. He had his slacks on and his white t-shirt on as well. Quinn opened the door, revealing herself in a white dress slip that was just at mid-thigh.

"Nathan, I would really appreciate if you stopped hurrying me. Im not in the mood right now, im nervous, and im tired because _YOU_ decided to keep playing video games all night, and snore." She said pointing her toothbrush at him.

"Uh, I told you that you could move to the guest room. But NOOO. _No it's okay baby…you can play I'm just gonna lay down…I wanna cuddle." _Nathan mimicked in a high-pitched voice. He started to laugh at his own joke. "Also. I do not snore." He finished.

"Nathan I'm serious. My nerves are like up to here right now and your only making it worse." She said gesturing with her hands. Nathan had a look of thought on his face before he pulled her into a kiss. Quinn was taken by surprise as she pushed him away slightly.

"What are you doing?" she said looking into his now darkened eyes.

"Trying to calm your nerves. You remember in Anatomy when we learned about endorphins and how they can cause calming effects. Well, sexual stimulation is a way to release those endorphins into the body." Nathan said as she pushed her against the wall.

"Even if I did admit that I wanted to have sex with you, I'm not having sex with you right before we go visit my parents" Quinn said feeling his hands move up her thigh.

"Who said anything about us having sex? This is all for you baby." He said against her ear before he bit down on her ear lobe softly. She moaned and clutched his triceps. They kissed again for a bit before Nathan moved his lips down her neck. He was careful not to suck to hard, not wanting to leave any hickeys right before meeting her parents. Quinn was moaning with every kiss and lick of her sensitive skin, her arms and hand not sure what they should be doing. He had his left hand holding her hip against the wall, while the other slipped up under her white slip. His fingers pulled down her underwear. Quinn quickly stepped out of them and kissed up Nathan's neck to his ear, sucking his ear lobe into her teeth. Nathan groaned slightly as his finger ran over her.

Quinn moaned at the sensation as his two fingers entered her harshly. She bucked her hips into his hand trying to get closer to him. He kept pumping in and out making sure to curl his fingers on the way out. Her breath became more and more ragged as time went by. When Nathan noticed the small change in the pitch of her moans, the grip of her fingers around his triceps, he knew she was close. He added his ring finger before giving her slower tempo, but harder thrusts. She moaned and bit her lip, riding his fingers and meeting his thrusts with her own.

"Nathan…oh god…please…Nathan" she kept repeating before feeling his thumb put pressure on her now swollen bundle of nerves. She gasped as she threw her head back feeling her body start to tighten all over at once. She let out a high-pitched moan that lasted more than a few seconds before she had to take another breath. She felt tingles all over, her vision was blurred, and she felt a bit light headed. Nathan kept pumping in and out slowly, letting her calm down. She held onto him, not sure if her legs were ready to work yet.

"How do you feel?" he asked her after slipping out his fingers.

"Great…" she said breathlessly, her eyes still fluttering. Her hands automatically wrapped around his junk as he tried to walk away.

"Whoa there princess…im not as nervous as you are. I don't need that right now." He said pushing away her hand. He walked over to his bed to sit down and put his shoes on. She took a deep breath before retreating from the wall and entering the bathroom again. When she exited it was already 6:15pm and she hurried out the door with Nathan.

"Should we take the bike?" he said with a small smile.

"Nerves Nathan. Nerves. You're not helping." She repeated as she approached the Jeep instead. Nathan just chuckled and got into the car. The car ride was not as nerve racking as Quinn thought it would be. Nathan had plugged in his iPhone and played some soothing music for her to listen too. They arrived there exactly at 7, Nathan widening his eyes at the size of Quinn's old home.

"Wow…this is your house?" Nathan said holding her hand.

"It was. But it was just a house. It was never a home." Quinn said smoothing out her light pink dress.

"You look really pretty Quinn." He said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks. You look really handsome. I especially like the cap. I think it makes the uniform more official." She said straitening it out for him. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled and kissed him back before ringing the doorbell.

Nathan saw the shift of light through the smoked glass doors. Judy opened the door already with a lowball glass of some type of alcohol.

"Quinnie. You came." She said with a smile as she hugged her cautiously.

"Yeah mom. Why wouldn't I?" Quinn said with a small smile as she hugged back. She heard the hard footsteps of heels on the hard word floors. Her sister and husband had come into view from around the corner.

"Quinn!" her sister said hugging her tightly. "Oh gosh I haven't seen you in forever. You look stunning by the way." her sister spoke. Meanwhile Judy was greeting Nathan.

"Hello Ms. O'Shay, nice to see you again." Nathan said shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is mine. You look very handsome Nathan." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. You look stunning as well." He said to her.

"Hey Gwen…" Quinn said hugging her sister. "Hello George." Quinn said hugging her brother in law.

Nathan looked at Gwen who was a splitting image of Quinn except her eyes were a bright blue instead of a greenish-hazel like Quinn's and she seemed older than Quinn. Which made sense because Quinn had said that she was 24 already. George as he heard was a tall lanky looking guy, blonde hair, and blue eyed. They seriously looked like something out of the step ford wives or something.

"Gwen, George, this is my boyfriend Nathan. Nathan, this is my sister Gwenyth and her husband George" she said gesturing between the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Nathan said with s charming smile holding out his hand to Gwen.

"Wow Quinnie, you really know how to pick 'em" Gwen said scanning Nathan up and down before pulling him into a hug. Nathan was surprised but hugged back anyway.

"It's nice to meet you Nathan. You can call me Gwen. No one calls me Gwenyth." She said backing away. George shook his hand and smiled at him not saying a word other than _hello. _

The 5 of them went into the sitting room to talk for a while, waiting for Russell Fabray to show up. Quinn looked around the room. Everything was exactly the same. Nothing had changed since she was kicked out. She partially expected to see some pictures taken down. But they weren't, everything was picture perfect. Or at least it seemed. The doorbell rang around 7:30 and Judy had gotten up to answer.

Russell Fabray stood there in confidence behind the front door, waiting for his ex-wife. Judy opened the door and looked at him, a small feeling of fear coming over her.

"Hello Russell." She said with a plastered smile on her face.

"Judy. How have you been?" he said walking inside placing his coat on the coat rack.

"good. Great actually. The girls are in the sitting room." she said starting to head towards the sitting room.

"The girls? Quinn is here?" he said strained. "I told you she wasn't allowed in this house anymore." He said grabbing her arm.

"You don't rule this house anymore Russell. Now be civil, she's making an effort. And so should you." She said in a whisper as she pulled her arm away. She walked into the sitting room to see everyone stand as Russell walked in.

"Daddy!" Gwen said as she ran to hug her father. Russell smiled at his older daughter and hugged her tightly. "Hey Gwenny, oh how I've missed you." He said as he gave her a kiss. He turned to George and smiled giving him a firm handshake.

"George, how's the UPS business going? Hopefully well" Russell said to George.

"It is. We can talk about it later." George said with a grin. Russell turned to face Quinn, the happiness on his face quickly fading.

_You are the disappointment in this family…_

The words were rushing back to Quinn when her eyes fell upon her fathers. Nathan saw the expression on her face and he placed a loving hand on her back before introducing himself to Russell.

"Hello sir, I'm Nathan James Archer, Quinn's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking Russell's hand. He gave him a firm grip, which didn't exactly hurt, but Nathan reciprocated with a good grip himself. He gave him a faked smile and looked at Quinn as she stepped towards her father cautiously.

"Hi dad." She said, a small hint of kindness in her voice.

"Quinn." Russell deadpanned as he just stared at Quinn. No handshake or anything.

Judy stood next to him and gave him a small nudge to greet his daughter like a normal person. Russell clenched his jaw and quickly hugged his daughter.

"It's nice to meet you Nathan." He said seriously. The air was thick with tension as everyone witnessed the awkward family reunion.

"Well Dinner is ready. Let's all go eat." Judy said, signaling everyone to the dining room. She had made an amazing tri-tip roast with some vegetables and mashed potatoes on the side. Judy ended up saying grace at the beginning of dinner. Judy was at one end of the table with Quinn to her right, then Nathan, then Russell at the other end of the table, while Gwen and George sat opposite of Nathan and Quinn.

"Can you pass me the mashed potatoes please Ms. O'shay" Nathan asked looking at Judy.

"Of course. And please call me Judy." She said passing the bowl of mashed potatoes

"Yes ma'am." He answered with a small smile.

"So Nathan, are you planning on enlisting after High School?" George had asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But it's not like I haven't given it some thought. There are many advantages to joining the Marines. But just as many disadvantages as well." Nathan answered.

"What would you want to do afterwards?" Gwen continued. Quinn just kept pushing around the food on her plate.

"I'd really like to become a doctor, specifically a pediatrician. I really like working with kids." Nathan said with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful. Speaking of kids, I thought you were going to bring the baby Quinn." Gwen said looking up. Quinn was sure that her mother had told at least her sister that she had given up the baby for adoption. Her mother gave her a surprised yet remorseful look.

"I…I gave her up…for adoption…when she was born." Quinn answered.

The table heard a scoff and then an almost sinister laugh from Russell.

"Russell…" Judy warned.

"I'm sorry. But this is why I didn't want her in my house. She couldn't even take care of her own mistakes. That bastard child won't have a chance."

Nathan felt his fist clench around his fork.

"This isn't your house anymore Russell. She is our daughter. You're being rude in front of our guests." Judy said standing up from her chair. Quinn was surprised; her mother had never stood up for her self like this when she was married with Russell. She never stood up for anybody, not even Quinn.

"Of course it isn't anymore. It hasn't been my house since my daughter decided to whore around and get pregnant because she couldn't keep her legs closed." He said standing up from his seat as well, his voice starting to rise.

Quinn could feel the tears coming. She knew that they shouldn't be, but she heard Nathan's the knife and fork hit his plate as he stood up calmly

"Excuse me sir. But Quinn is my girlfriend, and I don't appreciate you talking about her like that." Nathan said looking Russell strait in the eye.

"Well she is MY daughter young man. I can talk to her any way I see fit." He said angrily.

"But I Love her unconditionally. Unlike you." Nathan started, "you only loved her when she was under your rule. When she was following your orders. When you thought she was perfect. She stopped being your daughter when you threw her out when she was feeling like she had hit rock bottom. She was scared and lonely and she NEEDED her parents to support her. You think it was easy for her? You think she had no regret of what she did? She needed you, BOTH of you." Nathan said looking at Judy. "But at least you had the decency to try and make things better Ms. O'shay."

"She stopped being your daughter when you said she wasn't yours anymore, when you told her she was a disappointment to this family. But you know what. YOU are the disappointment. YOU cheated on your wife, YOU couldn't deal with knowing Quinn grew up, that she had a mind of her own and she didn't need you anymore. YOU turned your back on your own child because YOU sir, are a coward. You hide behind your fake confidence, and your money, and you religion because you're scared. You've made just as many mistakes as everyone else. You don't deserve to judge anyone, especially her…" Nathan finished clenching his jaw and his intense stare being challenged by Russells own.

Nathan didn't see the giant fist hurling towards his jaw. Russell might have been older, but damn did he have power. Nathan didn't fall to the ground but quickly lost his balance.

"Nathan!" Quinn and Judy screamed in unison. Quinn quickly coming up to Nathan's aid.

"Russell get out of MY house" Judy spat out. Nathan stood back up, the thick irony taste of blood in his mouth.

"Coward…" he mumbled as Russell turned his back to him. Russell turned back around this time coming towards Nathan full speed and tackling him to the floor. A flurry of inaccurate punches hurled towards Nathan. Luckily he was able to block a good percentage of them. That is until another landed square in the jaw.

"Daddy stop it!" Gwen screamed, George quickly running to the other side of the table to pull Russell off.

"Stop it Dad!" Quinn said trying to pull him off of Nathan. Russell threw his arm back knocking Quinn off balance as she stumbled backwards. Nathan's expression turned from defensive to feral rage. He roared out as he pushed Russell back, Russell's balance being thrown off as his back hit the edge of the table. Nathan quickly got up and wrapped his hands around Russell's neck, squeezing tightly.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?" Nathan screamed in his face before removing one hand and punching Russell square in the nose.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Judy said slamming an empty plate into the wall. The loud crash stopped everything. Nathan removed his hands from Russell's neck backing away going over to Quinn who was sobbing.

"Get out of my house." Judy said sternly looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry ma'am" Nathan said quickly putting on his cap.

"No. Not you Nathan. Russell. You get out of my house or I will call the cops." Judy said seriously, walking over to Russell and leading him to the front door.

"I'm done with this family, you'll all miss me when im gone." Russell said yelling just as he was out of view from the two couples. Gwen walked over to Quinn and gave her a hug. "Are you okay sis?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She said the tears running down her face.

"You alright Nathan?" George said examining his jaw. It was already starting to bruise.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." Nathan said wincing slightly as he touched it. Judy walked back into the room. "I am SO sorry, I feel so ashamed." Judy said finally breaking down, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Mom…you stood up for us…for Nathan. And you barely met him. It was very brave of you." Quinn said walking over to her mother.

"I wish I would have had the courage to stand up for you sweetie…I wish I could have had the power to keep you…and my granddaughter." Judy said looking at her daughter.

"You never lost me mom…" Quinn said pulling her mother into a tight embrace. Gwen slowly walked over and gave both of them a hug. The two men watched on from behind them.

"I've missed you girls…" Judy whispered as she embraced her daughters. They retreated and Judy got a look at Nathan, some swelling started to rise up on the left side of his jaw.

"Oh Nathan…let me get you an ice pack from the fridge." Judy said walking into the kitchen. Gwen and Quinn started to clean up the table and the smashed plate now on the floor. They all went back to the sitting room quietly, trying to process what had just happened.

"I don't know…if this is a good time to say this…but mom, I have some news." Gwen said turning towards her mother. Quinn, who was attending to Nathan's wounds, stopped and looked at Gwen.

"What is it sweetie?" Judy said taking a sip of her vodka martini.

"George and I…we're expecting. A baby, that is." Gwen said with a smile. Judy's solemn facial expression turned into pure happiness.

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful!" she said getting up and giving her eldest daughter a hug. Quinn grew a smile and walked over as well. "Congrats Gwen" she said happily, "your gonna love pregnancy." She continued in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Don't make it sucky. I'm already craving things. Especially bacon." She said a bit confused

Nathan scoffed, "guess it runs in the family." He said with a small smile, but wincing as the muscles in his jaw started to strain. Quinn shot him a quick glare before turning towards her sister. "I'm really happy for you two." She said sitting back down with Nathan.

"Good because I want you two to be his or her godparents." Gwen said looking at the two.

"I'd be honored Gwen." Nathan said placing the ice pack back on his face. "Me too sis." Quinn said as well.

"Good. Cause I want my baby to have everything." Gwen said looking at George, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

They stayed talking for the next hour before Nathan couldn't handle the pain anymore. Quinn and Nathan said their goodbyes to Gwen and George, Judy had accompanied them outside. Quinn walked ahead of the two and got into the car. Nathan held back with Judy.

"Ms. O'…Judy." He corrected himself, "I just wanted to say…that I love your daughter very much. And I promise that I'll keep her safe. But I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Nathan?" Judy said looking at him seriously.

"Do you think it's okay if…I ask Quinn to move in with me? Would you be okay with that?" he asked politely.

"Nathan. After what you did in there for Quinn…I don't think I'd be right to say no. I can tell with every sense of my soul that you love her just as much as you say. You have my blessing." Judy said giving him a hug.

"Thank you." Nathan said before retreating and heading back to the car.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked as he got into the car.

"Nothing…just wanted to thank her for everything." Nathan said starting to drive home.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. About everything…I told you my family was messed up. But I didn't really even imagine that to happen."

"It's fine Quinn. I promise. Don't expect me to be running away from you" Nathan said seriously. "You could run away from me though. I'd be cool with it."

"Why would I do that Nathan?" she asked confused.

"Cause I'd love to watch you from behind as you leave." He said jokingly, trying to get a smile out of her.

It worked thankfully and she smiled at his potentially lame joke. "I knew I'd see that smile again."

It only made Quinn smile even more.

When they arrived home, they walked upstairs hand in hand. Nathan had decided to take a quick hot shower to relieve some of the soreness from being tackled. Quinn quickly kicked off her ballet flats and hopped onto Nathans computer to turn on some music. She hit shuffle and suddenly the room filled with sound.

The Beatles song "And I Love Her" had started to play and Quinn's mind started running over the happenings of the night.

_But I love her...unconditionally._

Did Nathan actually say he loved her? Did he even mean it?

Her body for some reason decided to have a mind of it's own and she burst into the bathroom. She bee lined towards the shower and pushed aside the glass doors.

"Did you mean it?" Quinn said looking Nathan strait in the eye, not even bothering to notice his stark naked form.

Nathan's hands quickly went to his groin as he covered himself up.

"uh…what?" he asked confused

"When you said that you loved me unconditionally. Did you mean it?" she asked again.

"Of course I did Quinn. I love you." Nathan said hitching an eyebrow.

Quinn stepped into the shower with him, not caring about her dress. She reached up kissing him passionately. He reciprocated for a while before he remembered that: 1.) she was fully clothed in his shower.

2.) she was fully clothed in his shower while he was butt naked.

Nathan turned off the water and looked down at her. Her hair didn't get wet thankfully, and only the front of her dress had gotten the worst damage. He opened the glass and he grabbed a towel wrapping it around his hips. He grabbed another and wrapped it around Quinn's shoulders and rubbed it up and down her arms. Quinn looked at him sweetly before stopping him and putting the towel on him so he could dry off as well. Once Nathan was dry, he looked at Quinn who was taking off her wet dress, her back to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid it off her slowly, the dress hitting the floor. His lips met with her shoulders, leaving small kisses as his fingers caressed her back. Quinn turned around slowly feeling his fingers dance over her skin.

Her hands ran up his chest, her fingers lightly grazing over old scars and his tattoo. Nathan breathed in deeply and let her explore every inch of his torso, shoulders, and chest. He just wanted to feel her. Feeling her skin against his own. His muscles flexed over every light graze, Quinn's eyes intense on studying every single dip and curve. Nathan tried keeping his breathing low, but once he felt her fingers reach the white towel around his hips, he gasped slightly. She moved away her hands and reached down to the hem of her dress slip and pulled it over her head.

And there she was. Quinn Fabray in a pair of pink boy shorts, and nothing else. His eyes started at her forehead, running over every pore of her face before going to her neck and collarbone, and finally landing on her bare breasts. He couldn't stop staring, he probably should have, but he couldn't. He leaned down to kiss her lips and pulled her into him closely. Quinn moaned at the sensation shooting through her at the skin on skin contact. His hands went down to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

The kissing stopped and Quinn looked deeply into Nathan's eyes.

"Do you want me?" she asked as he walked them out of the bathroom. Her groin grinding sweetly on his, making him groans in the process.

"I want you." He answered as his knees hit the bed. He placed her down gently on the bed. His hands slowly running up her tight abs.

"Do you need me?" she moaned as his fingers grazed her hip bone, up her sides, and hovering ever so cautiously over her breasts.

"I need you." He said in a low voice as one of his hands slid up the valley of her breasts.

"Do you love me?"

"I Love you. More than anyone." He said with such certainty as he lowered himself onto her.

******Mature content starts here******

Quinn bit her lip as her hands travelled down to the towel wrapped around his hips. Nathan stopped and looked down and thanked god that he at least was pulling a semi at this point. Quinn quickly took it off, chucking it to the floor. He breathed in as the cold air hit him, and gasped when he felt her fingers encircle him. Nathan bent down to kiss her, trying to keep his hips up so she'd have room. He couldn't stop groaning as she slid her hand up and down his shaft. Quinn bit her lip as she felt him grow from her movements. He reached down and stopped her bringing her arms above her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this Quinn?" He asks her politely looking into her eyes.

"I want to. I want to feel you…all of you." she confessed.

Nathan nodded and let her arms go. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, holding himself up. He licked his lips as he stared into her eyes and a smile grew on his face. Quinn ran her hands up his arms and rested on the back of his neck.

"I love you." She finally said as her thumbs caressed the space behind his ears. He leaned into her touch, and smiled at her words. He sat up on his knees, between her legs, as his hands ran down her body finding their way to the hem of her underwear. Quinn bit her lip as his fingers laced themselves into the pink piece of cloth. He leaned down and kissed her hips before pulling them down slowly.

Quinn wasn't going to lie. She was nervous. Sure Nathan had _felt_ her, but feeling and seeing are two totally different things. He leaned back and was out from between her legs. Nathan slid them down her legs and she moved her feet out of them. She felt a sudden rush of embarrassment and she closed her legs.

"Are you okay? Do you not want to?" Nathan said sitting back.

"No. No…I do. It's just…" Quinn said looking down her body. "It feels different…"

"You're beautiful Quinn, you don't have to hide anything." Nathan said with loving eyes.

Quinn slowly opened up her legs again showing herself to him. Nathan stared for a second, the hot, pink, glistening sex in front of him. He quickly ran his fingers down her slit one time before Nathan nestled himself between her thighs. He reached over to open one of the drawers in his nightstand taking out a golden foil packet. Quinn watched as he tore it open and slipped it over himself. She bit her lip as he spread her legs a little wider. He breathed in at the feeling of her wet folds as he ran the tip of his cock up and down her slit. She gasped at the feeling, bucking her hips forward.

Nathan leaned back down, hovering over her. He silently asked for her permission as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. She bit her lip and nodded as she felt him enter her slowly. She moaned at the feeling of him inside of her. He started a slow pace, their gasps and moans starting to fill the room.

Quinn threw her head back when he rolled his hips, hitting a certain spot in her that sent shivers down her spine.

"Nathan…" she moaned out as he started sucking at her pulse point. Again she gasped as he kept hitting that spot, and all she wanted was more and more pressure.

"Nathan…" this time she said pleadingly.

"What is it baby…?" he said panting, slowing down slightly.

"Can you…do _that _harder… Please?" her voice cracked at the end as he almost pulled out all the way before slamming back into her, rolling his hips at the end. Her back arched off the bed as he hit the same spot inside her. His hand came up resting on the small of her back as he leaned back so that she was now straddling his hips. Quinn gasped at the change of position, he was filling her fully at this angle and she put her hands on his shoulders trying to steady her self. She looked down into his eyes, kissing him fully as she rose and fell back onto him, her moans muffled by his kiss.

Nathan could feel her muscles start to clench around him after a good 25 minutes of pumping in and out of her. He was starting to loose it hearing her moan his name as well as other things. Nathan laid them back down, him on top of Quinn as his hand travelled down her legs. He brought her knees up, thanking god for her cheerleader flexibility.

"Fuck Quinn…" he breathe out. "God…you feel…fucking amazing…" he said as he rolled his neck, reveling in the feeling.

"Nathan…" she kept repeating as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. Her moans became louder and louder. The sounds of pleasure resounding off the walls. Nathan was REALLY thanking god his parents weren't home.

His pace increased, as he kept pumping harder into her. Quinn ran her hand up to grip his biceps. Her voice starting to change pitch again.

"I wanna hear you Quinn…" Nathan said between grunts. Quinn felt as if she couldn't inhale any oxygen as she felt him pump harder into her.

"Baby…it feels… _so_ good…" Quinn whimpered out loudly between gasps. She heard the slapping of skin as his hips collided with hers. His fingers grazing her skin as it ran down from her shoulder, over her nipple, and down between her legs. He licked his lips as his pace increased even more as he rubbed tight circles into her clit.

Quinn leaned up to kiss him as she felt her muscles tighten around him. Nathan put more pressure on the bundle of nerves between her legs and she retreated from his lips. Her mouth hung as it tried to gasp for air.

"Oh…_OH_…Nathan!" she screamed his names at the top of her lungs, her voice hitting an even higher pitch than normal. Her fingernails dug into his triceps as she came _hard. _Nathan felt her walls clenching around him and he slowed his pace but not his intensity trying to feel everything at once.

"Quinn…fuck, _me_" he said as he came inside of her. He kept pumping in and out of her as she withered uncontrollably. He slips out of her (reluctantly) and takes off the condom carefully before wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it in his wastebasket. He crawled back up her body as she laid there sated and breathing hard. His lips kissed up her body, and he settled on top of her again, looking down at her.

******okay. you can stop scrolling now******

"How you feeling baby?" he asked her as she finally snapped back to reality. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"I feel...I don't even know. Indescribable." She breathed out. "how do you feel?" she asked him

"Like I just slid into home plate." He answered back with a small laugh as he nuzzled her neck.

Quinn chuckled lightly, biting her lower lip before speaking. "Hmmm…if you're up for it…we can make it a grand slam." She said grinding her hips into his. He groans slightly and pushes himself back up on his hands to look at her.

"I don't know what turns me on more. The fact that you want to go again…or that you know what a grand slam is." He said before attacking her neck. She pushed his lips further into her neck, moaning in the process as he bit, sucked, and licked all of her _spots_.

"Tell me again…" she whispered.

"I Love you. More than anyone." He whispered back.

**POST A/N: WHOA. That was long. But I feel like I couldn't just break it up in two parts. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. And that you found the dinner with the Fabray's and Nathan and Quinn's first time together fitting. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, you seriously make my day. **

**You know what else would make my day? More of your awesome reviews. :] cause I totally update two times in the same week. That's worth something right?**

**On the next chapter. The aftermath, Nathan's proposal, and some fluff.**

**Coming up later: Thanksgiving, Sectionals, and a setback between Nathan and Quinn.**


	16. Sing Along

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 16: Sing Along**

**Warning: you may throw up from the massive amounts of sweet, tender, fluff moments between Nathan and Quinn. I'm a romantic guy. But I needed help from my female friend to get SUPER romantic. Hahahaha. Enjoy.**

Sunday morning. 9am. At this moment, most of Lima was getting ready to go to Sunday service. The sun was starting to shine through grey clouds trying to warm up the cold November morning. Quinn's eyes fluttered open as she heard Nathan's house phone start to ring. She didn't want to get out of bed. Her head was nuzzled under Nathan's chin, his arms tightly wrapped around her, her legs and arms flung over his naked body. But the phone kept ringing and Nathan started to shift in his sleep. She groaned quietly before reaching over Nathan to grab it herself.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Quinn? What are you doing at Nathan's house so early?" Judy said into the receiver.

"Mom? I uh…he invited me for breakfast. How'd you even get Nathan's home phone number?" she said quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Well Nathan dropped his phone in the dining room last night. I was calling to let him know that it's here." She said

Quinn widened her eyes. _Oh god. The picture on his screen. _She thought to herself.

"Oh…w-well…I'll let him know." Quinn's voice trembled slightly.

"Quinn." Judy Fabray started…

_Oh God. Please God let me know Nathan at least changed the picture. _Quinn thought.

"Are you going to Sunday service today? Gwen, George, and I are going, and we just wanted to know if you and Nathan's family will be there." Judy asked.

"Oh…well Nathan's parents and brother are out of town. But I'll see if Nathan would like to go, that way he can get his phone back." Quinn said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Okay honey. I'll see you there." Judy said before hanging up the phone.

Quinn hung the phone in it's charger and went back to Nathan. He was still asleep, his body now sprawled over the bed, his sheets sitting dangerously low on his hips.

Her eyes scanned over his body, seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept, the small bruises that now lined the left side of his jaw. She ran her fingers lightly over his collarbone, teasing the two new bite marks on his shoulders, down over his pecs, and the valley of his abs.

"mmm you know even though that feels amazing. It's kind of creepy when you watch people sleep. In a weird _Fatal attraction _kind of way. " Nathan grumbled, his eyes still closed. He breathed in deeply before opening his eyes seeing Quinn pull the sheets tighter to her naked from.

"Oh please, I've caught you watching me sleep a bunch of times." Quinn said before nuzzling back into his body.

"Well I didn't touch you all sexy like that." He said putting his arm under her, stroking her hair.

"My mom called your house. She has your cell phone. You dropped it last night." she said into his chest.

"WHAT? She didn't see the picture did she?" he said jerking to the side.

"I don't think so…I thought you changed it. She didn't sound…disappointed or anything. She just asked if we were going to go to Sunday service because she was going with my sister and George." Quinn said now more worried than before.

"Are you going to go?" Nathan asked.

"Well I haven't gone for two weeks. So yeah I want to. Do you want to go?" Quinn asked looking up at him.

"Not really. I'd rather stay home." He said keeping his gaze away from hers.

"Why?" she asked.

"Church really isn't my thing I guess…I don't really believe in religion. But I'll go if you want too." Nathan said looking down at her, lightly running his fingers over her scalp.

"Well. If we're going to go we better get out of bed. Service is at 11. It's already 9:15." Quinn said. She wondered what Nathan meant about him not believing in religion. She guessed she had never asked him about what he believed in, or if he even went to church.

"Give me a few more minutes…I'm still tired babe." He said closing his eyes again.

"Ten minutes. That's it." She said before closing her own eyes.

When Nathan felt the warm sun hit his face, his eyes blinked open. Quinn was lying next to him, cuddled into him, the sheets weaving in and around her body. He smiled before noticing the red glow of the clock. 10:00am.

"Quinn babe. You gotta wake up." He said, moving her slightly as he got out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts.

"Has it been 10 minutes yet?" she said groggily.

"um…yeah. It's 10 already. We over slept." He admitted before seeing her jump out of bed like a ninja.

"Oh my…we're going to be late!" she said quickly wrapping the bed sheet around her as she looked for some clothes. Nathan smiled before walking up to her and grabbing her shoulders and stopping her.

"Quinn. Everything is going to be okay. We won't be late. We'll jump in the shower, we'll get ready, and we'll be on time for service." He said leaning down to kiss her lips. As he retreated he gave her a smile and then another kiss on the forehead before turning towards the bathroom.

"Who says you get to take the first shower?" she said stomping over to him.

" Who said im taking a shower by myself? We can shower together. You know conserve water. ANNND time." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I am NOT showering with you." Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Quinn. It's not like I haven't seen you naked. I mean I know about that mole on your left thigh…and that scar you have on your hip." he said as he turned on the water in the shower.

"It's not that…you promise you won't try to get handsy?" she said, "We are going to church..." she said with a sly smile.

"Hey, hey…I have more will power than you give me credit for." Nathan said looking at her.

"Fine but we have to hurry. No funny business." Quinn said dropping the sheet from her body before stepping into the hot water. Nathan raised an eyebrow before following after her, praising the gods that he had a big shower.

Surprisingly, everything went smoothly. Nathan kept his hands to himself the whole time. Sometimes he stole quick glances at her naked body as the droplets of water ran down her back. Nathan was done first and he exited grabbing a clean towel from the cabinet, taking an extra one out for Quinn. He dried himself off quickly, wrapping the towel around his hips. Quinn exited, shivering at the loss of warm water. Nathan quickly wrapped her towel around her rubbing slightly to warm her up. She smiled at the gesture.

They had gotten to the church right on time. Quinn wore her white dress with a dark blue cardigan and matching ballet flats. Nathan wore black slacks, a light gray dress shirt and a dark blue tie that matched Quinn's cardigan. He walked down the middle aisle of the church cautiously, the figures on the stained glass windows looking down at him. Quinn quickly found her mother, sister, and brother in the third row. Judy smiled seeing Quinn approach them.

Nathan zoned out through most of the sermon. He kept stealing glances at Quinn who looked like she was actually paying attention. After the service was done, most of the attendants went to the community center next door to socialize and get some free food.

"I'm really glad you could come Quinnie." Gwen said as the two trailed behind everyone else.

"Yeah. Me too." She said with a small smile.

"So do you usually let Nathan take pictures of you in your underwear? Or was that like a one time thing?" she said raising her eyebrow in question. Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and tried to figure out how to speak again.

"I found Nathan's phone before mom did, thankfully. She probably would have freaked out. I changed the picture before I gave it to her." Gwen admitted.

"I-I'm sorry…" was all Quinn could say.

"Oh, jeez Quinn. Don't be ashamed, the good lord gave you that body, you might as well show it off right? The lord ALSO gave you a really HOT boyfriend who I'm pretty sure loves you more than the distance from the sun to Pluto. If I had a boyfriend like him in high school…" Gwen wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay okay, I get it…do I have to remind you that you're married. Stop fantasizing about MY boyfriend." Quinn laughed

"Fine…but please tell me you two are being safe…I don't know if mom could handle more baby drama." Gwen said seriously as they entered the building.

"We are…I'm not willing to make that mistake again until I'm married." Quinn said

"So you're having sex with him?" Gwen asked

Quinn looked at Gwen slightly embarrassed, "last night was our first time together…it kinda just happened." She said looking down at her feet.

"As long as your happy Quinn, and you know for sure that you love him, and you're being safe, im happy for you. You've been through a lot, and I feel guilty that I wasn't here to help you through that." Gwen said putting her arm around her sisters' shoulders as they walked into the grand hall.

"I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. And it's okay. We're sisters, nothing will ever change that." Quinn said seeing Nathan turn to look at her. He stood there, hands in his pockets, standing tall next to her mother and George.

"Quinn, you look beautiful with that dress." Judy said holding her daughters arms before giving her a hug.

"Thanks mom." She answered with a small smile before walking over to Nathan who was finding a table for them to sit at. He looked at her and smiled as he took out her seat for her. "Thank you." Quinn responded as she sat down. Judy and Gwen joined them.

"Oh before I forget…" Judy said opening her purse, looking around for Nathan's phone. "…Here's your phone back." She said handing the iPhone to Nathan.

"If you weren't going to be a doctor, I would suggest you be a photographer. Your background picture was beautifully taken." She said with a smile

"Thank you ma'am" Nathan said clicking his home button to see the picture on his screen. It was a picture of Quinn he had taken when they had gone on one of their first dates. Nathan remembered taking her for a walk and he had picked out a flower for her. She lifted it up to her nose and smelled it, a warm smile creeping upon her lips. Nathan snuck in a picture before she noticed.

"Did you two eat yet?" George said as he sat down at the table with a plate of breakfast food.

"Uh no, actually. I'm starved." Nathan said

"Oh. I thought Quinnie had said you invited her over for Breakfast this morning. That's why you were at Nathan's house so early." Judy said a bit confused.

"Right…I did invite Quinn over, but I hadn't even started making dinner when you called Ms. O'Shay. And we had to get ready so…we ended up not having breakfast." Nathan said lying quickly.

"Well, let's eat then. Gwen, are you hungry?" Judy said standing up.

"Definitely, I've been smelling bacon since we got here." Gwen said inhaling the savory scent. Nathan laughed at the gesture, which garnered a glare from Quinn. He just smiled at her and kissed her forehead before saying, "I still love you Quinn. Even though I'm pretty sure you love bacon more than me" he joked.

"Quinn's has always loved bacon. I think it's because I ate it so much when I was pregnant with her." Judy said as she served herself some fruit.

"That's incredibly embarrassing mom…" Quinn said blushing slightly as she took a spoonful of hash browns and put it on her plate.

"I like a girl who likes her bacon." Nathan said nudging Quinn. She smiled slightly before reaching the actually bacon tray. She eyed the thick strips of hickory smoked bacon before grabbing at least 6 long slices.

"Jesus Christ Quinn…" Nathan said. He didn't notice the glares that he got from half the people around him. Quinn blushed and kept moving on like she didn't notice.

"Watch your language young man. Don't take his name in vain." An elderly woman said behind him.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Nathan said bashfully as he hurried behind Quinn. He grabbed a couple of biscuits and poured gravy over them, adding 4 strips of bacon (since he would probably end up stealing some of Quinn's) and some scrambled eggs.

The four sat back down and all said grace before eating. By the end of breakfast, everyone was feeling full and were in desperate need for a nap. They all said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways.

Once Nathan and Quinn had gotten home they were snuggled up on the couch in the basement together. Quinn was lying on top of Nathan, her arms resting on his chest, their heads turned towards the T.V as they watched a scary movie. Nathan's arms were wrapped tightly around Quinn, his hands resting on the small of her back.

There was a part where the creepy farmer came out from around the corner and Quinn screamed and jumped at the surprise. Nathan laughed at her playfully as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"I got you scardy cat." He joked kissing her cheek.

"Shut up. It was scary. He came out of nowhere…like a ninja." She said snuggling back into his chest.

"Yeah. Okay. What ever lets you sleep at night." Nathan spoke. Quinn sat up, pushing off his chest. One of her legs nestled between his as the other lay just outside his left leg.

"What is it?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Nothing. I can just hit you harder from this position." She said before punching him in the arm. Nathan just laughed it off before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He quickly unlocked it and put it into camera mode before snapping a picture of Quinn on top of him.

"Give me that!" Quinn said taking it away from him, "no mare taking pictures of me in odd positions. My sister had to change your background before my mom saw it." Quinn said taking his phone.

"But I like taking pictures of you when you're in odd positions." Nathan smiled as she leaned back down. She now had her back to his chest so they could see his pictures together. She flicked through each picture, some of them of Quinn on her own, some of the two of them together. There was one of Santana and Nathan, which Quinn took, Santana had her hands around Nathan's neck as Nathan had a playful look of distress on his face. There were some pictures he took during Glee practice, a picture of him and Quinn where Brittany made a face in the background. Some were of random things he found interesting, and even one picture that he took of himself after he had gotten out of the shower, flexing his muscles.

"Conceded much?" Quinn said turning towards him.

"Sometimes. But I mean come on, most of the pictures on here are of you." He said trying to take the phone away from her. She moved her hand out of the way and hit him lightly.

"Nope. My turn." Quinn said before putting his phone into camera mode. She pointed the lens at them and turned to kiss Nathan's lips gently. Nathan kissed her back, his eyes closing on contact. He saw the quick flash beyond his eyelids and Quinn retreated to look at the photo. Both their eyes closed, lips melded in between each other.

"I like that one." Nathan said before taking the phone away from her and kissing her again.

"Me too." Quinn said against his lips as they kissed again. She turned over so they were now face to face, her hands resting on the armrest of the couch. Their kisses became more and more intense, his leg sliding in between hers, her hands gently tugging at his hair. She felt as Nathan's hand slid down her left side, it inched closer and closer to the place he admired most. He gave her ass a firm squeeze, pushing her core into his thigh with the movement. She moaned at the sensation and bucked her hips into his thigh again for good measure.

Sadly, they heard the front door close and Henry saying "We're Home!"

Quinn gave him one chaste kiss before getting off of him and striating out her dress. Nathan stood up as well and straitened himself out before following Quinn up the stairs to greet his parents.

"Hey guys. How'd it go?" Nathan said entering the Kitchen where Jesslyn, Henry, and Riley were.

"Good. My dad's still feeling sick though. But the doctors think he's gonna make it." Henry said before turning to look at both of them before walking up and giving them both hugs.

"Nathan what happened to your jaw?" Jesslyn said as she approached her son, examining his newest damage.

"It's nothing mom. I'm fine." Nathan lied with a small smile before kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Are you two going out to dinner? Why are you all dressed up?" Jesslyn asked as she handed Riley off to Henry.

"We went to church this morning with my mom." Quinn answered as she leaned up against Nathan.

"You got him to go to Church?" Jesslyn said surprised. It was like one of those moments when you hear a record scratch in a movie.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure he was zoned out during the whole service, but at least he went." Quinn said looking up at Nathan.

"I wasn't zoned out throughout the WHOLE service….just…most of it." Nathan said.

"Well it's a start. He hasn't gone to church in 7 years." Jesslyn said looking at the two teens.

"Well, now that you guys are home…I think it's a good time to tell Quinn about the proposal…" Nathan said as he unwrapped his arms from around Quinn and stood back, next to Henry and Jesslyn.

"What…?" Quinn said confused as all three of them looked at her.

"Quinn…I know you've had trouble with everything after the baby…things with your parents, and with the joneses. Last night when you said that your old house was just a house and not a home, I thought back to all the other times you mentioned where you lived. You never called the Jones's house your home…you always say take me to the jones's or..take me to the house. So I want to ask you…if maybe you'd like to move in with us. And hopefully, this could be your home. I mean you spend more time here than at the Jones's lately and I really hope you say yes…" Nathan said.

"And we agree with Nathan sweetie, it would be an honor to have you here. We have an extra bedroom that you can call your own and do whatever you want to it. Paint it, decorate, anything. It'll be your space." Jesslyn said putting her arm around Henry's waist.

"And you don't have to worry about rent or utilities. We'll pay for those or anything else you desire." Henry said with a smile.

Quinn was speechless. Nathan was offering up his home to her, and all she could do was just stand there like an idiot.

"Quinn?" Nathan said as he approached her placing her hands in his.

"I love you. And no matter what you choose, nothing will change that okay? I want you to be happy." Nathan said looking into her green-hazel eyes. Quinn smiled and gripped his hands and spoke softly.

"I want to be happy…with you. I say yes." She said before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Nathan gave her a goofy smile and spoke. "Sweet."

"Thank you guys." Quinn said walking up to Jesslyn and Henry giving them both hugs.

"Quinn hugs!" Riley said finally saying Quinn's whole name. Quinn looked over at Riley and held him in her arms putting him up in the air.

"Riley! You said my whole name! Good job!" she said ecstatically bringing him down to kiss his cheek.

"We can move you in during the thanksgiving weekend." Henry said as he leaned against the stove.

"That sounds lovely…I'm really excited." Quinn said before looking at Nathan.

"Well. We're all going to take a nap. It was a long drive. You two be good." Jesslyn said with a wink before heading upstairs with Riley and Henry.

"I'm gonna get my laptop. I'll meet you in the basement." Nathan said kissing Quinn's forehead before leaving. Quinn walked down the wooden steps to the basement and sat on the couch, taking out her cell phone. She searched for Santana's number and hit the text button before entering:

**Nathan asked me to move in with him. –Q**

**What? No way! What did you say? I don't know how you're going to stand him and his annoying self. ;] -San**

**. He's not annoying, he's very sweet. I said yes. I'll be moving in during the thanksgiving weekend. – Q**

**Well that's good. Maybe you two will finally have actual sex now you'll be spending so much time together. ;] –San**

**Actually…that's not really an issue anymore… -Q**

**OMG! Call the Vatican, we have ourselves a miracle on our hands! FINALLY! You really did need a good fuck. No offense. Just sayin'. Was it good? – San**

"Who you textin'?" Nathan said as he came over with his laptop, plugging it into the speaker system.

"Santana." Quinn answered before putting her phone away, not really wanting to answer Santana's question.

"Cool." Nathan said with a smile before opening up his laptop and searching through his music.

"I think we should celebrate since now I don't have to stress out about you saying no." Nathan said as he clicked on a song, the smooth strum of an acoustic guitar playing through the room.

"You thought I would say no?" Quinn said standing up and walking towards him.

"Well yeah…I didn't know if you wanted to…" Nathan said taking her hand as the music played on.

"Well I said yes…so you don't have to worry anymore." Quinn said as she put her hands on the back of his neck. He hunched down to place his forehead on hers as they swayed slightly to the music. His hands interlaced each other as he placed them on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. She kept her hands there as they danced to the slow song until another came on that Quinn knew of by heart.

"Sing to me…" Nathan said as he whispered in her ear. The slow strum of the guitar started off as Quinn sang to him softly.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that she would_

_Never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised _

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception…_

Nathan felt his heart race as he heard her voice sing the words to him. the way her voice just seemed to float ever so lightly into his ears.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_Up until now I had sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness_

_Cause none of it was ever worth the risk. _

Quinn felt Nathan pull her closer and sway with her as the music kept playing on. Usually she hated having to sing by herself, but she knew that Nathan wouldn't judge her, and that singing was the only way she could express how she felt about him.

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception…_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when _

_You wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof_

_It's not a dream…_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception…_

_And I'm on my way to believing…_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing…_

Nathan smiled as the song ended and they kept dancing together. He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly before retreating to look into her eyes.

"That was beautiful babe…" He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Thank you." She answered in a whisper.

"I…think your vibrating." Nathan mentioned before retreating slightly.

Quinn was lost in the moment and didn't feel her phone vibrate in the pocket of her cardigan.

"It's probably Santana. I kind of left her hanging." Quinn said not wanting to pull away. She felt Nathan's hand slip into her pocket and take out her phone and answered it.

"Santana, stop calling. You're ruining the mood." He deadpanned looking at Quinn who smiled.

"Damn. Didn't you guys just do it a couple of hours ago? I gotta give you credit for that one Archer. Endurance is key." Santana laughed into the phone.

"No. We weren't about to do that. Sex isn't the biggest part of a relationship you know." Nathan said as he felt Quinn slip away from his embrace. 

"Well it should be" Santana spoke, "just pass me to Q, Archer."

"Satan wants to talk to you." He said passing the phone to Quinn.

"I HEARD THAT!" Santana yelled into her phone, loud enough to hear it through the receiver on Quinn's cell.

"What is it Santana?" Quinn said as she sat on the couch.

"Well since you didn't answer my question from before. It was either a total let down, or so amazing that you can't even describe it." Santana said as she laid back on her bed.

"It was the second one okay? Why do you want to know anyways?" Quinn said crossing one arm over her chest.

"Well let's just say hypothetically we had this bet going down in Glee about when you two were finally gonna _do it._ And let's also say hypothetically that Puck was the first to lose because he gave it two weeks. And Brittany won, surprisingly with Manh…I mean Rachel was in close second…hypothetically." Santana spoke blatantly.

"Really San? You bet on us? Thanks for being such good friends." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes. Nathan had turned off the music and was starting to put another movie in. She watched him as he put the disc in and started to walk over to her. He was loosening his tie as he walked over. Quinn unconsciously licked her lips before interrupting Santana's ramble.

"San, I'll see you tomorrow I gotta go." Quinn said before hanging up and turning her cell phone off.

"I put in another movie…" Nathan said as he sat down next to her. Quinn snuggled up under his arm. She saw the intro title of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre come onto the screen.

"what is it with you and scary movies?" she said looking at him.

"Well it's part of my master plan to be all heroic and manly. Cause when you get scared…whose there to make you feel all nice and safe…" he released her from an embrace and pointed at himself, "This guy." He said with a cocky smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "way to tell me your plan. Now I know all your tricks." She spoke.

"You'll still fall for me though." Nathan said as he watched the screen.

"So you never told me about of your fantasies." Quinn said looking up at him.

"Pick a number." Nathan said looking at her.

"uh…okay…ummm…21." Quinn said answering.

"Fantasy number 21 featuring one Quinn Fabray: sex in the shower." Nathan answered honestly.

Quinn blushed slightly before saying another number, "14"

"Sex in a very public place."

"1" she said

"Can we pay attention to the movie? Your ruining the best part." Nathan said with a sly smile.

"Fine…but I will find out what your number one fantasy is. Sooner or Later" she said paying attention to the screen.

They only lasted 5 more minutes before they started making out again on the couch.

**Post A/N: damn. Pretty sure I got a cavity now due to all that sweet fluff there. But hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice. Thank you to all who wrote one for the last chapter, as well to all of you who have written one throughout the story! **

**Question(s) of the Chapter: what/who do you want to see more of? Any activities you want to see between Nathan and Quinn or the glee kids?**

**Coming up in the Next Chapter: Thanksgiving, moving in for Quinn, and a big set back for Nathan.**

**Later on in the story: More about Nathan's biological Father, Sectionals, Regionals, Christmas, Setback for our favorite couple (Nathan and Quinn)**


	17. Our Father: Part 1

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 17: Our Father (Part 1)**

Monday. Probably one of the most hated days of the week. You're tired, unfocused, and already wishing it was Friday. Which is why Nathan was feeling guilty because he was on cloud nine. He had a beautiful girlfriend who loved him, he get's to sleep with her every night, and she loves bacon almost just as much as he does. What's not to like?

Quinn waited for Nathan outside the JROTC room. He exited and smiled at her, seeing her in one of her infamous dresses.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's like 50 degrees outside. How are you wearing that dress?" he said as they walked down the hall, hand in hand.

"Well I was hoping that maybe my gentleman of a boyfriend would warm me up." She said looking up at him.

"Do you want some nachos with that cheese? I'm totally not letting you borrow my jacket. Not my fault you didn't bring one." Nathan joked.

Quinn faked a pout before feeling his hand slip out hers and place it over her shoulders. "Damn you and your poutiness…" he said before entering Glee.

Everyone in the club turned to look at them. Nathan raised and eyebrow as all 11 pair of eyes were on them. Smiles growing wide as the walked closer.

"What's going on guys…what's with the creepy smiles? " Nathan asked

Quinn had forgotten to mention the betting that had taken place between the other Glee clubbers.

"Dude how do you even last that long without doing it with _Quinn_?" Puck said bitterly. He knew he shouldn't have bet on two weeks.

"I thought only Santana knew…oh wait…no, this makes sense…Does the whole club know?" Nathan asked. Everyone's head nodded in a definite yes.

"They placed bets on us. For when we'd finally…you know." Quinn said as she walked over to the girls (and Kurt).

"What? Who won?" Nathan asked he naturally walked over to the guys.

"Brittany" everyone said in unison looking at the blonde cheerleader.

"Wow…that's unexpected…" Nathan said frowning slightly before finally sitting down in the circle of guys.

"God Q. if you're doing it. You should be able to say it, I mean even Berry can say it and we all know she's still a virgin." Santana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sex is a normal and very healthy part of a relationship Quinn, you shouldn't be embarrassed. And my virginity has nothing to do with the fact that I am a mature teen and can talk about sex without giggling." Rachel said with a small sneer.

"So spill Q. How was it? You didn't answer me yesterday." Santana

"Just don't go TOO much into detail…PLEASE." Mercedes pleaded, "I don't think I can even look at Nathan after the last piece of TMI you mentioned." Kurt said, a look of fear and intrigue on his face.

"I'm not telling you okay? That's private." Quinn said blushing slightly.

"Well like I said. It was either a total let down, which is downright impossible cause he's packin', or it was so amazing it's indescribable. And you picked the second one, and we as your girlfriends we want to know why." Santana explained

"Also not to mention he did ask you to move in with him right?" Mercedes said

"What?" Rachel, Tina, and Kurt questioned.

"Yeah…his parents came home from their trip and he asked me if I wanted to move in. I said yes. I'm moving in during thanksgiving break." Quinn said a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Woop-dee-fucking-do. Get down to the dirt Fabray, or else I'm not going to stop asking you." Santana spoke, feeling the glare from Rachel.

Quinn breathed in and rolled her eyes before finally letting out a sigh and saying "ugh…Fiiine. Just this one time. And you aren't allowed to ask me anything else. EVER. What do you want to know?" She said reluctantly.

"How did it happen? I mean…did you guys plan it out or did it just…happen?" Tina, the romantic asked.

"Did he totally go all out? Candles, rose petals, romantic music…things of that nature." Rachel stated

"You need to stop watching so many romance movies berry. No one does that anymore." Santana sneered. Rachel just shot her a look and looked intently back at Quinn.

"No…nothing like that…it just kind of happened. We went to dinner on Saturday at my mom's house because she invited us. And unfortunately my father came as well. And I mean things were going pretty civil until my dad said some…really hurtful things and Nathan being Nathan stood up for me. He said everything I've ever wanted to say to my father. And my dad hit him, right in the face." Quinn said looking over at Nathan, the small fading bruises on his jaw still apparent.

"He stood up for you? Did he hit him back? Did your mom get mad?" Mercedes asked, lost in the story.

"Yes. He clocked him pretty good. My mom kicked out my dad, and she stood up for me for the first time really since…I got kicked out. But when he stood up for me…it was the first time he said out loud that he loved me. Like directly said. _I love her._" Quinn said, a small smile creeping up. "But I didn't really realize he had said it until we had gotten home."

"And that's when you jumped his bones? Like right as you got in the door or what?" Santana asked.

"No. I mean we went upstairs and he said he wanted to take a quick shower since he was feeling sore and wanted to calm down a little bit. So when I actually thought about what he had said I went into the shower, clothes on and everything and asked him if he meant it. And then we kissed. And it all kind of unfolded from there." Quinn said.

"Was it like all angry sex cause Santana…" Brittany started before getting a death glare from Santana.

"Sorry San…I forgot the rule." Brittany said looking down ashamed. Santana's expression quickly softened and put a loving hand on Brittany's hand.

"It's okay…plus I don't see Nathan being extra rough." Santana said

"I agree. Based on Nathan's personality I would think he'd be more…gentle." Rachel said endearingly.

"He was. I mean he can be…but he can be kinda of rough when he wants too…he um…curses a lot…in the act." Quinn admitted.

"Really? I've don't think I've ever heard him curse ever…I don't think I've even heard him raise his voice at anyone. Well except that one time with Karofsky…" Tina thought back.

"You guys were safe right? I don't think we can handle another baby gate." Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Every time. He was responsible." Quinn said

"Wait what? Every time? I thought this was the first time you guys did it." Santana asked

"I mean…we did it more than once that night…" Quinn said blushing slightly about her eagerness that night.

Meanwhile, a similar conversation was happening on the guy's side.

"Damn…so how did it feel…I mean it has to feel different after you push a baby through _there _right?" Finn asked curiously.

"I mean…it's not like she was a virgin or anything…but it felt the same I guess..." Nathan said getting bombarded by questions.

"Was she cool with you like…touching her down there? Cause when we did it she didn't even want me to look at her below the waist" Puck stated.

"At first…I mean it was the first time I saw her fully naked. And let me just say that for a girl who was pregnant…she is incredibly fit. If I didn't know she was pregnant I wouldn't have guessed. Anyways she was kinda of shy…about me seeing her in that way…but I mean she trusts me…so she was okay with it." Nathan said

"How many times did you guys do it that night? Cause I'm guessing it was just that one time." Mike asked

"Uh…well I guess…3 times? But she came 4 times. But I mean technically just three rounds. We basically passed out afterwards…" Nathan said, receiving a high five from all the guys.

"4 TIMES?" the guys heard Santana yell

Quinn put her head in her hands and blushed in embarrassment.

"Jealous Santana?" Nathan asked lifting an eyebrow before moving closer to Quinn.

Santana just stuck her tongue out at Nathan and watched as Mr. Schue came in.

"Hey what's going on guys?" Mr. Schue said happily as he walked up to his desk to put his bag down.

"Nathan and Quinn finally had sex." Brittany blurted out.

Nathan coughed loudly while Quinn turned a dark shade of red. Almost as red as Mr. Schue who was trying to look everywhere but the couple sitting in front of him.

"uh…well…that's…um…interesting? Let's get started shall we? I got good news. Last week I had the guys perform their song choices for the solo and I have picked which lucky guy get's to sing at Sectionals. And also we have a set date for Sectionals, its Friday, December 3rd with the performances starting at 4pm sharp. So let's get to practicing."

"Wait. Who got the solo Mr. Schue?" Finn asked

"I'll let you all know at the end of class." He said with a smile as he motioned over to brad.

They practiced the new choreography to their Broadway number. Rachel had actually agreed with everyone when they said that _Seasons of Love _from Rent would be an awesome musical number to do. By the end of class, most of the guys were on the edge of their seats waiting for Mr. Schue's decision.

"All right. I think we're good for today. Everyone sit down and let's get to the solo ballad." Will said as he watched the kids sit down in their seats. Nathan felt as Quinn took his hand in hers, he turned to give her a warm smile before turning back to Mr. Schue.

"All of you had great solo's to perform, and I was very surprised by some of your song choices. They were all great though, but there was on performance that had the most soul and emotion. And another who came very very close to it. So drum roll please." Will signaled to the drummer. Everyone was stomping their feet along.

"Nathan and Puck can you two please come to the front of the class." Will signaled to the two boys who walked down.

"Both of you guys had extremely great performances to share. And one of you will have the chance to do so at Sectionals." Will said

"Nathan. I think people would love to hear what you have planned for your solo. Congratulations." Mr. Schue said with a warm smile

Everyone clapped and went down to congratulate Nathan. Puck had even congratulated him with a firm handshake.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Nathan said shaking his hand.

"It's no problem Nathan. You all are dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr. Schue said dismissing the class.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Quinn said as she kissed him at his locker.

"Thanks Quinn." Nathan said with a small smile.

"What song are you doing?" she asked as they started down the hall way to Quinn's next class.

"It's a surprise." Nathan said with a sly smile. Quinn raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"You'll have to wait and hear it at Sectionals." Nathan said before finally arriving at Quinn's class.

"Fine. I'll see you in Anatomy?" she asked.

"No. I'm gonna ditch and celebrate, probably hit up a bar, watch a few strippers. You know, the usual." Nathan joked. Quinn just glared at him, she kind of hated when he was sarcastic like that.

"Yes. I will be in anatomy, like always. Jeez, take a joke." Nathan said before kissing her on the forehead and walking to his own class. Classes went on and on, the same old routine. Lunchtime came quick and the whole glee club, even Santana and Brittany sat with them at their normal table.

"Are you excited to do the solo Nathan?" Artie had asked him.

"Yeah. Definitely. Rachel do you think you could help me out?" Nathan asked looking at Rachel.

"I'd love to Nathan. I'm honored that you would ask for my help, but I am the most knowledgeable studying about music, in glee that is." Rachel said with a proud smile.

"What song are you going to do?" Brittany asked, looking up from her fruit and veggie plate.

"It's a surprise. I mean Rachel will know cause she's helping me…but it's a surprise." He said

"Oh…I've never heard of that song before." Brittany said with a shrug before taking a bite of one of her baby carrots. Nathan gave her a confused look before opening up his lunch bag and taking out his usual.

"All right aside from all this boring school stuff, party at my house on Friday. Mom's leaving to go see my bubbe and she's taking the little spawn of Satan with her. You guys down to go?" Puck let everyone know as he took a bit out of his pizza.

"Definitely"

"I'm down"

"For sure"

Everyone had agreed and was now excited for the weekend. Puck had asked Nathan if he could bring a big ol' plate of that pasta his mom made for Riley's birthday.

"That shit was delicious." Puck stated

"Yeah sure. I can make it too. I'll bring it." Nathan answered before finishing his sandwich.

Nathan and Quinn finished lunch a bit early leaving the group in the cafeteria. They walked in hand down the halls playing a game of truth before their next class.

"What's your middle name?" Nathan asked looking down at Quinn.

"Marie" She answered. No one had ever known her middle name other than her parents and sister.

"Quinn Marie…I like that. It sounds good together" He said with a smile as they stopped at Quinn's locker.

"No one ever uses it. So I don't see the point in having one." Quinn said switching out her books.

"I think it's nice." Nathan smiled

"Okay my turn…um…" Quinn leaned up against the lockers as she thought of a good question.

"What are you doing today after training?" she asked

"You're gonna waste a question?"

"You have to answer or you lose." Quinn shrugged.

"uh…well I was gonna meet up with this girl...she's 5'6, blonde, smoking hot, but I got an interview at my step dad's work. I'm not even going to training after school today." Nathan answered standing in front of her.

"Guess this mystery girl is gonna be let down…" she laughed lightly. " So is it like a job interview? Henry works at the hospital in Dayton right?" Quinn asked

"It's more like a volunteer thing. Henry said that it'd look good for my application if I choose to go to medical school. If I get it I'll have to drive to Dayton on the weekends. But the good thing is I'll only work from 7am to noon. So it's not like it takes up the whole day." Nathan explained as he heard the first warning bell ring, the rumble of student footsteps starting to fill the hallway.

"Well I wish you good luck. I know you really want to do the whole doctor thing." Quinn said leaning up to kiss him.

"I'll see you in foods?" he asked kissing her back.

"Definitely." She said with a smile before leaving for her class.

Nathan walked down the halls getting stares from some of the football players taking with Karaofsky. He held his ground and tightened his grip around his books before seeing Sergeant Masterson approach him.

"Mr. Archer" Masterson said walking up to the boy.

"Yes sir." Nathan saluted

"At ease. I got a call from your step father, he said you weren't coming to your PT today after school." The man stated

"Yes sir, I have an interview at the hospital in Dayton. It would look great on my college applications." Nathan answered

"Speaking of College, I've been playing close attention to your training and your dedication to JROTC. There are Scholarship for JROTC cadets going into the medical field. Up to twenty thousand dollars. I think you should apply. There is actually a JROTC Lunch coming up in December. The scholarship founders will be there looking at candidates. Are you interested?" Masterson spoke.

"That would be amazing sir. I'd be honored to go. When is it?" Nathan asked the feeling of hopefulness swelling inside of him.

"December 3rd. It starts at 12 and ends at 3pm. I'm sure you'll be a shoe in for it Nathan. You are very dedicated and driven for your age. And I know medical school is costly." Masterson spoke.

"December 3rd? That's when sectionals are for Glee…I don't know if I can make it…I mean it starts at 4…" Nathan said suddenly felt the hope slip out of him. he loved being in Glee, he liked to perform and help out his team mates. But he also wanted to help others and become a doctor and go to medical school. It was only an hour in between. He was sure he was going to make it.

"Count me in sir. I'll be there." Nathan agreed giving him a handshake.

"I'll put you on the guest list Nathan. I'm glad you're taking this opportunity." Masterson said before walking away.

Nathan felt guilty. His heart was filled with the hope of having a chance at following his dream. But at the same time, if he didn't make it to sectionals, he'd be letting down his other teammates. He figured he'd talk to the club about it tomorrow.

The day passed by slowly. Santana kept asking Nathan about the details of Saturday night. He was glad when he heard Mr. Garner dismiss the class a bit early. He quickly left and rushed to wait outside Quinn's class. He took of his cap, placing it under his running a hand through his hair. The bell rang, sounds of opening doors rushing through his ears. He smiled as he saw Quinn walk out of history along side Rachel, the two girls talking about their lesson.

"Hey. You got out of class early." Quinn stated with a smile before walking with him to class.

"Yeah. Hey Rachel." Nathan greeted the brunette.

"Hello Nathan. I trust that you didn't skip the last minutes of class to meet up with Quinn did you?" Rachel taunted.

"Me? No, never. I'm very responsible. Mr. Garner let us out a bit early today." Nathan said laughing slightly.

"Good. Because although I may have a short stature, I can beat you up you know. Because if Quinn is going to date anyone, he better be responsible." Rachel said narrowing her eyes.

"Calm down there killer. I'll treat her right." Nathan said with a smile. A group of cheerios were walking towards the trio. They pushed past them, bumping into Rachel the hardest, making her drop her books.

"Freaks" one of the girls said. Nathan quickly bent down and picked up Rachel's books handing them to her.

"You okay Rachel?" Quinn asked

"yeah. I wonder why they're so hostile today." Rachel said shaking her head.

"They're just jealous cause you two are beautiful and they're super ugly." Nathan said turning back to look at them. Rachel blushed and looked at Quinn who was looking down and blushing as well.

"What?" Nathan said looking down at the two girls.

"Nothing. I'll see you guys later." Rachel said with a smile before walking to her last class. Both Nathan and Quinn entered their foods and nutrition class walking over to their usual section. The lecture was interesting, although Quinn did get a little nauseous with the pictures Ms. Diaz had shown of the inside of the small intestines.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Quinn was taking care of Riley at the Clarks house waiting for Nathan to get back from his interview. Jesslyn and Henry had decided they wanted to go to dinner and a movie that night. She heard the sound of Nathan's motorcycle engine approach the house. The digital clock on the TV showing 7:12pm. Nathan came in with his motorcycle helmet and jacket still on. Riley looked at him all wide eyed as if he was an alien from space.

"Hey baby, Hey Ry" Nathan said, his voice muffled as he approached Quinn and Riley on the couch.

"Quinn…" he said slightly scared, clutching closer to her chest.

"It's okay Ry, its Nathan…Nathan take the helmet off you're scaring him." Quinn scolded him. Nathan unfastened his chinstrap and pulled his helmet off, his hair sticking up in the process.

"Natan!" Riley said, his expression of fear now turning into a wide grin.

"Actually put the helmet back on…" Quinn joked as she stood up from the couch with Riley.

"You put it on." Nathan said before going over to her and placing the full-face helmet on her head. Riley laughed as she yelled at Nathan, the sound muffled by the eye cover being pulled down.

"Oh sorry what was that? I didn't hear you. Come on Riley let's get you to bed." Nathan said taking riley into his arms and darting up stairs before Quinn could catch him. Quinn yanked the helmet off trying to fix her hair as she walked upstairs. Nathan quickly changed Riley and tucked him into bed slowly shutting the door behind him. Quinn glared at him as he walked into the hallway.

"You suck." She said trying glaring at him.

"I was just messing with you jeez." Nathan said walking past her, taking his helmet from her hands. He walked into his room placing it on his dresser taking out some clothes to dress into.

"So how was your interview?" Quinn asked through the door as she waited.

"It was good. They said they'd call me by Wednesday to let me know if I got it. There were at least 5 other kids there waiting. So hopefully I got it." Nathan answered back. He exited the bathroom in dark blue sweats and a white ribbed tank top.

Nathan laid next to her on his bed, face down. Quinn looked down at him, the scars on his back seeming to move as he moved around in bed.

"Tell me more about them." Quinn said laying on her stomach now as well, her fingers tracing his scars. He breathed in deeply before thinking of what to say. Nathan didn't like talking about his past with his father. The scars on his body may not be able to open up and bleed again, but the ones left on his heart would open and gush at the thought of what happened.

"You know how I said I didn't believe in religion?" Nathan said lowly as he turned his head to look at Quinn.

"Yes." She answered softly, tracing small circles on his back.

"My father was a religious man. I remember going to church every Sunday with my mom and him. We would say grace at the dinner table every night; he'd help me pray right before I'd go to sleep. He was a good man. But things change. He lost his job and things started to crash down on our family." Nathan said looking away from Quinn trying to keep from shutting her out.

"He started drinking heavily. He started doing drugs. And my mom was just trying to put food on the table ya know? She loved him and knew he was going through a hard time. But she couldn't take it anymore. She tried leaving him, but he threatened her with me. It started with the cigarette burns. He'd be smoking a cigarette in the house and I'd be playing with my toys or something." Nathan had a rush of scenarios come into his mind at the mention.

"if I was playing too loud, he'd lean over and grab me by the collar of my shirt and just leave the embers there. It started only on my chest. But it went to my arms. Then it escalated to other forms of punishment. Getting his belt was the worst. One night I was just getting some food for myself because my mom had to stay late at the RV site. I spilled my Mac and Cheese on the floor and he got so mad. He stormed in and started yelling at me." Nathan said feeling the sharp pain in his back start to spread out to his whole body, the memory of that night still fresh in his mind.

"He took off his belt and started hitting me. I don't think he knew how hard he was hitting me until he saw the blood through my shirt. I was 10 at the time so I could only handle so much. I was sure I passed out at some point from the pain. And when he saw what he had done. I just remember him rocking me back and forth on the floor whispering the _our father _prayer over and over again." Nathan moved slightly resting his body on his forearms now.

"When my mom came home, my dad was still holding me, but I was conscious now and all I wanted to do was run towards my mom. That only made him angrier, because I didn't want to be with him. My mom noticed what he had done and she just went ape shit. Like…literally ape shit. She beat him down until he couldn't take anymore and he just left. That night my mom packed up our things and we just left Los Angeles to go live up in San Francisco." Nathan could feel the tugs at his chest as tears started to well up in his eyes. He closed his eyes slowly turning away from Quinn.

"I asked myself why god did this to us. I don't doubt that there is a higher power. And I'm hoping that if there is a heaven I'll go there. But if god forgives everyone, why would he ever forgive my father for what he did to us…my mom still get's freaked out sometimes. I don't think the thought of him will ever go away for us. I just don't understand how the rules work in religion ya know?" Nathan finished.

"I'm sorry Nathan…you and your mom didn't deserve to be treated the way you were. YOU deserve more than that." Quinn said as she scooted closer to him.

"How do you know that though? I'm not the hero everyone always thinks I am." Nathan said looking down at his hands. The memory of feeling the cold gun in his hands now radiating over his skin.

"You pulled me out of my darkness Nathan. I don't know if I could ever repay you for that. You stood up for me in front of my father. You took a beating for me. You're amazing, and kind to everyone not just me. Today when those dumb cheerios bumped into Rachel and you picked up her books and told her she was beautiful. I don't think anyone other than Finn or her fathers have ever told her that. I don't think you know how special you are to the people around you." Quinn said running her hand down his jaw. Nathan leaned into her touch before finally turning around to lay on his back.

"There is one good thing…about everything that happened" Nathan said looking at Quinn.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"If he wouldn't have fallen from grace, My mom wouldn't have met Henry. Henry wouldn't have gotten the new job in Dayton. I wouldn't have met you. I'd still be in California. Just going from girl to girl, trying to find one that I can fall in love with. We would have never met." Nathan said turning to look towards Quinn. A smile grew upon her face as she leaned down and kissed him quickly before retreating.

"I love you." She stated before waiting for a response.

"I love you too." He answered raising his hand to cup her cheek.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said getting off his bed and walking towards his door. Nathan followed and walked her downstairs.

"Thank you for opening up to me…I know it's hard to remember things like that…" Quinn said as she stood in the front door way.

"You did for me when we first started dating. I thought it was time to return the favor. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Nathan said taking her into an embrace and kissing her forehead before leaving. He watched as she walked away and closed the door once she reached the front porch.

Nathan felt like drowning. He wished he could just step off the edge of the porch and fall into a dark abyss of nothingness. It was too much to handle, the memories of his father, the strong pain coursing through his body. He needed to let off some steam but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. He couldn't wait till pucks party, he'd have a few drinks to let loose and hopefully remember how to have fun with his friends. It was going to be a great weekend.

**POST A/N: wow. So this took a lot longer than I though. It was hard to write this for some reason. I have like…3 big things that I want to happen, but I'm having a bit of trouble find things on how to get there. But you will love it I promise. I took some of your guy's advice and will be adding some other elements you suggested in the next chapter as well. **

**Coming up on the next chapter: Pucks party, Maybe tattoos, Thanksgiving, and some sexy times between some of our OTHER couples in the story.**

**Later on: Sectionals (finally!), a set back for Nathan and Quinn, flashbacks, Regionals, Someone will die by the end of this story…just letting you know now.**


	18. Our Father: Part 2

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 18: Our Father (Part 2)**

The week had passed by too slowly. Nathan had ended up getting the volunteer job at the hospital and Henry had said that he'd give part of his own paycheck to Nathan to compensate for his hard work. Nathan of course refused at first but Henry wasn't having it. Thankfully though he didn't have to start until next week. Which meant that tonight, Friday, he could drink as much as he wanted at Pucks party.

So now it was 8 o' clock. And Nathan was over at the Jones's house waiting for Mercedes, Quinn, and Kurt to come downstairs.

"you guys take FOR-EVEERRRR" Nathan groaned as he leaned his head back on the sofa. Kurt opened the door to Mercedes's room and walked down the stairs first. He wore a red blazer over a black shirt and tight black jeans finished off with boots.

"It takes time to look good Nathan. Trust me, you'll really appreciate what I've done with Quinn's outfit." Kurt said sitting down next to him on the couch. Nathan had just thrown on a dark grey thermal and a black button up vest over that, finishing off with a pair of dark blue distressed jeans and dark gray and black Nike 6.0's.

Mercedes came down next in a nice dark blue frilly top, jeans and a fresh pair of kicks. Nathan smiled at her and looked back up at the top of the staircase hearing another pair of footsteps approach.

He saw the dark red suede heels first, the nice tone and build of legs wrapped in black skinny jeans, the hem of a loose fitted dark red top, the deep v-neck showing some cleavage, the tips of blonde loose curls grazing light skin. Plump lips glossy and curving into a shy smile, green eyes outlined by dark eye shadow and black mascara accentuating long eyelashes. Nathan had to keep from drooling as his mouth hung open.

"You can thank me later" Kurt whispered as he leaned into him patting him on the chest.

"How do I look?" she asked as she approached him, noticing his eyes scanning her up and down.

"What?" he asked finally snapping out of his daydream

"I'll take that as a _you look super hot" _Quinn said with a laugh before walking with Mercedes and Kurt towards the front door. Nathan ran into his house quickly and got two big pots of pasta and sauce before they all gathered in Kurt's SUV and headed off towards Pucks house. Kurt and Mercedes sat upfront while Quinn and Nathan sat in the back. Nathan turned and looked at Quinn, "you look really pretty Quinn." He finally said.

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself. Very laid back, yet classy." She said with a nod and a smile.

"if you two start making out back there I swear I will make you pay for the steam clean." Kurt said as he looked into the rear view mirror.

"ha ha Kurt." Nathan said sarcastically. By the time the four kids got to pucks house, there were already a cars parked out front. They heard the loud bass of speakers blaring music behind closed doors. Nathan and Quinn approached first holding the two large pots of food. Mercedes rung the doorbell and Puck quickly answered, beer already in hand.

"Hey guys, you can put the food in the kitchen." Puck said letting them in. Nathan saw Santana and Brittany dancing with each other to the music, Rachel, Finn, Artie and Tina chatting it up in the living room, Matt and Mike were in the kitchen chowing down on some chips with a beer in hand. Nathan and Quinn walked into the kitchen setting down the food on the stove.

"SWEET! Actual food." Mike said already grabbing a plate. Nathan laughed and greeted the two guys before walking into the living room to greet the rest of the club.

"Hey guys." He said with a smile.

"Nathan. You HAVVVVE to make me a drink like last time…PLEEEEASSEEE." Rachel said hugging Nathan tightly.

"She's already had two shots…" Finn admitted pulling her away from Nathan. Nathan nodded and looked at Rachel with a smile.

"Sure Rachel, I'll get you that drink right away…" Nathan said before stepping away.

"YESSSSS." Rachel said closing her eyes leaning back into Finn.

"Did Kurt help you out with your outfit Quinn? You look really good." Tina stated as she sat on Arties lap.

"Yeah. He wouldn't stop bugging me about it." Quinn answered

"Nathan come dance with me!" Brittany said pulling Nathan towards her. Nathan quickly kissed Quinn on the cheek before going over and dancing with the two girls. Mike and Matt of course joined and were definitely showing him up. Some other people showed up including some other cheerios and a couple of football players. They didn't stay long once they noticed the glee kids had come, but they at least were civil.

Drinks were served, food was eaten (quickly) and things started to get crazy when Brittany once again decided that playing Truth or Dare would be awesome. Everyone, (except Kurt and Tina who were the designated drivers), was tipsy. Rachel had pleaded Nathan to make her drink after drink, and thankfully she was tipsy enough to not notice that Nathan hadn't put any more alcohol in them (per Finn's request.)

Nathan looked at the clock, which read 12:32am as Puck had finished telling his truth.

"Okay Brittany, truth or dare." Puck said turning towards the blonde who had a drink that Nathan made for her in hand.

"um…dare." Brittany said putting a finger to her lips in thought.

"Okay...i dare you to give a lap dance to…." Puck looked around the room.

"Santana." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.

Santana widened her eyes along with everyone else in the room. All the guys were making catcalls and hollering at the idea. Brittany of course just had a huge smile on her face and agreed to the dare. Santana moved away from Quinn and Nathan, slowly sitting in the chair Puck had set up in the middle of the living room. She shook her leg nervously as Matt flipped through the iPod hooked up to the sound system. She crossed her arms over her chest, her legs closed together. Matt found the perfect song and turned up the volume.

The smooth sound of the bass guitar started along with some deep bongo drums. The steel twang of a blues guitar and a chorus of voices started.

_Down in Mexicali _

_There's a crazy little place that I know _

Brittany started walking slowly and sexily towards Santana. The hem of her shirt rising up as she swayed her hips. She dipped down to the floor, her back to Santana, her eyes fixed on the movement of the blonde's body.

_Where the drinks are hotter, than the chili sauce _

_And the boss is a cat named Joe _

Brittany finally turned around to face the Latina and wiggled her hips walking up to her seductively.

_He wears a red bandana _

_Plays a cool piano_

_In a honky tonk, down in Mexico _

_He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache _

_In honky tonk, down in Mexico _

She dipped low once again placing both her hands on Santana's knees spreading her legs a bit wider. She moved with her hands as they ran up her side and up to Santana's shoulders.

_Well, the first time that I saw him _

_He was sittin on a piano stool _

_I said "Tell me man, when does the fun begin?" _

_He just winked his eye and said "Man, be cool." _

Santana licked her lips and was forcing every muscle in her body to not shoot up and start grabbing at Brittany's hips. Her expression stayed calm as she ground her ass down over Santana's groin. Her eyes closing automatically.

_He wears a red bandana _

_Plays a cool piano _

_In a honky tonk, down in Mexico _

_He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache _

_In a honky tonk, down in Mexico _

The music picked up and Brittany started to move her hips faster every which way, her hands grasping at Santana's thighs as she steadied herself.

_(In Mexico...) All of a sudden in walks a chick _

_(In Mexico...) Joe starts playin on a latin kick _

_(In Mexico...) Around her waist she wore three fishnets _

_(In Mexico…) She started dancin with the castanets _

She turned to face Santana, her hands around Santana's neck now as she threw her head back started doing some body rolls before fully straddling the Latina's legs and grinding down on her.

_(In Mexico...) I didn't know just what to expect _

_(In Mexico...) She threw her arms around my neck _

_(In Mexico...) We started dancin all around the floor_

_(In Mexico...) Until she did a dance I never saw before_

_So if you're south of the border _

_I mean down in Mexico _

_And you wanna get straight _

_Man, don't hesitate _

_Just look up a cat named Joe _

Brittany sexily moved away and started walking around the chair, her hands going over Santana's body. Santana kept turning her head trying to look at her lover.

_He wears a red bandana _

_Plays a cool piano _

_In a honky tonk, down in Mexico _

_He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache _

_In a honky tonk, down in Mexico _

The music faded off and Santana shot strait up dragging Brittany to the upstairs bathroom. Everyone was in shock, Nathan stood there with his eyebrow raised looking at Quinn before whispering to her.

"you don't think they're going to…you know." He asked looking at all the other party goers who were probably thinking the same thing.

"you'd be surprised what they do in public." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

"That was AWESOME!" Mike finally spoke up in front of the group. "who's next?" he asked.

"Well Brittany was supposed to choose next…but I guess I'll go." Finn said looking around at his prospects.

"Nathan…truth or dare." Finn said looking at Nathan who had his arms wrapped around Quinn.

"Dare." He said waiting for Finn's response.

"I dare you…to... run down the street naked." Finn said nodding with a huge grin on his face. He was pretty sure that was the best dare ever.

"Naked? Like…fully? Can I at least keep my boxers on?" Nathan said nervously unwrapping his arms from around Quinn who was looking at him nervously.

"Yeah okay okay. fine you can keep your boxers on." Finn said.

Nathan shrugged and started walking towards the front door. All the other kids followed him outside as he started taking off his vest. All the girls started shouting at him saying "Take it off!"

Quinn started laughing slightly at his shyness. Nathan was down to his boxer/briefs and he put his shoes back up.

"Okay so from here to the end of the street and back right?" Nathan clarified the dare.

"Yup." Finn said nodding. Nathan started off into a mad sprint and he heard the laughter of his friends.

"Oh my god! Let's hide his clothes!" Rachel said laughing hysterically at the idea. Quinn bit her lip and nodded, the alcohol in her system making her a traitor to her boyfriend.

"We should lock him out too." Mercedes added. Nathan was now at the end of the street and turning back. The kids started grabbing his clothes and rushing into the house.

"HEY!" Nathan yelled as he saw his friends go back into puck's house. He sprinted down the street and knocked on the door.

"come on guys! It's freaking freezing out here." Nathan said, crossing his arms over his chest trying to keep warm.

"What's the magic word?" Rachel said in a singsong voice.

"Barbara Streisand?" Nathan guessed.

"How did you know?" Rachel said as she opened the door wide-eyed. "Do you have a sixth sense too? I read on Google once, that people with a heightened sixth sense can sense each other. I knew something was up at the end of the summer." Rachel said rambling.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Whoa you have a tattoo?" Mercedes asked point to his chest.

"Yeah. Got it when I turned 16." Nathan said quickly putting his clothes back on. Finn and Rachel had noticed the scars on his back and looked at Quinn who mouthed _don't ask _to them.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the bathroom, Santana was in between Brittany's legs, three fingers deep inside the blonde.

"San…please…" Brittany breathed out moaning, her hands grabbing at Santana's back.

"Please what baby? I want to hear you say it…" she said as she pumped her fingers in and out, each thrust getting harder and harder.

"Just…make me cum San…" she pleaded as she bucked her hips into Santana's hand, trying to gasp for air as Santana curled her fingers inside of her pressing against her favorite spot. Brittany felt herself clench around Santana's fingers as she came hard with a scream.

Everyone downstairs had heard her and tried to not stare awkwardly upstairs. All of them took another two shots hoping that the alcohol would somehow burn the memory of hearing Santana and Brittany getting it on. Except for Puck who kept complaining on how he should totally be up there at least watching them.

Both girls came downstairs with smiles plastered on their faces.

"I really hope you washed your hands." Nathan said as they approached.

"I didn't use my hands." Brittany said all giddy as she walked over to get herself a drink.

Puck near spit out the beer he was about to swallow. Rachel just looked a bit disgusted while Finn just looked awkwardly around the room. Artie and Tina had left because Artie was feeling a bit sick, but everyone knew it was mostly because they wanted to go make out. Kurt was sitting with Mercedes in the living room talking about some new clothing store they were opening up at the mall.

Drinks kept being served until almost everyone was lying on the living room floor. Puck and Finn had already passed out on from the 24 pack of beer they split, not to mention the shots of Jack Daniels. The rest of them were all just listening to music and talking about random things until Rachel had perked up.

"GUYS. I just had the best idea. We should all get…TATTOOS!" She said as she sat up quickly looking at her glee mates.

"Rachel. That's the dumbest idea ever." Quinn stated with a scoff as she snuggled closer to Nathan.

"I'm serious. I mean we're all in glee club. We should get a glee tattoo! How awesome would that be! I mean I've always wanted to get one." Rachel admitted.

"Really? I never would have figured you'd be into that." Mike said as he sat up as well.

"A lot of people have them. I mean it's a whole culture, there's magazines and other publications. Not to mention all it's expo's and meetings. And I mean it'll be something special!" she stated.

"Berry your drunk. Shut up. I know for a fact if you get a Tattoo tonight, tomorrow you will be going bat shit crazy. And if you go bat shit crazy, I'll be forced to kill you." Santana deadpanned.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't want to get one LOPEZ" Rachel sneered.

"I'll get one with you Rachel." Nathan sat up.

"Babe…you are not getting a tattoo. They're dangerous. You could get hepatitis HIV or something!" Quinn said concerned slightly slurring her words.

"If you go to the wrong tattoo artist. Come on Berry if you're down. I'm down. I passed by a place here that's open till 2am. And it's only 1:13 now." Nathan said sitting up.

"Let's go." Rachel got up quickly and stumbled slightly. Kurt sighed quickly sat up

"Wait…you two are extremely drunk…thinks about this..." Kurt perked up. Rachel and Nathan just looked at each other.

"I'll drive you." Kurt said taking out his keys and walking towards the front door. Rachel and Nathan followed quickly before they could hear Santana and Quinn protest as they got up from the floor (or at least tried to). Sadly they didn't catch up to them in time.

Kurt knew of the place Nathan was talking about and drove there quickly because A.) Rachel and Nathan kept bugging him about going faster and

B.) If he had to hear Rachel explain her tattoo again, he was about to pull over and let them walk the rest of the way.

The trio arrived in front of _Bill's Tattoo Parlor _and got out waiting for Kurt.

"Oh I'm not going in there, me and needles don't get along, I'll wait in the car." Kurt said as he opened up a magazine he had in his car.

"Suit yourself." Nathan said as he and Rachel walked up to the door.

"Okay Rachel you have to calm down and be professional. They won't believe that you just turned 18 if you're all giddy." Nathan said before they entered

"Okay." Rachel nodded in agreement, "this is a great acting practice for me." she added as she smoothed out her hair and outfit. Nathan thanked the gods that she at least didn't have any type of animal on her cardigan and looked more mature than usual. They walked in quietly and saw a tall man covered in tattoos walk out.

"Hi. My name's Nathan, this is Rachel, we were wondering if you could give us some tattoo's" Nathan spoke in a deeper tone than usual, trying to sound more professional.

" I'm Bill. How old are you kids?" Bill asked looking at them suspiciously. He was big and intimidating but Nathan did not falter.

"She just turned 18 tonight. And I turned 18 last year. This is her first tattoo, but my second. " Nathan said

"I can show you my I.D." Rachel said reaching into her back pocket slowly, hoping that he would stop her before she got it out.

"It's okay I believe. You guys got cash? We don't accept credit. There's an ATM outside if you need it." Bill said coming from around the counter. He knew these kids weren't 18. They were definitely drunk by the way they were swaying as they stood. But not many people in Lima had or even wanted Tattoo's and he definitely needed the clientele.

"Yes sir. But before anything, is all your equipment sterile…new needles and ink?" Nathan asked

"Of course. We open everything in front of you and all our equipment is sterilized throughout the day. Do you have something in mind for your tattoos? I'll need to draw them up." He said leading them towards the drawing room.

"I want a gold star, symbolizing my dream of becoming a Broadway star once I graduate from Julliard." Rachel piped up as she looked up at the man.

"That's a great dream. I was a musician back in the 80's I played lead guitar in a band…good times." The large man said looking up obviously lost in his memories. Nathan and Rachel just looked at each other and then back at the large man as he spoke up again.

"Anyways…okay so a gold star. Do you have a specific size and place?" bill said already drawing up a simple star.

"I want it just under my left hip. Nothing to big, about an inch." Rachel said with such certainty, Nathan didn't doubt that she had thought of getting a tattoo before.

"Okay. And what about you…Nathan right?" Bill said pointing at him.

"I want two actually. One on my right side, and one on my left inner bicep. The inner bicep one will be small. But I want script on my right side, it should be big enough to read." Nathan said indicating it's length over his shirt.

"Okay we'll see what we can do. Rachel did you want to go first?" Bill said leading them back into one of the stations. He opened a new set of instruments in front of them and washed his hands thoroughly before putting on black latex gloves.

"Sure." Rachel said plopping down in the chair. Her adrenaline was pumping and she didn't even remember that she needed to take off her pants to get the tattoo in the first place. Nathan blushed slightly as she tugged down her jeans and lifted up her shirt. Bill quickly did work, disinfecting the area of her skin and showing her the drawing he had made.

"That's perfect Bill. I love it." She said with a huge grin. Bill clicked on the needle the buzz filling the room. Nathan held Rachel's hand throughout the process. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't stare at the sight of her tan skin and the tone of her abs. Bill finished quickly and moved on to Nathan. The script he had written on his side hurt the most out of the two tattoos but it was worth it to see the finished product. While writing the script on Nathan's side bill had asked about his scars.

"My dad…he was an asshole and really abusive…the scars used to be worse. But I guess they faded with the years." Nathan explained, he looked at Rachel who gave him a sympathetic look.

"I see." Was all Bill said.

"All right…so it's going to be 50 for the girl. And for you…180" bill said ringing them up on the cash register.

"180? Are you sure…I mean I wound understand if I had just gotten one…" Nathan said taking out his wallet.

"I had a father like yours too…people like you and me gotta stick together." Bill said without looking up. Nathan had to walk (or really stumble) outside to get some cash. Nathan quickly came back and paid giving him an extra 10 bucks as a tip. He even paid for some of the cleaning products bill had recommended. Rachel paid for her own and both thanked the older man.

"Remember to keep the bandage on for at least two hours. And clean it daily. Read the paper for the instructions." Bill said as they left.

"That's gonna look freaking awesome. Finn's gonna like it." Nathan said as he walked with Rachel.

"Yours looks amazing. Quinn's gonna love the one on your bicep." Rachel said as she blinked through the darkness. Kurt had fallen asleep in the car waiting and Nathan knocked on the window.

"Kurt! Kurt WE GOT THEM!" Nathan yelled.

"OH MY LIZA! Don't scare me like that!" Kurt jumped awake and unlocked the back doors for them. They both tumbled in and started laughing hysterically.

"Dude did you just say _oh my Liza_? That's super gay." Nathan started laughing.

"You're super gay. You're the one from San Francisco." Kurt retaliated knowing that Nathan was slightly drunk and inebriated.

"Both of you are super gay." Rachel laughed out.

"I'm not gay! I had sex with Quinn remember. It was awesome." Nathan said bluntly.

"I think I want to have sex with Finn…like…a lot. But I'm worried cause he has this…problem…" Rachel started leaning on Nathan's shoulder.

"Please you two, stop talking. Now. Please?" Kurt said shaking his head not wanting to hear anything about their sex lives.

"You're just jealous cause I'm going to marry Quinn one day. Watch. All the guys and lesbians are going to be jealous. Cause I get to sleep with her, kiss her whenever I want to, and I get to have really good looking babies with her. I'm freaking starving right now." Nathan said as he started closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Me too! Do you think there's still pasta left? I bet mike and matt ate it all. They eat everything…DAMN YOU MIKE AND MATT!" Rachel yelled in the car.

"Please god…PLEASE give me the strength I need to not kill both of these drunk idiots right now…" Kurt pleaded looking up, sighing in relief as they finally arrived back at Puck's house. The boys and Brittany were all passed out in the living room. It was already 3am, but the girls were awake and drinking some coffee in the kitchen.

"Is there any food left? I'm freaking starved." Nathan said as he walked in going over to the stove and served himself a plate of pasta and alfredo sauce. Rachel served herself a big bowl and started scarffing down her food.

"Slow down there killer. Did you guys actually end up getting tattoos?" Santana said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Hell yes!" Nathan yelled with his mouth full.

"Nathan…keep it down, people are asleep." Quinn scolded him.

"There's a difference between asleep and passed out babe." He answered matter-of-factly.

"I got a gold star. But I'm not supposed to take off the bandage for another two hours." Rachel said.

"Never would have guessed that one." Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "What did you get Nathan?" she asked.

"A naked picture of Quinn." Nathan laughed before getting a glare from Quinn.

"You're a lot funnier when you're drunk…" Santana said lifting her eyebrows up as she smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "And I'm glad you got that naked picture of Quinn on you cause I'm sure that's all your gonna see for the next couple of days." She finished before stalking over to Brittany and shaking her awake to take her back to Santana's

"Do we have too? I'm tired San…" Brittany said

"We have to get you in bed B. Come on, I'll make you duck shaped pancakes in the morning." She bribed her.

"Okay…" Brittany said with a small smile as Santana helped her up.

"You sure you're okay to Drive?" Nathan mentioned from the kitchen.

"I'm sure Captain crazy. Good luck trying to cuddle with Quinn tonight." Santana sneered as she exited the Puckerman house. Nathan just frowned and looked back down at his plate of pasta. Kurt had driven Mercedes home and Rachel had laid out on the couch with Finn and Puck, quickly passing out as she rested her head on Finn's lap.

"Are you really that mad at me Quinn?" Nathan asked turning towards her the two of them now alone.

"Did you really get a tattoo of me naked?" Quinn asked.

"Of course not baby…why would I want other people seeing you naked?" Nathan answered back laughing slightly.

"You know you're probably gonna regret this once your sober right?" Quinn said

"I don't know. I might not." Nathan said before pulling her in an embrace.

The morning after, Nathan regretted it. Rachel regretted it. They both swore of alcohol forever.

The weeks went by. Nathan had told the Glee club about his intention to go to the JROTC lunch before Sectionals. He promised he would be there on time, and they understood. Mr. Schue had said that if anything puck would take the solo if he couldn't make it on time.

Quinn hadn't spoken with Nathan as much after the tattoo incident. Once they were both fully sober, they had a mini scuffle. Quinn kept bring up how he could end up with an infection and die. And she kept repeating the fact that when Nathan was drunk he was reckless and way too handsy. Nathan retaliated by saying he was his own person and it was a personal choice, and that she was the one who fell asleep on top of him. Quinn didn't even want to see the tattoos that he'd gotten.

Thankfully, by the time Thanksgiving break came around, they were now civil and moved Quinn's things into the guest room. It was Saturday and that morning Nathan had gone to his volunteer job in Dayton. By the time he had gotten back he was tired and laid out on the couch in the basement. Henry, Jesslyn, Quinn, and Riley had gone to go get some bedding for Quinn's room. When they arrived home, Nathan had gone up to greet them.

"Hey guys. How was shopping?" he said yawning as he followed them upstairs.

"Next time, me and riley are staying home. Shopping will strictly be a girl thing." Henry said before placing a sleeping Riley in his room.

"Honey. I told you that you should just drop us off. But no, you wanted to come along. So this is what you get." Jesslyn said as she dropped some bags off in Quinn's room.

"Well I'm gonna take a nap, I'm pooped." Henry said as he walked over to the master bedroom and plopped down on the king size bed.

"I think I might join you. I'm a bit tired as well. I'll see you two later." Jesslyn said before exiting. Nathan stood there helping Quinn unpack some of the things she bought.

"I'm gonna go change out of these scrubs. I'll be back." Nathan said before exiting Quinn's bedroom and into his own. Quinn followed him into his room and asked him.

"I want to see them…" Quinn said. The last two weeks she didn't even want to see them because she was still a bit bitter about them. But curiosity had coursed through her the last two days. A lot had happened much to quickly and they had spent time apart, sleeping in two different beds. They hadn't even had sex again since the first time.

Nathan slowly took off his scrub top and then the white v-neck under it. Quinn didn't see any dragons or koi fish adorning his skin, or a naked picture of anyone. Nathan approached her turned his arm towards her. She ran her fingers over the tattoo on his bicep. It was about three inches big, a white dove with a chain in it's mouth, a "Q" hanging from it. She smiled and looked up at him.

"A _Q _… for my name." she stated

"The bird too…cause I know you're favorite color is white…and that time when I asked you if you would be my bird…cause of that whole thing from the Notebook. It sounded like an awesome idea at the time…" Nathan said vaguely remember the happenings of that night.

"You're crazy you know that? Where's the other one?" Quinn asked with a small smiled. Nathan turned and lifted his right arm. Quinn read the script, which she knew very well:

… _And forgive us our trespasses_

_As we forgive those who trespass_

_Against us…_

Quinn ran her fingers over the now healed skin, feeling his body shiver slightly at her touch.

"Our father…" she whispered to him before catching her lips with his.

**Post A/N: damn. So I didn't think I was gonna get this up so damn quickly. But it's fun writing drunk Rachel. Seriously, I gave it some thought about the tattoos cause I totally think Rachel would be a total risk taking drunk. Because when she's sober she's always over analyzing things. **

**The song used is called "Down in Mexico" by The coasters. If you've watched the movie **_**deathproof **_**from the grindhouse double feature, it's the song used during that one chicks lap dance scene. **

**Coming up in the next chapter: Nathan's JROTC lunch, sectionals, a setback for Nathan, a secret about Puck, and an appearance of a certain parent…**

**Later on: an appearance of another certain parent…regionals…maybe someone ELSE get's a tattoo…someone dies…you know. The usual. **

**Reviews are awesome. If you leave me at least…3 I'll get a chapter up sooner. Cause you know. Motivation is key.**


	19. Sectionals

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 19: Sectionals**

**Some sexy times for our favorite couples ahead. Because there really is only one way to calm down your nerves before sectionals.… ;] by the way. I meant to write this, in a way where it is happening at the same time... I guess it would be "edited" like that if it were in the show.**

His fingers ran over her skin, feeling them slip slightly from the droplets of sweat that had formed on her body. Their panting filled the room, their heartbeats pounding against their chests as they both heaved up and down.

"Are…are you okay?" he managed to breath out

Rachel turned over to look at Finn who had a concerned look on his face. She smiled sweetly and kissed him lightly.

"I feel amazing…" she said cuddling into his chest.

"Me too." Finn said kissing her back.

"Do you want to do it again?" She asked as she moved on top of him.

"Yeah." He said with a smile before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

It was the night before Sectionals. Everybody was on their toes about it. Especially Nathan. He was ironing his dark blue suit for the JROTC lunch, listening to some music full blast since his parents and Riley weren't home. Quinn had gone over to her mother's house to do some bonding after school. He started singing(really rapping) along to the next song on his playlist.

_Bottles on me, long as someone drink it_

_Never drop the ball fuck ya'll thinkin'?_

_Makin sure Glee club's ship is never sinkin'_

_Bout to set it off in this bitch, jada pinkett._

When Quinn had walked into her new home, she heard the loud thumb of the bass as she walked closer and closer to Nathan's room. She opened the door to see Nathan in his _Transformers: more than meets the eye _t-shirt, boxers, rapping into a spray bottle.

_Man they treat me like a legend_

_Am I really this cold?_

_I'm really too young to be feeling this old_

_It's about time you admit it, who you kiddin?_

_Ain't nobody's ever done it like I did it._

Quinn stared in amazement as her boyfriend rapped and continued to iron his clothes. The song ended and she he finally looked up and looked at her.

"That was impressive. I didn't know you even listened to rap." She laughed walking up to him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." he said with a quirked eyebrow as he unplugged the iron and set up his suit on a hanger in the closet. "How was lunch with your mom?"

"It was good. How was training?" Quinn asked as he turned his back to her, rolling a lint roller over his suit. She watched as the muscles on his back shifted slightly.

"Okay. Intense as usual. I think I might have pulled something like… in my whole body or something." Nathan said.

"Did you stretch?" she asked

"No…" Nathan admitted looking back at her.

"Well there's your problem. When I was in the cheerios, it was mandatory to stretch after every practice. Lay on the ground, I'll help you." Quinn said kneeling on the ground. Nathan moved the ironing board and followed her orders. He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. He saw the image of his blonde goddess position herself above him.

"Lift your right leg." She instructed holding her hand on his calve and her other hand on his knee. She put pressure on his leg until she saw his jaw clench.

"Slow down there she hulk…I don't have your cheerleader flexibility." Nathan said through his teeth.

"Sorry…" she laughed slightly before putting his leg down and switching over to the other.

"You know, it'd probably be better if YOU were in this position." Nathan commented wiggling his eyebrows before groaning in pain as Quinn pushed a little harder on his leg.

"I think you had me in this position a week ago…." She said raising her eyebrows with a sexy smirk. She stretched out his glutes and his quads, moving to his arms and back. He rolled his neck as she finished and stayed there on his back, Quinn now straddling his hips.

"This feels much better." He said grasping onto her hips.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked placing her hands on his chest for balance.

"Yeah. I'm really gonna need that scholarship for medical school…and it'd be cool to win sectionals." Nathan said now looking up at the ceiling thinking about the plans that lay ahead tomorrow.

"well…you know…" Quinn started as her hand slid down his chest and into his shorts cupping his now growing shaft. "The best way to calm your nerves is to release endorphins into your body…" she said sliding her hand up and down his dick. He groaned loudly pushing himself into her hand.

"Not that I don't appreciate it…but your usually not this eager…" Nathan said running his hands up her thighs his thumbs slipping inwards between her legs.

"maaaybe I got a little turned on when I was stretching you out…" Quinn said huskily as she closed her eyes feeling his fingertips gripping her thighs. Nathan moved his hands from her thighs to her back as he sat up, bending his legs to support her.

"Well I know you get a lot turned on when im _stretching _YOU." He said before sucking on the spot at the top of her collarbone. She moaned loudly as he sucked on _that _spot feeling herself open her neck up even more.

"How long until you're parents come home?" Quinn asked before gripping him a bit tighter. He hissed in pleasure pushing his hips into her hand again before answering.

"Fuck…uh…like an hour?" Nathan said standing up, causing Quinn to wrap her legs around him. He placed her on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. Nathan stood next to the bed over her. He leaned down placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. She reached towards the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head, his torso, chest, and shoulders coming into view. She bit her lip as one of his hands ran up to the zipper of her jeans.

"That's plenty…" she said sexily reaching up and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

"San…I don't think I get this question…why do we have to learn Spanish?" Brittany said as she lay on Santana's bed looking at her worksheet. She bit the end of her pen and looked up at Santana who was at her desk doing her statistics homework. She sighed and turned to look at the blonde. This was the fourth time in the last 10 minutes that she asked the same question. Santana stood up and walked over to her and lay next to her sitting up on her elbows.

"It's not that hard B. see you just have to change the endings. If the word _jugar _means to play…"

"I thought _jugar _meant juice…" Brittany said confused.

"no B…that's _jugo_…_jugar _means to play…so if you're saying he is playing…you say _el esta jugando. _ You just add the –ando part." Santana said pointing at her worksheet.

"oh…okay. I think I get it." Brittany said with a smile before writing down her answers. Santana moved off the bed and went back to her desk. 10 minutes later Brittany spoke up again. "okay I'm done." Brittany said putting her notepad and worksheet way in her backpack.

"Cool." Santana answered before looking up at her. She smiled as she saw Brittany walk over to her.

"What are you working on now?" she asked.

"Just looking over the sheet music for sectionals." Santana said looking back down at her paper.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asked leaning down to look.

"No. Are you?" Santana lied. She always got extremely nervous before any glee performance. But she would never admit it to anyone.

"I always get a little nervous before we perform. But I think its cause I'm so excited. Like I get caterpillars in my stomach or something." Brittany said a bit distraught, the memory of that feeling making her pout.

"I think its butterflies B…not caterpillars."

"No butterflies are when you really like someone…like when I'm around you. Or when Quinn is around Nathan. Caterpillars are when you're nervous." She said with a smile looking at Santana.

Santana smiled reaching up placing a hand on Brittany's cheek.

"I get butterflies around you too." She said before kissing the blonde softly. Brittany kissed her back, adjusting her position as Santana stood up moving towards her bed. Brittany felt her the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees and she instantly laid back feeling Santana crawl on top of her. Santana kissed the blonde tenderly and moved her lips down her neck. She felt the sudden pull of momentum as Brittany switched their positions, her strong dancer legs straddling her hips. She leaned down and attacked the Latina's lips fiercely moving her hand down her body and into the waistband of Santana's sweatpants. Santana moaned feeling Brittany's dexterous fingers finding all of her favorite _spots. _She bit her lip bucking her hips upwards trying to get more contact.

"_Te amo." _Brittany whispered into Santana's ear before kissing down her neck.

"I love you too…" Santana moaned out feeling Brittany's fingers thrust into her.

He liked the way she looked at him. It was nothing like the time Santana and him did it. Rachel had this look in her eyes, he couldn't explain it, it was a mix of everything. It was want, and _need_, lust, and love. Finn knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he just knew that she loved him back just by the way she looked at him.

"Finn…" she moaned out as he pushed into her again. He lifted his head from her neck, placing his weight on his hands looking up at her. He stopped for a second before raising his eyebrow in concern. Her mouth opened and he swears he almost came right there just at the words that came out of her mouth.

"wait…w-why'd you stop?" she breathed out pushing her hips upward towards his. He swallowed hard as she spoke again her voice low and husky. "Please…don't stop…" she said.

Finn didn't need to be told twice. He started up with his rhythm, hearing the sweet sounds coming from Rachel's mouth. He didn't think about the mailman that whole night. Finn had to remember to thank Nathan later.

"fuck baby…" Nathan grunted into Quinn's neck as she bit down on his shoulder. He placed his hands on the windowsill in front of him trying to get some leverage away from Quinn to see her face. He saw the now dark blonde strands of hair sticking to her face, droplets of sweat forming on her skin as well as his. They've been at it for 42 minutes now. Not that Nathan was counting…but Quinn had already cum once and he hadn't even got close.

"Nathan…I'm…_so close…_please. Don't stop." Her voice cracked near the end as Nathan bent his head down to capture one of her nipples in between his teeth. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she liked that Nathan didn't treat her like she was made of glass when they were being intimate. He wasn't afraid to go as hard as possible with her.

She watched as he licked his lips before switching to her other breast, shifting his hips slightly, hitting a whole new spot inside her. Quinn gasped gripping the toned muscles in his back.

"Baby…please…" she pleaded loudly as he sucked and bit the swell of her breast.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Quinn…" he said huskily, lifting his head back up looking up at her, his now dark blue eyes meeting her dark hazel ones.

"Just…" she couldn't say it, she felt the words form on her lips but her mind wouldn't push them out. Nathan slowed down to a stop, and almost pulled all the way out.

"…Nathan please…_make _me c…_fuuuck_" Quinn swore as he rammed back into her as hard as he could. He kept rubbing tight small circles against her clit until he flipped them over. Nathan had never heard her swear before, but he wasn't against it, he liked when she talked dirty to him. She rolled her hips on top of him getting as much friction as possible.

"Fuck babe…say it again…" Nathan groaned out leaning his head back and his hips upwards. Quinn bent down, still moving her hips up and down, reveling in the feeling of being in power. It was the first time she had sworn when being intimate, she wasn't a big fan of it, but she could tell Nathan liked it. Her lips sucked at his earlobe, and she could feel him smile wide and laugh through a groan as she shifted her hips a certain way.

"Please baby…" she stated loudly, feeling his hands run down from her hips, inwards to the place she needed him to touch. The words formed on her lips, and Nathan kept his thumb on her tight bundle of nerves as she moaned through her whispered words

"…_fuck me." _

Nathan had the look of pure lust in his eyes as the words rolled off her tongue and into his ear. He flipped them over again thrusting harder and deeper before hearing that oh so sweet change of pitch in Quinn's voice. His hand moved down and pinched her bundle of nerves between her legs with his fingers. Quinn shut her eyes tightly screaming a line of curses and his name. Her nails digging and dragging across his back. He came hard, screaming out "Quinnffuuck!" he swore as his eyes shut tightly. 47 minutes and 5 seconds was along time, hell he'd never held out that long before. His body collapsed next to her. Both of them breathing harshly, sweaty, and still coming down from their highs.

Nathan started laughing slightly, Quinn turning towards him.

"What's so funny?" she said in-between breaths.

"You totally said the f word." He said laughing again.

"You totally liked it…and you're one to talk…I think I counted like 21 this whole time." she said before turning over to go on top of him again.

"Damn baby…again?" he said, his hands automatically going to her hips.

"Um…no. I just want to get my pants on before your parents get home." She said slipping out of bed and putting on her jeans and slipping on Nathan's shirt.

Nathan slipped on a pair of shorts and stood in front of Quinn holding her by her hips. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Probably go to my room. Take a shower, I smell like sex." She said biting her lip.

"Can I join you?" Nathan asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you promise to be good. And if you carry me cause my legs are still kind of numb." She said leaning into him.

"I promise to be good." He said bending down slightly to kiss her, his hands moving down to her ass picking her off the ground. She yelped and started laughing wrapping her arms around his neck her legs crossing around his waist. Nathan smiled and laughed along with her before opening the door and walking towards Quinn's room. Their smiles quickly faded when they saw Henry coming up the stairs.

"Henry…uh…" Nathan asked, Quinn quickly putting her feet on the floor and standing in front of Nathan facing Henry. "How long have you guys been home?" Nathan asked slightly terrified of his answer. Henry looked up and turned red walking past them mumbling, "since _please baby…._" Before he went into him and Jesslyn's room.

Brittany's moans were being muffled by Santana's lips as she pumped three fingers in and out of blonde. Santana's other hand extended above Brittany's head, gripping the sheets. Brittany's other hand was intently gripping onto the Latina's backside, pushing her into her thigh. Santana moaned thrusting a bit harder her thumb extending to rub hard circles into the withering girls hardened nub. Brittany had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming out Santana's name as she came. Santana kept riding her thigh until she felt her inner muscles start to clench. She threw her head back biting her lip, swearing that she tasted blood. She felt a smooth hand run down her arm and intertwine its fingers with hers. Santana laid next to the blonde, panting and still seeing small colorful dots of color in front of her eyes. She felt Brittany shift in bed, resting her head on her hand as she looked at her.

"Sometimes I think about Nathan and Quinn…" she said.

"What?" Santana asked confuse by the statement. "like…you know during…"

"No san…god and people think I'm dumb. I mean just…about them sometimes. Like at school."

"You're not dumb B. and if anyone says anything different I'll kill 'em." Santana said closing her eyes feeling tired. "Why do you mention them so much B?"

"I get jealous of them…they get to kiss and hold hands at school…and say that they love each other even when people are around…" Brittany said looking up at the ceiling thinking back to all those instances.

"w-would you want that?" Santana said turning towards her.

"Sometimes. Sometimes when you're singing in glee and you do a good job. I wanna run down and kiss you. But I can't…you know cause of our rule." Brittany said now laying on her back.

"B…I want to do things like that too…but you know if the school finds out…my mom will find out…and I don't think she's ready for that yet…" Santana said turning towards the blonde.

"I can wait…but…maybe…we can just do it in glee…I mean…everyone basically knows." Brittany stated.

"I can be okay with that…" Santana smiled kissing the blonde softly. She normally wasn't this sentimental with anyone. But Brittany had this _thing _that just made all her walls come down. She didn't mind it one bit when they were alone though.

The next morning Nathan woke up before his alarm went off. Actually 2 hours before the alarm went off. At 4am. He kept staring at his ceiling fan; he would hate to tell Quinn that maybe the whole nerves and endorphins thing didn't work. Which probably meant that they were now embarrassed for nothing. Quinn had skulked off to her room alone after everything happened with Henry's comment. They went to bed in their own rooms that night. But he was feeling restless; he tossed and turned for a good 20 minutes before getting fed up.

Nathan got up slowly and crept towards Quinn's room. His hand gripped the door knob tightly, turning it slowly as to not make much noise. He crept in to see Quinn sleeping soundly, the moonlight illuminating her form.

"Quinn…?" he whispered, as he got closer to her bed. He lifted her covers and scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. Quinn shifted in bed and turned to look at him. "You couldn't sleep either?" she whispered placing her hand on his cheek.

"Nope." He answered pulling her closer to her. He kissed her softly before feeling her turn in his arms and press her back to his chest. Quinn rested her hands ontop of his trying to fall back asleep. His warmth was comforting to her; he nuzzled her neck before relaxing his muscles. They feel asleep within 5 minutes.

"Okay is everyone here?" Mr. Schue said looking at all the glee kids inside the bus. He counted all 12, because Nathan had left early on his bike for the Scholarship lunch. Quinn leaned her head against the window thinking about Nathan.

"_Promise me you'll be safe on the drive back. They said it was going to rain soon." Quinn said into Nathan's shoulder as he held her close. _

"_I promise Quinn…don't worry so much jeez." Nathan laughed slightly. He let go of her and leaned down to kiss her before walking over to his bike. He decided to get dressed at the lunch so he wouldn't mess up his suit. He buckled on his protective vest over his thermal and put his jacket on over that. Quinn walked over to make sure he fastened his helmet on correctly. _

"_remind me when I get back to show you the surprise I got you okay?" Nathan said to her, his voice slightly muffled._

"_okay…drive safe…love you." She said with a smile._

"_I love you too." _

"You okay Quinn? Are you nervous?" Rachel asked sitting next to the blonde.

"A little bit. I'm just kinda worried about Nathan. It's already looking like it's about to rain." Quinn said turning towards Rachel.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Quinn." Rachel said with an encouraging smile, placing her hand on Quinn's.

"Thanks Rachel." Quinn said starting to feel a bit less worried.

Unfortunately, Nathan was not feeling the same way. He had arrived half an hour early to the scholarship lunch and gotten dressed in his dark blue marine suit. He walked into the big dining hall to find Mr. Masterson standing with some other military personnel.

"Cadet Archer." He called over.

"Yes sir?" he said saluting the group of men. The men nodded and saluted back.

"Men this is who I was speaking about. He's done an amazing job during training. He plans to go to medical school after high school. Is that correct Archer?" Masterson asked looking at the boy.

"Yes sir. I actually already started volunteering at the hospital in Dayton." He said looking at the group of men who seemed to be impressed.

"Have you given thought about joining the military son?" one of the men asked.

"Yes sir. I have. Although…there have been some…additions to my life that I have to think about as well." Nathan said thinking about Quinn.

"Ahh a pretty girl perhaps?" one of the men nudged him with a small grin.

Nathan laughed slightly and nodded with a smile, "yes sir…a very beautiful girl actually." He answered taking out his iPhone, showing the men a photo of Quinn and himself at the lake.

"You are a lucky young man Cadet Archer. She seems like a very nice girl." Another man said.

"Thank you sir. Should we sit? I think they're about to serve lunch now." Nathan signaled to one of the tables. The men nodded and all sat down. The lunch was delicious. And simple conversations went on between Nathan and the rest of his superiors. Masterson had mentioned that the Scholarship founder would be there, but he hadn't pointed him out yet. By 3 o'clock Nathan was already getting anxious looking at his phone repeatedly under the table.

"Well it was nice meeting you Nathan. I'm sure you're a shoe in for the Scholarship." One of the men said shaking the boys hand.

"Thank you sir. You have no idea how much it would mean to me. I've dreamt about becoming a doctor for a very long time." Nathan said giving him a firm handshake. The older man nodded and saluted him before turning and leaving. Nathan saluted back and quickly turned on his heel to go to the bathroom and change back into his clothes. He felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He reached in pulling it out seeing a picture of Rachel pop up on his screen. He clicked accept and put his phone to his ear.

"hey are you almost done? Mr. Schuester got the order of performance. We're up first! You need to get here as soon as possible…" Rachel said into the phone.

"DON'T DRIVE FAST!" he heard Quinn yell from the background.

"and don't drive fast Quinn says." Rachel repeated.

Nathan laughed and answered, "okay just let me get dressed and I'll be on my way. I'll call Quinn if anything happens. Bye." He said before hanging up.

Nathan quickly got dressed and put on all his protective gear before turning on his bike. The first 15 minutes was fast and easy to maneuver but then it started raining. And as soon as it started raining harder traffic had come to a complete stop. Nathan looked down at his clock, which now read 3:30. His phone started ringing and thankfully his mom had decided to buy him a Bluetooth enabled helmet. He reached up pressing the answer button,

"Hello?"

"Baby where are you? It's staring to rain. Are you okay?" Quinn asked

"Quinn I'm fine. Stop worrying there's just some traffic here on the highway. I think there's been an accident. I don't know how long I'll be in traffic." Nathan answered trying to swerve in-between cars.

"Be careful. It's the first rain we've had so the streets will be slick." Quinn stated. She was in the green room getting ready with everyone. People were zooming around the room. Santana couldn't find her shoes, Mike was practicing dance moves, Rachel was doing vocal warm ups with Puck.

"Quinn. Remember what I told you about endorphins. You need to get those pumping so you just calm down and stop worrying." Nathan said slightly annoyed with her extreme concern. There was a short amount of silence before Quinn responded.

"I-I can't do that _here_." She said whispering into the phone making sure no one was listening.

"you don't have to _do _anything. Just think about it…" Nathan said suddenly feeling devious.

"remember how I made you so _wet _just by touching you…how you begged me to make you cum…" Nathan said in a whispered voice. Quinn's breathing became more shallow as the memories of last night flooded her brain and down between her legs.

"Nathan…" she breathed out trying to sound calm, her eyes darting around the room feeling like everyone just _knew. _

"Feel better yet?" Nathan said with a small laugh.

"that's not funny Nathan…but yes…I feel a little more…up." Quinn said biting her lip.

"It's kinda funny. Traffic starting to move. I'll call you to let you know okay? I love you Quinn. Bye. " Nathan said before moving in between cars again.

"Okay I love you too. Be safe. Bye" Quinn said before hanging up. She looked up to see everyone looking at her in concern.

"is he gonna make it?" Puck asked.

"I don't know. He said there's a lot of traffic on the highway, and he's trying to get here as fast as he can…" Quinn said getting off the stool. All the glee kids started looking at Puck. He put his guitar down and walked over to Quinn as she walked off to look out one of the windows.

"Hey Quinn…uh can I talk to you…about something." Puck said nervously. He wasn't sure how he was going to react to what he was about say, but he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"What is it Puck?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…well okay. So, it kinda started when school started. Cause my mom forgot to buy freakin hot dog buns for dinner one night. So I had to go on an emergency bun run. But when I was there... I uh…I saw Shelby there. Be…the baby wasn't with her or anything. But we started talking and she asked about Glee, cause you know she's not Vocal Adrenaline's coach anymore, and I told her it was cool and all. But I noticed she was havin trouble choosin' pool-cleaning supplies. So I helped her out, which led to her asking how I knew about this stuff, which led to me telling her about my pool cleaning biz, which led her to hiring me." Puck took a breath, feeling a bit like Rachel at the time.

"What does this have to do with me Puck?" Quinn said with a small sneer.

"Well I kind of invited her to come see us perform…with the baby." Puck said looking down.

"W-what?" Quinn said feeling just about every emotion imagined at once.

"Look…I didn't want to tell you at first. But I couldn't just lie to you." Puck said looking into her now tearing up hazel eyes.

"Puck…I _can't _handle this right now…I just…I can't. You might be able to see _her, _but I don't know if I'm ready yet." Quinn's voice cracked near the end as she walked (okay ran) away from Puck and into the bathroom.

"Puck what did you do?" Mercedes said looking at him confused.

"I just…I'll take care of it okay? jeez." Puck said stalking off into the girls bathroom.

"Puck you can't be in here!" Quinn yelled.

"Look Quinn. I'm gonna be honest. This whole time, once every week, I've been seeing Beth. Shelby is okay with it. And I think you should take this time to get to know your daughter at least. Shelby's been asking if you wanted to see her you know. She's okay with us being part of her life." Puck said walking up to her as she leaned on the sink.

"Puck. I'm not ready…you might be okay with it. But….I'm not ready. I need time to think. And I'd really like to be alone right now." Quinn said looking towards the door as Rachel walked in.

"Noah. This is the ladies room. I know you were desperate but this is getting way out of hand." Rachel said walking towards Quinn. Puck scoffed and turned to leave.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel said, seeing the tears form in Quinn's eyes.

"Shelby is here…with Beth. Puck invited them. Apparently he's been seeing her for the last couple of months." Quinn said into the mirror of the bathroom.

"Seeing as in…" Rachel let her mind wander.

"No not Shelby…he's just been seeing Beth. Getting to know her and all…Rachel, I know you're trying to help. But I just need time to think." Quinn said looking back at the brunette. Rachel just nodded putting a hand on her shoulder before walking out of the bathroom.

Minutes passed and still Nathan was nowhere to be seen. Will had called everyone to the wings to watch as Puck set up with his guitar. Quinn gave Nathan one final call.

"Nathan? We're starting in 4 minutes. Are you close by?" she said as she heard his voice.

"There was an accident babe. Three cars. I'm about 10 minutes out. I'll be there as soon as I can. You all are going to kick ass. Bye." Nathan responded before hanging up. Quinn put away her phone and heard the announcer say their name. Puck sat center stage on a stool with his guitar. The curtain raised and he looked out into the audience, looking for his little girl. He spotted Shelby with the dark haired, green-eyed baby girl in her lap. Puck started strumming his song, a smile growing on his face.

_It always occurs to me,_

_how lovely you look today_

_Just how you smile that way,_

_makes my heart melt_

_I'm in peace,_

_I'm in peace,_

_I'm in peace when I am with you_

_You set me free; you're all I need,_

_Lift me off my feet, beauty queen _

_Seemed like just yesterday,_

_when you stole my breath away_

_You walked into my life,_

_you completed my soul_

_When you walked into my life,_

_you completed my soul _

_I'm in peace,_

_I'm in peace,_

_I'm in peace when I am with you_

_You set me free; you're all I need,_

_Lift me off my feet, beauty queen _

_I'm in peace,_

_I'm in peace,_

_I'm in peace when I am with you_

_You set me free; you're all I need,_

_Lift me off my feet, beauty queen _

_Lift me off my feet, beauty queen_

Everyone in glee stared at him as he finished his song. Only Rachel and Quinn really knew whom the song was about. The rest of the kids filled the stage, getting into their positions. They started off with Seasons of Love singing the song perfectly. Quinn looked out into the audience to see Jesslyn, Henry, and Riley in their seats looking up with big grins on their faces. Quinn closed her eyes for a moment before feeling a hand slide up against hers.

She opened her eyes again to see a bright blue staring back at her, a beaming smile upon rough lips.

But in reality, she opened her eyes again to see Nathan gone from her imagination. It was then that she heard Finn's voice start off _drift way. _They finished the song in confidence and the adrenaline rush consuming them had them in the best mood.

All of them but Quinn had forgotten about Nathan for a second. But all of them kept glancing at the door waiting for him to come into the green room.

The handle turned and everyone held their breath for a second before seeing Henry and Mr. Schue walk in.

"Guys…There's been an accident…it's about Nathan."

**Post A/N: man…it's been crazy at work. So sorry for the later update. Ahhh cliff hanger! Yeah yeah I know ya'll are hating me right now. but I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Thank you to all who have put this story on alert and those of you who have left reviews.**

**More would be awesome… :]**

**Also to the anonymous reviewer asking about the glee kids knowledge of Nathan's abuse. Yes, you are right, in the first party at Rachel's house, they knew of the cigarette burns on Nathan's bicep/chest. But they didn't know the extent of the abuse. They had never seen the scars on his back before.**


	20. Therapy

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 20: Therapy **

**Trying something a bit different in this chapter. The stars (asterisks) will indicate a change of POV **

They ended up winning sectionals. Everyone was happy, but not as happy as they should have been after receiving the news.

"_He's at the hospital now." Henry said._

"_We should go…" Santana surprisingly said._

"_Someone has to stay behind…" Rachel said._

"_It's not necessary. He wants you all to stay and accept you're award together." Henry said._

"_How….how bad?" Quinn couldn't finish her sentence, her mind racing through every possible thing that could have happened to her boyfriend. _

"_not that bad." Henry lied trying to keep the girl calm, as well as the rest of his friends. _

_They all stayed behind. But none of them were even thinking of winning. They all tried to console Quinn. At this point she had said a thing since asking how bad Nathan was hurt, not even a tear had fallen from her eyes. She was just in shock. _

But now, everyone was rushing into the emergency room wanting to know exactly what happened. They saw Henry, Jesslyn, and Riley in the waiting room. Jesslyn was crying into Henry's shoulder as he tried to console her. The doctor walked in the room and both of them immediately stood up, the glee kids turning their attention to the doctor.

"Are you the parents of Nathan Archer?" he asked.

"Yes. How's he doing?" Henry asked standing up, holding Jesslyn's hand.

"He's lucky to be alive, to be completely honest. We were able to stabilize him when he came in…but it seems like he's slipped into a state of shock. He's broken his left ulna. Dislocated his left shoulder, tore his ACL in his left knee, two bruised ribs. And he has some major scrapes on his left leg and side. Thankfully he was wearing a helmet and his chest and spine protector. He would be a lot worse if he hadn't. You may go in and see him now, but…" he looked at all the other kids holding each other in comfort. "Family members only."

"They're all his family. These are my nieces and nephews." Jesslyn said sternly, wiping some tears away. The doctor raised and eyebrow as he eyed Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Matt. But he just nodded, "very well then…no more than three at a time though."

"You guys should go first." Rachel said to Henry and Jesslyn. "We can watch Riley for you."

"Thank you all for being here. We'll be right out." The two said before walking through the swinging doors.

The kids sat down in the chairs. Finn and Puck were on the floor playing with Riley and his dinosaur action figures. Quinn sat quietly in-between Santana and Brittany. Other than the occasional word from Riley, the room was practically quiet.

Until, the last couple of hours caught up with Quinn and the first sounds of her sobs filled the room. Everyone looked at each other a bit confused before Santana and Brittany tried consoling her.

"Hey…it's going to be okay…he's gonna be okay Quinn." Brittany said rubbing small circles on her back. Santana placed a hand on Quinn's leg before saying her own words of encouragement.

"He's a strong guy. He'll make it through this. We'll make it through this." Santana said.

Minutes later Henry and Jesslyn came out and walked up to Quinn who was trying to wipe her tears away with the ends of her sweater. Henry kneeled down in front of her. "Do you want to go in now Quinn?" he asked calmly. Quinn only nodded her head. Henry helped her up and looked down at Santana and Brittany. "I think you girls should join her." he said.

Both girls nodded and walked with Quinn into the trauma wing of the emergency room. Quinn started crying again when she saw Nathan bloodied and bandaged up. He lay there motionless, his left arm in a sling, his upper shoulder and left side bandaged up. His left leg being elevated by a hanging wire and wrapped at the knee. Santana and Brittany stayed a bit behind Quinn, their hands intertwined with each other. Quinn walked up and placed her hand over his right hand gripping it slightly as she bent down to whisper into his ear.

"Please… come back to me baby. I don't know if I can get through…_anything _without you by my side…if you can hear me…come back to me…" she said the tears falling freely down her face. Santana was the first to approach her.

"He'll make it through Q, I know he will." Santana said looking into the crying eyes of her friend. After a few more minutes the girls talked to Nathan trying to get through to him. Santana had even offered to make out with Brittany, but she only said it to cheer up Quinn a bit. The girls left to let the other glee clubbers see him. Rachel and Mercedes had come out crying just as much as Quinn, and Quinn could have swore that she heard a sniffle from Santana when they were in the waiting room.

The hours passed and one by one, the glee clubbers had left saying their words of encouragement to Nathan's parents and Quinn. It was already 1am and it was Henry, Jesslyn, Riley, and Quinn left in the waiting room.

"Quinn…It's time to go home. Are you ready?" Henry said putting his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I want to stay with him tonight…just incase…can I stay? Please?" Quinn said looking up at the two.

"I don't know if they'll let you stay…you're not directly related to Nathan…I don't think being his girlfriend counts as anything." Henry said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"If she wants to stay she should. And if they say no. they'll deal with me. come on sweetie..." Jesslyn said taking Quinn's hand. Quinn watched as Jesslyn started taking off her wedding ring and gave it to Quinn. "here put this on." She said as she walked towards the nurses station.

"Hi…my son is in room 210…I have to put my youngest son to bed but his fiancé is staying with him. Is that alright?" Jesslyn lied and motioned toward Quinn who acted along raising her ringed finger.

"that's fine. We'll bring you a pillow and a blanket so you can stay the night." the nurse said with a smile. Jesslyn was taking a back by the easiness of her plan. And walked with Quinn to the room.

"That was a lot easier than I thought." Jesslyn said.

"Yeah…Here's your ring back." Quinn said putting the diamond ring in Jesslyn's hand.

"Thank you for staying Quinn. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Get some rest please…don't stay up all night worrying. You'll start to get wrinkles like me." Jesslyn said with a small smile. Quinn hugged Jesslyn tightly before she left wanting to feel _something_, she didn't know exactly what, but just something. Jesslyn smoothed out Quinn's hair, giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Quinn brought a chair over to Nathan's bed, laying her head on her hand as her other hand held on to Nathan's. One of the nurses came in to see her hunched over.

"I can bring in a cot for you to sleep next to him in…you're gonna hurt your back that way" the nurse spoke.

"That would be great. Thank you." Quinn said looking up at her. the nurse left and quickly got back and unfolded the small bed next to Nathans.

"What happened to your ring?" The nurse asked looking at Quinn's hands. Quinn suddenly panicked and tried to think of an excuse. Sadly she couldn't and decided on the truth.

"we're not engaged. He's my boyfriend. But please don't kick me out. Because I love him…and I don't want to leave him alone. I mean what if he wakes up…please don't kick me out." Quinn said pleadingly.

"Honey, if you're willing to stay by his side and lie about your status, I got no reason to kick you out. Get some rest sweetie." The nurse said before leaving. Quinn set up her pillow, taking off her shoes and snuggling as close as she could to Nathan. She turned to look at him one last time. Quinn gripped his hand before whispering, "What are you dreaming about baby? Please come back to me…" she watched as Nathan's eyes shifted under his eye lids quickly.

_******Nathan's POV*******_

"_Baby…." I hear her whisper. My eyes slowly open to see my blonde goddess beside me, her green hazel eyes burning holes into my soul. She looks heavenly, well I mean, she usually does…but this dream seems more intense. It's like all the colors are intensified times 10. And when Quinn touches my skin and I feel the warmth ripple through my body fiercely._

"_What is it Quinn?_" _I ask her looking deep within her. I place my hand on her hip like I usually do when I try to get closer to her. Sometimes I feel like we were made for each other. I know that sounds super cheesy, but she just__** fits**__ me. Like every curve of her body is there to fit mine. Her lips automatically find mine and she's kissing me and I just feel like doing this forever._

_Yeah I mean…the sex has always been great. But I could just live off of her kissing me like this. Feeling her soft skin against mine. I grip her hips a little tighter, pulling her closer because even if we're kissing, I feel like there's too much space between us. She backs away and now she's just laying there, her arm laying over my chest. I don't know if we're in bed or not because everything seem too bright, and I can't tear my eyes away from her._

"_Do you love me?" she asks as she looks up at the sky. _

"_Of course I do Quinn. Forever." I say looking down at her. But she's disappeared now. she's no longer in my arms. I sit up and I'm in the woods, the same ones we went to with Santana and Brittany. I look out into the small pond and there she is standing on the dock. _

"_Promise you'll come back to me." she keeps saying._

"_baby I'm right here…" I take a step closer, and it seems like she keeps moving away. Getting farther away from me. I start running. But I can't feel my legs hit the ground. And I feel the rain start to pour down. And again I'm not where I just was. I see the truck come out of nowhere. I have to swerve out of the way. I slide on my left side and I see her in the back of my mind. Those green hazel eyes staring down at me saying "come back to me."_

_There's so much pain…I can't stand it…I know my arm is broken and I can't move my left leg. But she's so close and I start to not care about the pain I'll crawl if I have to. But the pain is intensifying as I drag myself on the wet pavement. I'm screaming out and I hear the snapping of bones. But Quinn is calm and keeps staring at me with her eyes saying "Come back to me…"_

I open my eyes and I see the white ceiling, the white walls, and I feel all the wires and my body just hurts so damn much. There's light coming in from the window and all I want to do is scream as loud as I can. So I do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sit up quickly trying to pull away everything. It's then that I notice the hand that's been holding on to me, and the blonde hair and green hazel eyes that are looking at me shocked.

"Nathan? Calm down you're okay you're safe." Quinn yelled in a panicked state. But I can't believe this is real so I try to move and I see two big guys bust into the room along with a nurse holding the biggest needle I've ever seen in my life. She injects something into one of the bags of whatever they're pumping into me.

"What happened?" I hear her ask Quinn.

"H-he woke up…and he started screaming…" she said looking down at me, squeezing my hand tighter. I feel a chill start coming in through my arm and before I know it I feel my heart rate start to calm down. Before I close my eyes I look Quinn straight in the eye.

"I came back for you…" I whisper before feeling my body relax.

_********Back to storytellers POV*********_

He finally went back to sleep and Quinn sat there and cried her eyes out next to him. He had been in the hospital for 2 days now. And every night she would pray to God that he would wake up and that he would come back to her. And her prayers were answered. She kissed his hand as she kneeled down next to his bed, holding his hand in hers as she bowed her head.

"Dear lord…thank you for brining Nathan back to me. I don't know what I would have done without him, what his family would have done without him. Thank you so much. Please honor him with a speedy recovery. In God's name, Amen." Quinn said before kissing Nathan's hand again and lying down in her cot.

The next day, Nathan woke up again, he saw the faces of Santana, Quinn, and Brittany all looking down at him. He noticed the red, white and black uniforms on the two cheerleaders, and pink dress and white cardigan on his girlfriend.

"He's waking up." Brittany states putting her head almost directly over his as if examining him.

"Am I in heaven?" he says jokingly feeling a bit loopy. Obviously that dose of painkiller was stronger than he thought.

"No. You're in hell" Santana said with a smirk.

"Why is Quinn here then?" I laugh loudly.

"I think he's still drugged from the painkillers…" Brittany said

"Only one way to solve that. Archer, what's your number one fantasy involving Quinn."

Quinn just widened her eyes because the lord only knew what kind of kinky thing he was going to say.

"Getting Married to her. Duh Santana. Look at her. Wouldn't you want to wake up next to her every morning?" Nathan said bluntly. Quinn felt her heart drop to her feet, then slowly start to climb it's way back up. _That's his biggest fantasy? Getting married to me? _She asks herself. And it was like Santana had read her mind or something.

"_That's_ your number one fantasy. Getting married to her? Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" Santana said

"Cause the milk is just that fucking delicious." Nathan said with a proud smile. If Quinn could, she would turn an even darker shade of red.

"Archer. That's just gross…I don't even…what? Ew." Santana said disgusted.

"Can you just please stop asking him questions before he starts to say other things about our _sex _life?" Quinn said glaring at Nathan.

"Babe…you need to calm down. Ask the nurse for whatever she gave me…this is…awesome. It's like…I can feel it course through my veins." Nathan said lifting his good arm. The three girls turned towards the door as the doctor came in with another nurse.

"Mr. Archer I see you're awake now." he said walking over to him.

"Yes sir. Can I go home now?…I mean it's only been a day right but I'm feelin pretty good right now. I also want some mac and cheese. WITH BACON BITS! And toast…but with peanut butter so I at least get some proteins in there…"

"Mr. Archer you've been here for 3 days. You're healing a bit quicker than normal but I'm sure it's because of your age and level of health. Also I don't know what's on the dinner menu tonight…but maybe it'll be mac and cheese." The doctor said as he started moving Nathan's left arm slowly. Nathan winced when it reached a certain angle and pulled his arm away.

"well you have a lot more flexibility than yesterday. We're gonna see how much you can put on that left leg of yours in a bit. The day after you arrived we took you in to fix your ACL. And you've been healing perfectly. We'll be able to take out your catheter today as well…"

Nathan's face went pale at the mention.

"A Catha-what?" Brittany asked.

"It's a tube…that is inserted…in the lower regions to drain out your urine." The doctors said.

"Where's it inserted? Like in your leg?" Brittany asked again. Santana leaned over and whispered something in Brittany's ear. Quinn saw the look of terror and intrigue spread across her face at the same time. She pouted and looked at Nathan remorsefully.

"Well…I'll send the nurse in to have it removed. And then you can have dinner and we'll take you around to the physical therapy center to have you walk for us." The doctor said before smiling at the girls and leaving.

"You're mom and Henry are going to be coming here after they get out of work." Quinn said.

"Sweeeeeettt." Nathan said looking at his bandaged wounds.

"How do you feel?" Santana said sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'm starving. And now I really want some fuckin' French toast." Nathan said licking his lips. The door opened up again and Nathan's head shot up from the bed, knowing what was coming next.

"Ladies you'll have to leave the room for this. It'll only take a minute." The nurse said motioning towards the door. Nathan looked scared. Quinn had never ever seen him this terrified before. She knew what a catheter was, she knew where it went, and she could only imagine how hard it would be for him to endure, even with the painkiller meds.

The nurse injected what Nathan guessed was morphine into arm before getting started. Nathan held on to the railing of his bed (with his good hand) for dear life. The three girls stood outside the door and waited before hearing Nathan cry out,

"JESUSMOTHERFUCKIN'SHIT!" he said slamming his head back into the pillow. Brittany's eyes kept shifting around the hallway only imagining what it would feel like to have that up _there. _The nurse exited looking at the three girls, "you can go in now…just give him some time to relax…" she said looking at the three girls before they went back in.

"Archer...are…are you _crying_?" Santana said with a small grin.

"They just pulled a fucking tube out of my dick okay? how would you like to push a golf ball through your…" Quinn her hand over Nathan's mouth, feeling the wetness of his tears on her hand. She wiped her hand on his gown and gave him a glare.

"sorry…it just hurt…a lot." Nathan said turning his head raising his right arm to wipe the tears from his eyes away.

"You are so whipped Archer." Santana shook her head at him.

"I'm sure you are too." Nathan said looking at Santana who was holding Brittany's hand.

"No…she usually doesn't like that." Brittany said looking up into the air as if her memories were up on the ceiling. Santana widened her eyes and turned to look at Brittany.

"I think you two should go home now…" Quinn said shaking her head, pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the growing headache she was having.

"Fine. Nathan…try to keep her form jumping her bones. Obviously three days with out some good _lovin' _is making her cranky." Santana sneered.

"I hope you feel better Nathan." Brittany said

"Thanks Brittany." Nathan said with a smile. He watched as the two girls left and looked back at Quinn who was now holding his hand.

"Are you tired?" she asked him.

"after what just happened…Hell yeah. I think I'll take a nap before dinner comes. You wanna lay with me? I mean as long as you don't jump my bones…I don't think I'm really up for that yet." Nathan said with a faint smile. Quinn just sighed and shook her head before getting in bed beside him. Her hand went up to wipe some of his tears away as she kissed his lips for the first time since sectionals. The kiss was chaste and quick, and they both backed away smiling. She had been so used to lying on the left side, she had trouble finding a comfortable place to lie in. She was so _tired,_ she had been there every night by Nathan's side. That morning she had gotten up early to get ready for school and stayed a bit later to get all of Nathan's homework assignments. She felt her eyes close, finally feeling the warmth of Nathan's embrace. His good arm wrapped around her waist, his head nestled on top of hers.

"Mr. Archer…Quinn…time to wake up." One of the nurses who had become familiar with the couple shook them lightly. Quinn opened her eyes first and saw Nurse Angela smiling down at them. "Sorry…guess we dozed off…" Quinn said looking at Nathan who was opening his eyes slowly. He groaned when he moved his left side.

"It's time for dinner Nathan. It's your first full meal since being here. Aren't you excited?" Nurse Angela said opening the door for the food service girl. She looked like she was in her early twenties, dark brown hair and bright green blue eyes. Nathan smiled at her as she brought in his tray of food. Quinn just stared at the girls as she basically eye sexed her boyfriend.

"Thanks." Nathan said with a smile at the girl. He wasn't going to lie. The girl was cute. And she had a nice ass. But then his eyes turned to his girlfriend, who was glaring at him, for glaring at the girls ass.

"No Problem…" the girls said before looking at the name on her chart, "Nathan." She ended before walking out to the next room. Before trying to sit up slightly. He groaned as he put some pressure on his left arm and Nurse Angela went over pushing the "up" button on his bed. "There is such a thing as advanced technology on this bed Mr. Archer. We can't have you hurting yourself" she said with a small smile before leaving.

"So what's on the menu?" Nathan said moving his little tray onto the sliding table next to his bed.

"did you enjoy the show? I know your slightly drugged up and you have an obsession with girls…butts. But she was basically trying to….eye sex you right in front of me. What a _whore._" Quinn said before looking down at Nathan's menu paper.

"Hey…it's not my fault I'm super good looking…but you know. There is only one girl in this whole building who has the BEST _ass-et _and she's Quinn Freakin' Fabray." Nathan said getting a small smile from Quinn before her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry JealousQuinn, could you maybe tell ReallyCoolAwesomeQuinn not to worry because she's my girlfriend and not that food service girl?" Nathan joked as he looked over his tray.

"I'll make sure she get's the message…but anyways you have…meatloaf, mashed potatoes, peas, a cup of soup, some soda, two ice cream cups, and some jello…jeez, it's like they're trying to fatten you up or something." Quinn said frowning slightly.

"You wanna share with me? You can have my other ice cream cup." Nathan said in a sing song voice.

"Bribing me with ice cream?" Quinn she said pulling up a chair.

"Basically…I can't really bribe you with _other _things right now." Nathan shrugged taking a bite out of his meatloaf. The two heard the door open and saw Henry, Jesslyn, and Riley walk in.

"BABY! YOU'RE AWAKE." Jesslyn screamed running and showering Nathan with kisses. "mom…okay….jeez your suffocating me" Nathan said making a face. Quinn just chuckled lightly at the scene.

"I'm sorry…but you're my son and I hate to see you hurt. How are you feeling now?" she asked backing away and giving him some space.

"Still really sore. But they said they'll come in to take me to physical therapy for my knee." Nathan answered putting his fork down.

"Well that's good. I'm sure you want to get out of that bed by now." Henry said standing next to Jesslyn.

"Definitely. I just want to go home already." Nathan said

"We brought you some shorts so you don't have to wear that gown anymore." Jesslyn said rising up the small duffle bag in her hand.

"Sweet. Thanks mom. By the way…how's my bike? Is she okay?"

"Really Nathan? You're worried about your bike more than you are about yourself?" Quinn scoffed at him.

"She's my baby. I want to know the damage." Nathan frowned at her.

"She's pretty scrapped up on the left side. You're probably gonna need to do a lot of fixing for her to get back in good condition." Henry said.

"It doesn't matter. You're never getting on that thing again." Jesslyn said.

"It's _my_ bike mom." Nathan grumbled under his breath. Doctor Larson walked in along with Nurse Angela and a wheel chair.

"Mr. Archer, ready to go to physical therapy?" Doctor Larson spoke.

"As ready as I will be. Can I change into actual clothes? This gown isn't really my color." Nathan said with a smile.

"That's fine." Doctor Larson said putting the railing down on Nathan's bed. Nurse Jackie started taking off all the wires and are putting his leg down from where it was elevated.

"Okay…" Doctor Larson started as he helped Nathan up to sit on the edge of the bed. Nathan placed his right leg down pushing off the bed with his right hand. Doctor Larson helped him to the bathroom to get dressed. Nathan leaned back against the wall thinking of how he was going to do this. He walked (slowly but surley) over the toilet sitting down fist. He pulled his boxers up to mid thigh first, then his basketball shorts on top of that. He used the wall next to him to lean on before pulling his shorts up an inch at a time. His right hand reached behind him to take his gown off over his head. He could only raise his left arm about 30 degrees before he felt pain shooting through his left side. Thankfully his mom brought him sleeveless muscle shirts for his arm cast to go through. He opened the door to see Quinn waiting for him.

"Thanks baby." He said with a charming smile. Nurse Angela helped him into the chair and wheeled him out down the hallways. Quinn followed next to him as well as Jesslyn and Henry with Riley in his arms.

"we brought two cars Quinn. You can have the jeep for now so you can drive home and get ready for school in the morning." Jesslyn said handing the keys over to Quinn.

"Thanks guys." Quinn said with a smile.

"Okay Nathan, let's see if you can walk on that leg of yours." One of the physical therapists spoke. Nathan was helped out of the chair as he leaned on one of the railings with his right hand. He placed a bit of weight on his left leg, feeling no strain. He took a step on his left leg and he winced as he felt a pull at his knee. He took a quick step and then shifted his weight to his right leg. The physical therapist helped him out with different exercises. Quinn even played close attention so she could help him at home. The time passed and they fitted a leg brace on Nathan to support his leg. An hour later they went back to the room to hear Doctor Larson speak to Nathan.

"So it seems like you've been healing nicely. I'd say that in a month you should be at least 75% recovered. But we have to keep an eye on your knee. So you're gonna have to come to physical therapy at least once a week. You can go home tomorrow evening. But we need you on strict bed rest until Saturday. No school. I'm sure Quinn can bring you home your assignments and I'll write you a note for school as well letting them know about the situation, especially you're JROTC and P.E. teachers. I don't want you doing any strenuous exercise for the next month. Any questions?" the doctor asked.

"Uh…" Nathan looked around the room his eyes focusing on Quinn. A month was a long time. Especially now that Quinn lived with him and they were used to doing some _strenuous exercises _more often now.

"Yes. Mr. Archer, Sexual intercourse does count as a strenuous exercise. I'm sure you can hold off for a month. Plus I'm sure it wouldn't be as enjoyable with all the pain you would be in." The doctor said seriously. Quinn blushed red along with Henry and Jesslyn.

"Yeah…well uh, thanks…by the way, will I have to use crutches? I don't know how that'll work with my arm in a sling." Nathan asked.

"The brace we've put on you should help you out with walking so don't worry. As long as you stay off your feet as much as possible this week and do your exercises, you should be fine." Doctor Larson said with a smile pulling Henry and Jesslyn away to sign some papers.

"You just had to embarrass me again didn't you? I know you're a guy and guys have so called _needs. _But I'm getting tired of you being a horn dog all the time." Quinn said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What? I didn't even ask him anything. He's the one that brought it up. And may I remind you that the last two times we did some _strenuous exercises, _you were the one who started it." Nathan said looking at her.

"well it's not like you turned it down either." Quinn said, finding a hole in her logic after his statement.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Your all grinding up on me and everything, getting me all rattled up. You can't look all sexy and smokin' hot and not expect me to get a hard on." Nathan said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Then how come when we shower together and I'm NAKED you don't get turned on?" Quinn said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why are we even fighting about this? I bet you twenty bucks that by the end of this month you'll be begging for it. You have to admit that you are extremely sexually attracted to me." Nathan said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Don't be so full of yourself Nathan, cocky doesn't look good on you." Quinn said narrowing her eyes at him.

"That's funny. You've never minded my _**cock-**__y-ness _before." He said raising his voice slightly. They heard Nurse Angela clear her throat from the doorway.

"If you two are done, I wanted to see if you were going to need the cot tonight Quinn…but I'm thinking it's a no." Nurse Angela said looking at the couple.

"I think I'm gonna head home early tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Angela." Quinn said before taking her bag and leaving.

Later that evening, Quinn laid in bed staring up at the dark ceiling above her. She turned to look at the neon glow of her bedside clock. 1am. Great. I have to get up in 6 hours. But the blinking light on her phone distracted her she gazed at the screen seeing a picture of Nathan and the words _Nathans Cell. _

"What is it Nathan?" she said answering.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you today. It's just I'm kinda stressed out because I don't know what's gonna happen now that I'm injured and I can't do my Physical training for JROTC." Nathan said as he spoke into his cell phone.

Quinn sighed_. _"You frustrate me sometimes Nathan. But I won't ever stop loving you just because you get cocky from time to time." She said with a small laugh.

"Well like I said…you've never minded my _**cock**__-y _attitude before." He said with a smile.

"Nathan…" she groaned out jokingly

"Okay okay…I just…wanted to hear your voice before I went back to bed. I kinda miss having you as my personal pillow."

"Is that all you miss about me? Gosh thanks." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No…I miss the way your hair falls over your shoulders all perfect and stuff. And then the tips just graze your collarbone, which I know for a fact is extremely sensitive. I miss the way you raise your eyebrow at me when you don't understand something or your like confused. Cause I think it's extremely sexy. And I miss those small dimples you get when you smile sometimes. I miss watching your eyes turn from green to dark hazel when you're turned on or angry. I miss the way you walk away from me and you put a little extra sway in your hips. I miss everything." Nathan said.

Quinn's smile stretched from ear to ear as he said everything. "You always know what to say Mr. Archer." She said through her smile.

"Well. I love you. So I guess it's just natural to me…do you...Do you really think we'll be able to do this for a month? Be so close yet far away at the same time?" Nathan confessed his concern.

"I know I can. I don't know about you." Quinn said with a small laugh.

"Please. You're addicted to me." Nathan said with a smile.

"I'll take you up on that bet. Twenty bucks."

"Fine. No sex for one month. With each other, another person or yourself." Nathan said stating the rules.

"Fine. Deal." Quinn said nodding her head as if he could see her.

"Deal."

**Post A/N: so he's not dead! WIN! I don't exactly know how I feel about this chapter. Next chapter should be pretty much about the bet and puck talking to Quinn about Shelby and Beth again. then Christmas and Lima's first show of SNOW! And maybe a snow day. Then Regionals is gonna be CRAZY. Like seriously. Stay tuned. You'll never guess who kicks the bucket after Regionals. **

**Reviews would be awesome. You guys who have been reviewing constantly make me feel awesome and make me want to write more. So please leave reviews, favorite, alert. Whatever you have too. Sometimes you'll even get special scoops about the story if you're signed in when you review. :]**


	21. Please me, Don't Tease me

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 21: Please me, Don't tease me**

**Just letting ya'll know this is gonna be a long chapter. I gotta fit a month worth of teasing in here**

The next evening Quinn drove Nathans jeep from school straight to the hospital to go pick up Nathan. Her day was filled with questions from the other Glee kids asking how Nathan was doing now that he was awake. Rachel had even planned a welcome home party for him along with Jesslyn. Jesslyn had gotten home early to make some of her famous chicken and potato enchiladas since it was Nathan's favorite. Quinn parked the car and walked into the hospital saying hello to Nurse Angela as she passed the nurses station.

When Quinn entered the room Nathan was already out of his bed with his physical therapist teaching him how to use his cane.

"Hey Quinn." Nathan said with a smile looking at her. Quinn walked over and gave him a peck on the lips before retreating

"Hey…how are you feeling?" she asked standing in front of him.

"Pretty good. Not so drugged up anymore. My shoulder still hurts, and my ribs hurt too. But I'm going home today so I'm excited. Get to lay in my bed…" Nathan started before Quinn interrupted.

"Actually I think your mom said you'd be sleeping on the pull out bed in the living room. So you don't have to go up and down the stairs." Quinn said packing his things in his duffle bag.

"That's actually a good thing Nathan. Stairs are gonna be hard with your knee all wrapped up" Nathan's physical therapist said as she watched him walk on his leg.

"Yeah but that bed kinda sucks. And it's colder downstairs." Nathan complained

"Don't be such a baby Nathan jeez." Quinn said rolling her eyes. She walked with him to the door and said goodbye to nurse Angela before leaving.

"You two be good now. Nathan try not to make her so angry." Angela said with a smile and a wink.

"I'll try. Thanks for everything Angela." Nathan said slowly walking with his cane to the front doors.

"I'll be right back I have to bring the car around okay?" Quinn said walking away from him for a second. She quickly returned and put the car in park before getting out and helping Nathan into the jeep.

Once they were Nathans house, Nathan noticed all his friends waiting for him on the lawn with smiles on their faces. Quinn pulled into the drive way and quickly exited to help Nathan out. But unlike his trouble getting into the car, he easily slid out and slowly approached his friends.

"Hey." He said with a charming smile.

Rachel was the first to run up and hug him. They had grown closer as friends when Rachel had helped him with his solo. She especially remembered one night when he had come over to her house to practice.

_Nathan finished singing his song and waited for Rachel to give him her opinion. _

"_Wow Nathan…aside from the help you'll need on the higher notes and slides, it'll be perfect by sectionals." Rachel smiled as she stood up walking over to her desk._

"_So is this song for Quinn?" Rachel said without looking at him. A smile crept on his face as he sat down on the bench at the end of Rachel's bed. "Yeah. It's kinda meaningful in a way…at least the title is." _

"_Can I ask you something? It's kinda private and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I'm just…curious." Rachel said turning around in her chair._

"_Uh…sure. What's up Rach?" Nathan said getting ready for her question._

"_Me and Finn have been dating for 6 months now. And well…I think it's time that we took our relationship to the next level. And by next level I mean sex. I know he's ready but I guess we were waiting for me to be ready." Rachel said bluntly._

_Nathan raised an eyebrow before answering, "uh…okay? And what exactly is your question…?" he asked confused feeling a bit uncomfortable._

"_Well since I know that you and Quinn had your night not to long ago. I just wondered how I should bring the moment upon Finn. I wanted to know a guys perspective on the subject at hand." Rachel stated looking at Nathan._

"_Okay…well uh…" Nathan searched around in his head for what to do before he stood up and offered his hand to Rachel, she took it and stood up in front of him. "Okay. Let's do this…I'm gonna be Finn and you're gonna be…well yourself. And let's say it's you and him alone in the house. What's the first thing you'd do?" Nathan said looking down at the small brunette. _

"_well I suppose we'd pop in a movie I'd go downstairs and make some popcorn…maybe…" Rachel started thinking about what Finn and her did._

"_Okay stop there…let's say you two go up here…" Nathan fixed his hair to mimic Finns and stood up on his tip toes to mimic his height. "So are you gonna pop in a movie Rach?" he said in a higher voice since Finn's was higher than his. _

"_Sure…what do…" _

"_No Rachel…look you wanna catch him by surprise…I mean you want to put him in the mood right? Let's try this again…So do you want to pop in a movie Rach?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrow down at her._

"_How about we skip the movie tonight…" Rachel said, her voice lowered to a sexy tone._

"_There ya go Rach…so now that you got your sexy on, don't be afraid to just let go. And make sure to wear something in layers. Sometimes just touching and revealing is good enough for foreplay. The build up as just as important as the act. So after you say we skip the movie…then what?" _

"_Well…I'd probably kiss him…" Rachel said looking up at Nathan._

"_Okay so we're kissing…what would you do after that?" Nathan asked trying to keep his calm. He would never admit that he found Rachel just as attractive as all the other girls in Glee. And more than once he had a fantasy or two involve Rachel and Quinn. _

_Rachel grabbed his shirt and started pushing Nathan back towards her bed. "I'd do this…" she said as she pushed him backwards. Nathan sat back down at the edge of her bed. Rachel straddled his lap and Nathan's hands went to her hips. "I-is this okay?" Rachel said searching for something in Nathan's eyes._

_Nathan took a deep breath and swallowed hard before answering. "Y-yeah. Um…maybe we should stop...I think you got the point. Just do what comes naturally. And make sure to take it slow. Just try to feel each other before…doing it." He said before standing and putting her on the floor. _

"_Y-yes. Well…thank you for everything. We can practice tomorrow on your solo." _

"Hey Rachel…" Nathan chuckled as he hugged her back, as much as he could with his right arm while his other was still in its sling. Brittany and Santana approached and hugged him quickly, giving everyone else a chance to say hello. They all walked in and instantly the smell of homemade enchilada sauce filled Nathan's nostrils.

"Mom…I freaking love you so much." He said kissing her on the cheek as all the glee kids huddled into the kitchen. Jesslyn was just sprinkling some cheese on the tops of the enchiladas and was about to put them in the oven.

"I'm so glad your home honey." Jesslyn said giving him a hug trying to avoid his ribs, and finally planting a kiss on his cheek. Henry came up behind him putting a loving hand on Nathan's shoulder and hugged him as well.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out in the living room talking and eating. Nathan enjoyed having all his friends over again, feeling a bit more normal than when in the hospital. Mikes parents had recorded their sectionals performance and he had put it on YouTube. They all sat in the living room watching the performance.

"Wow puck. That song was pretty amazing. And drift away was AWESOME. Wish I was there to see it." Nathan said with an amazed smile.

"I uploaded some of our old performances on here too." Mike said scrolling through his uploads. The band had always set up a camera to record their performances, and Mike edited them and put them on the Internet.

"I wanna see that one." Nathan said pointing at the small square showing Quinn in a purple dress skintight dress and a white cardigan.

"I never got to see you do that song Quinn. I wanna see it too." Rachel said. Quinn blushed and bit her lip before seeing Mike click on the video. The music started and Nathan waited to hear Quinn's voice.

"_This is a man's world…This is a man's world…but it wouldn't mean nothin'…nothin' without…a woman or a girl…" _

"Wow…that's what you looked like pregnant…" Nathan said, it was less of a question and more of a statement. He stared at her in amazement letting her voice fill his eardrums.

"yeah I know…I was huge and ugly…" she groaned out.

"…I think you look beautiful." Nathan said keeping his eyes on the screen. And she really was beautiful; the lights hit her eyes perfectly, bringing out their green color. And goddamn did she look sexy as hell, he thought. She hit the scream almost perfectly and Nathan couldn't help but think of the other instances that he's heard her _scream. _

The song ended and Nathan smiled looking up at Quinn, a big grin on his face.

"Wow babe…I didn't know you had that much….soul in ya." He kissed her quickly before asking mike to play another video for him. Quinn smiled at him and looked back down.

After watching almost every performance possible, the glee kids said their goodbyes and left for the night. Henry had helped set up the pull out bed in the living room for Nathan and made sure he had everything close by. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed taking off his leg brace for the night.

Quinn walked downstairs from her room to get some water before bed. Nathan watched as she came down the stairs. Short red cheerleading shorts that barely left anything to the imagination revealed long toned legs. A dark gray thermal that was a bit short on her revealed a sliver of skin and perfect hipbones.

_Of all the shorts and shirts. She had to wear that. _Nathan thought as he tried not to stare.

"You doing okay?" Quinn said, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"Fine. Thank you." He said putting his leg brace on the side of his bed. He laid back feeling the cool pillow against his head. He turned to look at Quinn again, and he immediately regretted it. She was on her tip toes reaching up to get a cup from the overhead cabinet. Every muscle in her body was now flexing and Nathan couldn't help but lick his lips. He quickly turned away trying not to think of what he wanted to do with that body.

_This is going to be the longest 4 weeks of my life. _He thought to himself.

The first week passed by quickly. By Saturday, Nathan was able to move his shoulder around to it's normal angles and didn't have to wear his sling anymore. And he finally was able to take a shower. As long as he wrapped up his leg and his arm in a plastic bag. Which was uncomfortable, but so was smelling like a hobo, and not having your girlfriend come anywhere near you because of said smell.

"_baby…just one kiss. Please? I'm like dying here. We can't have sex. I at least need some type of lovin' " Nathan pleaded from the living room._

"_No. You smell like death on an extremely hot day. I'm not going anywhere near you." Quinn said from the kitchen table as she read her magazine._

_Nathan huffed and got out of bed and walked (limped) into the kitchen grabbing two trash bags and walking back out. Quinn just stayed at the table and kept reading. 20 minutes later Nathan walked in, water droplets still adorning his chest. _

"_how about now?" he said crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the counter. Quinn looked up to see him. Shirtless, slightly wet, and completely sexy, her eyes roamed over his figure, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. She stood up walking over to him, already smelling his body wash. _

"_now is good." She said standing on her tip does, her lips almost connected with his. At the last second, Nathan turned his head and started laughing._

"_on second thought…never mind." He teased as he walked away. Quinn totally deserved that for teasing me all this week Nathan thought. _

"_I hate you." Quinn said angrily before turning back to read her magazine at the table. _

Second week, Nathan went back to school. It was harder to get to his classes, but the glee kids offered to help him out. And the teachers were nice enough to understand why he was late to class. Regionals were in three months so the kids were practicing extra hard, not wanting a repeat of last year.

As far as the bet went, Nathan and Quinn just kept teasing each other, trying to get the other to give up. Quinn had even gotten the help of Brittany and Santana.

"_you guys wanna watch a movie?" Nathan said as the four of them hung out in his house Friday night._

"_sure" the girls said. Santana and Brittany were on the love seat couch next to Nathan and Quinn, who were on the pull out bed._

_The movie was fine for the first 25 minutes before Nathan looked out the corner of his eye to see Santana and Brittany full on, making out. He looked over at Quinn who was intently watching the movie, oblivious to the other two girls. Nathan looked again, and he wanted to stop them, but at the same time…it was really hot. He kept stealing glances at them, and then back down at Quinn, making sure she wasn't watching him watch them. _

_But Quinn screwed up, she knew what was going on, and on one instance when Nathan was looking at her, she smiled. And it would probably go unnoticed by someone who didn't know her, but Nathan __**knew **__that smile._

"_Okay wait a second, you know about this don't you? You're trying to get me to give up on the bet aren't you?" Nathan said retreating his arm from around Quinn. Santana and Brittany suddenly stopped._

"_Did Quinn put you up to this?" Nathan asked, his question directed to Brittany._

"_No she didn't tell us to make out in front of you so you'd get hot and bothered and she'd win 20 bucks." Brittany answered. Nathan turned to look at Quinn who had an innocent smile on her face._

"_Oh it's on Fabray…" Nathan said with a devious smile._

By the Middle of the second week. Things definitely became harder. The teasing went on everyday, and it was getting harder to _just kiss_. Not to mention that Quinn was easily irritable. She had lashed out at Nathan on Wednesday for miss cooking her bacon. And even lashed out at Brittany when she asked if her and Nathan had had sex yet. She obviously got her answer. The two would have to get their rocks off when making out in the absence of Nathan's parents.

"_we should stop…" Quinn said in-between breaths as she sat up on top of Nathan. His lips were red and slightly swollen from kissing her for so long._

"_we should." Nathan said sitting up meeting with her lips again. Quinn moaned into the kiss as he pressed into her core slightly over her jeans. His hand gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. _

"_Baby…" she moaned out as his kisses moved down her jaw line and onto her pulse point. Nathan just grunted and bit down softly on the skin between her collarbone and her neck. Quinn gasped and turned her head towards the living room window, opening up more space for his lips. For a second she opened her eyes and looked out the window. She didn't notice at first sight, but as her eyes focused, the small snowflakes falling slowly to the ground._

"_Nathan…" Quinn said as she started to push him away. Nathan sighed and closed his eyes before looking at her again._

"_What is it Quinn?" he said slightly annoyed._

"_It's snowing!" Quinn said moving off of him excitedly running upstairs to get some boots. Nathan rolled his eyes and slumped back down onto the pull out bed._

"_Great. She's more excited about freaking snow…" Nathan complained before hearing hard footsteps approached him. "come on! It's the first snow, which is always the best." Quinn said handing him his boots. Nathan put them on quickly and followed Quinn outside. She was standing just off the porch putting her hands out to catch the snow. _

_Nathan smiled at the image and slowly descended the porch stairs to join her. He wrapped his arms around her form behind and they stood there watching and feeling the snow fall._

Christmas eve was near the start of week 3. Jesslyn, Henry, and Riley sat by the Christmas tree while Nathan and Quinn were in Henry's study/office. Somehow, Nathan had convinced Puck to dress up as Santa for Riley. Nathan had already gotten his cast taken off and was starting to regain the strength in his left arm thankfully. Unfortunately he still had to wear a knee brace until after Christmas.

"Why am I doing this again?" Puck said as he pulled the suspenders of the red pants over his shoulders.

"Because I paid you to. And my mom wanted Riley to meet _Santa. _And it would be hard for me to do it because riley knows me too well._" _Nathan said as he put a wig on him. Quinn was putting the fake beard on him smiling in the process.

"Maybe I should go visit Beth in this suit. I bought her a present. Shelby invited me over tonight." Puck said looking at Quinn.

"You should go." Quinn stated. She had told Nathan about what happened at Sectionals, about what Puck had told her. Nathan encouraged Quinn to meet Beth, although Quinn was still reluctant, and honestly a bit scared.

"Oh…I think my mom called me." Nathan lied and walked out to the living room leaving the two alone.

"Quinn, I really hope that you meet her. She looks like you. Well minus the blonde hair. But other than that, she has your eyes, and your nose, and your smile. But I'm pretty sure she got her badass-ness from me and her hair." Puck said, unable to stop the smile creeping on his face at the thought of his little girl.

"I'm not ready yet." Quinn said turning away from him starting to feel tears form in her eyes. Nathan had helped her a lot when dealing with the baby, but there were still certain scars on her heart that would never go away for the small baby girl.

"Well…when you're ready…" Puck said putting on the red coat and fastening the thick black belt. Quinn opened the door a crack to make sure Riley wasn't looking at the door. Quinn snuck Puck out the front door and gave him the bag of presents that Nathan had packed for Riley. Quinn re-entered the house and signaled Jesslyn that Puck was ready.

Jesslyn and Henry brought riley into the living room. "Riley I think Santa is here" Jesslyn said right before the doorbell rang. Puck's booming chain of "Ho Ho Ho's" sounded through the door as Quinn opened it.

"Hello…I'm Santa Clause…Ho Ho Ho" Puck said trying to lower his voice even more.

Riley's eyes widened and a big grin crept onto his lips. "Santa…" he said before looking at SantaPuck.

"Hmm…I think I have some presents for a good little boy…" Puck said reaching into the white bag for the two big boxes for Riley.

"Two for Riley…you've been a good boy buddy." He said passing them to Riley.

"Riley you've been good. A lot better than Quinn." Nathan said laughing slightly.

"Hmm…here's a present for…Jesslyn." Puck said handing the small box to her. Jesslyn looked at Nathan confused, but Nathan just smiled knowing that he put a couple of extra presents in there.

"And one for Henry…" Puck said handing him the flat box.

"And two for Quinn? I thought she was on the naughty list this year…" Puck joked before getting a glare from Quinn. Quinn accepted the two boxes, big one and another smaller box.

"Got that right." Nathan mumbled.

"Well that's all of the presents have a merry Christmas. Ho Ho Ho!" puck said enthusiastically before turning to leave. Jesslyn stopped puck and asked for a quick picture with Riley. The picture was taken and Nathan snuck him back inside to get him out of the suit.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate you doin this for my lil' bro." Nathan said reaching inside his pocket, taking out an envelope. "Happy Hanukah dude." Nathan said handing him the envelope.

"Thanks bro." Puck said putting his jacket back on and taking the envelope. "hey uh…I know this might be something between me and Quinn…but I'd really like her to see Beth during the holiday break." Puck said seriously.

"I'll try. I'm sure it would get her some closure in a way. I'll let you know. Have a good holiday okay? Don't spend all that money on dip and beer." Nathan said with a small smile, shaking Pucks hand.

Nathan walked back inside to see his family waiting for him. He smile and walked over to them as they all sat down to open presents. Riley opened his presents first. Nathan and Quinn had gotten him a play tool set with it's own work station. Jesslyn had gotten him some new clothes and a train set, while henry had gotten him some more dinosaur action figures and a tonka truck..

"Nathan are these presents from you?" Jesslyn asked

"Yeah, Quinn and I went shopping after school last week. I hope you guys like them." Nathan said as he held Quinn close. He looked up out the window, the ground now covered in snow. As much as he made fun of Quinn for loving this season so much, he had to admit that it was different than a California Christmas.

Jesslyn unwrapped the small box and opened it to find a silver heart shaped locket, two small diamonds on each side representing Nathan and Riley's birth month. On the inside a picture of Nathan, Riley, and Henry smiling happily and on the other side an engraving saying _My Boys. _

"Nathan this is beautiful." Jesslyn said tears starting to form in her eyes. she stood up and hugged him tightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome mom. I'm glad you liked it." Nathan smiled. Henry was the next to open his present from Nathan and Quinn. He saw the ebony colored 8 x 10 frame which surrounded a picture of Jesslyn, Riley, Nathan, and Quinn. It wasn't a normal family portrait picture. It was more candid and unexpected. Jesslyn had Riley on her hip, mixing a bowl of cake mix while Quinn stood looking down with a smile on her face as she buttered the cake pan and Nathan making a funny face at her. At the bottom of the frame an inscription read "Family" in white script.

"Babe I though you were going to use the picture of you Riley and your mom?" Quinn asked.

"This is perfect. You're part of our family too Quinn." Henry answered, "I'm going to put this on my desk at work. Did you make copies Nathan?" Henry asked.

"Yup. Got some in my room." Nathan answered.

"Thank you Nathan. I love it." Henry said with a smile as he gave him a firm hug.

"No problem Henry. Open yours up Quinn." Nathan said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Quinn sat down on the ground and opened the big one first.

"I was supposed to give it to you after sectionals. But you know….every thing happened…" Nathan said as she opened it. Quinn opened the box to reveal a personalized motorcycle helmet. It was all white with her name in script on the back and shadowed dove figures on each side.

"I know you won't be able to use it now at least not until the snow clears out and I get my bike fixed. But It's a lot better than the black half helmet you wore before." Nathan explained as he sat down at the couch.

"I love it Nathan. Thank you. Although I don't know how much I actually want to get on your motorcycle after what happened." Quinn said with a small smile.

"I'll convince you." Nathan said before watching her open the second present from him. Quinn unwrapped it and smiled at the front cover.

"You got me The Notebook on DVD…" She said through a laugh as she went over to hug him tightly.

"Yup. So now you can watch it wherever I'm NOT. Like in your room. Alone." Nathan joked.

"You secretly love it Nathan. Don't deny it." Jesslyn said with a smile before going over to the tree and taking out another small box with and envelope attached and a pile of bigger boxes.

"Quinn this is for you from Henry and I. And Nathan these are for you." Jesslyn said handing the small box and the envelope to Quinn and the pile of other boxes to Nathan.

"You guys didn't have to…" Quinn said looking down at the presents.

"Of course we did. You live under our roof, and you bring home amazing grades, even better than Nathan I might add." Henry said looking at Nathan.

"Hey it's not my fault I got in an accident and fell a little behind." Nathan said looking over at Quinn. They had bought her a brand new iTouch with the camera on it and a 150 dollar gift card for clothes and shoes, and a 50 dollar iTunes gift card for music.

"This is too much you two…I can't accept this…" Quinn said in a small voice.

"Nonsense Quinn. You deserve it." Jesslyn said with a smile. Nathan opened up his presents, he had received a new monitor to connect to his Macbook and keyboard and mouse.

"Thanks guys. These are great." Nathan said getting up to thank both Jesslyn and Henry.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you two enjoyed everything. Henry did you want to put Riley to bed? It's getting kind of late. It's already 11." Jesslyn said standing up and smoothing out her dress.

"Yeah. Are you two gonna stay down here?" Henry asked the two teens.

"Yeah. I'm still kinda hungry." Nathan said rubbing his stomach.

"You're gonna get so fat." Quinn said to him as she cuddled closer, watching Jesslyn and Henry go up stairs.

"you'll still love me though." Nathan said as he got up to get himself a slice of apple pie. Quinn stayed behind and cleaned up some of the wrapping paper in the living room.

"Hey babe…can you come in here really quick? I need some help with something…" Nathan called from the kitchen.

Quinn sighed being slightly irritated, "Nathan, they took your cast off, unless your getting something with your foot…" Quinn stopped as she saw Nathan looking down at another small long wrapped box in his hands.

"I have one more present for you." Nathan said looking up at her with a charming smile.

"Nathan…you already got me two presents…." Quinn said approaching him.

"The Notebook DVD was like…5 bucks. It doesn't count." Nathan said handing the small box to Quinn. She carefully undid the white bow and undid the blue wrapping paper. Underneath was a light blue box with black lettering saying _Tiffany & Co. _

"Nathan…" Quinn looked up at him seeing him nod down at the box.

"Open it…"

Quinn opened it and saw a silver charm bracelet.

"You can add more charms if you want but I thought those three were pretty cool." Nathan said taking it out of the box for her placing it on her wrists. Quinn eyed the first charm, a silver and pearl dove that looked like Nathan's tattoo hung in the middle next to another charm of the letter _N. _The third charm was a silver snowflake with a single small blue gemstone in the middle.

"It's beautiful baby…I'm never gonna take it off." She said hugging him tightly giving him a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it Quinn." Nathan smiled before feeling her pull away.

"I got you something too. I mean. It isn't much. But I know you'll like it." Quinn said walking over to the Christmas tree getting two boxes of various sizes. Nathan opened the first box, which was a pair of custom air Jordans that he had been obsessing about.

"Babe these are exactly what I wanted." Nathan said checking out his new kicks. He opened the second one and found two new video games that he also had mentioned to Quinn.

"I actually think I might play this one with you. Maybe you can show me the ropes." Quinn said pointing at Halo: Reach.

"Oh I'm so gonna own you at this game." Nathan said giving her a kiss.

"You never know. I did spend some time living with Puck. I learned a lot of tricks from him.

"There's actually one more present I want to give you. But, do you think you can make it down to the basement while I get something form upstairs?" Quinn said looking at him.

"Sure. I'll see you down there. You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure babe. I'll be right back."

Nathan walked down stairs into the basement and slumped down on the couch waiting for Quinn.

"You down their baby?" Quinn asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yup"

"Okay." Quinn walked downstairs with Nathans iPhone in hand. She walked over to Nathan and turned off the TV and the blu ray player. "I was going to give you this present later but I don't think I can wait." Quinn said walking over to the iPod dock and searching for a song.

"Babe what are you talking about?"

He heard the bang of drums resounding in the room and soon the sharp strings of a blues guitar.

"Just watch." Quinn said in a sexy tone. She stood in front of him swaying her hips to the music. Her hands slowly went down to the hem of her dress pulling it slowly over her head. She revealed a dark blue slip that barely covered the bottom of her ass.

Nathan stared in amazement as her hips swayed perfectly in rhythm to the music. He could see the red lace boy shorts that she had bought at Victoria Secret a while ago, peeking out from under the slip. She took languid steps towards him still keeping in time with the beat of the music. She turned around, shaking her ass from side to side, Nathan's eyes following every movement. She ran her fingers through her hair and down her neck over perfect breasts and down her toned stomach. Nathan felt his body heat start to rise and his body start to relax a bit as he spread his legs wider trying to get more comfortable.

And then she bent over just as the music paused for a second and she whipped her hair backwards before turning around to face Nathan again.

Quinn swears that she had never seen him so dumbfounded. She inched closer and still swayed her hips in time with the music. Quinn turned around once more and placed her hands on Nathan's thighs as she ground her ass into his crotch. Nathan's head leaned back, reveling in the feeling of Quinn grinding down on him. She slowly rolled her body and turned to face him making direct eye contact with him. Her legs quickly straddled his as she moved up and down over his groin, her hips gyrating in small circles.

Nathan looked up at her, her fingers going through her hair as she ran them down her body and up his.

"You have too much clothes on." She whispered into his ear as she started to loosen his tie. Nathan crept his hands up her thighs, his fingers trailing lightly before looking up at her. "Does this mean you give up on the bet. You lose." He said.

A devious smile crept upon her lips before she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "It's all about the teasing…and not about the pleasing." She quickly gave him a peck on the lips before slipping back into her dress and walking upstairs.

Nathan sat there extremely pissed off and way too horny for his own good. He slowly ascended the stairs, a step at a time, and walked into the downstairs bathroom. Cold shower number 27 of the month.

By the start of the last and final week, Nathan was going crazy. Kissing her had become so damn hard, and not to mention looking at her. And this became a problem because he was getting easily irritated by the smallest things. But Nathan was not the only one, Quinn had become a bit of a bitch as well. So there they sat, downstairs in the basement on a Saturday night playing _Halo: Reach _against each other. Somehow Quinn had acquired a sniper rifle, and was now beating Nathan 8 kills to 5. They sat about 4 feet apart on the floor, their eyes trained to the big screen. Quinn was on a high balcony crouching down in camouflage mode waiting for Nathan. She took the shot once Nathan's player walked around a corner, a clean headshot.

"FUCK THIS GAME!" Nathan said throwing his controller onto the couch. Getting up off the ground. Thankfully he didn't have to wear any type of brace anymore and his walking became normal again. But a thin wrap still stayed over his knee.

"Nathan stop being such a sore loser. It's just a game." Quinn said raising an eyebrow at him.

"You cheated!" Nathan said point at her as walked over to the stairs.

"How Nathan? Just tell me how in the world did I Cheat? It's not my fault you SUCK!" Quinn said frowning at him.

" I don't freaking know! I just know you did." Nathan said marching upstairs. Quinn threw her hands up in the air and sat with her arms across her chest, stewing in her own anger as she watched some stupid reality television downstairs.

20 minutes later, Quinn felt her stomach grumble and walked upstairs to go to the kitchen. Jesslyn, Henry, and Riley were off in Dayton for a hospital function for Henry's job so it was nice to have the house empty, well except for Nathan who she heard upstairs in his room.

She opened the fridge hoping to see the last piece of bacon sandwich she had saved. Unfortunately, it was nowhere in the fridge, and she knew it was there when Jesslyn and Henry left. So honestly there was only one culprit.

"Nathan!" she said as she stormed up the stairs. She burst through his bedroom door seeing him watching some action movie on the T.V.

"What is it now?" he groaned out

"You ate my sandwich! I was saving it and it was there and now it's not." Quinn said pointing her finger at him.

"Well it's not like you put your name on it. And plus you owe me for all the times you took my half of sandwich. And also just make yourself another sandwich." Nathan said never tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"That's not the point Nathan. It's the fact that you ate it!" Quinn said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Nathan paid no attention and just blinked as we watched the movie on T.V

"UGH. Why do you have to be such an asshole!" Quinn groaned out before storming out of his room. Nathan snapped his head at the last

"God. Why do you have to be such a _girl." _Nathan rolled his eyes and walking after her. "Look I can make you another fucking sandwich, I don't know what you want from me. I was hungry, it was in the fridge, so I ate it." He said following her into her room.

"I hate you. Get out of my room." Quinn said turning around looking up at him and pointing her finger towards the door.

"No." he said clenching his jaw looking into her eyes intensely waiting for her next move. Quinn huffed and lurched forward putting her hand son his chest and pushing him backwards towards the door. "Get out. Or I swear…" she said through gritted teeth.

"You'll what?" Nathan said putting force into her push. Still keeping an intense look on his face. He wouldn't hurt her, but he wanted to see how far she'd go. Quinn kept pushing against him, putting her whole body into it now, but he had at least 30 pounds of muscle on her. Quinn looked up at him, meeting her eyes with his, he was laughing at her now.

Nathan chuckled looking down at her looking like a 6 year old trying to push a big box of toys towards her room. Quinn got even madder and finally brought her fist up to pound it against his chest. Nathan noticed and caught it feeling her warm skin against his.

Nathan breathed in deeply and let go feeling her body relax slightly. She was panting slightly from exerting such force and he looked down seeing her chest heave up and down. And then his eyes diverted to her bed. _No. don't think about…okay just calm down. And walk out of her room. it'll be that simple…god her skin feels so good… _Nathan thought standing still for a moment. Quinn just kept standing in front of him, her fist still in his hand. Her eyes searched in his eyes for his next move, but she witnessed his eyes change that _certain _shade of blue.

"I know you well enough to know what your thinking." Quinn said looking up at him.

"Really now?" He said in a lower tone.

"You'll lose the bet you know." Quinn stated.

"Is it really a win-lose? Cause I'm pretty sure everyone wins." Nathan spoke as he started walking forwards towards Quinn's bed. Quinn walked backwards, keeping her eyes on him, soon feeling the edge of the bed hit the back of her thighs. He didn't say anything; he started pushing her back softly onto her bed. Quinn laid back and looked up at Nathan who lifted one of her legs, slowly taking off her tan UGG boots, never taking his eyes off hers. He slipped off her socks and ran his hands down her calves and up her thighs slowly, his fingers making work of the button and zipper of her jeans.

Quinn lifted her hips as he pulled her jeans down revealing black lace boy shorts. Quinn moved backwards up the bed as Nathan crawled slowly over her, leaving a wet trail of kisses from ankle to inner thigh to hip. His fingers delicately gripped the hem of her dark gray thermal pulling it over he head, his knuckles grazing her porcelain skin. She moans at his touch because it feels like forever ago that he's touched her like this. He leans down and resumes his wet kisses from her hipbones up her abdomen between the valley of her breasts. Nathans fingers pulled at the straps of her bra, reaching behind her as Quinn sat up to help him. She leaned back down once her bra was off and Nathan starred at her two perk breasts.

His fingers grazed up wards from her sides over her now stiff nipples before placing his hands on each side of her head looking straight into her green hazel eyes.

"Tell me what you want." Nathan said in a low voice. Quinn bit her lip, still reveling in the sensation of his caresses. He sat up on his knees, running his fingers up her arms placing them above her head pressing down on her wrists.

"I want…Touch me….Please" she pleaded rolling her hips into his. Nathan had a smile on his face before leaning down to whisper in her ear. Quinn almost died at the words.

"It's all about the Teasing…not about the pleasing." He said in a raspy voice before getting off of her and walking out of her room into his.

"I HATE YOU. _SO _MUCH. RIGHT NOW!" Quinn yelled from her room as she just lay there practically naked (minus her underwear), extremely turned on, and no way to calm down other than an extremely cold shower.

"You still want it!" Nathan yelled.

**POST A/N: damn! That was crazy long. Like seriously. Ya'll just read like… 7000 words. Crazy shit. Anyways thank you to the new people who favorited this story. Please review. I really like to hear what you think about the story so far. **

**Up next: New year's eve, Quinn finally meets Beth, the end of the bet, we learn what song Nathan was going to sing at Sectionals. (can you guess what it is?)**

**Coming up later: Regionals, some Brittana, Nathan and Santana bonding, Character Death (who will it be? Get your guesses in, I'll give you one hint. It isn't Nathan.), Some of Nathan's fantasies comes true.**

**also the song that Quinn dances too is "When the Lights go out" by The Black Keys**


	22. Closure

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 22: Closure**

Quinn woke up the next morning in her bed alone. She was furious with Nathan. Sure she had done the same to him on Christmas Eve, but she didn't leave him naked. She turned to look at the clock, which read 9:00am, the smell of savory bacon wafting into her room. Quinn quickly jumped out of bed in her lamb pajama bottoms and white thermal long sleeve shirt and rushed downstairs. But instead of finding Jesslyn or Henry cooking the meaty strips of delectable goodness. Nathan stood there in dark grey sweats and a dark blue sweatshirt.

"Mornin' Sunshine. Have any interesting dreams last night?" Nathan teased as she flipped over a piece of bacon.

"I'm not talking to you right now." Quinn said before stealing some already cooked strips off the draining rack.

"Ohh. Not so fun when you're the one being teased huh?" Nathan said again sarcastically. "I made some Pancakes and eggs too. They're in the oven." Nathan finished as he put another 4 strips of bacon in the pan.

"So the bet is still on then? We didn't…have sex last night."

"Yup. I mean as long as you didn't give yourself a _helping hand_ after I left." Nathan said raising his eyebrow.

"I was too angry at you last night to do anything other than take an extremely cold shower and plot my revenge against you." Quinn said with an evil grin as she took some food from the oven.

"Well…hopefully it involves another a lap dance because that was incredibly sexy." Nathan said putting the last of the bacon on the draining sheet and grabbing his own breakfast.

"My mom called, she said her, Henry, and Riley won't be home for another 2 days cause there's a snow storm in Dayton. All the roads are closed. So looks like we're spending new years alone." Nathan said putting some butter on his pancakes.

"Which will be spent separated because I still hate you for what you did to me last night." Quinn said taking another bite of bacon.

"Hey I didn't complain so much when you left me hard as a rock downstairs on Christmas Eve." Nathan said looking up from his plate. "Annnnd you can't hate me that much if you still have the bracelet I got you on." Nathan pointed out to the charm bracelet.

"I said I was mad at you. It doesn't mean I don't love you. And I also said I was never going to take it off." Quinn said looking down at the silver charm bracelet.

Nathan nodded and looked back at his breakfast, both of them eating in silence.

"So…how turned on were you last night?" Nathan asked, finally breaking the silence.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him before answering. "Very. It's been a while. I mean I know we waited a while in the relationship for the first time…but…I'm not gonna lie and say that it hasn't been harder to resist doing _it._ Maybe I am addicted to you…" Quinn said looking down at her breakfast with a smirk. Nathan gave her a smug grin before answering, "well it is pretty hard to resist me…"

Quinn rolled her eyes but still, a smile crept upon her lips. "I swear you make it hard for me to hate you…"

"That's love for ya baby. I was going to go outside in the back yard and enjoy the snow. You want to come with?" Nathan asked as he finished off the last bite of pancake.

"Sure. I gotta get dressed though." Quinn said finishing off her plate and putting it in the sink.

"Can I watch?" Nathan said following her up the stairs.

"Maybe…" Quinn teased, heading towards her room. Nathan quickly got dressed putting on his boots, pants, and another jacket over his sweatshirt, completing his ensemble with a black and white beanie with earflaps. He walked over to Quinn's room to see her putting on her jacket over her sweatshirt.

"Cute hat." Nathan said with a smile as he noticed the pink and white earflap hat with a frilly ball on the top, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"Let me put my boots on. I'll meet you out there." Quinn said as she sat on her bed to put her boots on.

"Okay." Nathan shrugged before heading downstairs. He opened the sliding door and walked out onto the porch. There was only about a foot of snow on the ground so it wasn't that hard to walk on. He walked out farther into the back yard breathing in the cold winter air. Nathan examined the icicles hanging from the swing set in the back yard, knocking them down with his hand.

"Nathan…" Quinn said from behind him. Nathan turned around to get a chest full of snowball from Quinn. She laughed and started to make another. Nathan narrowed his eyes at her and scooped up a snowball of his own throwing it directly at her butt.

"OW!" Quinn said through a laugh before throwing another at his stomach. Nathan laughed and started walking towards her. He bent down and scooped two more snowballs throwing one at her side and the other just missing her. Quinn threw another three before he caught her pulling her to the cold ground. She was still laughing and pushing him away.

"No" she said through her laugh as he pinned her down.

"Baby it's cold…" Quinn said as she calmed her laugh down. Looking up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan said above her as he looked down at her.

"What?"

"Is it as hard for you, as it is for me to kiss you and not want you so badly?" he admitted.

"Well you can say you give up on The Bet and say that I win. So it won't be so hard for you." Quinn said bringing her hand up to the side of his face.

"I know you want it too. I don't wanna just give it to you." Nathan said as he ran one of his hands down her side. His cold fingers went up her shirt drawing small circles on her hip.

"y-your h-hand is cold…" Quinn said closing her eyes feeling a certain chill run down her spine.

"Maybe you should warm it up for me." Nathan whispered into her ear before sliding his hand down closer to the hem of her pants. Quinn widened her eyes, was he really going to….out here? In the snow? Her thoughts were answered as he slid his hand into her pants and underwear feeling the dampness between her legs.

"I told you that you wanted it too…look how wet you are for me." Nathan said running two fingers up and down her slit. Quinn moaned at the feeling, gripping his arms in the process. Unfortunately, the doorbell rang and Nathan looked up from her neck taking his hand out from her pants.

Quinn groaned and closed her eyes hoping that it was a dream. But Nathan helped her up and they walked inside, Quinn kept walking to the door while Nathan stayed in the kitchen and washed his hand(s).

Quinn opened the door to see Santana and Brittany in their winter gear.

"Why are you so red Q?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…me and Nathan were having a snowball fight in the back yard." Quinn answered quickly.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Nathan said as he walked up from behind Quinn.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Brittany said looking at both of them.

"Uh…yeah. Sure come in. You guys want something to eat? Or like…hot chocolate or something…"

"I wanna make a snow man. Do you want to help me Quinn?" Brittany said pulling the blonde along towards the backyard. Santana smiled and stayed inside with Nathan as he made some Hot Chocolate for everyone.

"So how was your Christmas?" Nathan asked as he heated up the milk in a pot.

"It was pretty good. Mom's got a new boyfriend. He's a doctor. He's actually really nice, doesn't drink, and actually has a good job. He bought us a bunch of presents." Santana said looking down at her fingernails.

"That's cool. I'm glad that your mom found a good guy. Did you spend time with Brittany's family? Or did Brittany come over?" Nathan said adding some chocolate mix into he pot.

"Yeah she came over on Christmas day…but we spend Christmas Eve apart. Where are your parents by the way? Did they go out or something?" Santana asked.

"Henry had this Pre-New Years function at the hospital he works at in Dayton. But there's a snowstorm going on so they won't be home till they open back up again." Nathan said pouring the hot liquid into 4 coffee cups.

"So I'm guessing you and Quinn will be getting on the whole time? Or are you still doing the bet thing?" Santana said with a devilish grin.

"Sorta…but we haven't had sex since the accident. If you two weren't cockblocking me right now though…." Nathan said with a small laugh.

"Well I'm not the one who wanted to visit. Brittany said she wanted to see you and Quinn." Santana said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"How are you and Brittany? Have you two made it official yet? I mean Glee already knows…but are you two gonna come out with your relationship to the school?" Nathan asked

"I love Brittany. I do. But…I don't think I'm ready to announce this to the whole school. I mean…I'm sure they have their suspicions…but making it official it's sc…weird." Santana spoke.

"you were going to say scary. It's okay to be scared Santana. I mean…let's say someone says something about you two being together, you're Santana fucking Lopez. Badass head bitch in charge. And you got me and Finn and Puck and all the other guys to stand up for you guys if anything were to happen." Nathan said with a smile. "I'm sure it'd make Brittany happier." He ended.

"She was telling me how she get's a little jealous of you and Quinn because you two get to hold hands and kiss and say that you love each other in front of the school." Santana spoke looking down at her hot chocolate.

"She loves you. That's all that should matter. How do you think your mom would take it….I mean are you even like…you know…fully _over the fence_? Like…are you still attracted to guys?" Nathan stated.

"Well yeah. I mean they're hot and all but Brittany just makes me feel something that just…I don't know…makes me feel good. She doesn't judge me. that's what I like about her." Santana said looking out the window at Brittany who was throwing snowballs at Quinn.

"you know…you're a lot nicer when you got some Hot Choclate in you…" Nathan raised his eyebrow looking up at the ceiling because…well something didn't sound right about that sentence.

"I'm a lot nicer when Brittany's in me…" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows before going outside.

"Over share Santana, over share…" Nathan said before walking out with her.

Brittany threw another snowball at Quinn who quickly ducked. The snowball continued it's path before it hit Nathan in the side. Nathan he eyed Brittany and gathered up a snowball before throwing it at her.

"Archer…I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Santana said already holding a snowball of her own. Nathan stuck his tongue out at her and Santana hurled a snowball straight at his face. Nathan turned and the snowball hit his left shoulder. He winced slightly but only turned back to throw one at Santana.

The four of them continued on for a while before Brittany got tired and slumped down in the snow to make a snow angel. They all went inside afterwards to have their hot chocolate. Brittany had asked Nathan if she could have some of the pancakes that were in the oven and both her and Santana stayed for breakfast. They talked about what they got for Christmas and what they were doing tonight, both of them inviting Quinn and Nathan to their families houses for New years eve. They stayed for another hour before having to go home and get ready. Nathan went down to the basement to play some video games while Quinn went up to her room to read her magazine. Another hour passed before Quinn's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Quinn." Puck said

"Hey Puck" she said waiting for what he wanted. He usually didn't call her unless he was drunk. Or if he needed her to baby sit.

"Hey so um…well…I'm not doing anything for New Years cause my mom is sick and so is my sister. And Shelby invited me over to her place and she told me to tell you too…are you like…down to go? She said Nathan could come too."

"Puck…I'm not sure…" Quinn started

Puck sighed before interrupting her "come on Quinn…she really wants you to meet her. Beth's already walking and she says some words and stuff…please…just…come okay? I'll text you the address." Puck said

"I'll think about it. I don't know if Nathan wants to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Quinn said flipping her phone closed. She sat there in bed looking up at the ceiling trying to process her thoughts. Minutes passed and she heard Nathan's heavy footsteps on the stairs and heading towards her room.

"Hey…" Nathan said leaning on the doorframe. Quinn just looked at him and gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to the ceiling. Nathan walked over slowly and laid in bed next to her his hands resting on his stomach.

"Puck called." She finally said.

"Oh. Is that why you're so pensive?" Nathan said turning to look at her.

"He's going over to Shelby's house tonight for New years. And I guess she invited me and you too." Quinn said softly.

"Cool. Are we gonna go?" Nathan asked.

"Do you WANT to go?" Quinn asked finally turning her gaze away from the ceiling and looking at Nathan.

"well it's not like we have anything else to do" Nathan said raising his eyebrows, "do YOU want to go?" he asked her.

"I-I don't know…I don't know if I'm ready to see her again. it was hard to let her go when she was born." Quinn said feeling a tug at her chest.

"Quinn…I know you're ready. And it's not like you won't be able to see her ever again. I mean if Shelby wants you to see her, I don't think she'd just let you stop seeing her. Puck has been seeing her lately too right?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. I guess I'm just…scared." Quinn said.

"I'll be there with you. You don't have to be scared." Nathan said snaking his hand to hold hers. Quinn smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It was chaste and quick, and when she retreated she spoke, "see…not as hard as you make it to be."

"Maybe not for you. What time did Shelby want you over there?" Nathan said as he turned away from her. Quinn looked at her phone and saw the unread text message from Puck.

"9:00pm. But we should probably leave around 8 because she lives on the other side of town. " Quinn said looking at the address.

"Well it's only 2 now. So we have some time." Nathan said starting to roll off of her bed.

"Can…can you maybe just lay with me for a while? I kinda need to process everything." Quinn said pulling at his arm slightly. Nathan turned and smiled before laying back in bed with her. They didn't cuddle, they supposed it was because that would lead to _other _things. Both of them just lay on their back holding hands for the longest time. They lay there for hours just looking up at the ceiling until Nathan finally turned to look at the clock which read 4 o' Clock. His stomach grumbled and he turned to see Quinn asleep. He got out of her bed and went downstairs to make something to eat. He took the remaining pieces of bacon and heated them up before putting them in a sandwich. He cut it in half and put each piece on a plate, and walked up stairs leaving a half for Quinn on her bedside table before walking out to his room.

Quinn awoke an hour later, her eyes fluttering open to see a Chicken and Bacon sandwich. She smiled and picked it up heading to Nathans room. She heard the sound of the shower from the other side of his bathroom door and she decided to thank him later. Quinn quickly ate her sandwich and decided to take her own shower.

By 6:30 Nathan was already dressed and waiting for Quinn to get ready. He had put on a form-fitting thermal under his royal blue long sleeve dress shirt. Black slacks and a black tie finished his outfit. It was weird having to wear so many layers because back home you really only needed a light hoodie to go out at night. But he placed his heavy jacket on the stair well along with his hat.

Quinn had gone with the layer route as well. She wore a black formfitting thermal under her red plaid long sleeve shirt. Dark skinny jeans and dark gray UGG boots finished off with a dark gray pea coat. She left her down and strait, with a twist on each side. She walked downstairs to see Nathan on the couch watching T.V.

"Wow." He said as he looked at her coming down the stairs.

"You don't like it?" she said looking down at her clothes.

"No…I do. You look really pretty baby." He said with a smile. "Just surprised me for a bit that's all."

"Oh…well. You look nice too. I like your shirt." Quinn said sitting next to him.

"Thanks. I like yours too. It'd look better on my bedroom floor though." He said with a devilish smile. Quinn slapped him on the arm playfully before turning to say something.

"Do you think we should maybe bring something? Like…a ham or something?" Quinn said.

"Uh…well maybe not a ham…but maybe like a pie or something. Or like…cookies." Nathan said.

"Do you wanna leave a little early and stop to get something on the way?" Quinn asked.

"Sure if you want too. I don't mind." Nathan said getting up going towards the car key bowl. Quinn stood up and turned towards the garage door.

"awww...baby. You just had to wear those jeans didn't you? I'm pretty sure im going to be staring at your ass all night now. Thanks. Thanks a lot" he said following her.

"Hey the bet is still on. I just wanna drive you crazy until you give up." Quinn said turning around to look at him. Nathan came up to wrap his arms around her, holding her against the side of the jeep. "you know it's not fair that girls have more stuff to taunt guys with…I mean…I can't just walk around with my junk out and my shirt off all the time." Nathan said with a laugh.

"I don't think I'd like that. Girls would be on you the whole day. I'd have to start kicking some ass. Maybe even Santana and Brittany's" Quinn said leaning her head back against the frame of the car.

"True…I promise to try and contain myself." Nathan said giving her a quick kiss before opening the door for her and going to the driver's side. It took them about 30 minutes just to find a grocery store that was open. Nathan got out quickly and bought an apple pie and a cheesecake. Sadly getting out was the hard part. Because of the other groceries closing early, it seemed like all of Lima was shopping for their last minute food items. It had taken Nathan about 10 minutes in line just to buy two items. Quinn looked at him quizzically as he got back into the car.

"What took so long?" she asked.

"It's crazy in there. I had to throw some elbows at this old lady trying to race me to the pie section." Nathan joked, "I think I broke her hip" he saw her laugh, and his plan to calm her nerves had worked. It took them another hour just to get to Shelby's house. Although, both of their jaws dropped when seeing the big front gate and inlaid stone driveway leading to what seemed like a mansion. There were already at least 6 cars in the driveway, plus Pucks truck.

Both of them eyed the marble columns and large carved front door as they stood on the porch.

"You ready?" Nathan said looking at Quinn. Quinn swallowed hard and let out a breath she forgot she was holding.

"Yes" she answered before ringing the doorbell. They heard some people talking and some soft music being played from inside and then the clicking of the lock on the door.

Shelby opened the door with a smile on her face and a drink in her hand. Nathan almost had to do a double take because she looked like an older version of Rachel.

"Quinn. You made it" her voice calm and a bit raspy. She gave Quinn a quick hug and retreated to look at Nathan.

"And this is…your boyfriend right?" Shelby said.

"Hi. I'm Nathan Archer. It's nice to meet you Ms. Corcoran." Nathan said moving his hand from under the desserts to put out his hand giving her a charming smile. He always noticed how adults seemed to like that.

"Polite. You grabbed a good one Quinn. Please come in its cold outside." she said shaking Nathan's hand and motioning them inside.

"We brought you some um…pies and stuff." Quinn said pointing toward the two desserts awkwardly.

"Thank you. I'll put them in the dining hall." She said walking towards the left wing of the house.

"Did she just say _hall? _Like instead of room." Nathan whispered to Quinn. Quinn just nodded and walked into the large room where there were at least 15 people eating and drinking. Nathan saw Puck talking to an older woman in a short dress and walked over to him.

"Hey man. What's going on?" Nathan said shaking his hand.

"Hey Nate. Hey Quinn…you guys came." Puck said with a smile.

"Yeah." Quinn said looking around. She hadn't seen Beth yet, and she wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed for that.

"Quinn…" she heard the soft voice from behind her. Quinn turned around to see Shelby with a little girl on her hip. Quinn felt the oxygen be completely let out from her body. Beth.

Nathan looked at the one-year-old girl. Her skin tone was a perfect mixed between Puck and Quinn's. Dark semi-wavy hair had already grown to a short length, little curly ones poking out from her pink bow. She had Pucks firm brow but Quinn's eyes and eyelashes. Both Puck and Quinn's strong jaw lines showed on her facial structure. She was playing with Shelby's earring before actually meeting eye to eye with Quinn.

"Do you want to hold her?" Shelby said.

"Sure." Quinn answered before having Beth passed to her. She was heavier than when she was first born. But of course Quinn knew that was normal. It just felt different. A whole year had gone by and Beth had changed so much. Beth's green eyes looked up at Quinn and she smiled before playing with Quinn's Charm bracelet.

"Hey Beth…" Quinn said stroking her arm a little bit. Beth's small voiced a small _hi _before turning her attention back to Quinn's bracelet. Quinn could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I…." Quinn said passing Beth back to Shelby. "I just need a minute." Quinn said before walking back towards the front Porch. Nathan started to follow before Puck put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let her have a sec Bro. She just needs to think." Puck said. Nathan nodded and followed Shelby into the kitchen to get some food.

"How long have you and Quinn been dating?" Shelby said putting Beth into her high chair.

"It'll be 5 months in January ma'am" Nathan said playing with Beth.

"That's good. And please call me Shelby. Did you want ham or turkey breast?" Shelby asked.

"Uh…turkey is fine ma'…I mean Shelby." Nathan said with a smile.

"Are you in Glee as well? Or do you play Football? You seem like a fit young man." Shelby said as she carved slices of turkey.

"Yes ma'am…I'm actually in the JROTC program. But I do like to play sports. Just not for school."

"JROTC. A Military boy. Quinn definitely is a lucky girl."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one…" Nathan said with a small laugh.

"And sweet as well…" Shelby said with a smile before continuing, "we have some potatoes Au Gratin, stuffing, cranberry sauce, fresh biscuits…and other things you can serve yourself to whatever." Shelby said with a smile handing the boy his plate.

"Can I just leave this here really quick? I want to check up on Quinn…make sure she isn't like…freezing to death or something…" Nathan asked.

"Sure Nathan. I'll put it in the microwave for you." Shelby said before taking Beth with her to talk with her guests. Nathan walked outside to see Quinn sitting on one of the swing benches on the porch. He sat down next to her, her body instantly leaning into him.

"You okay?" He asked her putting his arm around her.

"It was just a lot at once…I needed a minute…" Quinn answered her voice suddenly raspy.

"I understand. But I mean the worst part is over with. You saw her and you held her. Now it's just time to get to know her. Which I mean…she's 1. It won't be so hard. I'll be there with you. And so will Puck and Shelby. Let's go eat something. So you don't freeze to death out here. " Nathan said taking her hand and leading her inside.

They ate first together in the kitchen before heading back out with everyone else. Quinn walked up to Puck who was playing with Beth. She noticed that he had become so attached to her and Beth was laughing with him as he played with her dolls.

Quinn kneeled down on the ground in the play area and picked up one of Beth's toys in her hand. Quinn stacked the colorful blocks and Beth turned to look at Quinn and smiled before crawling over to her. Beth slowly stood up, using Quinn's knee to pull herself up and she stood on her own. Wobbly at first but held her ground. She stomped over with a low _rawr_ sound escaping her lips to knock the blocks down.

"Yup. Badass. Just like her daddy." Puck said with a smug grin. Quinn smiled at Beth as she wobbled slightly. Beth reached out towards Quinn, and Quinn held out her hands to keep Beth balanced. Quinn's hands seemed so much bigger as she wrapped them around Beth's.

All three of the teens played with Beth as the other adults chatted with each other waiting for that final strike of Midnight. By 11 o' clock Beth had passed out and fallen asleep in Quinn's lap. Quinn looked down at her baby girl, noticing every little freckle and pore on her skin. She stroked her hair for what seemed like hours before Shelby walked over picking up Beth.

"She usually doesn't play this much with strangers. I guess she really feels a connection with you three." Shelby said giving Beth a quick kiss on the forehead. "do you want to help me put her to bed?" She said towards Quinn.

"Sure..." Quinn said standing up. The two boys stayed downstairs going to the kitchen again to get some food. Quinn shook her head and followed Shelby up the stairs. Her house was huge. Quinn counted at least 5 bathrooms and 6 bedrooms just on the upstairs. Shelby opened the door to Beth's room. The walls were a subtle light pink and purple lining. Toys were stacked neatly against the wall pictures of Shelby and Beth on a small table next to Beth's crib.

And Quinn looked at the other two pictures next to it. One frame held a picture of Puck as he smiled playing the guitar. And in the other frame it was a picture of Quinn that she remembered taking back when her and Puck were dating. She was sitting in the back of his truck with a small smile looking off into the sunset, the light hitting her green eyes perfectly.

"I thought Beth should be able to know who were parents are. I messed up completely with Rachel. I don't want Beth to have to go through the guessing game of knowing her real parents." Shelby said placing a sleeping Beth in her crib.

"I'm really glad you came Quinn. It means a lot to Beth and me. I know it must have been difficult to do so." Shelby said.

"It was…but I do owe this to Nathan. If it weren't for him I never would have come. He and my friends have helped me overcome a lot in the last couple of months. If…if you don't mind…I'd like to see her more often." Quinn asked looking up at Shelby. A smile grew on Shelby's lips.

"I want Beth to have a loving environment. I know most people would find it odd that I would let you and Noah see her. But I want her to be loved. You can see her any time. Just make sure to call before you come. That's all I ask. Nathan is always welcome as well. He's a nice boy." Shelby said hugging Quinn.

"Thank you." Quinn said softly before hugging the older woman back. The two of them descended the stairs to see the two boys chatting with some of the men. Nathan smiled up at Quinn, who smiled back at him and walked over to give him a chaste kiss. All three of the teens, including Shelby, talked about Glee and how everything was going. Shelby asked some questions about Rachel, but didn't pry longer than needed.

Everyone gathered in the living room with a glass of champagne. Everyone was excited and the energy in the room just filled everyone with anticipation. Everyone watched the screen as the last 60 seconds of the year were counted down for them. Nathan and Quinn stood, hand in hand, looking intently at the small timer on the corner of the screen. It finally reached 10 and a collective of voices started counting down.

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

Just before 1. Quinn looked around at everyone. The same emotion showing on everyone's faces. Except for one. It was like one of those cheesy movie moments that are played in slow motion. But Nathan turned to look at her, and he gave her a smile. It wasn't one of his charming smiles, or his devilish, _I'm plotting against you _smiles. It was just a normal smile, his eyes speaking volumes to her. A new year. A new start with him. A journey they can make _together. _His lips opened and he leaned down quickly whispering the final number.

"1…" he whispered before retreating from her ear to yell "_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_" with everyone else. Quinn smiled and watched as Nathan turned to look at her again. Her hands automatically went up to each side of his face gripping him tightly and pulling him in for their new years kiss. She felt his hands grip her hips and pull her closer to his body as they kissed passionately. They broke apart and looked at each other for a good moment before hugging everyone else.

After a good moment to calm down and the adrenaline rush to subside, Quinn and Nathan said their goodbyes and decided to head back home.

"I'm really proud of you Quinn…for actually deciding to go." Nathan said to her.

"Thank you. I asked Shelby if I could visit more often. She said it was okay." Quinn said looking over and smiling at him.

"That's great Quinn." Nathan said with a smile. Between Shelby's and Nathan's house, their hands met at the center console and intertwined themselves for comfort. The soft music coming from the radio played before a certain song came up.

"This is the song I was gonna sing at Sectionals." Nathan said looking at Quinn as they got to a red light.

"Sing it to me." Quinn said turning towards him.

_You need a friend. I'll be around._

_Don't let this end. Before I see you again._

_What can I say. To convince you to change your mind_

_Of me._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before._

_And when I kiss your soul your body be free_

_I'll be free for you any time._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

_Look in my eyes what do you see._

_Not just the color. Look inside of me_

_Tell me all you need. And I will try._

_I will try._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before._

_And when I kiss your soul your body be free_

_I'll be free for you any time._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

_Free for you, when ever you need_

_We'll be free together baby._

_Free._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before._

_And when I kiss your soul your body be free_

_I'll be free for you any time_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone._

_Yes I am. Oh yes I am._

"I love you." A teary eyed Quinn whispered as she gripped Nathan's hand tighter before brining it up to her lips to kiss it lightly. Nathan closed his eyes for a second feeling her smooth lips on his skin. This was a bad idea. This single moment made his head spin. Her in those jeans, the kiss she gave him at midnight, the kiss she just gave his hand, her perfect pink lips against his skin. Nathan's heartbeat quickened and all he wanted to do was get home and take the coldest shower of his life. Actually he might just jump into the snow naked. Yeah. That seemed like a better idea.

Once they arrived home, Nathan was a nervous wreck. He couldn't get the key in the door and Quinn just made things worse by saying _"just put it in already"_ Nathan finally got the door open and rushed upstairs. Quinn looked at him quizzically before heading up the stairs herself and going over to her room. She heard Nathan's bedroom door re-open and his heavy footsteps walk towards her room. She turned around to see Nathan in her doorway looking extremely flush.

"I give up. You win. I can't do this anymore. Seriously I feel like a total failure. But first it was that whole thing in the snow. And then the jeans, I seriously just wanted to bend you over a table all night. I know that you don't like me talking like that but seriously I did. And then you kissed my hand and I remembered what it was like to have your lips on my skin…and then you were like _just put it in already _and I was thinking, fuck I just wanna put it in_ you_ already. " Nathan said pleadingly. Quinn blinked a few times at his confession.

"So you give up? I win?" Quinn said taking off her coat dropping it to the ground.

"yes. I give up. You win." Nathan groaned.

"Well. I don't appreciate the language that much…or the explicatives you said. Even though they were kind of a turn on…but can I just say one thing before you tear my clothes off?"

"God, anything." Nathan said trying to hold his ground.

"I…told you so!" Quinn said doing a little victory dance.

"Also just so you know… you singing that song was an incredible turn on." Quinn said before rushing over to kiss him. They met somewhere in the middle and their lips attacked each other as if it were the last time. Nathan kicked the door closed with his foot as he turned them around to push Quinn up against it. She bit his bottom lip lightly before brining her hands up to loosen his tie. He started unbuttoning her shirt, his fingers furiously fumbling at the buttons on her shirt. He tore off the last two as he pushed it down her shoulders.

"You owe me a new shirt." She groaned out as his lips attacked her neck.

"You owe me a months worth of seeing you naked." Nathan said against her ear before unbuttoning her jeans easily. She forces him backwards towards her bed he sits at the edge as she stands between his legs.

"Do I get another lap dance this time?" he wiggles his eyebrows, his hands resting on the small of her back looking up at her.

"No…I don't think I have enough patience." Quinn said throwing his tie aside almost ripping the buttons off his shirt. Nathan shimmied out of it throwing it to the side, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. His hands ran up from the back of her thighs, over her butt, and to the hem of her thermal, pulling it over her head. There eye contact never breaks as they take off each other's clothes. Once they are both naked from the hips up, Nathan finally stands once Quinn had undone his pants, switching their position. He pulls her boots off just like the night before, but this time he knows he won't leave her there wanting.

He yanks at the hem of her jeans, pulling them down with fervor. Quinn bites her lips as she pulls her legs in and out opening up to him. Now he's in between her legs as he stands over her, her legs dangling off the edge. She sits up, his abdomen at eye level with her. Her fingers grip the hem of his pants pulling them down, her eyes scanned down to the growing bulge in his boxers. She swallows hard before lacing her fingers in the elastic of his boxer briefs, standing up to meet him in a heated kiss.

Quinn pulls his boxers down, feeling him hard against her lower abdomen. He leans into her pushing her back onto the bed, he's growing impatient and he basically tears the thong she was wearing off of her. Quinn gasps as he attacks her neck, his arm wrapping around her waist pulling up towards the head of the bed.

They stop for a split second to catch their breath. Quinn runs her hands through his hair and he leans into her touch. Nathan leans down placing his forehead on hers.

"I win." She says against his lips through a moan as he slides his left hand down between her legs.

"Me too." he replies before thrusting his fingers into her.

**Post A/N: so basically Quinn won. Cause if she were mine. I'd only last two weeks. Anyways. The song that Nathan sings is "More Than Anyone" by Gavin Degraw and it is the inspiration for the story itself. **

**I wanna say thank you to SeekingAnIdentity and the awesome Anon who always comment on every chapter. You guys rock. I wanna see more of you review though. Even if you totally hate it so I know what I can change or improve on. Cause I mean at least 10 of you have this story on alert and only two of you review…so…yeah. **

**Thank you though for reading. I love you all. Peace.**

**-Kyle**


	23. Fantasy

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 23: Fantasy**

Quinn was the first to wake up. She felt the heavy weight of Nathans head on her chest. His hot breath was creating droplets of condensation on the small area just below her left breast. Nathan was snoring lightly his chest pressed against the right side of her body. She turned her head to look at the clock, which read 1pm. They had passed out for 9 hours. Literally. The last thing she remembered was Nathan bringing her over the edge for the 5th time. After that she blacked out from exhaustion.

Nathan shifted slightly in his sleep causing Quinn to suddenly moan. Through her thought process of last night she hadn't noticed Nathan's hand still in-between her legs and three fingers still inside of her. Poor guy she thought, he was embarrassed to say that he couldn't get it up after the 4th time, but passion had consumed him to finish her off for the 5th and final time.

Quinn ran her hand down his arm pulling his hand away from in-between her legs. She bit her bottom lip suppressing a small moan, but not from pleasure, because it hurt more than anything when his fingers came out and she moved out from under him. She groaned at the soreness in her legs, feeling the pull in her quads and her lower abdomen. She looked in the mirror, glancing down at her naked frame. Unlike the first time with Puck, when she had looked into the mirror and felt ashamed, dirty, and sinful. This time she closed her eyes for a second remembering how Nathan had worshipped her body last night (or really, early this morning). The long languid caresses against her skin, his deep blue eyes roaming over every single inch of her skin.

She felt beautiful and actually comfortable in her own skin. She picked up Nathan's dress shirt from the ground buttoning up the buttons. She walked (slowly) to her dresser to pick out a pair of plain black boy short underwear sliding it up her legs before walking downstairs. With each step she descended she felt the familiar pull in her quads. It had definitely been the roughest her and Nathan had ever had sex before, not to mention the longest. And there may or may not have been some biting and hair tugging. Quinn smirked slightly at the thought. Nathan's shirt was partially falling off her shoulder and the hem just barley covered the end of her underwear but she was currently starving and her appearance didn't matter.

Sadly she was just steps away from the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. Quinn panicked slightly at her lack of pants, so she tip toed over to the peep hole in the door to see who it was. Santana, Brittany stood on Nathan's front porch. Quinn opened the door a crack hiding behind the door.

"Hey…what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked looking at the girls both of them with their arms across their chest trying to keep warm. It was snowing outside and the cool air was creeping in through the door.

"We've been trying to call you for the last two hours. Didn't you check your phone?" Santana said walking inside. Santana took one look at Quinn and automatically knew why she wasn't answering her phone.

"We were worried Quinn. Puck had said that you and Nathan left when it was snowing last night and…" Brittany noticed the stare that Santana were giving Quinn, and turned to finally look at her.

Nathan's shirt, her lack of pants, the _sex _hair.

"Well no wonder you weren't answering your phone." Santana said with a devious grin. "What time did you two get home?"

"Around 2…" Quinn answered crossing her legs and hands in front of her trying to cover up as much as possible.

"Where's Nathan?" Brittany asked staring at the lack of clothing on Quinn's body.

"He's still sleeping…"

"Sleeping? It's 1:00 in the afternoon. Talk about a sex coma. We gotta wake him up". Santana said as she rushed the stairs.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled as she followed the girl. Brittany ran up after Quinn trying not to stare at her butt as she did. Santana rushed into Quinn's room to see a still sleeping, slightly snoring Nathan lying on his stomach, arms sprawled across the bed.

"Damn…who would have guessed that Quinn Fabray was a sex fiend." Santana mocked.

"He's tired Santana. Just leave him be." Quinn said suddenly regretting running up the stairs, her legs burning. She watched as Nathan shifted and turned to lie on his back.

"Quinn…are those…bite marks?" Brittany said eyeing not one, but three bite marks on his chest and shoulder. Quinn looked down and blushed, not saying a word.

"Archer..." Santana said sternly pushing slighting on his shoulder

Nathan groaned, speaking without opening his eyes. "Baby…If you wanna do it again…you're gonna have to be on top…I'm too tired."

Quinn's jaw dropped. Santana had an evil grin on her face. And Brittany…well, she was looking at the pictures on Quinn's dresser.

"This isn't your _baby _talking Archer. Now wake up. You're being a lazy bum and you smell like sex." Santana said a bit louder.

"5 more minutes…" Nathan said slinging an arm over his eyes. Santana noticed the new tattoos that she hadn't seen.

"Archer. Wake up. Take a shower. We're gonna get some Lunch." Santana spoke slapping him in the chest before moving away from him. Nathan opened his eyes to look at all three girls. He sat up making sure to pull up the sheets a bit to avoid any _slips. _His hand rubbed the sleep form his eyes and then tried to smooth out his hair.

"mornin'…" He said with a shy smile.

"It's the afternoon Nathan." Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

Nathan turned to look at the clock, "huh. Guess it is."

"Archer. Shower now. Quinn. You should probably shower too because people are gonna just know you got it good last with that hair. We'll wait for you guys downstairs." Santana said taking Brittany's hand and walking downstairs.

Nathan watched as the girls left and then turned back to look at Quinn.

"Hey." He said with a charming smile. Quinn walked over to the foot the bed and crawled over him.

"Hey." She said giving him a quick kiss. She retreated and sat on her heels and looked at him.

"You wanna conserve water with me?" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'd love to save water with you." Quinn said before moving off the bed.

30 minutes later both of them descended the stairs to see Brittany and Santana watching T.V.

"Finally. You guys didn't do it in the shower did you? That totally defeats the purpose ya know." Santana said narrowing her eyes.

"No Santana. Now tell me again why you're in my house?"

"We're going to get lunch at this place Puck told me about that is open on New Years Day. Also since we don't have school tomorrow, Brittany's throwing a party at her house." Santana said standing up along with Brittany.

"Are your parents not home Brittany?" Nathan asked.

"No they're stuck in Dayton too because of the snow storm." Brittany said as they all got into Nathan's Jeep.

"Oh. What do they do?"

"They work for N.A.S.A. " Brittany answered

Nathan raised his eyebrow and then looked at Brittany through the rear view mirror. How exactly two people that worked for N.A.S.A managed to have a daughter like Brittany, who writes her book reports in crayon…He didn't even want to know.

"That's…interesting Brittany." Nathan said before backing out.

Santana gave Nathan the address to _The Burger Pit _and they all arrived 45 minutes later.

"I'm fucking starving." Nathan stated, as he smelled the delicious burgers being cooked on the grill. They were quickly seated in one of the booths and given a basket of complimentary steak fries.

"Do you want any other sauces? We have ranch, honey mustard, barbeque sauce…" the hostess asked.

"Can we get both ranch and honey mustard?" Nathan asked.

"Sure. I'll have your server bring them to you." The hostess said with a smile before walking away.

"This place is pretty nice." Santana said looking around.

"Is it just me…or do only girls work here?" Quinn said observing the lack of male servers and hosts. She also noticed the uniforms, which consisted of khaki short shorts and tight dark green shirts.

"It's like Hooters." Nathan said looking around at all the girls.

"Of course Puck would know of this place." Quinn mumbled.

"That girl's kind of hot." Brittany said as she stared at one of the servers. The girls' back was to them as she stood taking an order from a table across from them. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled and falling beautifully down her back.

"She has a nice legs…and I hate to admit it, but a nice ass too." Santana said looking at the girls behind. Nathan smiled and leaned in to Quinn whispering something to her. Quinn chuckled slightly before looking at Santana and Brittany who were intently watching the brunette. That is until she turned around.

".God" Santana said after seeing the girls face.

"Was that Rachel?" Brittany said.

"You guys were totally just getting hot over Rachel Berry." Nathan said with a smile.

"I was not getting hot over Berry." Santana denied.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night Santana." Nathan said before receiving a swift kick to the shin. Nathan had to bite his tongue from screaming curses at Santana.

"This conversation never leaves this table. Got it?" Santana said glaring at Nathan and Quinn.

"Fine." Nathan said through clenched teeth. One of the servers brought them their dipping sauces and stated that their actual server would be with them in a minute.

"Good afternoon, my name is Rachel. I'll…." Rachel looked up from her note pad at her four fellow glee clubbers. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Rachel said with a cheery smile.

"Looking to get my grub on. I'm starving." Nathan said with a smile.

"Yeah because these two had a major sex-capade last night and are looking into intaking at least half the calories they burned." Santana said mockingly.

"well…um that's…nice I guess. Do you know what you want to order?" Rachel said awkwardly before readying her pen.

"Me and Britt will get two cowboy burgers." Santana said folding up her menu.

"Okay with everything on it?" Rachel asked

"yup. Thanks Berry" Santana said trying not to stare at the shorter girls legs.

"Quinn?" Rachel said turning towards her.

"Can I get the Bacon Cheese Burger? with everything." Quinn said handing Rachel her menu. Rachel wrote her order down and looked intently at Nathan.

"Can I get the bacon and bleu double cheese burger with spicy mayo. And everything else." Nathan said with a smile passing Rachel his menu.

"Okay. And Drinks?"

"Two Dr. Peppers. With a cherry." Brittany said with a smile

"I'll have a water." Nathan said

"Me too." Quinn said.

"All right. I'll get this right out to you guys." Rachel said before leaving.

"Damn Nathan. Are you planning on having a heart attack soon? That burger probably has like 2000 calories" Santana said.

"I told you I was hungry." Nathan said taking another steak fry from the basket.

Rachel quickly brought their drinks, setting them on the table.

"How long have you been working here Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Since we all decided to go to California in the summer. I took responsibility in getting a job that actually pays very well. Although I don't appreciate the objectification aspect of the job, I've been trying to save up." Rachel said putting four straws on the table.

"But…don't you like…feel bad cause you're a vegetarian and all." Nathan said taking a sip of his water.

"At times, but I actually convinced the owner to put vegetarian options on the menu. So I guess it balances out" Rachel said.

"Wait…so what's this about California in the summer?" Santana said questioningly.

"I forgot to tell you guys?" Nathan said. "We were thinking about taking a road trip to California during the summer. Are you two down?"

"Sure. We gotta be back though by the last two weeks for cheerios conditioning."

"Guys this is going to be so fun." Rachel said, a grin creeping onto her face.

"Wait Berry's going too?" Santana said.

"We're going to the gay pride parade in San Francisco. Kurt really wanted to go too. and we can visit other places while we're there too." Nathan said

"And I would really like to experience the parade on the count of my fathers both being gay." Rachel nodded.

"San I want to go. I like parades." Brittany said grasping the Latina's hand. Santana breathed in deeply. "We're down."

"Sweet." Nathan said with a smile.

"I'll be right back guys. Do you need anything else?" Rachel asked.

"We're good. Thanks Rachel" Quinn said.

Their burgers came quickly. Nathan and Quinn practically swallowed down their burgers in less than 5 bites. Santana and Brittany watched them with a mix of intrigue and disgust on their faces. Once they finished Nathan picked up the check and left Rachel a huge tip.

Santana and Brittany left once they got back and both Nathan and Quinn went down to the basement to rest.

"I'm gonna put a movie on. Is that cool?" Nathan said turning on the big screen and his blu ray player.

"Yeah that's fine baby…" Quinn said slumping into the couch she closed her eyes trying to rest. When she opened them back up she heard bombs and gunshots going off. She looked up from Nathan's shoulder to see tears falling from his eyes.

"Baby...are you…are you crying?" Quinn said sitting up to look at him. She looked at the screen to see the emotional scene.

"_If I'd known that was the last time I was gonna talk to Bubba, I would of thought of something better to say" _ForrestGump said.

"What?" Nathan said wiping some stray tears away. "No I just…I got something in my eye."

"_Then, Bubba said something I won't ever forget."  
"I wanna go home"  
"Bubba was my best good friend"_

Nathan's tears started falling from his eyes again as the touching scene played out.

"Awwww baby you're crying" Quinn smiled scooting upwards putting his face in her hands wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"This is one of my favorite movies. The only one I will cry in front of you with. But you better not tell anyone." Nathan said giving her a quick kiss.

They finished watching the movie and went their separate ways for a while. Once Quinn started to miss him she walked over to the garage to see Nathan sitting on his bike installing some new parts.

"Hey. Whatcha doin?" she said walking over to him.

"Oh just installing some new parts." Nathan said looking up with a smile.

Quinn bit her lip and went up to stand next to him. "What parts."

"Headlight. I'm finished now though." Nathan said wiping some grime from his hands with a red rag.

"Well Brittany's party is in a couple of hours."

"I kinda don't really wanna go…i'd rather stay home with you." Nathan said grabbing her hips. Quinn smiled and swung her leg over the bike now straddling Nathan's hips. Nathan grabbed her ass pulling her even closer to him.

"Well…I really want to go. I haven't seen everyone together in a while." Quinn said slowly grinding into his hips.

"you know…this isn't fair when you do things like _that _to convince me baby…" Nathan said looking up at her.

"So you'll go?" Quinn she said brushing her lips with his.

"You owe me. But yes. I'll go." Nathan said giving her a quick slap on the ass before swinging his leg over and walking into the house. Quinn wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

"So what is this favor that I owe you?" Quinn said into his ear.

"Hmmm…you. In that red lace underwear and those red suede heels you wore to pucks party….a sexy lapdance….and I think we'd be squared off." Nathan said sitting down on the couch.

"I think I can do that. But that's it. Just a lapdance? No other favors?" she said slipping a finger slowly down his chest.

"we'll see what's_ up_ by the end of the night." Nathan said raising and eyebrow

"if you can get it up…" Quinn joked. Nathan's face fell and he sighed before pushing Quinn off of him.

"What?" Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's...that's not something you joke about…it really brings down a guy's confidence…I was just…really tired last night I mean I know I can go a lot longer…but I'm also not at my full strength right now." Nathan said standing in front of her looking a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry baby…I still love you. And it's not like you can't…_please me_ in other ways…" Quinn said standing up and walking over to him. She pulled slightly on his collar bringing him into a kiss.

"Hmm…what kind of other ways…you might have to remind me…" Nathan said as he pulled away.

"Well…sometimes…" Quinn took one of his big hands in her own. "You use your hands…big and strong" she said putting them up to her lips giving them a quick kiss.

"And sometimes you use your fingers…rough and dexterous." Quinn said placing his fingers on her lips, her tongue darting out slightly before letting go of his hand.

"Sometimes you use your lips…on my neck…my shoulders…my collarbone…my chest…and maybe one day you'll use them somewhere…_else." _Quinn admitted. She wouldn't lie and say she never thought about him using his mouth…._down there,_ Santana had always said it was incredibly pleasurable. Although, her exact words weren't so…clean.

"You want me to eat you out?" Nathan said looking down at her with a raised eyebrow in question

"Don't make it sound so…gross." Quinn said furrowing her eyebrows.

"There's nothing wrong with you wanting me to do _that _to you. Lots of girls like it." Nathan said shrugging.

"Have you…ever done that to another girl?" Quinn asked bashfully.

"With my last girlfriend it wasn't that bad. It's just…different." Nathan said, placing his hands on her hips. "Are you…willing to do the same for me?" Nathan proposed.

"I've never done _that _with anyone." Quinn said turning them slowly. Nathan sat back down on the couch, Quinn straddling his lap.

"I'll let you figure out when you want to. " Nathan smiled, feeling her hands run through his hair. "But for now…we gotta get dressed and ready for Brittany's party."

"You know, if you would have met me a year ago. I would never talk about all this sex stuff with anyone…not even myself." Quinn said putting her forehead against Nathans.

"Well I'm glad I was the one to show you to the dark side." Nathan said as he lowered his voice when saying _dark side._

"Star wars reference, I think it's kinda cute that you can make a dorky reference and make it sound sexy." Quinn said giving him a quick kiss.

"You like my dorky references. But seriously. I would love to have you on top of me all night. But it's already 7. So we should get ready." Nathan said starting to move.

"Brittany can wait." Quinn said kissing him passionately.

They didn't leave until 9:30.

"So where exactly does Brittany live?" Nathan asked as he neared the edge of Lima's city limits.

"Uh…it's just outside Lima, more on the countryside." Quinn said as she played through some music tracks on Nathan's iPhone.

"Oh…okay. I was about to say….i thought my GPS was broken or something. I feel like I've been driving forever.." Nathan spoke as he looked at the GPS map one more time.

Quinn scrolled through Nathan's artists, only knowing about half and the other half she had never heard about in her life.

"You listen to Tupac?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow at him.

"If your from the bay area, you have to listen to Tupac. Like, you have to know at least one song of his. Personally, I like more of his mellow stuff." Nathan said

"Do you miss it? Living on the west coast I mean." Quinn asked.

"Of course. I mean that's my home ya know? I love the snow. But I don't really like living in it for three months. And having to shovel it out of the drive way all the time. Back home me and my friends would just go to lake tahoe or something during the winter." Nathan explained

"Do you think you'll ever move back?" Quinn asked again generally curious of his future plans.

"I'm applying to some of the pre-med programs at some colleges in California. But I'm really hoping to get into Stanford since Henry went there and he a lot of connections because of his job. I can get a grant for tuition and stuff." Nathan said seeing the expression on Quinn's face.

"What about you Quinn? I mean we've never talked about what you want after high school. What do you want to do?" Nathan asked.

"Honestly? I really want to be a teacher. I actually like being with kids. Maybe not a high school teacher…but middle school or elementary school I think would be fun." Quinn admitted.

"I think you'd be a great teacher babe. You're always really good with Riley and he's leaned a lot with you already." Nathan said with a smile.

"Yeah. But as for colleges, I don't know where exactly I want to go…" Quinn said.

"_Now arriving to destination on left" _the voice of the GPS spoke.

Nathan turned into the long drive way. Just by looking at it for a quick second, he already loved Brittany's house. It was a one story, ranch style house with a porch all the way around. The snow now covered the large area of land that they seemed to own, although snow was neatly shoveled off the pathways and driveway. There were already at least 10 cars on the long drive way, which usually meant it wasn't a glee kids only party.

"Hey I'm not gonna drink tonight okay? Cause I have to drive us home." Nathan said as both of them walked up to the front door. Quinn nodded and looked back towards the door to knock on it. They both heard the loud thumping of the speakers bass system, and people's voices trying to talk over the loud music.

Brittany opened the door with a beer In hand and smiled as she saw the couple.

"Hey you guys came! San said you were totally gonna ditch us so you guys can have another sexcapade but I said you'd come cause you love me." Brittany said with a proud smile

"Of course we love you Brit." Quinn said giving her a hug.

"Duh. Well anyways there's drinks and food and stuff in the kitchen. So yeah." Brittany said motioning toward the kitchen. Nathan nodded and went over to the guys to say what's up. Quinn of course followed Brittany into the kitchen to find Santana and Rachel bickering about something.

"Santana I'm not showing you my tattoo. I already get the rush of regret every time I see it myself." Rachel said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Berry I just want to see if you got it or not. I mean you could be lying to us." Santana said pointing at the shorter brunette.

"You can ask Finn he's seen it many times. And for some odd reason unknown to me, he actually likes it." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys." Quinn said as she grabbed herself a beer.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel said turning to smile at her.

"Q, in your honest opinion, do you think berry got her tattoo?" Santana said putting her beer down on the counter.

"Honestly I do." Quinn said taking a sip of her beer.

"Berry just show us the damn tattoo already." Santana sneered looking at Rachel.

Rachel huffed and put her beer down on the counter. "Fine. And people say that I'm annoying." Rachel lifted up her shirt and tugged down the side of her jeans showing the gold star tattoo on her hip.

"Okay. First of all Berry I apologize for doubting that you had gotten a tattoo. Second of all...who the hell knew that you had abs like that under those ugly ass animal sweaters." Santana said pointing to Rachel's toned figure.

"Says the one that was checking her legs and ass out earlier today." Quinn said with a devilish grin.

"What?" Rachel questioned turning towards Santana whose eyes were wide as saucers before she gave Quinn a death glare.

"Nothing that concerns you Berry. Archer! Get in here!" Santana yelled. Some jock had yelled _that's what she_ said from across room. Nathan walked in with Finn, puck, Rocky and Matt

"You rang?" Nathan joked

"If you don't get tubbers out of here I swear I will cut her." Santana said

"Santana I wish you wouldn't resort to violence. Is this because you accidentally checked me out today at lunch? Because it's completely normal and in a way very flattering. I do work out on the elliptical every morning for a reason." Rachel stated

"I was not checking you out!" Santana yelled out. At this point Brittany waltzed in with a new beer in hand before standing between Rachel and Santana. "What's going on guys?"

"Santana is denying the fact that you two were checking Rachel out today at the burger pit." Nathan stated. Santana glared at Brittany knowing her girlfriend had a problem of blurting things out.

"Oh Santana totally was not checking you out." Brittany said out loud. Santana smiled proudly crossing her arms over her chest. Brittany leaned into Rachel and stage whispered to her.

"We totally checked you out" she said with a smile.

"I can't win! Jesus" Santana said throwing her hands up.

"That's what she said" the same jock yelled out again. Santana downed her beer and threw the can at said jocks head.

"That didn't even make sense!" Santana said.

"Okay so who's playing the game again? We need to write down peoples names" Brittany said as she wrote down names. Mostly everyone was drunk or at least buzzed by now. And Brittany always wanted to play games so everyone gathered in the living room.

Nathan, Finn, Puck, Rocky, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt, and 4 other cheerleaders and 2 of the football jocks along couch watching Brittany.

"Okay so rules of the game. We have everyone's name written down twice. And everyone's name goes both hats. And the dice will tell you what you have to do." Santana said placing everyone's name in both hats

"So for example we'll pull Nathans name first then we roll the dice…" Santana rolled the dice seeing the result

"Kiss for 2 minutes…and then we'll pick another name and it might be Brittany. So you'd have to kiss Brittany for 2 minutes." Santana finished. " once your name is picked you're out of the hat and once the names are gone. That's the end of the game, got it?"

Everyone nodded and looked at each other. There was equal amount of girls to boys, and all the boys were hoping that none of them had to do anything together, they didn't mind if two girls had to do it though. The first pick, coincidently was Nathan and Brittany. Although the dice had decided to land on _leave a hickey_, which didn't really need an amount of time. Nathan looked at Quinn who was giving him a small smile before Brittany sat in his lap and started sucking at a certain spot on his neck. His eyes automatically closed and he started thinking of Quinn, which ended up being a bad idea because he was getting too turned on. He opened his eyes and attached his lips to Brittany's neck biting, sucking, and licking her neck. The next rounds were just as interesting. Puck had gotten paired with Santana, two of the football players ended up getting picked together but got off easy since they got _leave bite mark_. Finn, Rocky, Mike, had gotten three of the cheerleaders. This meant that either Rachel, Quinn, or the other cheerio would be doing something with Matt.

The first name was picked. Julie. Which was the other cheerios name. Although Rachel was slightly drunk, she knew she had a 33.3% chance her name was about to be picked. And although she loved Finn and pretty good friends with Quinn, she'd much rather make out with matt instead.

"Matt" Santana said as she read the piece of paper. Nathan's eyes widened because this meant that Rachel and Quinn had to do something. And that was an extreme turn on. Quinn's jaw dropped because she honestly didn't want to do anything with Rachel Berry of all people. She wasn't even paying attention anymore because she was wishing that she'd get anything other than kiss or make out. Matt and Julies turn was done before both girls knew it.

"Alright Quinn and Rachel. Let's see your fate." Santana said with a devilish grin. She rolled the dice and everyone leaned over to read it. Nathan was already digging around in his pocket for his iPhone.

"You two have to make out for 5 minutes." Brittany said looking at the two girls.

Puck and Nathan high fived each other, causing Quinn to glare at Nathan.

"Quinn. I understand that you might not want to do this…" Rachel started.

"let's just get over with it Berry." Quinn sad before leaning in to kiss Rachel. Nathan's eyes widened.

_Fantasy #2 involving one Quinn Fabray: Watch her make out with Rachel Berry. _Check that one off the list.

The kiss intensified and both girls were in a different mindset. Rachel had never kissed another girl before. It was different. Quinn's lips were so soft and tasted like vanilla lip-gloss with a hint of bud light beer.

Quinn was trying to keep her mind off the fact that she was kissing another girl. She tired to think of Nathan, but unlike him, Rachel's lips were soft and tasted like cherry chaptstick. It honestly couldn't get more cliché. But then she started to notice how good a kisser Rachel was. She somehow seemed to exceed any expectation Quinn had quickly thought of before the kiss. Then suddenly she felt Rachel start to lean into her and she leaned back, feeling the hard wood floor against her back.

Rachel had a hard time keeping balance with her eyes closed. When she felt herself leaning forward, she didn't expect Quinn to go along with it. Now Rachel was on top of Quinn and somehow she had slipped her leg between Rachel's, and it pressed up against her in _just _the right way. Then a moan escaped Rachel's lips and she bit down on Quinn's bottom lip slightly which caused Quinn to moan, which led to an even deeper kiss.

All the guys watching had their jaws on the floor. Finn started his normal _mailman _chant before Nathan punched him in the shoulder, telling him to stop ruining the moment. Puck had a wild grin on his face as he leaned back in his chair. Mike and Matt just kept staring, and Nathan was recording the scene on his iPhone.

"Okay times up." Santana said looking at the two girls. Rachel stopped and moved off of Quinn. Quinn sat up and fixed her shirt before clearing her throat. She looked at Rachel who was all flushed

"That was super hot." Brittany finally said.

"Can we play another game now please?" Quinn said as she used the back of her hand to wipe her lips. "One that doesn't involve kissing or anything partly sexual." She finished.

"We could play kings cup" Matt suggested. Everyone agreed and headed back towards the kitchen to play. Nathan ended up being the judge since he couldn't drink. He sat on one of the chairs with Quinn in his lap. He swore that she was grinding down on him on purpose throughout the whole game. The party died down after that game and Nathan just wanted to go home already, he had to carry Quinn out over his shoulder because kings cup definitely wasn't her drinking game. Which was odd because it's a game of chance. Once they arrived back home, Nathan brought her upstairs to her room.

"Baby….I love you sooo much." Quinn slurred as he placed her on her bed.

"I love you too Quinn." Nathan said smiling taking off her shoes and unbuttoning her jeans.

"Are we gonna have sex?" she asked him biting her lip in the process. Nathan chuckled slightly and walked over to her dresser and got out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Not tonight babe. You're too drunk. And I don't want you puking on me. I'm not THAT kinky." Nathan said as he pulled down her jeans and replaced them with her pajama bottoms.

"But…I'm like…really…really horny right now." Quinn slurred as Nathan quickly to her top off and put a loose fitting t-shirt on her.

"Okay…tell you what. Tomorrow morning. You can have your way with me okay? I promise. But you have to rest tonight." Nathan said before kissing her forehead and tucking her in.

"Okay. Night baby." Quinn said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"Good night." Nathan said as he shut off the lights and shut the door behind him.

**Post A/N: hmmm. Rachel/Quinn kiss. Can we please have that on the show? Please? anyways. I'm dumb. And the wonderful Anon had pointed out my stupid mistake of saying Beth was 1 year old already. I totally mixed up sectionals with regionals. So my bad. This is why I shouldn't have kids. I'd always forget how old they are. **

**A few things. I know the burger pit scene and the scene of Quinn and Nathan talking about their futures was kinda random. But trust me. They will be important later on in the story.**

**Next Chapter: Lapdance, (maybe) Shower sex, back to school, practice for Regionals, Quinn finds a certain video on Nathan's phone.**

**Later Chapters: Regionals, more sex, character death, an appearance of a certain parent, Nationals, then summer road trip. **


	24. So Damn Good

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 24: So Damn Good**

Quinn's eyes opened slowly, the sunlight making her head feel about 3 times bigger than usual. She groaned turning in bed towards her nightstand. She smiled at the sight of two Advil and a glass of water that Nathan had left her. She sat up slowly groaning again feeling her head pound. She reached over taking the two pills and a sip of water before slumping back down in her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

A couple hours later she felt a shift on her bed and a warm hand wiping her hair out of her face. She opened here eyes to see two big blue eyes looking at her and a charming smile.

"How you feeling baby?" Nathan said as he placed his hand outside her body.

"A lot better than when I first woke up. My head is still pounding a little bit." She groaned pushing the covers down.

"You wanna eat something? I made some Mac N' Cheese for lunch. My mom, Henry, and Riley should be home in an hour or so. Maybe longer they said." Nathan said

"Food sounds good." Quinn said with a smile.

"Just wait here. I'll eat up here with you" Nathan said before moving off her bed and walking back downstairs. He came back minutes later with two bowls of Mac n' Cheese. They sat and watched T.V. in Quinn's room talking about the night before.

"Just remind me never to over drink ever again." Quinn groaned as she put her empty plate on the ground. Nathan laughed slightly, "Okay I will remind you. But it was kinda hot watching you make out with Rachel."

"Is that one of your weird fantasy's? Watching me make out with Rachel?" Quinn said turning towards him.

"Maybe…" Nathan said back as he took another bite from his bowl.

"Why Rachel? I mean I would have thought maybe Santana or even Brittany…but Rachel?" Quinn scooted closer to him.

"Look, I won't lie to you. Rachel in her own way is extremely attractive. Not as much as you of course. But she is beautiful. There is no denying it." Nathan said honestly.

"I…guess your right. But I like you a lot better. Even though she was a really good kisser." Quinn said trying to pull his leg.

"Better than me?" Nathan said with a cocky smile turning towards her. Quinn placed a finger to her chin as if in thought.

"hmmm…you might have to kiss me and remind me…" Quinn said looking up at the ceiling innocently. Nathan smiled and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft at first before his slipped his tongue in, making Quinn moan into his mouth. He backed away and looked at her.

"It's a close call…but…your definitely better." Quinn said giving him another quick kiss before getting up.

"Where you going?" Nathan said walked after her.

"Shower. Wanna join me?" Quinn said as she raised one of her eyebrows and bit down on her bottom lip.

"As long as it's in my shower, since mine is bigger than yours." Nathan said as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically. He started walking towards his room, when Quinn leaned into his ear before whispering.

"Yours is always _bigger_…" she said seductively before taking his ear lobe in-between her teeth, biting down softly. Nathan groaned as he felt her lips trail down and start kissing his neck. He started to laugh slightly when she got to that certain spot just under his jaw, it always tickled when Quinn sucked on that spot.

"Damn strait." Nathan said through a laugh. He placed her down on the counter before walking over to his shower to turn on the water. He twisted the silver handle making sure the water was just hot enough. Nathan turned around to see a naked Quinn walk towards him. His eyes widened for a second, as many times as he's seen her naked, it had always been like it was the first time. Even though he had memorized every curve, every freckle, every centimeter of skin, it was like he wanted to learn them all over again. Quinn smirked and stared strait into his blue eyes.

"Jeez babe…It's like you've never seen me naked before." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Your amazing." Nathan said, it was all he could at the moment because he was pretty sure that all the blood that was supposed to lead to his brain was going down south. Quinn smiled shyly before getting into the shower feeling the hot water against her skin. She looked through the glass shower doors that were fogging up slowly to look at Nathan who was stripping down. He entered and stepped in behind her trying not to get too close. His eyes trailed down her back as the droplets rolled down her skin. He loved his shower. He liked that they didn't have to fight over who stood under the water because Henry had installed larger rain showerheads. It was perfect.

They went through their normal routine, lathering up, washing and rinsing out their hair, and so on. Nathan particularly enjoyed the lathering up part; he ran the soft bath sponge over Quinn's body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so enjoying the feeling of his hands on her. He placed the soft sponge on hit's hook before feeling Quinn turn around, her back to him as she let the water rinse off all the soap. Nathan watched as her hands ran through her hair and then back down her chest. His hands went for her hips again pulling her flush against his chest. She yelped at first contact before biting her lip feeling his fingers slip lower.

"Remember what Santana said…doing _this _defeats the purpose of taking a shower." Quinn said feeling his fingers started moving south.

"Santana's just jealous because she can't have you like I can…" Nathan said against Quinn's ear as he dipped his fingers into her entrance. Quinn suppressed a deep moan by biting her lower lip, leaning her body into his chest. He stepped forward towards the wall leaning her forward a bit. Quinn placed her hands on the wall feeling his fingers pump in and out of her.

"Nathan…" she moaned out grinding her backside into his groin. Nathan closed his eyes feeling her rub up against him, his other hand just pulling her closer to him. His thumb stretched upwards putting some pressure on her clit. Her hips jerked forward and a loud moan escaped her lips, the sound reverberating off the tile walls.

"Harder…" Quinn pleaded as she felt him insert a third finger into her. Nathan turned her around putting her back against the wall. Quinn looked up at him through hooded eyes, tiny droplets of water dropping from the tips of his hair. She watched as other droplets slid down over his shoulders and chest, down his arms and his fingers, which were now pumping harder into her.

Nathan watched as she tilted her head back, now keeping up with his thrusts with her own. Her nails dragged down his chest, over his abdomen, and over his hips before Quinn's slender fingers wrapped around his now semi-hard dick. He groaned loudly pushing further into her hands stepping a bit closer to her. Nathan goes a bit harder, adding some speed to his thrusts now.

"Fuck baby…you feel so damn _good_." Nathan groaned out. Quinn gripped him a bit tighter, sliding her hand up and down, using her thumb to rub small circles over his tip. Nathan steps flush against her now, skin against skin. His lips attach themselves to her neck sucking harshly on its base. Quinn gasped for air as he bit down lightly on her neck before licking over the red marks. She felt as he started to curl his fingers as he pulled out, pushing up slightly hitting the perfect spot.

"Nathan…I'm gonna…oh god…"Quinn started to feel her insides tighten as her orgasm came rushing through her. Nathan slowed down his pace before finally stopping as he held her up until she found her footing again. Quinn breathed heavily for a while, trying to catch her breath.

Quinn continued stroking him feeling him grow harder in her hands. He placed his hands against the tile wall, trapping Quinn between his arms. He was close, but there was one thing he wanted to do before he came.

"Stop…" he said against her ear. Quinn looked up at him, "are you okay?" She panicked slightly.

"just give me a second…I'll be right back." Nathan said before slipping out of the shower. He quickly went over to his medicine cabinet grabbing a condom, slipping it on himself and going back into the shower. Quinn smiled and bit her lip before feeling him press up against her.

"I wanna try something…" Nathan said, grinding his hips into hers.

"Anything…" Quinn said breathlessly

"Turn around…" Nathan said putting his hands on her hips. Quinn lifted an eyebrow and started to turn slowly, her back now facing him. She felt as he pushed his knee against her inner thigh spreading her legs a bit wider.

"Do you trust me?" he asks her as his hand pushes on her back, bending her at the hips.

"Yes." Quinn said placing her hands on the tile wall in front of her. She feels him grip her hip with his right hand, his left hand grabbing himself as he positioning himself at her entrance. Quinn moaned as he pushed into her slowly, his other hand now copying his right hand, placing his left on her hip.

Nathan groaned feeling the new angles he was hitting inside Quinn. His hands gripped her hips harshly as he pumped in and out of her from behind. Quinn closed her eyes feeling Nathan's every thrust, hearing his grunts resound off the tile walls.

"how…how does it feel?" Nathan breathed out between thrusts.

"f-feels _so _good…please…don't stop…" Quinn spoke between loud moans. She felt his hands unclench from around her hips and move back and grip her ass. Quinn smiled before biting her lip and releasing a deep guttural moan from her lips. Nathan sped up slightly, the slapping sound of skin against skin reaching his ears.

"ffuuuuck…" Nathan grunted feeling himself closer to his boiling point. His left hand ran up her back, over her left shoulder and up her left arm, finally intertwining his fingers with hers, and thrusting harder. Quinn gripped his fingers with her own, feeling him shift a bit hitting a new spot inside her. She feels his right hand reach around and start rubbing small circles around her clit. Quinn bucked her hips forward and gasped loudly.

"…so close baby…" Quinn moaned out. Nathan kept up with his pace and leaned over sucking lightly on her shoulder. He bit down harshly, simultaneously putting more pressure on the tight bundle of nerves between her legs.

"Nathan!" she yells out feeling her inner walls clench around him as he still pumped in and out of her from behind. Nathan bit his lip, helping Quinn ride out her orgasm, feeling himself spill into the condom as he yelled out a string of curses. He slips out of her once she's calmed down turning her around to face him again.

"Did you…like that?" Nathan breathed out against her ear trying to catch his breath.

"Amazing…" Quinn said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his back leaving small kisses on his shoulders.

"We should probably get out of here. I'm starting to get all wrinkly." Nathan chuckled lightly. Quinn leaned up to kiss him quickly before turning off the water and stepping out grabbing a towel for herself and another for Nathan. By the time they dried off and got dressed, Nathan's parents and Riley walked in through the door looking tired. Nathan and Quinn walked out to greet them as they slumped onto the couch.

"Hey guys." Nathan said leaning down to kiss his mom on the cheek and give Henry and Riley a hug.

"How was the drive back?" Quinn asked.

"Horrific. .Traffic." Henry said slowly before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"The snow storm was incredibly intense but we're home. What did you two do while we were gone?" Jesslyn asked

Nathan looked over at Quinn with a cocky smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing too special. Just…stayed home pretty much." Quinn said looking back at Nathan as she bit her lip.

"Well that's nice. We're sorry we couldn't celebrate New Years with you two." Jesslyn apologized before getting up. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep early. What about you hun?" she said looking towards Henry. Henry just nodded with half closed eyes taking Riley, who was already asleep, up the stairs.

"What do you want to do?" Nathan said slumping down onto the couch, turning on the television.

"We have to go back to school tomorrow. And you have to start your volunteering job again this weekend. I want to spend time with you." Quinn said snuggling up next to him.

"Sounds good to me." he said with an endearing smile before wrapping his arms around her.

The next day was the first day back at school after the winter break. Everyone was excited to see each other and show off all the cool things they got for Christmas (or Hanukah in Rachel and Pucks case.) They were all excited to start practice for Regionals. The thought of losing again was NOT an option. Mr. Schue even wanted them to have practices after school or on weekends. Nearing end of class, Mr. Schue opened the floor up for questions

"Mr. Schue, are there any rules to regionals? As far as song selection goes?" Nathan asked.

"As far as song selection goes, it has to be an appropriate song, no curse words or anything extremely sexual, but other than that everything should be fine." Mr. Schue nodded. "Your assignment this week will be a competition. Get you revved up and also give you a chance to go through song choices. Boys vs. Girls." Mr. Schue said with a smile. All the girls cheered and started clapping already suggesting songs for their number.

"It's all good…we totally won last time." Puck said shrugging.

"Excuse me. I found that our number was far superior to yours. Our number at least had a more positive message." Rachel turned around in her chair to glare at Puck. The bell rang and all the kids packed up their things and walked out towards their other classes.

While Quinn was in English class Nathan had texted her while he was in history.

**Hey baby. How's class? –Nate**

**Boring. We're reading **_**The Scarlet Letter**_** out loud. How's history? –Q**

**We're learning about the reconstruction period. Nothing too special. –Nate**

**Oh. Like you? ;] -Q**

**That's funny. You weren't saying that last night. Or I'm sorry. Last afternoon, and also you were screaming it, not saying. ;] -Nate**

**Whatever. Pay attention in class you big dummy. I'll see you next period. 3 –Q **

Nathan read Quinn's last text and put away his phone, trying to focus on his teachers lecture. Time passed by quickly and by the time Nathan knew it, Quinn was already picking him up from after school training. He hopped into the jeep throwing his duffle bag into the backseat.

"Hey. How was training?" Quinn asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Intense. We're doing weight training since it's been snowing so much outside." Nathan said stretching out his legs in the passenger seat.

"Yeah. I'm still sore from Coach Sylvester's work out today. I think I pulled a muscle." Quinn pouted.

"I can give you a massage or something when we get home." Nathan suggested chastely as he leaned back in his seat.

"Okay. Your mom wanted us to stop by and get something for dinner since she didn't feel like cooking tonight."

"Well let's stop buy the store. We can make a quick pasta or something. Like those already made ravioli. Buy some already made sauce. Party." Nathan said with a small laugh.

"Sounds good" Quinn giggled. They talked about their classes on the way to the store and about regionals and glee. Nathan grabbed a shopping basket and walked hand in hand with Quinn towards the cold food section.

"Babe…they got seven cheese ravioli" Nathan said excitedly grabbing two packages of the pasta.

"You and your cheesy food obsession." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes picking out some pre-made pasta sauces.

"Well you have a bacon obsession. But I still like you." Nathan said looking at her from across the circular cooler. Quinn looked up at him and smiled before looking back down and blushing slightly.

"We should get some garlic bread too." Nathan suggested as they walked down towards the bread aisle. Quinn walked slowly feeling a slight pull in her back every time she took a step. They quickly purchased their food and drove back home to start making dinner. The five of them sat at the table enjoying the pasta that they had made.

"Quinn I wanted to talk to you." Jesslyn said from across the table.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn said looking up from her plate.

"No sweetie. Nothing's wrong. It's just one of the girls at the RV lot quit and I'm getting swamped with orders. I was wondering if you wanted to take over. I'm sure you could handle school and a job." Jesslyn offered. "You can come over after school and then leave to pick up Nathan after his practices. And you don't have to work weekends if you don't want too."

"That would be great Jesslyn. I've been thinking about getting a job actually. So I can pay for our summer trip." Quinn answered

"Oh that's right. I already have all the papers on file for that. " Jesslyn said with a smile. After dinner, Quinn and Nathan had gotten stuck with dish duty and quickly washed and dried the dishes before heading upstairs to start their homework. Before bed, Quinn walked over to Nathan's room to say goodnight. She stood at the doorway watching Nathan as he read his history book.

"Hey." She smiled walking over to him. he put his book down, his black glasses framing his eyes. He takes them off and sits up strait in bed.

"Hey baby." He said with a smile placing his book on the nightstand next to him.

"How come I never see you in those classes? I think this is like...the third time." Quinn said as she lay in bed next to him.

"I wear my contacts normally. And last time you saw me in them, you made fun of me." Nathan said lifting his eyebrow.

"No I didn't." Quinn said defending herself.

"Yes you did. But I forgive you." Nathan said leaning over to kiss her.

"Do I still get my massage? My back still hurts." Quinn pouted looking up at him.

"Sure. Turn over. Take your shirt off." Nathan said moving off the bed. He walked into his bathroom to get some lotion. Quinn removed her t shirt and laid on her stomach. She felt the bed dip as Nathan straddled the back of her thighs.

"I better not feel anything poking me…" Quinn joked.

"I may not have any willpower after not doing it for a month. But I have enough willpower to last me a while after yesterday." Nathan laughed. He reached for her bra clasp, quickly unhooking it. He put a small amount of lotion on his hands before putting pressure on the sore muscles, starting at Quinn's shoulders. Quinn groaned at the amazing feeling of his hands digging into tight muscle. He massages her shoulders for a good 5 minutes before moving down to her lats. His thumbs rubbed deep circles into her lower sides. She moaned deeply rolling her body slightly at his touch. She was trying to keep her cool as he touched her. But the knots he was working out felt so damn good.

"Lower…" Quinn moaned out. Nathan raised an eyebrow and moved his hands to her lower back, pushing down slightly on her spine.

"God…" Quinn mumbled into the pillow.

"Your incredibly tense babe. You need to relax more." Nathan smirked slightly putting a bit more pressure into her muscles. Quinn gasped again as he rubbed her down. There was an immense heat collecting in the pit of her stomach as he kept rubbing the soreness out of her back. Nathans hands moved back up to her shoulders. His fingers slipped even further upward slowly and gently massaging her neck. Quinn gasped and rolled her hips into Nathans bed. She felt the coil in the pit of her stomach tighten even more, and it was only seconds from uncoiling again.

_Keep it together Quinn. You know if you…go over the edge, Nathan's going to crack jokes about it forev….oh god... _

Nathan pressed on the soft spot between Quinn between her shoulder and neck. Quinn shut her eyes tightly letting out a high pitched moan as she went over the edge.

_This is so embarrassing…_Quinn thought as she felt Nathan stop his ministrations.

"Quinn…did…did you just…" Nathan moved off of her and watched as she sat up clutching a bed sheet to her chest. He noticed the flushed skin and her breathing was altered.

"Shut up." Quinn said giving him a death glare. She watched as a wide grin grew on Nathans face before he started laughing. He reached over to his night stand getting his iPhone.

"YOU DID!" Nathan said through his laugh before snapping a quick picture of Quinn in her post-orgasm state. He felt hard punches on his arm from Quinn as she tried to reach for the phone. She quickly clasped her bra back up and put her shirt on before straddling Nathan's hips, pinning him down with her strong legs. She grasped his wrists taking the phone out of his hands.

"Give me that…how do I delete it?" she said looking through his camera roll. She noticed all the videos and pictures, one of them catching her eye. "DID YOU TAKE A VIDEO OF ME KISSING RACHEL?" she said as she clicked on the small thumbnail. The sounds of wet kisses came from the phone speakers as she watched her kiss Rachel Berry.

"uh yeah…I told you it's one of my fantasies. I couldn't pass up that opportunity" Nathan said sitting up. Quinn pushed him back down harshly, holding the phone to his face.

"Delete it." Quinn demanded

"What if I say no?" Nathan said as he looked up at her. Quinn arched one of her eyebrows and ran her hand down his body and cupped his package giving it a squeeze. Nathan's eyes automatically closed, his hips rolling into her hand.

"Delete it." She repeated again, rubbing her palm against him again. Nathan was already halfway to a full hard on. Quinn grips him again over his shorts feeling him grow harder. Nathan takes the phone from her and inputs his pass code to delete the video.

"Okay. it's deleted" Nathan groans out, showing her his phone. Quinn leans down giving him a quick kiss before moving off of him.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave me here like this?" Nathan said point down to his groin.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." Quinn said as she stuck out her tongue out at him. Nathan rolled his eyes and crashed back down onto his bed. Quinn walked over to her room to change her underwear and shorts before going to bed. She slipped on one of Nathan's old sweatshirts that she had _borrowed _from his closet. It still smelled of his cologne, which she secretly loved. Quinn turned down the covers and sheets before snuggling in.

On the other end of the hall, Nathan was still _frustrated_ and got up to sit at his desk, opening his laptop. He was really glad he had uploaded that video to his computer before he deleted it.

He was going to need it tonight.

**Post A/N: so this is kind of a short filler chapter. I decided to put Quinn's real lapdance in the next chapter. Next chapter will get pretty scandalous.**

**Some other things. I'm ending this story at the end of junior year. But there will be a sequel describing their summer in California. And then a third, three part story, describing life after high school. **

**Next Chapter: Lapdance (for real this time), Boys vs. Girls, glee club bonding time, Brittana/Finchel moments, and Rachel get's into a jam. **

**Coming up: Regionals, Quinn/Beth moments, Character Death, more Tattoos, Henry/Nathan and Quinn/Jesslyn bonding. **


	25. Battle

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 25: Battle**

**I want to thank my neighbor Casey for helping me come up with a song for the girls. **

The next morning was the same as always. Quinn woke up, took a shower, had breakfast, brushed her teeth, and was dropped off at school by Jesslyn. She met up with Brittany and Santana as they walked to glee together. The three girls walked in to find the other girls already huddled around the piano. Rachel looked up from the sheet music sprawled on the piano top.

"Oh good, you three are here. I've taken the liberty of picking out some songs that we could do for the competition on Friday." Rachel spoke

"Of course you did Berry. What kind of awful musical Broadway songs did you pick out this time?" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"For your information Santana my musical knowledge is not limited to Broadway classics. And thankfully because I thought ahead of the situation, I picked out more current songs that I'm sure you will all know." Rachel spoke as she showed the girls the sheet music. Santana and Brittany looked over the music before Brittany spoke

"I don't want to do Britney Spears." She deadpanned. Brittany went off about how her name was Brittany S. Pierce, which when said quick enough, sounded exactly like Britney Spears. Santana of course gave everyone a demanding death glare and all the girls moved on from _she who shall not be named. _

"We can do this song." Tina said pointing to one of the songs. Mercedes hummed the tune. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it fits everyone's vocal range. And we can have a lot of fun with it. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn can you come up with some Choreography?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah of course." Quinn said before looking over the song.

"This time around the boys will have no chance. I have a feeling we'll be able to make this song incredible." Rachel nodded with a big grin. Moments later the boys walked in chatting about their song choices quietly. The girls were already seated in their normal spots. Nathan walked up to the middle step before giving Quinn a quick kiss.

"Hey baby." He said before sitting down next to her.

"You're extra peppy today. What's going on?" Quinn said as the turned towards him.

"I have a surprise for you. But I'll tell you after class." Nathan said with small smile. Mr. Schue walked in and quickly started class before letting the guys and girls separate to separate and start on their performances. The girls were allowed to use the auditorium first while the guys stayed in the choir room.

"Okay so what song are we gonna decided on? It's basically between these two right?" Finn said holding the two packets of sheet music.

"I think we should go with this one. I mean it has enough parts that everyone can sing. And it's easy to harmonize. We can even give everyone an instrument. It has lead and rhythm guitars, bass guitars, drums, tambourine, the whistling parts, and the little…shaker things." Nathan said.

"Okay so it's decided. We'll go with this song?" Puck asked as he took a look at the sheet music.

"I like it. I can play the bass." Artie spoke up.

"Yeah and me and matt can take on the whistling part at the start." Mike said as Matt nodded.

"Yeah. I can play lead guitar, Nate you can take on Rhythm guitar right? And Finn on drums?" Puck said point to each of the guys. Nathan and Finn nodded and turned towards Kurt who was filing away his finger nails.

"I suppose I can play the tambourine." Kurt said not looking up from his hands.

"Then it's settled. We can start practice now." Finn said standing up, the other guys following his lead. The girls switched places with the boys once their time was up. They exchanged dirty looks as they passed each other on the way to the auditorium, both groups confident they were going to come out on top.

Quinn was expecting Nathan to be waiting for her after glee, but unfortunately he wasn't there. She was trying to guess what the _surprise _was, maybe it was a double BLT for lunch, or maybe he had bought her something. Quinn started walking towards her English class alone watching as some of the cheerios gave her dirty looks.

English passed by quickly and as Quinn stood at her open locker switching out her books, a cropped red rose entered her field of view. She smiled and turned around to see Nathan standing behind her.

"Is this for me?" Quinn spoke taking the rose from his hand.

"Yup." Nathan smiled before he leaned down and kissed her chastely. Quinn smiled against his lips before pulling away, licking her lips unconsciously. 

"So what's this surprise you said you had?" Quinn said as she walked down the hall, hand in hand with Nathan towards their Anatomy class.

"Well…I wanted to tell you after Glee. But I'm not sure how you're gonna react to the news…cause you know…you might want to _congratulate _me in a certain way…and we can't do _that _at school…well I mean. We can. I'd be down…" Nathan said as he raised his eyebrows. Quinn smacked him playfully in the arm, "only if I was extremely desperate…but seriously what's the surprise?"

"Well I was going to tell you…but since you hit me…I'm gonna have to make you wait till lunch." Nathan said as he narrowed his eyes. Quinn hung her mouth open before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine…be that way." she sneered. Nathan laughed before giving her a peck on the cheek before walking into class.

When lunch came around Quinn had thought about every possibility of Nathan's surprise. She sat with the Glee kids and continued to eat her lunch as she listened in to the separate conversations going on. Minutes later she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. Quinn read the message from Nathan, which read:

**Meet me in the biology lab room. –Nate **

Quinn stood up and said goodbye to her friends before walking the empty halls towards the lab room. It was on the more secluded part of the school, most of the lab classes were just in case of any chemical accidents Quinn supposed. She walked into the lab room to see Nathan waiting for her.

"Your not gonna try and take advantage of me in here are you?" Quinn joked before walking over to him. Nathan smiled and leaned against one of the lab tables.

"Not if you don't want me too. But I did promise to tell you about my surprise." Nathan started.

"Oh you mean after the fact I was going crazy trying to guess what it was?" Quinn said arching one of her eyebrows. Nathan just shook his head and laughed before reaching into his backpack and taking out an envelope.

"Here. You can read it." Nathan said handing Quinn the letter. Quinn opened it carefully reading it out loud

"Dear Nathan James Archer, we'd like to congratulate you on receiving the Franklin B. Pope Scholarship to the college of your choice…" Quinn's voice became higher pitched as she read the words and a smile crept upon her lips before she attacked Nathan with a big hug.

"BABY! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" she screamed jumping up into his arms. Nathan laughed and kissed her cheek before spinning her around and placing her up on one of the lab tables.

"Thanks Quinn, I don't even know how to feel right now I mean, it's 25,000 dollars. That plus my savings plus the grant from the school. I can really do this." Nathan said as he looked up at Quinn.

"I'm proud of you Nathan. I really am. You've been through so much, it's nice to see you receive some happiness from time to time." Quinn said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You make me happy too." Nathan said before kissing Quinn softly. Quinn's arms wrapped around Nathan's neck, pulling him closer to her. Once the need for oxygen was necessary they broke apart, both panting wildly.

"I have a surprise for you too. But you have to wait until after dinner." Quinn said with a seductive smile. Nathan raised his eyebrows and quickly kissed her again before backing away and letting her hop off the counter.

"Does it involve you naked? Cause that would be pretty awesome…" Nathan spoke as he watched Quinn walk towards the door.

"Hmm…maybe." Quinn said looking over her shoulder. Nathan playfully smacked her in the butt before they left. Quinn turned around laughing slightly before pulling him into another kiss. Nathan stumbled forward slightly, pushing Quinn into a row of lockers. Their kiss intensified before hearing the clearing of someone's throat.

"Can you guys keep it in your pants for the next 2 and half hours? Jesus." Santana spoke as she stood next to Brittany. Nathan backed away and turned towards her.

"oh like you two always keep it in your pants during school hours? Remember that time I found you two in the janitors closet." Nathan said raising and eyebrow.

"But…we don't' wear pants to school. So it doesn't count." Brittany said innocently, trying to justify their actions.

"We were just kissing, Santana. There isn't a rule against kissing someone at school." Quinn said still leaning against the row of lockers.

"Whatever. We were just headed towards the locker room. See you later." Santana said as her and Brittany walked off, pinkies linked as always. The loud ring of the school bell rang through the empty halls minutes later. Nathan walked Quinn to her class, passing by Rachel and Finn.

"Do you wanna hang out after school tonight?" Finn said as he walked hand in hand with Rachel.

"I'd love to Finn, but I have to work tonight." Rachel said as she looked up at him.

"Oh okay. Maybe tomorrow" Finn said with a smile

"Sure. So have you and the guys chosen a song yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome. It's cool cause, I mean all the guys do a part." Finn said excitedly.

"What song are you doing?"

"What song are YOU doing?" Finn said jokingly.

"I can't tell you…it's a surprise." Rachel said with a large grin on her face.

"Well I can't tell you then either." Finn said raising his eyebrows. Rachel pouted before seeing Finn's reluctant face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I'll get it out of you somehow." Rachel said narrowing her eyes.

"I'll see you after school Rach." Finn said leaning down to kiss his girlfriend. Rachel smiled into the kiss before backing away.

"I'll see you." She answered before leaving another kiss on the side of his lips.

The school day passed by quickly, Santana and Brittany were now getting dressed in their cheerio sweatpants and long sleeve shirts. Coach Sylvester had made them run wind sprints throughout the whole practice.

"Do you really think Nathan and Quinn were gonna do it a school?" Brittany asked as she put her things in her duffle bag.

"Please B, Quinn might be all sexed up now that she's with Nathan. But she's still Quinn Fabray. I mean I don't think I've ever seen her without that cross around her neck." Santana spoke.

"Does that mean we're bad people? Cause that one time when you were really sad and I…" Brittany started

"No B, it doesn't mean were bad. I mean, it's not my fault the big guy upstairs made you super hot." Santana said as they walked out of the locker room. Brittany blushed slightly before speaking up.

"That's true. But you're super hot too so it's like a match made in heaven or something." She stated

"Yeah probably." Santana smiled before opening the door for Brittany.

Later on that night, Quinn had watched Jesslyn and Henry go up stairs and go to bed. Once she knew they would be fast asleep, she walked upstairs and headed towards Nathan's room. She had promised him a surprise after dinner, but homework had gotten in the way. Quinn opened his bedroom door finding him just finishing up his pre-bed work out of sit ups and push ups. He looked up at her from the floor and smiled.

"Hey" he spoke.

"You ready for your surprise?" Quinn said as she looked down at him.

"I've been waiting all day." Nathan spoke standing up. Quinn took him by the hand towards her room, which was the farthest away from Henry and Jesslyn's room. She sat him down on the end of her bed, Nathan watched as she sauntered over to her night stand and took out a black scarf.

"I'm gonna wrap this around your eyes okay?" Quinn said standing between his legs. Nathan nodded before he felt the soft cotton around his eyelids. Quinn made sure it was secure and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "When I tell you to. I want you to take it off okay?"

"Okay." Nathan said hearing her walk off. It felt as if years had passed by before he heard the low sound of music coming from behind him. He felt soft hands run up his jean clad thighs. Nathan breathed in deeply, a bit startled from the touch. He felt a soft pair of lips on his neck, nimble fingers grazing the skin under his shirt.

"Are you ready?" Quinn whispered into his ear.

"Yes." Nathan answered quickly before hearing her walk away slightly.

"Take it off." Quinn said looking at him. Nathan untied the scarf from behind his head and slid it off his eyelids. His eyes started at the red suede heels, worked there way up long lean legs, to red lace boy shorts, over sculpted abs, perk breast covered by a matching red lace bra, long blonde hair falling over perfect shoulders, and a white marine cap on her head.

"Need help picking your jaw up off the floor baby?" Quinn asked playing with her fingers, slightly nervous.

"Quinn…as much as I want you to do…whatever you're planning to do. PLEASE, PLEASE let me take a picture of you like this. I honestly…I…I don't even…instant hard on." Nathan said stuttering slightly. Quinn arched one of her perfect eyebrows and chuckled lightly.

"As long as you don't show anybody this time." Quinn said stepping a bit closer. Nathan quickly took his iPhone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture.

"Okay. I promise." Nathan said before standing up, starting to walk towards her.

"Whoa there cowboy…I'm not done yet." Quinn said pushing him back down onto her bed. Nathan looked up at her as her hips started swaying to the soft music. Nathan's eyes ran up and down her figure, looking over every curve.

_Legs. Calves. Hips. Abs. oh god that ass… _Were the thoughts that were running through Nathan's mind. He licked his lips as she turned around, placing her hands on his thighs to steady herself as she ground her ass into his groin.

"Baby…I don't think I can last any longer…" Nathan grumbled under his breath as his eyes closed automatically. Quinn turned around to straddle his hips, slowly gyrating in his lap.

"We can't have sex…you're parents will hear." She whispered in his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth sucking and biting on it gently. "How much do you want me right now?" she asked huskily.

"f-fuck…like…a lot. we…we can do it in the jeep. I don't even…care right now…I'd bend you over that dresser if I could…" Nathan said grasping her hips. Quinn bit down harder on his earlobe, punishing him for being a bit TOO vulgar (even if she secretly liked it.) Nathan groaned loudly.

"You know...I know for a fact that you like it when I talk dirty to you. " Nathan said rubbing small circles over Quinn's hipbones with his thumbs.

"You think so huh? How do you know?" Quinn said challenging him. Nathan smirked and quickly stood, and placed her on the bed. His hands went up to his white marine cap that was on her head taking it off of her.

"Cause…I can feel it." Nathan whispered into her ear as he sucked on the sweet spot on her neck. His hands ran up and down her abs, softly grazing the hem of her lace underwear.

"You get so fucking wet for me. I don't even have to touch you…" he said as he removed his hand from her body, placing it on the side of her head as he hovered over her. Quinn swallowed hard, looking up at him as he spoke again.

"You start to shift your thighs together when ever I say something slightly dirty. Trying to relieve some of that tension…but it only makes you wetter…" he said huskily. Nathan leaned down even closer to her ear now.

"And do you know why baby?"

Quinn could only moan a soft "no…" before hearing his next sentence.

"Because no matter how much you try or what you do…no one can make you cum like I can. No one _fucks _you like I can huh baby...you like it when I use my fingers…hitting your g-spot…rubbing those tight hard circles around your clit." Nathan said as he ran hand down her body, cupping her between the legs, putting some pressure on her. Nathan could feel her already soaked through her underwear. Quinn moaned, biting her lip, trying to soften the sound. Her breath was erratic as she tried to remember how to actually breathe.

"Look at how wet you are now baby…I didn't even touch you that whole time… and your already soaked through your nice underwear…I can only imagine how wet you get when I talk about my dick being inside you…stretching you out…filling you up…hitting all the spots only I know about." Nathan said, enjoying this feeling of power as she wriggled underneath him, bucking her hips upward for some release.

"How much do you want me right now?" He said turning the tables on her. Quinn opened her mouth, trying to urge her brain to form actual words instead of moans and groans.

"I want you so badly baby…" Quinn finally said.

"I want you to tell me how wet you get for me when I talk dirty to you…" Nathan said, teasing her as he pulled on the hem of her underwear.

"I get so…_fucking _wet for you baby…just please…" Quinn whined pushing her core into his palm again.

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want me to do to you…" Nathan said, pushing into her with his palm, rubbing upwards slightly. Quinn was beginning to get impatient, but the words slipped out of her mouth without thought.

"Please…_Fuck me _Nathan_…_"

Nathan quickly pushed his hand into her underwear, inserting three fingers into her wet heat. Quinn put her arm over her mouth, purposefully biting down to muffle a scream of pleasure. Nathan had only pumped in and out of her a few times, but Quinn was already close to the edge. She felt as the curled his fingers inside of her every time he pulled out. Nathan licked up her neck before sucking, biting, and kissing one particular spot.

"oh god…baby…I'm gonna…" Quinn said through harsh pants, her left hand grasped the sheets underneath her, her right hand reached for one of her pillows. Nathan thrust even harder, watching her as she screamed into her pillow once she went over the edge. Quinn gasped for air, her eyes still closed, hair mussed up sticking to her forehead. Nathan rested on his hands, hovering over her, watching as she came down from her orgasmic high. He smiled once she finally opened her eyes, her pupils blown, her irises a dark shade of hazel.

"Jeep?" Nathan asked.

"Bathroom." Quinn said pushing him off of her and dragging him towards her bathroom. She didn't think she could make it to the garage.

Hours later, the two were fast asleep on Quinn's bed. The soft beeping of Nathan's phone woke him from his slumber. He turned, unwrapping his arms from around his sleeping beauty. Nathan looked at the screen seeing Rachel on his screen.

"Hello?" Nathan said groggily as he looked at the clock, which read 1am.

"Nathan, I'm sooo sorry. I know it's late but…I'm at work right now and my car won't start and I tried calling Finn but he can sleep through the apocalypse so he hasn't picked up his phone. And then I tried calling puck but he's not answering either…"

"Rachel…do you need me to pick you up?" Nathan said stopping her mid-rant.

"Yes please. I'd appreciate it greatly. This isn't the best neighborhood…" she said nervously.

"I'll be there. Give me 5 minutes to get dressed." Nathan said

"Thank you Nathan. See you." Rachel said before hanging up. Nathan groaned and slipped out of bed. He quickly walked to his room, slipping on a clean pair of boxers, basketball shorts, a long sleeve thermal and fitted hoodie. Nathan quickly and quietly went down the stairs and into the garage. It took him 30 minutes to get to The Burger Pit. He didn't see Rachel's car in the parking lot, but he drove around back to see Rachel's car parked. Rachel was standing against the driver's side door as three trucker guys surrounded her. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Rachel…you okay?" Nathan said approaching her, keeping his eyes on the three men, his body ready for a fight. One of the trucker guys grabbed Rachel's arms.

"Get outta here boy. This don't concern you." The trucker said.

"Let her go or I'll call the cops." Nathan said getting closer.

"Call 'em. We'll kick your ass before they get here." The one closest to Nathan said. There was a moment of dead silence, Nathan looked into Rachel's eyes before giving her a small nod and throwing the first punch. Nathan quickly knocked the first trucker to the ground. Rachel pushed the trucker who was holding her away, but being as petite as she was, the trucker had thrown her to the ground.

Nathan saw the act and felt a certain fire burn in his chest. He kicked the second trucker in the chest, beating him to the ground. The third threw a 1-2 punch at to Nathans ribs. Once Nathan backed away, the trucker took out a switchblade from his pocket. Nathan eyed the blade moving around him cautiously. The trucker rushed him getting a quick slice in on Nathan's right side. The movement left the trucker open for a powerful haymaker to the truckers face. Nathan grabbed Rachel from off the ground running towards his jeep. He burned some rubber before finally exiting the parking lot. They didn't speak, and since Rachel's house was closest, Nathan drove her home. 20 minutes later he parked in her driveway and turned off the car, looking at her.

"You're hurt." He said looking at her knee and arm that were scraped up. Rachel burst into tears, the last hour catching up with her. Nathan didn't know what to do, if it were Quinn he'd hug her and kiss her tears away. But this was Rachel, so he placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing small circles, trying to calm her down. They stayed in the car for another 10 minutes before Nathan stepped out and walked her into her house. She automatically started walking upstairs towards her bedroom, Nathan followed and sat next to her on the foot of her bed.

"Rachel…are…do you wanna…talk about it or something?" Nathan asked.

"I'm so stupid." She said through some sniffles. "I had to close up tonight. And I should have locked up earlier, but those three guys came in before closing, so I had to service them. Once the cooks finished they left, and once the three guys had finished and paid they left too. So I locked up and left for my car. I was waiting in the for a while before it started to get too cold. So I walked out to get a blanket from my truck, and that's when they surrounded m-me." Rachel said starting to cry again.

"Th-they started saying all these vulgar things to me…of things they wanted to do to me…" the tears started to fall down her face.

"Hey…it's okay. You're safe now…you're not stupid Rachel. It could have happened to anyone…" Nathan said placing the same comforting hand on her back. Rachel leaned in hugging him, placing her head in his chest.

"They…they could have raped me…" Rachel said quietly.

"But they didn't. You're safe. We should get you patched up. Clean out those scrapes. Do you have a first aid kit?" Nathan asked.

"It's in the bathroom. Medicine cabinet." Rachel spoke. Nathan got up walking over to her bathroom, re-entering her bedroom with the white first aid box. He took out some alcohol pads, gauze, tape, and band aids. The first scrape was just below her knee, he kneeled in front of her taking her lean leg placing it on his thigh. He ripped open the alcohol pad package and looked up at Rachel, "This might sting a little."

Rachel nodded and looked down at the scrape. Nathan dabbed her wound, hearing her hiss through clenched teeth. He quickly blew cold air over it, soothing away the burn. He repeated this motion until he put some gauze and tape over that one. The second and third scrape was on her inner forearm and palm. Nathan repeated the same process, alcohol pad, cold air, gauze, tape.

"There you go. All patched up." Nathan looked up and smiled at Rachel as he put the supplies back into the first aid kit. She looked down at him seeing the bloodstain on his hoodie.

"you're hurt too…" she said running her fingers over his wound.

"I'll be okay…" Nathan said lifting up his shirt. It wasn't a deep cut but it was bleeding, Rachel stood up taking the same supplies back out of the first aid kit.

"You help me, I help you…take your shirt off." Rachel said sitting back down at the edge of her bed. Nathan breathed in taking off his hoodie and thermal. _Mental Note: hide those from mom and Quinn_, he thought. He laid back on Rachel's bed, sitting up on his elbows. Rachel dabbed around the wound with the alcohol, watching Nathan's face as he clenched his jaw, stopping a groan of pain from escaping his lips. Rachel noticed and blew lightly on the wound, the burn of the alcohol subsiding. Nathan felt her smooth fingers graze his skin, and again his body was burning.

_Think about Quinnn…you love Quinn…She'll never know…_

The angel and the devil were playing games in his head. Nathan tried to keep his mind off the fact that he could see down Rachel's shirt. He swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling, trying to focus on something else.

"There you go. You should be okay." Rachel said putting the last piece of tape around the gauze pad. "I took an very extensive first aid class in 8th grade." Rachel said putting away the supplies in the white box. Nathan sat up looking to his right where Rachel sat Indian style facing the head of the bed.

"Thank you so much…honestly. I don't know how I'll ever repay you Nathan…you could have gotten really hurt…" Rachel said looking up at him. Their eyes connected and suddenly the tension between them grew. Rachel started to lean in, placing her hands on his shoulders. Nathan saw as Rachel's eyes fluttered closed once her lips attached to his.

_Damn…She even TASTES like berries… _Nathan thought as he tasted her lip balm. He kissed back hearing the voice in his head speak up. _Stop…you love Quinn. Rachel is NOT Quinn. _

_Keep kissing her. It feels good…she tastes good…she looks good…she smells good… _the other voice said, feeding only on the wanting part of his brain. Rachel pushed him back down onto her bed, never breaking the kiss.

_Quinn._

"Rachel…wait…what are we…" Nathan broke away first looking up at her, licking his lips unconsciously still trying to taste her.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that…I'm just…confused right now…" Rachel said sitting back up wiping her lips off with the back of her hand.

"I…I should go now…" Nathan said standing up putting his shirt and hoodie back on.

"Can you…can you maybe stay with me…at least until I fall asleep? I kind of don't want to be alone right now…" Rachel said nervously. Nathan knew she was going through a hard time, and he didn't want to be mean.

"Sure" Nathan said looking at her.

"I'm gonna get dressed." She said going into the bathroom with some sleep clothes.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor? Or…like…just sit at your desk…" Nathan asked.

"My bed is big enough for both of us. I promise I won't try anything." Rachel said before going into her bathroom. Nathan stood there nervously, in the middle of Rachel Berry's room when he should be at home with Quinn in their post sex sleep/cuddle. Minutes later Rachel emerged from the bathroom in long flannel pajama pants and a pink thermal patterned with gold stars.

"Is the left side okay? I usually sleep on the right side of the bed…" Rachel said heading over to the right side.

"Uh…yeah, it's cool." Nathan said heading to the left side, sat at the edge of the bed to take his shoes off. He felt the bed shift as Rachel slid under the covers. Nathan laid flat on his back on top of the covers, focusing on the ceiling.

"Good night Nathan." Rachel whispered.

"Night Rachel." Nathan answered back.

Nathan could sense the tension again in Rachel's room. He heard the shuffle looking down seeing Rachel's hand sneak out from under the covers. Rachel needed contact, she needed the warmth of something to comfort her. She turned to look at Nathan, who in turn looked at her. There was a silent understanding as their eyes met again. Nathan reached his hand out towards her, intertwining his fingers with hers.

It took Rachel another 2 hours to fall asleep. Nathan had lain there, watching her from time to time. Once she was asleep he slowly slipped out of her bed and made sure to lock her front door on the way out. By the time he got home it was already 3am and he had to get up in 3 hours. He went back up to Quinn's room, put on a new thermal setting his bloodied hoodie and thermal in his hamper.

3 Days passed after Rachel incident. All the glee kids had asked her why she was hurt, but she lied and said she had taken a fall. Nathan didn't know why she lied, maybe she felt ashamed, or she was afraid she'd blurt out the fact that they kissed. But she was back to her normal self now, excited to be doing their number.

All 13 kids sat at the front of the choir room awaiting Mr. Schue's instructions for the competition.

"Okay. So ladies first. I have Ms. Pillsbury here to help me judge. And I really hope you aren't all hopped up on Vitamin D again…" Mr. Schue said raising his eyebrows at the group. All the kids, except Nathan looked down in shame before the girls went up.

They were all dressed slightly similar, with spaghetii strap tank tops, fitted hoodies, dark blue jeans and converse sneakers. The only variation being the color of their hoodies and tank tops. The boys watched intently waiting for them to start.

Brad started playing an old school piano progression. The girls started clapping in time, with Mercedes harmonizing over the piano and bass.

_Come on over, come on over baby. _Rachel sang first

_Come on over, come on over baby. _Tina Joined in second

_Come on over, come on over baby. _Santana joined in third.

_Come on over, come on over baby. _Mercedes sang last

_Hey boy don't you know_

_I got something going on (yes I do)_

_All my friends are gonna come _

_We're gonna party all night long_

The girls danced up to the boys all taking turns, moving their hips, doing the choreography that Brittany and Santana had come up with. Rachel sang the first part of the verse before Santana came in with Brittany for the second part.

_I know you know _

_I just want us to know_

_The fun we'll have _

_You'll never be alone_

_So boy won't you come _

_We will party till the dawn. _

_Listen to me. _

All the girls joined in with the chorus, Mercedes harmonizing over the girls as they danced around the guys.

_(All I want is you)_

_Come over here baby_

_You make me go crazy_

_(All I want is you)_

_Now baby don't be shy you better cross the line _

_I'm gonna love you right_

_All I want is you._

Quinn, Rachel, and Santana unzipped their hoodies and took them off throwing them at Finn, Nathan, and Puck. The girl danced in between the chairs that the boys were sitting on

_I want you to know _

_You got personality_

_And I can't help myself when_

_You put your hands on me._

Quinn sang dancing around Nathan, tugging slightly on his hair. He smiled up at her laughing slightly. They went back and danced again in front of all the boys who had their jaws on the floor.

_I know, you know_

_I'm gonna give you more_

_I've never felt this way before_

_So boy won't you come_

_Won't you come and open the door_

_Listen to me_

Tina sang the last part of the second verse beforeall the girls joined in for the last chorus and bridge, jumping around and clapping their hands in time with they rhythm of the song.

_Come on over, come on over baby. _

_Come on over, come on over baby._

_Come on over, come on over baby._

_Come on over, come on over baby._

_Now baby don't be shy. _

_You better cross the Line_

_I'm gonna love you right._

Mercedes sang the last bridge, hitting a massive strong note at the end. The boys had to admit that the girls were actually really…REALLY good.

_(All I want is you)_

_Come over here baby_

_You make me go crazy_

_(All I want is you)_

_Now baby don't be shy you better cross the line _

_I'm gonna love you right_

_All I want is you._

The girls finished their song, all pointing to the boys with kinked eyebrows. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury stood up and clapped. "That was amazing girls!" Mr. Schue said. All the girls high fived and hugged each other as they went to sit down.

"Actually. We need the girls to sit in these chairs." Puck said as he and Nathan set up stools in the middle of the room. The girls all looked at each other before sitting on the stools. The boys were all dressed in different colored plaid shirts, black leather jackets, dark blue jeans and nike airs.

Each guy picked up their instruments, setting themselves up in the right positions. Artie with his bass, Nathan and puck with their guitars, Kurt on the tambourine, Finn on drums, Mike and Matt with their microphones.

"1…2…3…4" Nathan said counting them in. Kurt shook the tambourine in time, while Arite came in on bass with a simple plucking progression. Then mike and matt started whistling a simple tune while Nathan and Finn came in. Puck came in last with a short solo before singing first

_I wanted love, I needed love_

_Most of all, Most of all_

_Someone said true love was dead_

_And I'm bound to fall, bound to fall_

_Oh what can I do…_

Puck played another quick solo before introducing Finn's solo.

_Take my badge but my heart remains_

_Lovin' you baby child_

_Tighten up on your reigns_

_You're running wild it's true_

The boys did some sliding and turning choreography, before Nathan handed off his guitar to one of the band players for his short solo. All the boys stepped up to all the girls doing the same choreography ask Nathan sang.

_Sick for day so many ways_

_I'm achin now, I'm achin now_

_Times like these I need relief_

Nathan pressed into Quinn's back as he danced behind her moving seductively around his girl. The other boys doing the same

_Please show me how to get right._

_Yeah it's outta sight…_

Nathan got his guitar back and started playing with Puck, back to back as they played their parts. Artie's solo was next

_When I was young and movin fast_

_Nothing slowed me down_

_Oh slowed me down_

All the guys did a slow motion move and then a stop, they're voices dropping down low. Finn stopped on the drums and only Kurt kept up with the tempo with the tambourine.

_Now I let the others past_

_I've come around, oh come around_

_Cause I've found_

Artie finished his solo before Kurt finished off the song with Mike and Matt Whistling. All the boys, even Finn got up to dance with the other guys. For the last part.

_Livin' just to keep going_

_Going just be sane_

_All the while never knowing_

_It's such a shame_

Kurt kept singing as all the boys kept dancing around the girls getting extremely close to them as possible. Both Nathan and Puck going into guitar solo's

_I don't need to get steady_

_I know just how I feel_

_Telling you to be ready_

_My dear. _

As the music died down they all spun to the ground as if exhausted. All the girls started laughing and clapping at their performance. Quinn looked at Nathan, biting her lip. She won't lie and say the way he had danced and sang to her was a big turn on. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pilsbury both clapped loudly.

"That was great guys. Really good energy. And the usage of the instruments was amazing!" Mr. Schue said smiling at all the kids. "Me and Ms. Pillsbury have our work cut out for us this weekend. We'll let you know who the winner is on Monday. I know there's still 30 minutes left, but you guys deserve to be let out early. Have a great weekend guys." Mr. Schue said.

The day was long, but the fact that it was Friday made up for a lot. Nathan, Quinn, Jesslyn, Henry, and Riley sat at the table eating dinner. There wasn't much talk, not that there normally was, but Nathan noticed the difference.

"Guys…we have some things we have to bring up." Henry said finally looking at both of the teens.

"Uh…what's going on guys?" Nathan said biting into another piece of chicken.

"Well…first of all…I'm not sure if you noticed, but we had to put earplugs on the list of things to buy from the store." Henry said pointing to the grocery list on the fridge.

Quinn spit her water back into her cup, choking for a second. Nathan just looked back and forth between his mom and Henry.

"Well it's not my fault Quinn's loud…" Nathan started before hearing a gasp escape from Quinn's lips and a power punch to the chest from her tightly curled fist.

"Well it isn't MY fault you can't keep it in your pants!" Quinn yelled at him.

"Calm down you two…we told both of you to keep it pg-13. I mean…I know you guys are teenagers but this is going a little too far. The time when we got back early before the accident or 3 nights ago when you guys thought we were asleep apparently. I couldn't even look at you two the next day." Henry started

"Or that time you guys had the day off from school and I came home early. I even left for another 2 hours and when I came back you two were still not…_done." _Jesslyn continued.

"We're sorry…I don't know what to like…say. It's just hard…I mean…like…I don't know." Nathan said trying to find the words.

"Look we had one rule for you two and it was to keep it pg-13 when we are in the house. And on occasions when we aren't here, we definitely don't think you two are here, alone, eating tea and crackers. I mean. The guy at the drug store down the street knows you by name Nathan. I'm sure that says something."

"What does that have to do with…" Quinn couldn't say it out loud but Nathan turned to her.

"Protection baby…I have to buy it. Sometimes in bulk." Nathan said bashfully.

"You guys broke the rules. So I'm sorry but you two are grounded for this weekend." Henry said seriously.

"So no going out, no sleeping together at night, an open-door policy and you have to watch Riley all weekend" Jesslyn added.

"Okay." Quinn agreed.

"Okay. So…onto the next order of business. Nathan, your mother found something interesting in your hamper the other day." Henry said.

Nathan widened his eyes and mentally slapped himself.

"Nathan…why was there blood on your clothes? It looked like something cut through your jacket and your thermal." Jesslyn asked.

Quinn just turned to look at Nathan, confused about the situation.

"I…one of my friends needed help one night…and there was a scuffle. I'm fine." Nathan explained

"What friend?" Quinn asked.

"I…I can't tell you…" Nathan said. Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Well hopefully this friend won't be getting you into anymore trouble. That's all we had to talk about. You guys can go if you want." Henry said. The two teens excused themselves and went up stairs, both heading into Nathan's room.

"How come you can't tell me what happened?" Quinn asked as she stood in front of Nathan who sat at the edge of his bed.

"It's not my place to tell. Obviously this person didn't say anything for a reason…" Nathan said looking down at his feet.

"Was it Rachel? Is that why she came in hurt the other day?" Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest. Nathan finally looked up at her.

"She needed a ride home from work cause her car broke down. She called me that night after we had sex on Tuesday. When I got there, there were these three guys trying to…" Nathan swallowed feeling that burn in his chest again just thinking about what those guys were going to do to Rachel.

"…I came before anything went too far…I took her home and she couldn't stop crying…and then she didn't want to be alone. So I waited till she fell asleep so I could leave." Nathan said.

"oh lord…she must have been so scared…" Quinn said putting her hand over her mouth.

"She was…I mean…she told me. But I tried to comfort her." Nathan said looking back down at the ground. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows seeing Nathan start to shake his leg anxiously.

"Why are you shaking your leg? You only do that when you're anxious about something." Quinn said putting her hands on her hips.

"No I don't." Nathan said stopping his leg from shaking.

"What else happened Nathan?" Quinn asked again as she gave him a serious glare.

" She…she kind of kissed me…like…on the lips…and…I kind of kissed back." Nathan said looking at Quinn.

"She…WHAT?" Quinn said as her eyes widened sitting next to Nathan on the bed.

"It's not her fault Quinn, she was confused and hurt…she just needed…comfort or whatever…I don't know. Look all we did was kiss. That's it. I promise you." Nathan said as he turned towards Quinn.

"But you kissed her back Nathan! Just because it didn't go any further doesn't mean it's okay!" Quinn yelled at him.

"I know Quinn. I do. I didn't mean to. We just got caught up in the moment. She even apologized and everything. She was scared and she didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to be mean to her. I love you Quinn. You know that. The first thing that popped into my mind when she kissed me was you. Please don't take this out of hand Quinn. Rachel's already ashamed enough about everything that happened. Why do you think she didn't tell anyone?" Nathan said calmly not wanting to raise his voice.

"I'm sorry Nathan…I just…I need time to think…" Quinn said as she stood up and walked to her room. Nathan watched as she walked away. He wanted to go after her, but he wanted to respect her wishes of be being alone.

Quinn really wanted him to go after her.

**Post A/N: AHHHH DRAMA. Yup. How do you think this will pan out? More stuff to come. Next chapter should be VERY interesting. The Regionals Chapter will be after the next chapter. And the dreaded Character Death will be after Regionals. That is all I will say. **

**Again I wanna say thanks to all of those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I love you all. Big thanks to my neighbor Casey for helping me choose the girls song "come on over (all I want is you)" by Christina Aguilera. Casey also helps me with the clothing choices for the girls. Cause she's awesome. **

**The guys song was "Tighten Up" by The Black Keys. If you haven't heard it, it's pretty awesome.**

**Anyways. that is all. Hope you enjoyed the sexy times in this chap too. it was almost really hard for me to write it. ;]**


	26. Tied

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 26: Tied**

**To the awesome Anon. Ask and you shall receive. **

Two weeks.

They didn't speak to each other. They kept a good distance. But even after their punishment, each night was spent in separate beds wishing one of them would come creeping into bed with them.

Nathan sat in the choir room next to Quinn, with a large gap between the two. Rachel had observed the rift between them for the last two weeks. She guessed he had told Quinn about the kiss, though Quinn didn't approach her until yesterday after school.

"_Why did you do it?" Quinn asked as she approached Rachel after school._

"_Do what?" Rachel asked honestly confused. _

"_Don't play dumb with me. I know what happened between you and Nathan." Quinn said seriously._

"_He t-told you what happened?" Rachel said remembering the night when he had saved her._

"_Look Rachel, i…I know it must have been scary…to go what you went through. And I'm happy that Nathan was there to help. I just want to know why you kissed him. Do you…like, have a crush on him or something?" Quinn asked._

"_Quinn, I can't deny that Nathan is very handsome and loyal and caring. But he's tied to you. And you're my friend. That kiss…I didn't do it to try and steal him from you…I don't know why I did it…" Rachel spoke, looking down at the ground. _

"_Rachel…I know…look I just…it wouldn't be like this would be the first time you tried to steal my boyfriend…" Quinn told her seeing her head shoot up._

"_Quinn I promise you, I don't want to steal Nathan from you…r-remember when we had that talk in the car. About you feeling something you've never felt before? Cause you were scared of feeling something so strong after not feeling anything for those last couple of months. It's what I felt. After everything happened. I wasn't really sure if it happened in the first place…it was like I wasn't feeling anything. I wanted to know if it was real. And Nathan was there…so I kissed him. Nothing else happened. We kissed. We both apologized. And then he stayed with me until I fell asleep. That's all." Rachel said feeling tears form in her eyes. _

"_I believe you." Quinn reassured her._

"okay guys let's get started. Nathan you said you had a number prepared for us." Mr. Schue said as he stood.

"yeah." Nathan walked down to the front and picked up his guitar. "uh so I know this week was about expressing through your voice and how it sounds. And I'm not…that great with emotions…so I really just thought this song explained how I feel." Nathan said looking directly at Quinn. Quinn raised her eyebrows and watched as he

Nathan went on with his day alone. He missed Quinn. He would never admit to the guys that he was utterly, and completely head over heels in love with her. So when she was gone, he wasn't himself. Not to mention that Nathan was also utterly and completely…pussy whipped. Yeah, he knew he'd gone a month without it. But the first two weeks didn't count cause he was being pumped with vicodin and anti biotics. So really two weeks was his breaking point.

"Okay. Take it away Nathan." Mr. Schue said sitting down.

The music started and Nathan started strumming and sang the intro having

_This time I really need to do things right  
Shivers that ya give me keep me freezing all night_

_You make me shudder, oooh yeah_

_I can't believe it, I'm not myself_

_Suddenly I'm thinkin' of no one else_

_You make me shudder_

_Oh I really need to know _

_Or else you gotta let me go_

_You're just a fantasy girl_

_It's an impossible world_

_All I want is to be with you always_

_I give you everything_

_Pay some attention to me_

_All I want is just you and me always_

_Give me affection_

_I need your perfection_

_Cause You feel so good_

_You make me s-st-stutter, s-st-stutter_

Nathan looked at Quinn through out his whole number, jamming out hard on the guitar putting emphasis on every word. His eyes burned holes through her as he basically eye sexed her from the center of the room.

_If I could touch you, I'd never let go_

_Now ya got me screaming and I cannot_

_Shut up, shut up_

_Now I'm lyin' on the bedroom floor_

_Barely even speaking and I cannot_

_Get up, get up_

_Oh I really need to know_

_Or ya gotta let me go_

At this point Nathan handed off his guitar to one of the band players and ran up to Quinn dancing around her starting up the chorus again.

_You're just a fantasy girl_

_It's an impossible world_

_All I want is to be with you always_

_I give you everything_

_Pay some attention to me_

_All I want is just you and me always_

_Give me affection_

_I need your perfection_

He came up behind Quinn, running his hands down her arms softly before running back to center stage and singing the last part of the chorus. He caressed the microphone gripping it tightly. His voice was raspy and low as he got to the last lines, looking directly at Quinn. Quinn bit her bottom lip as she watched him. She felt the warm rush of blood start pumping through her quickly. Her breathing was slightly ragged, she licked her lips constantly through out his whole performance, her thighs automatically pushing together to relieve the forming tension between her legs.

_Cause you feel so good_

_You make me s-st-stutter_

_Cause you feel so good _

_You make me s-st-stutter._

_Oh you feel so good._

_You make me s-st-stutter. _

Nathan ended the song out of breath. Looking directly at Quinn. Both their eyes pupils were blown, their irises a shade darker than normal.

"It looks like they just had sex…" Brittany whispered to Santana. Santana just nodded with a grin on her face.

"That was great Nathan. The way you sang the song added to the actually lyrics and composure themselves. Good job." Mr. Schue said giving him a pat on the back. The day passed slowly. Nathan had to sit next to Quinn in three classes. And by Foods he was boiling over the edge. Quinn sat there taking notes on the effect of protein in the American diet. Her beautiful blonde hair falling over her shoulders, the tips just grazing her clavicle. Nathan licked his lips unconsciously and shook his leg nervously on the footrest of his stool. His hands shook as he took notes, his eyes going up and down starting at Quinn's legs (she chose today of all days to wear a short dress) and up to the top of her head. She uncrossed her legs quickly before crossing them again, switching the position of each leg.

"_Quinn please just listen. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it. Why can't you just…forgive me?" Nathan pleaded in the kitchen late one night._

"_Nathan…look I know that you being you…all loyal and noble and whatever, it's what you do. But it just irks me that she would kiss you…and that you kissed her back. I have to know for sure why she did it. And then once I know. I'll have some peace of mind." Quinn said getting a glass of water. _

"_Baby…I miss you…please…just sleep in bed with me tonight…I promise I won't try anything." Nathan said._

"_Nathan." Quinn deadpanned, "We both know that you have been staring at my ass all this week. I know for a fact you'll try something. I'm sorry." Quinn said leaning up pecking him on the lips before leaving to walk up stairs. Nathan stared. He swears she put an extra sway in her hips as she walked away in those short shorts. _

Nathan's mind quickly went to the gutter wishing to be between her legs again. His eyes focused on her pink lips as she bit her bottom lip in concentration. Nathan covered up a guttural groan with a cough before looking back at his notes. His leg shook harder and he saw as Quinn looked over at him, placing her hand on his thigh giving him a small squeeze. Nathan jumped at the touch, hitting his knee on the underside of the table.

"Mr. Archer, are you alright?" Ms. Diaz turned to look at him.

"Uh…c-can I use the restroom?" Nathan said standing up quickly.

"Sure. Go ahead." Ms. Diaz smiled before turning back around. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and watched as Nathan walked out along with his binder and book. She waited for Ms. Diaz to start handing out the homework to ask her.

"Ms. Diaz…I think I should go help Nathan out. He hasn't been himself lately. Is it okay if leave a bit early?" Quinn asked.

"Of course Quinn. I hope he's all right. Has he been eating okay? he might be getting sick. Make sure to tell him to eat more fruits and vegetables." Ms. Diaz said handing Quinn two homework handouts.

"I will." Quinn nodded before following after Nathan. She watched as he rounded the corner and went into the boy's restroom. Quinn bit her lip and built up her pride before going in after him, hoping that there weren't any other guys in there. Thankfully it was only Nathan, his hands gripped the sides of the sink. His head turned slowly and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Quinn…your not supposed to be in here." Nathan said standing strait up walking over to her. Quinn locked the main door before walking towards him.

"What's wrong with you Nathan? You've been jumpy all day." Quinn asked as the expression on her face grew concerned.

"I'm just…not feeling well." Nathan lied.

_Don't think about bending her over the sink. DO NOT think about bending her over the sink. _He repeated in his head.

"You know. You really suck at lying." Quinn said as she arched an eyebrow. Nathan huffed rolling his eyes.

"I just…miss you." He whispered quietly. Quinn heard him loud and clear, and she smiled slightly before talking back.

"Can you say that again…I didn't hear you the first time…" she asked, stepping closer.

"I miss you okay? I miss you sleeping in bed with me. Next to me. I freaking miss that kiss you give me when I come home from my volunteer job, even when I smell like anesthetic and hand sanitizer. I miss that look that you give me when I say something really dorky or I start talking about transformers and batman. I'm sorry I kissed Rachel…I don't know how many times I have to say it. Do I have to get on my knees? Cause I will." Nathan said kneeling down on both knees looking up at her. Quinn looked down at him and frowned with a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Quinn Fabray. I'm on my freakin' knees….uh….in the boys bathroom which is really gross…but I'm doing this anyways cause I seriously just want you to start sleeping with me again…er…and I mean like…sleep…not like…sleep as in sex. But I mean if you want to have sex with me that's cool cause I'm not gonna lie I kinda want to have sex with you right now. But I really just want to be with you and not feel super guilty about kissing Rachel." Nathan spoke.

"You know I think Rachel might have rubbed off her ranting on you." Quinn said putting her hands on his shoulders. "I talked to her yesterday. She told me why she did it."

Nathan looked up at her still on his knees, his hands placed on her hips.

"I would love to sleep in the same bed with you again baby. Maybe tonight we can do something..." Quinn quirked her eyebrow seductively.

"But my parents…" Nathan started before Quinn interrupted him.

"Did you forget your parents are leaving tonight for their Anniversary vacation?" Quinn asked as Nathan got back up from the floor.

"That's this weekend? I thought it was next weekend…So does this mean you have a surprise for me again? Cause you know it's been two weeks since we…" Nathan backed her up against the door, his hips pushing into hers.

"Well we still have Riley with us. But after he falls asleep, it's just you. And me. I have a really special surprise for you. I know you'll love it." Quinn said sliding a finger down his chest.

"I-I'm definitely excited." Nathan stuttered as his eyes followed her finger.

"I like it when you stutter. It's kind of sexy." Quinn said as she leaned up to kiss him. Nathan smiled before he heard the shrill sound of the final bell ringing.

"You better get out of here before people think we did it." Nathan spoke.

"I'll pick you up after practice?" Quinn said as she unlocked the door and handed Nathan his stuff.

"Yes ma'am." Nathan answered as he walked her towards the parking lot. Quinn smirked at him before giving him one final kiss as she got into the jeep. Nathan watched as she left really hoping that Sergeant Masterson would somehow fall ill today.

Meanwhile, Rachel had asked Finn if he wanted to come over since her dads were gone for the weekend. Usually whenever this happened they would spend all weekend together in bed, usually naked. But Rachel hadn't told him what happened with her and Nathan.

"Finn. I need to tell you something." Rachel said as she paced around in her room.

"Oh god. You're not pregnant right?" Finn said as she straitened up on the edge of her bed. Rachel stopped in her tracks and looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh lord no. No. I'm not pregnant. I'm on birth control and we're always safe when we're intimate." Rachel said.

"What's wrong babe? You can tell me." Finn said sympathetically.

"Remember two weeks ago when I came in and I was hurt?" Rachel said approaching him, standing between his legs.

"Yeah. You said you fell." Finn said slightly confused.

"Well. I wasn't exactly truthfull about how I fell…" Rachel said as she looked everywhere but Finn's eyes.

"What happened Rach?" Finn asked concerned.

"Well I had to close up one night at _The pit _and well my car ended up breaking down. So I called you first. But I know you can sleep through howling wolves next to your ear. So I called Noah, and he didn't pick up. So as a last resort I called Nathan. And he actually answered so he agreed to come pick me up." Rachel said, her brown eyes finally landing on Finn's honey colored ones.

"There were these guys…and…they…" Rachel felt the tears start to well up behind her eyes. Finn clenched his jaw and furrowed his eyebrows. "Did they hurt you? I'll kill them…" Finn said placing his hands on her hips.

"No…no. Nathan got there on time. He fought them off. He took me home and patched me up, and then he stayed with me until I fell asleep." Rachel said nervously.

"I have to thank him then. Rachel…I feel real guilty about not picking up the phone…I'm so sorry." Finn said as he looked up at her.

"I kissed Nathan." Rachel finally let the words slip out of her mouth.

"…w-what? Like…on the lips?" Finn said as he backed away from Rachel slightly.

"Finn…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too…I swear. I just…was confused and scared and I wasn't…I'm so sorry…please forgive me." Rachel said as she placed her hands on Finn shoulders.

"I…I mean…I don't know why you had to kiss him…do you like…want to break up with me or something?" Finn asked confused, still taken aback from the confession.

"No. I love you Finn. You know that I do." Rachel said looking him straight in the eye.

"I love you too Rachel. I'm glad that you told me…I mean. It's later. But at least you told me." Finn said with a small smile. Rachel ran her hand through his hair before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you…" she whispered against his lips. Finn's hands grip her hips tighter as she straddled his lap. She ended up proving just how much she loved him, 3 times that night.

Back at Nathan's house…

"Okay. So we left all the numbers in the kitchen. We'll be back Monday night. And Mrs. Jones next door has agreed to take care of Riley while you two are at school." Jesslyn spoke as Henry put some luggage in his truck.

"_Okay _mom. Jeez. It's only four days. What's the worst that can happen?" Nathan said from the couch next to Quinn.

"Honey. Why would you say something like that? Now every possibility is swirling through my mind." Jesslyn said with a frightened look.

"Mom." Nathan deadpanned, "everything will be fine. Quinn and I are gonna be here all weekend. I have my volunteer job Saturday and Sunday. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany will take care of Riley while I'm gone. You and Henry go have fun in Chicago. Not too much fun though." Nathan said with a reassuring smile

"I just feel bad for Quinn. She has to take care of Riley AND you. It's a hard job." Jesslyn said jokingly.

"True." Quinn nodded from the couch with a grin.

"Hey…I'm not THAT bad…I'm a good boy." Nathan said.

Quinn scoffed and chuckled lightly before getting glares from both Jesslyn and Nathan. She quickly hid behind the magazine she was reading.

"Ready hun?" Henry asked as he came back into the living room.

"Ready as I will be. You kids be safe okay? Riley's already in bed. We'll be back soon. And we'll be calling every day." Jesslyn said giving both teens a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry Mrs. Clark. Have fun." Quinn smiled giving Henry a quick hug as well.

"Come on babe." Henry said pulling Jesslyn along to the car. They all waved goodbye to each other as Henry pulled out of the drive way and drove towards the airport. The two teens re entered the house looking at each other questioningly.

"So what do you wanna do?" Nathan said as he pulled Quinn into his chest.

"hmm…" Quinn placed her index fingers on her chin and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "why do you come up to my room and we can think of some things that we can do…" Quinn said leading him upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Sit there." Quinn said pointing to her desk chair. Nathan sat in the chair, which was facing Quinn's bed.

"What are you planning baby?" Nathan said getting comfortable in the chair.

"How much are you willing to do for my forgiveness?" Quinn said as she sat on her bed.

"I'd do anything." Nathan said slightly confused. Quinn stood up and sauntered over to him placing a kiss on his lips.

"Are you willing to give up one of your favorite things?" Quinn whispered in his ear.

"Yes." Nathan groaned out as her lips attached themselves around his earlobe.

"You have to follow everything I say okay?" Quinn said sexily as she licked a trail from the base of his neck to his jawbone.

"Yes ma'am." Nathan laughed slightly as she licked over the ticklish spot under his ear.

"Undress me…leave me in my underwear." Quinn whispered before backing away from Nathan. Nathan sat still in his chair before reaching up to unbutton her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders. His hands quickly slid down her sides going to the front of her jeans. His fingers did quick work of the bronze button and zipper, pulling the tight skinny jeans down her toned legs. Once Quinn was only in her bra and panties she backed away and sat back down on the edge of her bed.

"You have to watch." Quinn said nervously as she looked into Nathan's eyes.

"Watch what?" Nathan asked.

"Watch me…touch myself. I'm taking away your privilege." Quinn said sexily running her hands down her own body. Nathan whined slightly before he watched her lean back.

"Can…can I get closer?" Nathan asked inching closer in the chair. Quinn just nodded as her hands ran over her breasts caressing them lightly. Nathan watched in shock as Quinn's fingers ran over her perfect abs slightly lowering her boy shorts. Quinn moaned loudly as she cupped herself, placing some pressure on her sex. Nathan groaned and shifted in his seat, his pants becoming tighter and tighter. He licked his lips as Quinn's fingers dipped inside her underwear, running up and down her wet slit. Nathan's own hand started running down to the front of his pants, rubbing his palm over the growing bulge. Quinn heard the deep groan and exhale from Nathan, her eyes opened and looked over at the boy.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" Quinn panted out.

"I…I can't help it…" Nathan said taking his hand off his crotch placing it back on the armrest.

"You'll get your playtime…later." Quinn said before going back to her ministrations.

Nathan kept watching as Quinn worked her self up, her fingers thrusting deep into her heat. She curled her fingers on every outstroke and she felt the coil in her stomach tighten up even more. She opened her eyes turning towards him as she felt her orgasm close. Nathan looked Quinn straight in the eyes as she opened her mouth letting out a loud high pitched moan, her back arching off the bed as her body shook uncontrollably. Nathan's fingers white knuckled the arm rests on Quinn's desk chair watching as she came back down from her orgasm.

Quinn slid off the bed and stood on shaky legs walking over to Nathan. Nathan looked up at her inhaling her scent, groaning at the musky sweet smell.

"Stand up…" Quinn husked. Nathan stood up quickly, the friction of his jeans causing him to groan. Quinn took off his clothes quickly, ripping the buttons off his shirt. Her fingers hungrily ran over his chest and torso. Nathan's hands went to grip her hips, and Quinn's hands swatted them away.

"Not yet baby…you don't get to play yet…" Quinn said as her fingers unbuttoned his jeans. Nathan groaned a sigh of relief as his hard-on finally had some form of release. Quinn bit her lip as she pushed down his boxer-briefs, seeing _it _stand at attention for her. She licked her lips, really wanting to touch him, but she had a plan. Quinn was going to drive him to the point of begging. Just like he made her beg.

"Lay down on the bed." Quinn demanded. Nathan quickly slid onto her bed and watched as Quinn opened her nightstand drawer to take out a condom. She quickly pulled down her underwear and went over to straddle Nathan's legs. The golden foil packet tore easily between her fingers. She quickly slipped it over him, watching as his eyes closed, feeling her fingers grip him tightly.

"f-fuck…" Nathan groaned out, pushing his hips into her hand. Quinn took his hands in hers, placing them over his head.

"Keep your hands there." Quinn spoke as she put her weight on her hands, hovering over him. Nathan nodded before feeling Quinn's lips attach to his. They kissed heavily for a good 10 minutes before Nathan backed away after feeling cool metal against his wrists.

"baby…what the fu…are these handcuffs?" Nathan pulled on the chain which was wrapped around one of the wooden slats at the head of Quinn's bed. Quinn smirked seductively before leaning back down to whisper in his ear.

"you know…I don't like it when you make me beg…sometimes…I like to have the power…so tonight…I want you to beg me." she said biting down harshly on his earlobe. Quinn's hands went down gripping his shaft, positioning him at her entrance. She slid down an inch, watching as Nathan closed his eyes.

"How much do you want me?" Quinn said as she slid ever so slowly down him.

"S-so fucking much baby." Nathan groaned.

"Do you promise to be a good boy from now on?" Quinn said finally reaching feeling all of him inside her.

"I promise baby…just…fucking _move_ already." Nathan said frustrated as he pulled on his restraints.

"Wrong answer. You don't tell me what to do. I have the power remember?" Quinn raised and eyebrow and moved off of him.

"No baby…please…I promise to do what you want me too…please baby…I'm gonna explode if I don't feel all of you." Nathan pleaded yanking on his restraints again. Quinn straddled him again sliding down onto him before finally moving up and down slowly. Her hands gripped his chest, stabilizing her as she rode him. Nathan cursed at the feeling raising his hips to meet hers. They continued their motion for a good half hour before Nathan could feel his orgasm boiling over. And then, Quinn stopped.

"What the fuck!" Nathan yelled feeling his release subside. He was pissed, and he watched as Quinn smirked above him. He yanked at the handcuffs hard, hearing a small crack. Quinn looked up surprised and Nathan grinned wildly as he yanked again hearing the wooden slat snap. He quickly sat up, placing his still tied hands behind her neck.

"Baby…never do that to me again…unless I ask." Nathan said looking at her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Quinn said biting down on her bottom lip.

"Uncuff me and you'll see." Nathan said as he raised an eyebrow. Quinn leaned back, Nathan settled between her legs.

"I think I like you tied better." Quinn said before kissing him harshly.

**Hey guys. Alright so this is basically kind of a filler chapter. I know it's definitely not my best. But I just needed to move along some things. Next chapter will be a month later. When they go to Regionals. **

**Also I'm sorry for not posting in a while. Thigns have gotten really crazy at work. And then I had to take care of some family business away from home. But I'm back now and there should be normal updates for now. **

**Next chapter: Regionals, Glee bonding time, Brittana, Beth/Quinn/Puck scene, more about Nathan's father**

**Coming up: character death, grieving, certain couples maybe in trouble, and the end. **


	27. Regionals

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 27: Regionals **

**Just letting you guys know. This one is SUPER long. Since the last chapter was pretty short. And I had a lot to get in here. **

_1 Month and 2 weeks Later…_

Regionals.

Rachel Barbara Berry was ready. Being Co-captain of the glee club she made sure that New Directions had practiced hard. Santana had almost killed her for working them so hard. But what had to be done had to be done. Rachel sat next to Finn in the front seat of the bus talking happily about their song selection. Her, Finn, Nathan, and Quinn would be singing the intro with "I've just seen a face" by The Beatles and lead into a Beatles medley. With a mash up of "I wanna be your man" and "Can't buy me love", with a small bit of "I want you so bad (She's so heavy) leading into "all you need love".

"Okay so everybody here?" Mr. Schue asked looking down the bus aisle. He counted 13 excited glee clubbers, ms. Pillsbury and himself as chaperones. They were going a day early to practice and get the choreography right on the stage.

Nathan sat next to Quinn in the back of the bus, white ear bud headphones leading out from their ears.

"Are you nervous?" Nathan asked turning towards Quinn. She smiled brightly and leaned into him, whispering in his ear.

"You took really good care of my nerves in the shower this morning. Twice." Quinn said with a small chuckle before leaving a kiss on his cheek. Nathan smiled back before chuckling and placing his arm around Quinn.

" Very true. How could I forget? You made it very clear how much you liked that"

"Archer could you please shut up. You are seriously grossing me and Brittany out right now." Santana said as she turned around to look at them.

"I don't think it's gross. It's kind of hot." Brittany said turning around to look at the other couple.

"Yeah see. Brittany's fine with it. Relax Santana. Have Brittany take care of your nerves" Nathan answered raising an eyebrow.

"I already did that last night. It said it calmed down her caterpillars in her stomach." Brittany said innocently.

"Turn around girls. Were about to leave." Mr. Schue said to the girls as he made sure everything was in order. The two girls turned around in there seats, Brittany resting head on Santana's shoulder.

The bus started moving, it was about a 2-hour drive to Columbus so the glee kids had a while to chat and rest up before the big practice. While Quinn had fallen asleep early on the ride there, Nathan fell asleep during the middle of the trip. Quinn was leaning into his chest as she looked out the window, watching the cars pass by. In the past month Quinn had visited Beth before her birthday. Shelby had thrown a small get together for Beth, inviting Quinn, Puck, and Nathan. Nathan even asked if he could bring Riley along since he was baby-sitting his little brother that weekend.

"_He's so shy." Shelby said as Nathan watched over both Beth and Riley as they played. Riley quietly watched Beth as she played around with some blocks._

"_He'll warm up to her eventually." Nathan commented. Riley played with a mini xylophone. Beth slowly stood up on her legs and walked over to the older boy hitting her hands against the colored metal panels. She quickly pouted after not hearing much sound. Riley looked up at the girl and passed her the yellow stick._

"_Here." He said. Beth took the yellow stick, eyeing it curiously. Before finally bashing down on the xylophone, the loud ping of keys resounding in the room. _

"_Your sweetness must rub off on him Nathan." Shelby commented. Nathan blushed slightly and thanked the older woman. _

"_Are you all excited for Regionals in two weeks?" Shelby asked as they walked into the kitchen._

"_Hell yeah! we got a pretty awesome mash up. Artie and I will get in some awesome guitar time too." Puck said as he took some chips and put them in his mouth._

"_Yeah. The mash up is pretty cool. It'd be pretty awesome if you came with Beth." Nathan suggested._

"_Thank you. I was already planning on going anyway. I heard Vocal Adrenaline isn't as good now with out Jesse. But they still have a few tricks up their sleeve, from what I've heard." Shelby spoke as she took out some more spinach dip from the fridge. _

"_I'm sure we can beat them. I mean we got some pretty awesome voices. We're trying not to depend so much on Rachel and Mercedes. I mean even Mike and Matt have been stepping up lately." Quinn said as she leaned into the counter._

"_I have every ounce of faith in you all. I'm sure this year will be yours." Shelby said with a smile. _

"Whatcha thinking about baby?" Nathan groaned as he finally woke up. His arm tightened around Quinn, pulling her closer

"Beth. Regionals. Everything." Quinn answered as she looked up at Nathan. Her hand gripped his shirt as she snuggled a bit closer.

"Everything is gonna be fine baby. I promise. We're gonna win and then go to Nationals. And then Summer time in California, spent with the most awesome person ever. Me." Nathan said with a cocky smile.

"Your modesty is what I love most about you." Quinn joked, as she hit him lightly in the chest.

"Yeah? Cool." Nathan smirked and planted a kiss on Quinn's forehead. The couple quickly heard gagging sounds from the sound in front of them. They looked up to see Santana putting a finger in her mouth.

"You guys are so cheesy it makes me want to throw up." She said before turning back around and sitting down. Quinn gave a swift kick to the back of their seat.

"At least I don't have sex on the bus." Quinn mumbled. Santana quickly sat back up and turned to look at them again. Quinn lifted an eyebrow and nodded, "yeah, don't think I didn't know about that time when I was still on the cheerios and we were coming home from Regionals. We pretty much heard you two in the back the whole ride. I'm surprised Coach Sylvester didn't find out."

Santana just huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest before turning back around. Nathan just looked stunned and smiled as Quinn had the look of accomplishment on her face. The couple listened to more music and played some games on Nathan's iPhone before they all arrived at the Hampton Inn. 13 kids, 2 teachers, and Brad piled into the lobby. Mr. Schue checked them all in and made sure everyone was paying attention.

"Okay so we got 9 rooms. I already assigned your room partners. Santana and Mercedes, Tina and Brittany, Rachel and Quinn, Finn and Nathan, Puck and Kurt, Mike and Matt, Artie you're lucky since you got your own room per your father's request." Mr. Schue smiled as he handed out the room keycards. Santana turned and gave Tina and evil glare.

"I guess I'll room with Mercedes…" she said softly. Santana's smile grew as Tina handed Brittany her keycard.

"Mr. Schue is okay if me and Rachel switch places? I mean…me and Quinn are together…and Finn and Rachel are together so…." Nathan asked as he raised his hand.

"I'm sorry Nathan but Principal Figgins made it very clear that he didn't want a boy and girl sharing a room. " Mr. Schue said sternly. Nathan's expression fell and he looked over at Finn who had the same look on his face.

"Okay well now that everything is settled, we'll drop our stuff off at your rooms and then head down to the Concert Hall to practice on stage." Mr. Schue spoke as they headed towards the elevators.

Finn and Nathan walked into the room seeing the two Queen sized beds looking like they needed to be jumped on. The two boys looked at each other and jumped into bed, arms spread wide.

"Dude…these covers smell so freaking good." Nathan said into the sheets.

"I know…and they're soft too." Finn said

"So you're down to sneak out tonight and get our girls right?" Nathan said turning towards Finn.

"Definitely." Finn nodded with a smile.

The girls were on the floor above the boys and all of them walked down the long hallway.

"Try not to kill Berry tonight Q. We kind of need her tomorrow." Santana joked as they separated for their rooms. Quinn rolled her eyes, "you know she's not that bad once you get to know her. She's a good friend." Quinn defended.

"Yeah okay Q. Whatever you say." Santana said as she stopped at her own room. Quinn walked down the rest of the way and opened the door to find Rachel already setting up her things in the bathroom. Rachel smiled at her and walked outside.

"I hope you don't mind. I already picked out my bed." She pointed to the bed on the right.

"It's cool. If anything, Nathan and Finn will try to sneak into our room tonight." Quinn said putting her things on her bed.

"But Mr. Schue said he didn't want us sleeping in the same room." Rachel said nervously.

"Do you not want to spend the night with Finn?" Quinn asked as she looked at the shorter girl.

"It's just…never mind." Rachel said as she looked back down at her shoes as she sat on the edge of her bed. Quinn walked over slowly and sat down next to her.

"Look Rachel, I know we don't have the best relationship…I mean lately we've been pretty good…except for that whole kiss fiasco. But we're good now. So, if you want to talk, I'm here for you." Quinn said placing a hand on her knee.

"Thank you Quinn. Honestly. Yes our relationship in the past wasn't great, but we're working on it. It's just that…it's kind of embarrassing." Rachel said as she played with her fingers in her lap.

"Well when you're ready. I'll be here." Quinn said with a smile before she stood up and started to walk over to her own bed.

"Are…are you and Nathan…adventurous?" Rachel said as she stood up.

"Well…I mean Nathan really likes to go running in the woods by the lake…like off the trails and stuff…so I guess he's…" Quinn started before Rachel interrupted her.

"No…I would guess that he's adventurous in that way. What I meant is if you two are adventurous…sexually." Rachel asked finally.

Quinn blushed at her misinterpretation, "oh." She answered with a nervous laugh. "I…I guess? I don't know…I didn't even know that you and Finn were doing…that. And I assume he's gotten over his _problem._" Quinn said.

"We've been sexually active since Sectionals." Rachel answered back matter-of-factly. "And Finn told me that Nathan gave him a little pep talk about his…issue. And it really helped him"

"Okay…well that makes sense Nathan has….a lot of endurance… But anyways, I would think that Nathan and me are adventurous. We try new things…" Quinn spoke nervously.

"Like what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Um…well sometimes we try new positions…nothing extreme though. We've uh…done it in the shower a couple of times…wait, so why exactly are you asking me this?' Quinn said putting her hands on her hips.

"I just…it's not that Finn doesn't please me. I just don't know how to tell him that he can be more…rough. I think he thinks he's going to break me or something." Rachel confessed.

"Just tell him. You both care about each other. I mean, I never thought I'd be so…open to all this sex stuff. But I care about Nathan and I trust that he wouldn't do anything I'm not comfortable with or ready for." Quinn said putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Just tell Finn what you want. I'm sure that he won't deny you of anything. He does love you."

"Thanks Quinn. While we're on this subject I wanted to ask what kind of positions you would recom…" Rachel started taking out a gold star notepad.

"Rachel. I'm not gonna tell you that…I'm all for being open with each other, but that's just going a bit to far..." Quinn said raising an eyebrow. Rachel just nodded and gave her a small smile before turning to walk to the door.

All the kids and their Chaperones, and the infamous Brad filed into the bus again and headed towards the Concert Hall in downtown Columbus. Quinn and Nathan went into the back again, sitting next to each other, hand in hand.

"So I had a really interesting talk with Rachel in our room…" Quinn mentioned on the trip over.

"What did she talk to you about?" Nathan asked as he turned his head towards her.

"She wants to get more _adventurous _with Finn…in the bedroom_" _Quinn said.

"Oh." Nathan furrowed his brow and gave Quinn a small smile.

"I didn't know you had a talk with Finn about his…early arrival problem." Quinn said curiously.

"You knew about that?" Nathan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I did used to date him. We couldn't even make out without him getting too excited…" Quinn answered back.

"Well. Some guys have that problem. But usually they just need a pep talk or something. I'm glad him and Rachel are taking things to the next level." Nathan shrugged.

"She tried to ask me what positions we've tried." Quinn whispered.

"Did you tell her?" Nathan raised his brow in surprise.

"No. That's a little too personal for me." Quinn chuckled.

"Good. I wouldn't want people how much of a freak you are. They'd try to take you away from me." Nathan smirked and pulled Quinn into him. They heard a scoff from the seat in front of them. Nathan groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why did we sit near them AGAIN?" Nathan asked as Santana turned in her seat.

"Look I just wanna say one thing." Santana leaned in close to Nathan and whispered, "who do you think she got those handcuffs from?" Santana said as she raised an eyebrow and gave Nathan a devilish grin. Nathan's jaw dropped as he looked at her seriously.

"So you're the one who was an accessory to my torture?" Nathan said with a smirk on his lips.

"I didn't put them around your wrists. I was just as surprised as you when she asked me for me." Santana smiled.

"I was surprised you even had them…" Quinn mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"She has multiple pairs." Brittany added. "I like the pink fluffy ones. They don't hurt my wrists as much."

"Jeez Quinn. Why didn't you ask for those?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Because I didn't exactly mean for you to be comfortable." Quinn said matter-of-factly.

"As long as Q doesn't start asking me for whips and chains I think you'll be okay Archer." Santana said before turning back around.

Practice went amazingly well. Everyone slipped into their places easily and everyone found their zone quickly. All of them went out to dinner at Breadstix. Santana was utterly excited.

"Uh. Can we please have more breadsticks? Thanks." Santana ordered, holding the green cup out to their waiter.

"Anyways. I'm very surprised on how good you did today during practice guys. It was seriously amazing. I have no doubt in my mind that we're gonna take first place this year." Mr. Schue said with a wide smile.

"Will's right. I honestly had tears in my eyes when you finished _All You Need Is Love_" Ms. Pillsbury said

"As Co-Captain, I'd like to point out as well that everyone did extremely well. Santana, you didn't even hit any sharps this time around." Rachel said with a smile as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Gee thanks Berry…" Santana said begrudgingly.

Quinn looked over at Nathan who was texting away on his phone. "Who you texting?" she asked. Nathan looked up from the screen and smiled.

"It's my mom. You know cause Henry's at that conference in Chicago, she's feelin all lonely. She was asking if we got here okay and how we're doing. She said to tell you to call your mom to let her know too." Nathan said

Judy and Quinn had mended their torn relationship since that night of dinner. Quinn found it ironic since that night was also the same night her and Nathan finally did the deed. Sure, she had expected her mother to know that Nathan and her were being intimate. She just hoped her mom would never ask questions about it.

"_Quinnie. Your doctor called and said you haven't been in since the baby was born. I'm concerned about that. You should get a check up at least." Judy said as they sat in a booth at Breadstix._

"_Oh…well. I mean, I don't feel sick or anything…I'm okay." Quinn said. She wasn't sure if she was still under her mother's insurance since she was still under 18._

"_Well I went ahead and made you an appointment. I can go with you if you'd like. It's Saturday at 11am" Judy said with a small smile. She looked nervous, Quinn noticed, as her mother looked down at her lap._

"_Have you maybe…given any thought about going on the pill?" Judy asked. Quinn raised and eyebrow and felt a small blush creep upon her cheeks._

"_Um…well I mean…I don't know. Maybe? This is kind of weird…I mean talking about this…" Quinn whispered._

"_Quinn. we're both ladies here. It's not like I think you and Nathan don't get intimate with each other. If I were your age and I had a boyfriend like him…I don't know how I'd resist." Judy said bluntly._

"_MOM!" Quinn whisper shouted, hiding her face in embarrassment, she looked up at her mom, "If I agree will you not say things like that in front of me…or ANYONE for that matter. It's extremely awkward." Quinn finished._

"_Okay Okay…gosh." Judy sighed before cutting into her chicken breast and mushroom sauce._

_It got a lot more awkward the day of the doctors visit. _

_Quinn swears she refused to have sex with Nathan in the shower that morning. But the story went more like this…_

"_Baby…please…" Quinn moaned. Nathan had been teasing her the whole time they were in the shower together. His fingers running over her wet skin, his lips finding her pulse point over and over again. She had already gone over the edge once, and he kept building her up until he gave in and thrust into her and made her tumble over once more. _

_Quinn nervously shook her leg waiting for her name to be called._

"_Quinn Fabray?" the nurse called out. Judy stood up and looked down at Quinn _

"_Every things gonna be okay Quinn…" she whispered before watching her get up and walk over to her mother and the nurse. Everything was standard, Quinn got her temperature, height, weight, and blood pressure measured._

"_You're blood pressure is a bit high Miss Fabray." The nurse mentioned as she walked them back to their exam room._

"_I-I'm kind of nervous." Quinn spoke as she entered the light purple exam room. The nurse handed a dark blue scrub gown. _

"_okay just undress fully and the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said with a smile before leaving._

"_I'll be just outside the door. I'll give you some privacy honey." Judy said before following the nurse. Quinn nervously undressed and quickly put on the gown, feeling the cool chill on her skin. Once the doctor came in Judy walked in and sat next to her daughter._

"_Hello Quinn. How are you doing?" Dr. Wells asked. She was an older woman, mid 40's, but looked like she was in her early 30's._

"_I'm kind of nervous." Quinn said honestly. _

"_That's normal. Everything is going to be fine. Although it seems you haven't been in since you had your baby. You know you should keep up with your health, especially if you're sexually active." Dr. Wells said._

"_Anyways let's start off on some questions. Do you smoke?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you consume alcohol?" _

"_No." Quinn thought one little white lie wouldn't hurt._

"_Date of last period."_

"_um…whenever a week and a half ago was?" _

"_When is the last time you had sexual intercourse?" _

_Quinn blushed and really hoped that her mother somehow lost her hearing in that moment. She could lie, but she knows this may be an important question. So she breathed in deeply and mumbled in a low tone, hoping her mom wasn't listening._

"_This morning…"Quinn said. Judy turned bright red and looked at her daughter._

"_Oh." The doctor sounded a bit surprised. She continued asking some general health questions before asking Quinn to lay back._

_By the end of the appointment, she had fingers and duck billed shaped instruments stuck in places that only herself or Nathan had been. It was humiliating having her mom there, but still comforting. The doctor prescribed her birth control pills to help regulate her cycle and for a bit of extra protection. _

"_How was your appointment?" Nathan asked as Quinn walked in through the front door._

_She didn't talk to him for a couple days._

"I'll make sure to call her later." Quinn smiled.

By the end of dinner, they had to pull Santana away from the breadstick cup.

Rachel laid out on her bed reading over some of the sheet music for Regionals. She had already showered and was waiting for Quinn to finish her own shower. The clock read 10pm, which meant ms. Pillsbury was already getting ready for bed. There was a quick knock at the door and Rachel's head shot up from her notes. She walked over and opened the door to see Nathan standing there.

"Hey Rachel." He said with a small smile.

"Hello Nathan. Shouldn't you be in bed already? You need to get some rest before our performance tomorrow." Rachel said with a frown.

"The performance isn't until 7pm Rachel. That leaves plenty of time to sleep in. Anyways. Finn told me to tell you to meet him up in our room. Here's my key." Nathan said handing his key card to Rachel.

"But…" Rachel started.

"Look Rachel, Quinn told me about what you asked her. Just be bold okay? Like remember when we were practicing for my would-be sectionals number and I showed you what to do. You're incredibly sexy; there is no doubt in my mind that you'll have Finn wrapped around your finger. If you wan to try something, suggest it." Nathan said placing a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"You think I'm sexy?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well…yeah. I'm sure Finn does too. So, go get your guy. Also make sure to be back here by 8am cause that's when Ms. Pillsbury will come around." Nathan said.

"Thanks Nathan. You somehow always know what to say. It's incredibly endearing." Rachel said with a nod before walking down the hall to the elevator.

Quinn finished blow drying and straightening her hair and slipped into some comfy yoga pants and one of Nathan's big sweaters. She heard the TV still on and figured Rachel was still up, even though she had gone on a 34 minute rant about how important sleep was before a performance. Quinn opened the bathroom door and walked around the corner.

"Rachel, I though you said…" Quinn stopped mid sentence seeing Nathan laying on his stomach watching TV.

"Hey." Nathan said as he sat up on his elbows.

"Rachel left already? And I thought she was nervous." Quinn said before going over to Nathan, laying down next to him. Nathan just shrugged before he put his arm around Quinn and they continued to watch a movie on T.V.

This moment didn't last long before Quinn was straddling Nathan as they kissed passionately.

"Can I tell you something?" Nathan said as he slid his hands up into the sweater Quinn was wearing. "What is it Nathan?" Quinn said sitting up, here breathing a bit rushed.

"I don't know why…I mean I kinda do know why…but sometimes I feel like I just can't stop touching you. I know that's kinda weird. But when I'm around you all I want to do is feel you. I honestly just need to feel some patch of skin or else I go crazy." Nathan said as he kissed the sweet spot on Quinn's neck. Quinn pushed him away slightly too look into his eyes.

"I feel the same way. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before…I love it when you touch me. Whether it's when you hold my hand…or put my hair behind my ears. Or when you put your hands all over with me when we're getting intimate with each other. I can't get enough of you Mr. Archer, and I honestly don't know why." Quinn said keeping her gaze on Nathan.

"It's cause you love me so much. And I love you just as much." Nathan smiled before running his hands up her sweater.

"No bra or shirt? Were you expecting this Miss Fabray?" Nathan teased as he squeezed one of her breasts. Quinn moaned and threw hear head back slightly, biting her lip in the process.

"Like I said. I love it when you touch me. Your skin on mine, feeling you against me." Quinn said before she leaned down again to kiss down Nathan's jaw line.

"Quinn….I want to taste you…" Nathan said nervously. He had only done _that _with one other girl. She didn't complain, and she _sounded _like she enjoyed it. But as confident as Nathan was in other aspects of sex, he was utterly terrified that Quinn wouldn't be pleased.

Quinn's headshot up and looked Nathan in the eyes. "You want too…" her eyes shifted down between their bodies.

"Yes." Nathan answered back slowly sitting up. His gaze never broke hers as he pulled off her sweatshirt (technically his). Nathan leaned forward as Quinn pulled him down on top of her. His hands worked at her breasts, pinching and caressing. His lips quickly replacing his hands.

"Nathan…" Quinn moaned out, pushing his head closer into her chest. Nathan slid further down Quinn's body. His fingers hooked into her pants and he pulled them down slowly, moving down and stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at Quinn. Nathan pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his jeans on, and grabbed Quinn's thighs. He pulled her closer to the foot of the bed, leaning down to kiss her passionately again before he stood up again to take off Quinn's underwear. Quinn kicked them off and lay there naked in front of Nathan. She wasn't as self-conscious as before. But this was something different, the way Nathan looked at her, the hunger in his eyes. Nathan's eyes scanned over her whole body before focusing his gaze to the apex of her thighs. She was waxed, pink, and already wet for him. Quinn watched as Nathan lifted her left leg, kissing a trail down from her ankle to her calf. Nathan dropped to his knees, it was honestly one of the hottest things she had ever seen him do. Nathan's hands gripped her thighs, spreading her legs a bit wider, his arms hooking under the backside of her knees, hands resting on the top of her thighs.

"please…" Quinn begged, feeling the tension rise in her body. Nathan nipped at her inner thighs, intoxicated from the scent that Quinn was radiating. He licked up her slit, and she tasted amazing. Nathan flattened his tongue and ran it from her entrance to her clit, hearing Quinn gasp in approval.

"OhgodOhgodOhgod" Quinn chanted as Nathan began to suck, lick, nip, and do every possible thing with his mouth to her. Quinn's heels were digging into Nathan's back now, which turned Nathan on even more, feeling his jeans become even tighter (if it were possible.) He briefly looked up at Quinn, her hands gripping the sheets tightly, a fine sheen of sweat starting to form over her body, her mouth letting out moan after moan. Nathan kept flicking his tongue over her clit, feeling Quinn raise her hips at each movement. His hands moved off her thighs and he placed them at her hips and pushed her further into the mattress before he used his tongue to enter her.

"Nathan…_fuck" _Quinn breathed out. The feeling of Nathan using his tongue, the curl of it hitting the right spots, it was almost too much to handle. She whimpered as Nathan kept thrusting his tongue in and out of her. Quinn wanted to look down at him, but she was afraid that she'd probably lose control if she did. She heard him groan, and she felt the vibrations of the sound against her, making her let a loud moan escape her lips.

"Please don't stop…I'm…almost…fuck baby…" Quinn panted out, finally looking down at Nathan, and lord was it one of the most erotic things she had ever seen in her life.

"You taste so. fucking . _good" _Nathan groaned out before he looked up at her again. Although this time their eyes connected and Nathan's tongue couldn't help put lick up her slit again and attach his lips to her now overly sensitive nub and start sucking, all while looking straight into Quinn's eyes.

This moment, this connection, sent Quinn over the edge immediately. She tensed up, her mouth forming a perfect O, one of her hands gripping his hair, pushing his face deeper into her. Her other hand was occupied trying to grab something to cover up her screams with.

"OhgodOhgod…Nath…fuck…NATHAN!" Quinn screamed into the pillow, which partially didn't work because it didn't cover most of her mouth. Nathan smiled into her before licking up all she had to offer, his chin now covered in her juices. She was barely coming down from her high before Nathan decided to thrust two fingers into her suddenly. Quinn's hips shot upwards, her mouth expelling a loud moan. Nathan used his other hand to wipe what was left of Quinn off his chin before leaning down to kiss Quinn. Quinn was surprised with the new taste on his lips, her own taste, it was weird, yet totally hot at the same time. But she didn't think about it much, she focused on Nathan's fingers pumping in and out of her harder and faster. It didn't take long until Quinn was cumming again. It was just as intense as the first time, but there wasn't much build up this time around. Nathan let Quinn calm down fully this time, slowing his movements before she finally opened her eyes to look up at him. He smiled coyly, licking his lips before speaking.

"How was that?"

Quinn didn't speak, she just reached up and kissed him fiercely, her hands traveling down towards the bulge in his pants.

"My turn." She whispered into Nathan's ear before unzipping his pants.

The next morning sheets, legs and arms were intertwined between two bodies. Quinn woke up first, her right hand on Nathan's hip, the other intertwined with Nathan's hand in between their bodies. She smiled at his light snoring, his strong chest rising and falling as he breathed peacefully, his left arm wrapped around her protectively. Quinn's lips found his and left a chaste kiss before untangling herself from his embrace. She put on the sweatshirt and pants she had on last night before walking over to her duffle bag, hearing the soft vibration of her cell phone. The phone read 7 unread messages. All of them from Santana.

**10:34pmThese walls are paper thin you know. I can hear you two making out. –S**

**10:40pm I swear I don't know how you put up with his cheesyness. –S**

**10:43pmOh god. Is he gonna go down on you? Really? This is seriously sick. –S **

**11:05Jesus Q. keep it down. I'm pretty sure your gonna wake up the whole hotel. –S**

**11:35pmHe must be REALLY good. When is it my turn. Haha. Jk. –S**

**11:40pmNo seriously though, when's it my turn? –S**

**12:37amJesus. What is this for you like orgasm number 5? I swear I should be sleeping right now. If it weren't you being so damn LOUD! **

Quinn just blushed at the text messages and closed her phone walking over to Nathan who was now laying on his back. Arms sprawled over the bed. She quickly straddled him and bent down to kiss Nathan's neck. Nathan inhaled deeply before slowly opening his eyes, he smiled down at the blonde, his arms wrapping around her.

"Damn baby. You really know how to wake a guy up. Good morning." Nathan said as he ran his hand through her hair. Quinn moved up and kissed him on the lips before she placed her chin near the top of his chest.

"Good morning. I had some messages from Santana last night. Apparently, we were really loud." Quinn blushed.

"We? More like just you." Nathan teased, earning a poke in the side from Quinn. He laughed and pulled away from the touch. They kissed for a bit before they heard someone clear their throat. The couple had gotten so lost in their kiss that they didn't watch the time. Quinn quickly stopped and got off Nathan thinking it was Ms. Pillsbury or Mr. Schue coming to yell at them. Nathan shot up in bed clutching the sheet to his hips. But he saw the short brunette standing there with her eyes covered.

"I'm sorry guys but it's almost 8 and I didn't want to get in trouble." Rachel said, her hand firmly pressed over her eyes.

"Guess we got caught up." Nathan said before putting his boxers and jeans back on. "You can open your eyes now. We're both decent." Nathan spoke. Rachel peaked through her fingers first before finally putting her hand down. She blushed slightly seeing Nathan still shirtless, but quickly straitened up. Nathan leaned down to pick up his shirt and slipped it on.

"I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Nathan said before he placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead.

"See ya Rach." Nathan said before walking out the door.

"Sorry. Again, I didn't mean to…I think the term might be cockblock…you guys." Rachel said heading towards her duffle bag.

"We were just kissing. I doubt it would have escalated from there. We're both pretty tired from last night." Quinn said grabbing her toiletries and a towel.

"So you two…" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well we weren't in here having tea and crackers. That's for sure." Quinn said sarcastically. "Did you and Finn…" Quinn looked up at the small brunette.

"I took both Nathan's and your advice. Finn did not protest to my suggestions on…" Rachel was stopped mid sentence.

"Uh…yeah…I don't need to hear anything else…I'm gonna shower really quick." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes before entering the bathroom.

Breakfast went by quickly and by the time anyone knew it. The glee kids were getting ready to go on stage at Regionals. The first team, Sing it Loud had gone first doing a mash up of R&B songs, while Vocal Adrenaline had gone second with a tribute to Michael Jackson.

"Ready?" Nathan whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn nodded and gave Nathan a passionate kiss before getting into her place on stage with Rachel. Nathan and Finn ran back towards the front entrances of the hall.

The music started and both Finn and Nathan started down separate aisle. Finn started first quickly walking down the aisle.

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met _

_She's just the girl for me _

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_mmm-mm-mmmm_

Nathan sang the second part just as both boys reached the staircase up to stage.

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her _

_Tonight di-di-di-da da-di._

Both boys sang in harmony as the girls hummed along dancing with them closely.

_Fallin, yes I am falling,_

_And she keeps calling me _

_Back again _

The girls part was up with Quinn singing first.

_I have never know_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other boys were never quiet _

_Like this mmm-mm-mmmm_

Rachel sang in the second part mirroring Finns part

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met._

_He's just the boy for me_

_And I want all the world to see_

_We've met. Mmm-mm-mmmm_

The curtain rose up to see all the other glee kids in the same position with the girls with Artie on the guitar to the side. All of them joined in for the chorus.

_Fallin, yes I am fallin,_

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again_

_Fallin, yes I am fallin_

_And he keeps calling _

_Me back again._

They quickly went into their places and held a note before the guys going into "I wanna be your man" with the girls answering them with "can't buy me love." They danced across the stage, everything choreographed perfectly. They led into a segment with the guys caring the girls in their arms singing

_She's so…HEAVY._

_She's so Heavy _

_(heavy)_

_(heavy) _

_Heavyyyyy._

They had a short filler segment with them doing the tango before a quick silence and Artie singing the intro to "All you need is Love". All of them sang together in perfect harmony before finally ending on a big note, all of them holding each other's hands. The crowed was already roaring loudly. Quinn looked out into the audience seeing both Shelby and Beth sitting in the second row. Beth had a huge smile on her face looking up at the stage.

"That was New Directions everybody!" the announcer said over the roar of applause and screams. The glee kids bounced off stage all of the excited and full of adrenaline.

"If we don't win. I swear we're gonna bust some heads tonight." Puck said punching his fist into his own hand.

"Calm down there killer." Mercedes spoke.

"No seriously Puck, I'll join you. We were freaking awesome out there." Santana said as she hugged Brittany.

After they all huddled back on stage with the other two teams waiting for the announcement.

"And in Third place…drum roll please. Sing it Loud!" the announcer said.

Everyone in New Directions tensed up and looked over at Vocal Adrenaline awaiting their places.

"And in Second place…" the announcer hesitated looking at both teams.

Quinn felt her breathing quicken and her hands start to shake. She looked out into the audience seeing Beth again who was sitting on Shelby's lap. Quinn couldn't breath, she was pretty sure she was going to pass out. But she felt a comforting hand intertwine with her own. Nathan looked down at her as she looked up, their eyes meeting just as the announcer spoke.

"Second place goes too….Vocal Adrenaline which means McKinley High, YOUR GOING TO NATIONALS!" the announcer screamed. The crowd went wild and the kids all stared at each other in shock before finally screaming in joy. Rachel jumped up and kissed Finn passionately, Puck was in a Brittany and Santana sandwich. Tina and artie kissed and cheered along with Kurt and Mercedes, Mike and Matt gave each other high fives and huge hugs, while Nathan dipped Quinn into a kiss. All of them gave each other big group hug before accepting their first place trophy. Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Brad rushed the stage to congratulate them.

"We're going to Nationals kids! WOO HOOO!" Mr. Schue said before giving them all hugs. The kids hugged back and kept celebrating all the way back to the hotel.

The next morning all of them still excited huddled into the bus and started their way home. All of them slept the whole way home, non of them moving or making a sound. Nathan was shaken awake by Santana.

"Hey Archer…we're here. Wake up." Santana said in his face. Nathan finally opened his eyes slowly and shuffled around, which woke up Quinn.

"You're a really deep sleeper Archer. Or is it cause Quinn wore you out so much. I mean, I'm all for putting out. But you two have been doing it like bunnies. " Santana stated.

"Santana. Just go away. Please." Quinn grumbled before she got up and walked out of the bus grabbing her duffle bag. Nathan quickly took it from her and smiled.

"I'll carry that for you." Nathan said as they walked over to his Jeep.

"So chivalrous. How will I ever repay you?" Quinn said as she bit her lip.

"Hmm…how about some congratulations sex when we get home? We only got 4 hours till Henry get's back. And 3 until my mom get's home from work." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Santana is right…we can't stop. This is too addicting." Quinn said as she leaned against the passenger side door.

"Why should we? It's not a crime to _feel good_ all the time." Nathan said as he put the bags in the backseat. He leaned into Quinn, his hands on her hips, his lips close to her ear.

"I love the way you look right after we're done for the night…your hair all messed up and slightly damn from the sweat, your whole body is kinda flushed and glowy…it just screams _I just got fucked so good…_" Nathan said sexily before kissing down her neck. Quinn moaned, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck.

"I-I don't think I can wait till we get home now…that was a total turn on." Quinn confessed, running one of her hands down towards his belt.

They ended up having sex in the jeep in their school parking lot.

They got home seeing an old rusty truck in front of the house.

"Who's car is that baby?" Quinn asked as she looked at the truck.

"I don't know. Never seen it before. Maybe it's one of my mom's co-workers." Nathan said before parking the Jeep in the driveway since his mother's car was already in the garage.

Nathan and Quinn walked in smiles ridden on their face. That is until Nathan easily pushed the door open, seeing the lock broken in.

"Call the cops Quinn…" Nathan said pushing Quinn behind him, his body tensing up, ready to fight whatever intruder was in his house.

"Mom?" Nathan questioned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nathan." A deep raspy voice answered.

"Dad." Nathan whispered lowly seeing the steel gun in his father's hand.

***Click***

***bang bang***

**Post A/N: OH SNAP! CLIFF HANGER? **

**Anyways. I apologize and I'm gonna try and get the new chapter up ASAP! Work has been CRAZY. Can I just say, please PLEASE watch your health people. We've honestly been getting so many heart attack calls this month. It's ridiculous. Again I'm sorry for the late update. But I hope you guys liked it. **

**Read and Review please. :]**


	28. Take My Pain Away

**More Than Anyone.**

**Chapter 28: Take My Pain Away**

**Trying something a bit different in this chapter. We'll see through the eyes of of all the glee kids and some of the adults. But it starts off from someone's first person POV.**

There's blood on my shirt. My hands are shaking, I can't think, I just sit there in the waiting room watching nurses and paramedics and doctors rushing around. No one is really talking to me, because they all know what's going on. I'm alone in the waiting room in the trauma center. Henry runs in with Riley in his arms, his expression panicked. I don't know what to say, mostly because I don't know anything.

"Nathan." He says to me. "What happened? Where's Quinn? Where's your mom?"

"I-I don't know…I…" I can't speak, because my heart is racing and my brain has shut down. Every inch of my soul is being torn apart.

I see the doctor walk out. And he looks at both Henry and me with this look. And I just know what he's going to say.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save _her._"

At first the words just wash over me like the waves of the ocean do over rough sand. And then I remember…

"_Nathan" a deep raspy voice answered. _

"_Dad." I whispered lowly, seeing the steel gun in his hand._

"_Did you fucking think I wouldn't find you two?" Gabriel, my father spoke. His hair was slicked back and oily, he was taller than Nathan by at least 2 inches. And a lot heavier. I can hear Quinn voice shaking as she whispered into the cell phone._

"_Put the fucking phone down bitch." Gabriel aims the gun at Quinn. And I automatically react standing in front of her. My eyes focus on the blood on my father's shirt._

"_Where's my mom?" I finally yell, feeling panic run over him. _

"_You should have seen her when I broke in here, Nathan. So scared and helpless, just like you left me when you fucking shot me you unappreciative brat. I raised you. I fed you. I clothed you." My father said using the gun to point to himself. And in my mind I prayed that it would magically go off and kill him. _

"_You beat me. You beat my mom. You almost killed us." I answered back, my blood starting to boil, and my heart starting to race even faster. I want to know where my mom is, is she hurt?_

"_And who's this one son? You're girlfriend? Oh I'm sure she's great in the sack. Aren't you sweetie." He says to Quinn. I lunge at him this time, I couldn't take it anymore. We struggle to the ground and I see Quinn run directly into the dining room. I know my father is drunk, I can smell it on him, like he just bathed in it. _

"_Getting stronger there boy. Didn't think you were man enough to even fight me" My father says as he hits me with the end of the gun in the cheekbone. I feel the sting at first before he throws me off of him and get's up going towards Quinn, the gun pointed at her. _

"_Quinn!" I yell racing towards her. That's when I hear the first gun shot. _

"Nathan?" Henry said shaking me slightly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I see the tears in his eyes, the look of pure sadness on his face. And that's when I lose it. I stand up and scream at the top of my lungs. Throwing one of the chairs in the waiting room against the wall. I can't control myself I punch the wall several times and I can hear the nurses start to call the orderlies to restrain me.

"Nathan calm down!" Henry yells at me and is trying to restrain me himself but he's weak and I know he can't hold me down. My fists are starting to hurt but I feel like I have to do something.

"Nathan." I hear the soft voice come from the doorway. I stop suddenly. And I look over at _her. _Her clothes are partially stained red, and I can see the wrap around her arm.

_The gunshot grazes her right arm and I hear her cry out in pain. I look down at my mom. Her breathing is slow, and there's blood already pooling around her. I look back up at my dad who's about to shoot another bullet. But there are sirens in the distance and I can hear them. It may be the sweetest sounds I have ever heard. My father raises his gun to my head. And I close my eyes. There's no way I can escape this. I pray that Quinn will be okay, and that if god exists, that he takes my life instead of hers and my mom's. And I say the only words that are coming to mind right now._

"_Our Father…"_

_I hear the third gun shot. _

_But it's not from my father's gun. It's from the police officer standing in the kitchen door way. Another shot rings out. And another. And I hear the thump of a lifeless body hit the ground. I open my eyes and my father is lying on the floor. The officer runs over to me and asks if I'm okay, saying the paramedics will be here shortly. He goes over to my father checking his pulse._

"_Nathan." I hear her voice. And it might be the sweetest sound I have ever heard._

"_Mom…you're gonna be okay." I say as I lean over her. My hands trying to stop the bleeding. I look at Quinn who has her own hand over her wound. _

"_Are you okay?" I ask her reaching my hand out towards hers. She just nods and looks down at my mom._

"_Just hold on Mrs. Clark…the paramedics will be here soon." Quinn says holding my mother's hand._

"_It's okay. Nathan…please just promise me to take care of Riley and Henry. And Quinn. And promise me you'll take care of your own family." My mom whispers._

"_You're gonna see them mom. You're gonna see your grandkids…I promise you that. And you're going to see your great grandkids. Please just stay awake." I say feeling the tears stream down my face. _

***No longer first person. Back to the usual POV***

"It's my fault." Nathan whispers.

"Nathan…please calm down." Henry said as he placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. Quinn walked over to the two men slowly, wanting to give them some space.

"I don't know what to do dad…she's gone…and it's my fault." Nathan said as he finally broke down into tears, falling to his knees. Henry felt another rush of emotion course through his body. In the time that he had married Jesslyn, and had Riley, and lived with his family, Nathan had never EVER called him dad. Henry kneeled next to Nathan holding him close as they both cried.

"Everything's gonna be okay Nathan. Everything's gonna be okay." Henry repeated. Quinn watched through teary eyes at the scene. She wrapped her arms around herself as if trying grasp something, to feel whether this was real or not. Nathan finally held back more tears and looked over at Quinn who sat there alone, watching over Riley. Nathan walked over and kneeled in front of her, his head in her lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. Quinn bent down and started crying harder as Nathan cried harder. The realization of Riley being confused and not really knowing what was going on shattered the already torn pieces of their hearts.

When it's time to go home, they see the caution tape wrapped around the door, police patrol cars and police officers walking around their house. An officer suggests that they not go in, and that he can get them some clean clothes. Nathan just stands outside the front door, every memory rushing back to him. Quinn and Nathan's phone were going crazy. They figured Mercedes and her parents had seen the mass amounts of police cars outside their house. Both of them ended up turning their phones on silent, neither ready to share what actually happened.

That night, Quinn called her mother to ask if they could stay at her house for the next couple of weeks. Judy of course says yes and accommodates for the two boys and Henry.

"I'm so sorry Nathan." Judy says to him as she hugged him tightly, her own tears now soaked into his shirt. Nathan hugs her back but doesn't say a word, his mind still unable to form anything at the moment.

Henry and Judy talked downstairs while Quinn and Nathan put Riley to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Once they knew he was situated, both of them walked back down stairs.

"Kids you should go to bed. It's been a long day." Judy said as she stood up with Henry.

"I just wanted to know where you wanted me to sleep Ms. O' Shay." Nathan asked politely.

"It's Judy, Nathan. And I may be conservative, but don't think I don't know you and my daughter sleep in the same bed together. You can sleep with Quinn in her old bedroom. I'm sure her bed is big enough for the both of you." Judy said with a small smiled. Nathan just nodded and followed Quinn up stairs to her room.

Nathan sat on the side edge of the bed, hunched over, forearms on the top of his thighs. Quinn looked at his knuckles were red, and slightly cut up from the wall he had punched in the hospital. She tended to his wounds, changing the wrapping and gauze the nurses had put on him at the hospital. There was silence between the two, probably the longest moment of silence they've had since they had known each other. Quinn looked up to see Nathan's body tense, his hands shaking, his jaw clenching and relaxing. Her fingers rubbed small circles over his inner wrists, Nathan's body instantly relaxing, his shoulders dropping and his hands slowly calming down.

"I have to get dressed for bed…" Quinn said before walking to her bathroom. When she re-entered the room and saw Nathan in the exact same position as she left him. Quinn walked over slowly and kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

"Nathan…you need to stop beating yourself up about this…it wasn't your fault…" Quinn said reassuringly.

"Yes it was…if I…if I would have controlled my…urges. We could have gotten home earlier. I could have saved my mom…" Nathan said as he looked up at her through tear filled eyes.

"If we would have gotten home earlier, you could have gotten killed, I could have gotten killed. We did everything we could to help your mom Nathan." Quinn said as she placed her forehead on Nathan's, her hand rested on the back of his head.

"I just want this pain my chest to go away…" Nathan whispered, "I feel like everything around me is shattering and I can't do a thing to pick up the pieces…" he continued feeling the tears run down his cheeks.

"I'll help you Nathan. I promise. We'll get through this together. And we'll pick up the pieces…I promise...I promise" Quinn said repeating the last words like a mantra as she kissed his lips chastely. She retreated before sliding into bed. Nathan again, stayed in the same position at the foot of the bed.

After a good while, Nathan stood up and stripped down to his boxers before sliding into bed with Quinn. Her bed was a bit smaller than his, but it was just big enough for the both of them. Nathan laid flat on his back as he looked up at the ceiling. He turned towards Quinn, his hand reaching towards the bullet graze on her arm.

"I'm sorry…I should have been there to protect you." Nathan whispered into the air.

"You were. It could have been worse…" Quinn answered back, her back still turned towards him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, running his fingers up her arm, lightly grazing the white bandage wrapped around her arm.

"A little." Quinn answered as she turned towards him. "Does your cheek hurt?" she eyed the two butterfly stitches on his cheek bone, the bruises starting to darken.

"Not as much as my heart…" Nathan answered softly.

"I love you." She said to him as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too Quinn. I promise you I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Nathan said looking down at her as she snuggled closer.

"Do you want to tell everyone from Glee…about what happened? I'm sure they all know something is up since they've been calling all day." Quinn asked, her thumb rubbing small circles over left pec, where his heart would be.

"Yeah." Nathan said as he closed his eyes, feeling the tears start to well up again. Quinn reached her hand up to wipe them away, her fingers lingering along his jaw line. Her touch still sent shivers up Nathan's spine, he held her closer before he turned his head, leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The next morning was a school day. Nathan had called Sergeant Masterson to tell him the news. Masterson ended up giving him two weeks off from practice and sending condolences to him and his father.

All the glee kids sat in the choir room waiting for Nathan and Quinn who were already 5 minutes late. The two of them walked in and saw as everyone waited in anticipation. Santana was the first to speak up.

"What happened? We've all been calling you guys all day and night. Mercedes texted us about all the cops at your house." she asked concerned.

"When me and Quinn got home the other day….My dad, my biological dad…" Nathan started holding Quinn's hand in his trying to explain without tearing up again.

"He broke into my house…and I guess my mom got off early from work…he shot her…" Nathan clenched his jaw, trying to push the rest of the story out. Everyone looked shocked, most of the girls gasped and Rachel spoke,

"Is she…" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence, but the look on Nathan's face spoke volumes.

"She died last night in the hospital." Nathan finally pushed it out. He swallowed hard, trying to push all the emotion back into his body, not wanting to breakdown. Mr. Schue stood up and put a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder. All the kids stepped down from the steps and walked over to the couple. Everyone gathered around giving the couple their condolences.

Everyone was very supportive of Quinn and especially Nathan. Nathan and Henry had taken to planning the funeral and alerting Jesslyn's family. The days were spent planning the funeral. Henry decided that they would have a funeral service here in Lima, but Jesslyn's final resting place would be in San Francisco. Nathan asked Finn and Puck to be pallbearers with him and three of his cousins. Finn and Puck honorably accepted and had gone to the wake and viewing to practice. Henry had asked if Rachel and Mercedes if they could sing "Ave Maria" and "Amazing Grace" during the parts of the church mass. Of course they had said yes and started practicing obsessively for it, knowing it would mean a lot to Henry and Nathan.

The week passed by quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was the day of Jesslyn's funeral. Everyone decided to have a small gathering at the funeral home before heading over to the church. All the guys were in black suits with white shirts and black ties. The girls dressed in different types of black dresses or skirts. It was mostly quiet some groups talking amongst themselves, some of the guys playing with Riley.

***Okay. From here on, it's from some of the glee kids and adults points of view***

**Santana's POV**

I don't know what to say to Nathan. I mean, I know most of the time I'm a total bitch to everybody, but I don't even know what I'd do if my mom died. Actually, I'd probably start beating up some random homeless guys in an alley to vent out my frustration. It's hard to admit it to myself, but the day I found out Mrs. Clark died, I cried. Yeah, I know, Santana Lopez crying?

Well let me just say that I do have feelings, even if they are buried deep, deep, DEEP inside. Brittany's the only who I really open up to…sometimes literally…wait what? Anyways. I haven't really been able to tell Nathan exactly what I feel, cause I don't want to look like a total pansy. He seems so different, usually he had this look of confidence written all over his face which made him super hot. But now it's just a blank stare, like he really isn't sure what to do. I look up and Britt is walking towards me. She sits down next to me and I feel her hand on mine, so I look over and I give her a small smile and lean my head on her shoulder. She always knows how to make me feel better.

**Brittany's POV**

S's hand feels good. It's weird seeing everyone in black, it's like…a black hole or whatever. I was just playing with Riley, he's really funny, but it's weird cause he doesn't understand. Mrs. Clark was always really nice, she made really good food, and she let me and Santana come over and hang out even when Nathan wasn't home. Plus she always let me have some of Riley's juice boxes cause my mom said that those were just full of sugar, but honestly that's what makes them super awesome.

But then I remember that Mrs. Clark is gone and she won't be making really good food anymore, and she won't be answering the door and letting me and Santana in, and she won't smile and give me anymore of Riley's juice boxes. My eyes get all watery and stuff, but I feel San's hand grip mine tighter and she turns and starts wiping my tears away. My smile grows and then quickly fades when I see Riley again. I feel really bad for him.

**Mercedes's POV**

Sometimes I wish I had someone to hold hands with. I mean yeah sure, me and Kurt hold hands sometimes, but he's my BFF so I guess that doesn't count. Kurt and I sit on the opposite couch across from Brittany and Santana. It's cute how they interact with each other, and Santana isn't as much of a bitch when she's around. My eyes wander, looking at everyone in the funeral home. Nathan is talking with his dad about something; Quinn was helping Rachel with her song. I knew I had "Amazing Grace" down. But I don't know if I can sing it and not cry hysterically. Mrs. Clark was always super nice to me. She'd bake pies and always bring one over to my parents house. Sometimes I could hear her sing along to some blues song when she was in the kitchen, she definitely had some soul in her. I remember the time I got in this huge fight with my parents and Mrs. Clark let me spend the night in her house. She even cooked me some comfort food to cheer me up.

Kurt is staring of into space, but I think he knows more about this than anyone.

**Kurt's POV**

I know what it feels like. To loose your mother. Given that Nathan actually watched his mom die. Which is different than with what happened to my mom. But it's the actual loss part that gets to you. I remember waking up the next day and just hoping it was all a dream. But it wasn't. I only knew my mom for 7 years, and I was devastated. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose your mom after knowing her for 17 years.

Mr. Clark looks so broken. I can see him standing by one of the windows. Just looking out at nothing. And this reminds me of my own father. I don't remember much from my mom's funeral. Mostly that my dad held my hand the whole time. But I remember him in the same position. Broken and unsure of what to do next. But in a way Mr. Clark is lucky, he has both Quinn and Nathan to help him. I see Finn out of the corner of my eye as he walks and sit down in one of the love seat couches with Rachel. Sometimes I wish I had someone like they have each other…

**Finn's POV**

Rachel hasn't really stopped crying since she found out about Mrs. Clark dying. I don't really know why, I mean, yeah she let us take care of Riley sometimes. Or she'd invite us over for dinner. I think Rachel just feels bad for Nathan and his family. It's like overwhelming or whatever. I feel bad for Riley, he's about the same age as me when I lost my dad. He's just so little and I doubt he understands what's going on. During the viewing yesterday, he asked why his mom was in the casket. Rachel, Quinn, and the rest of the girls started crying even harder. I held Rachel closer, and then I thought about what I'd feel like if I lost her. That made me really sad. I mean, just imagining it and all.

Everyone has all these memories of Mrs. Clark, but I just remember this time around me and Rachel's anniversary, and I remember Rachel saying how much she liked Mrs. Clarks vegetarian pasta. So I asked Mrs. Clark if she could teach me how to make it. I totally almost set her house on fire the first time. But she was totally patient with me, which most people aren't cause, I mean I know I'm not the smartest guy around. But anyways, I got it on my second try, the hardest part was the sauce cause you had to do all this work and keep an eye on it. It was totally worth it though cause Rachel totally loved it.

We had sex like…3 times that night.

**Rachel's POV**

I honestly haven't stopped crying since Nathan gave us the news about his mother. She was always so sweet, and she actually listened to me when I talked. She even taught me how to make vegetarian lasagna that tasted like it had meat in it. Finn really liked it. But I feel bad for Nathan, I know most of the time he has this confident demeanor, but I can tell he's lost. And Mr. Clark doesn't look any better. And then there's Riley. My heart breaks every time I see him, he's so little and he doesn't understand what's going on. Yesterday at Mrs. Clarks viewing, he asked why his mom was sleeping in that box. And the tears just started to pour out. Just like they are now.

I hate being a crying mess, and I need to keep my composure so I can sing "Ave Maria" at the Church mass. Most of the time, I have a deep seeded confidence about singing in front of an audience, but today, there is a hint of doubt. I want this to be perfect. But I can feel the tears coming again because Mrs. Clark won't ever get a chance to hear us sing again at least in real life. She won't be able to teach me or Finn anymore recipe's, or let us take care of Riley, or invite us over to dinner. I remember this one time when she invited us over for dinner, and we came a bit early. She was singing a "I've got Dreams to remember" by Otis Redding. I figured out that's where Nathan got his voice from. She sang so beautifully. And then my tears are running down more frequently down my face. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, and when I turn around I see Noah's giving me a comforting smile.

**Puck's POV**

"We're getting ready to head off to the cathedral." I said to Rachel before walking over to the front door of the funeral home. I look in the mirror and fix my tie really quick, I gotta admit that I look totally awesome in this suit. I was totally honored when Nathan asked me to be a pallbearer. Mrs. Clark was freaking awesome. Most of the time when I'm around older women, all I could think about was getting them in bed. And even though Mrs. Clark was a total MILF, I respected her. Maybe even more than my own mom. I guess its cause she didn't see me as some sort of delinquent or whatever.

I'd never admit it. Cause I'm a badass, and badasses don't show much emotion. But when I got home that day after finding out about Mrs. Clark, I cried a little. A LITTLE. I mean, I know it's OKAY to cry, even Nathan's eyes were getting all watery when he was telling us about his mom. But I don't really like to show my emotions like that. Only time I have was when we gave Beth away. I remember holding Quinn at night and she would cry because she said she felt "empty" or whatever. And I felt bad, so I cried too. But she never saw me. So I guess Nathan really does love her a lot cause she's seen him cry.

**Matt's POV**

I don't say much. But that's mostly because I find people interesting. I like to people watch. I know that sounds kind of creeper status. But it's true. The moments that I did get to meet Mrs. Clark, I could tell she was an amazing woman. The way she looked at Henry, or the way she smiled at Nathan and Quinn, and the way she held onto Riley. I could just see the love in her eyes, the pure happiness she received just by being around the people she cared about. Nathan has always been an awesome dude, so I can't begin to understand why this even happened to him. I just hope that he can overcome everything.

Actually, I know he will.

**Henry's POV**

The drive to the Cathedral is short. I guess its cause there aren't many funeral homes or cemeteries in Lima. I know Jess would have wanted to be buried in San Francisco since that's where she grew up. I miss her. Sometimes I'll turn in bed and just hope that she's gonna be there looking at me with those green eyes. But it never happens, so I don't know why I always expect it. I don't know exactly where to go from here. I have a 5 year contract with the hospital in Dayton. And I know Nathan will want to stay behind for college. But I am not willing to let him give up on going to Stanford.

I know his dreams must be shattered now. And I would do whatever it will take to help him build them up again. He has such potential to become a good doctor. Quinn had helped so much as well, especially with Riley. I hope that she somehow become's a motherly figure to him. Even if I know, that if Nathan leaves for California, she will go as well. Then I would be just me and Riley. My heart breaks again, because Riley wouldn't exactly get to know Jess like everyone else. Only stories and blurred memories. I don't know if I can do this.

But I'll sure as hell try.

**Mr. Schue's POV**

I've never seen the kids so down. Even compared to that time Vocal Adrenaline put them in a deep funk. I honestly didn't know that most of them had a good relationship with Nathan's mom. But I think it was the feelings they have for Nathan. He's such a good kid, and I don't know why this would ever happen to him. But he's strong.

Emma and I were driving behind the limos. My eyes shift to the rear view mirror because Riley is in the back seat. His car seat didn't fit in the limo, so I suggested Emma and I take him in our car. Emma had talked to Nathan and Quinn separately and together about everything that happened. Nathan was reluctant to say what he really felt. But Quinn had opened up easily. It's going to be hard for both of them. But I know they'll make it through. I just do.

**Rachel's POV**

We're arriving at the Cathedral now. The high arches of stone, the large steeple at the top, stained glassed windows all around. It's beautiful. The girls and Kurt had ridden in one of the limo's. While Nathan, the pallbearers, and Henry rode in the other limo. Mercedes and I are the first to exit since we have to meet with the organist and the church band. I'm nervous; I can feel that bubbling of butterflies and stomach acid move around in my abdomen.

"You'll do great Rach." I heard Mercedes's say as she stood next to me. The organist asks what key I want to sing in, and I tell her. We run through it once. And it's perfect. As I would think it would be. I see one of the funeral home directors give me a signal. And I see the men starting to carry the casket in. My heartbeat quickens, it's so loud I can't hear the first notes of the piano. But I feel Mercedes take my hand and squeeze it lightly, giving me a warm smile. I start the song without a glitch.

**Quinn's POV**

Things are different. I know they should be, because she's gone. She was always so supportive of me. And she actually cared about my day, and she didn't judge me for anything. Mrs. Clark was like my second mom. And before rekindling my relationship with my real mom, Mrs. Clark was the closest thing I had to a real mother. Nathan and I haven't really spoken about it much. Mostly he just broods by himself listening to sad music. But at night, he doesn't have to say much. We'll lay in bed together, holding each other, and that's all that needs to be said. It's the gesture of NEEDING each other. And I can tell with every touch, and every kiss, how much he needs me. This morning. I woke up to find him watching me. at the beginning of our relationship, I found it kinda creepy. But this morning, I don't know why, every emotions that he's felt towards me shown in his eyes. And he finally opened up to me.

I know he still thinks it's his fault. That if he had controlled himself, we could have saved his mom. I don't have the bravery to tell him that it was my fault too. I know it was inevitable; someone would have gotten hurt no matter what. But Nathan is too stubborn and too broken to notice. I think all of us are. Broken I mean. I'm pretty sure Rachel has been crying since the day she found out about Mrs. Clark. But Rachel is singing so beautifully. The acoustics in the cathedral are amazing. Henry and I are walking down behind the casket, and I can't help but cry. The music mixed with the slow walk. It's all very dramatic. But I can't falter because I know Nathan needs my support.

**Nathan's POV**

I miss her. This morning, I imagined the smell of bacon and French toast being made. Because Saturday was always either pancakes or French toast. But my imagination had run wild. There was no food on the table; I woke up in a different bed, with Jesus Christ looking down at me. Blonde hair blocked out green hazel eyes. I watched Quinn for a while, brushing the hair out of her face. In that moment I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to her.

The casket is heavy. The dark mahogany color now covered with a white cloth. Just as Rachel sang the final notes. The men carefully placed the casket down in front of the priest and went to their designated seats. Henry, Quinn, Riley, Judy, Jesslyn's sisters and Henry's sister and brother sat in the first two rows. The rest of the glee kids sat behind them along with Jesslyn and Henry's co-workers.

I wasn't really interested in what the priest was saying. He keeps saying how god had taken her away because he needed her. well I needed her too, and Riley needed her, and Henry needed her. Time passes and I just sit there tuning out the priests words with my own. I start to remember all these memories about my mom. When communion comes, I hear Mercedes start singing "Amazing Grace" and I feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I turn to see almost everybody in the same position. After the people who wanted communion. The priest signals me up. Mercedes is still singing and on the last verse before the last chorus. I stop at the head of my mom's casket. And I lean down to kiss it. I whisper to her, one final time.

"I know you'll hear me mom…you got the best seat in the house…"

**Quinn POV**

Everyone's crying, and this makes me cry even harder. And I see Nathan kiss Jesslyn's casket and he whispers something to her. I knew he was going to give the Eulogy. But he never let me read it. Mercedes's voice brings out all the emotion, and I can see some tears forming in her eyes as she sings the final words. I look down at Riley on my lap. He holds my hand tightly and looks up at me. His small voice whispered

"Quinn…don't cry…"

My smile grows slightly and I kiss his cheek before looking back up at Nathan. He clears this throat and Mercedes finishes.

"Hello. First off, let me thank all of you for being here. It means a lot to me that you support my family in this time of tragedy. There aren't any words in my heart to even start to express how I feel right now. My mom and I, we had been through a lot together. She was always there to protect me when I was younger, and as I got older, I protected her. I felt guilty that this time, I wasn't there for her. I stayed up every night, thinking of every possible thing that could have happened. And when I did sleep, in my dreams, every night, I saved her. The guilt has been eating away inside, but this morning, I felt different. I saw a girl sleeping next to me." Nathan looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

**Nathan's POV**

"And I watched her for a while before she finally woke from her slumber. And the first thing she did, was smile at me. And things seemed to look a lot better. If heaven exists, I know my mom is looking down and smiling at me, and I know she's forgiven me. She taught me how to cook, so I could cook her dinner when she was too tired from working 12 hour days to support me and her. She taught me how to dance, so that when I got married and my first dance wouldn't make me look like an idiot. She taught me how to sing, so when she was feeling down I could cheer her up by singing some random song. She taught me how to love, so I'd be able to open my heart up to the one girl who'd love me for my weaknesses and my strengths.

My mom and I always had music in common. Music has helped most of us express emotion without feeling weak. So want to sing this song, a song I remember my mom would sing to me when I couldn't sleep. Mom, I love you. And I hope that every time I sing, every time we sing. You will hear us. And in our hearts, we'll hear your applause."

I cleared my throat before walking over to the guitar set up. I started playing the first notes clearly plucked. It was my mom's favorite song.

"Lights" by Journey.

**Henry's POV**

Jess would always sing this song. When we first came to Lima, I remember her singing this song when she cooked sometimes. Nathan was singing and playing it perfectly. I'm so proud of him. My son.

**Quinn's POV**

I can't stop crying at this point. I can hear the sadness in Nathan's voice as he sings, I can see the tears coming down his face. But he doesn't falter, he gets to the guitar solo and let's every ounce of emotion out into the guitar. The song may be about his hometown. But I know he's singing it about Jesslyn.

**Nathan's POV**

I know she can hear me. And for a second. I see her smile. So that's the moment when I know things will be okay. That I'll be able to pick up the pieces, slowly, but surely.

***Okay. Back to the regular POV***

In the end, even puck had shed a few tears by the end of the service. The boys carried the casket back out and into the hearse. The funeral director had said that the casket would be in good hands and would be taken to San Francisco immediately. Nathan, Henry, and Quinn would be heading to San Francisco tomorrow morning, and be there for it's burial. For no everyone had headed back to Judy's house for a family and friend reception gathering. Jesslyn's sisters; Anna, Maria, and Marcela had offered to make some of Jesslyn's classics like beef stew and enchiladas. Everyone talked with each other and had a generally good time for such a sad day.

Day grew into night and now Nathan and Quinn were getting ready for bed. Both of them were brushing their teeth in Quinn's bathroom. Quinn wore a pair of Nathan's basketball shorts and her own dark gray t-shirt, and Nathan was in a dark blue v-neck and sweatpants. Nathan finished first and gave Quinn a quick kiss to the temple before re-entering her room. This is more what Nathan thought Quinn's room would look like. The light purple and cream colored wallpaper, the floral print head and footboards on her bed, the frilly lace comforter. Very girly. He sat at the edge of the bed again, lost in his own thoughts, processing the events of the day.

Quinn walked to her side of the bed and slid into the covers. She closed her eyes, her body physically and emotionally tired. It was an hour and a half later when she reopened her eyes, the moonlight shining through her window. Quinn turned to see Nathan still in the same position. She sat up and crawled over to him, her arms wrapped around his waist, hands resting on his chest, head resting on top of his shoulder.

"Come to bed baby…" she whispered in Nathan's ear. Nathan placed his hands over hers and took a deep breath. He stood up, feeling her hands slide over his back. Quinn goes back to her side of the bed, slipping back into the covers. Nathan let his arm rest over hers, his fingers extending on top of her outer thigh. Quinn haled, feeling his rough hands on her smooth skin. She turned towards him, her eyes slightly illuminated by the moonlight. Nathan kissed her softly at first, before pulling her hips into his and intensifying the kiss. Quinn kissed back trying not to moan loudly.

"I need to feel you…" Nathan whispered against her lips after they separated, their breath heavy. Quinn started kissing down his neck, pushing her body on top of his, her hand sliding into his sweatpants. Nathan pushed her up for a second keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"No…no sex…I just…want to touch you. I need to touch you…" He said sat up. His hands traveled down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Quinn's breath quickened as she felt the cool air hit her skin. Her body shivered as his fingers grazed over her collarbone, then ran down her bare breasts. Her hands gripped his shirt pulling his chest into hers. Nathan backed away and let Quinn pull his shirt over his head. Quinn ran her hands up his chest, her fingers tracing over his tattoo's and scars. Her touch was his pleasure, the feeling taking away the pain still in his heart. She leaned into him, whispering in his ear.

"Is this hot enough for you?" she said sexily. Nathan just breathed in running his other hand down her side and onto her inner thigh.

"Say my name Nathan." She spoke into his ear running her hands down his biceps, her lips leaving kisses over his shoulders. Nathan groaned, his hands coming up, his thumb grazing over one of her nipples. Quinn moaned into his ear before repeating.

"I said…Say…My. Name."

"Quinn…" he groaned into her ear before he sucked on her neck.

They spent the night just feeling each other's skin. Feeling the heat radiate off each other. Soft touches led to fingers digging into skin, chaste kisses lead to open mouth kisses all over their bodies. It was slow, passionate, and sensual all at once. Sleep over took them after a while. Nathan held Quinn closed to his chest, her back to him. His right arm extended under her head, his left arm over her left, their fingers intertwined. A perfect vision of skin and bed sheets.

The next morning, the pair woke up early. Judy was going to take care of Riley for the weekend while Henry, Nathan, and Quinn were in San Francisco. Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany had come to visit them that morning to wish them safe travels. Jesslyn's sisters were making the trip back home as well, along with Nathan's cousins.

The plane ride was long and exhausting. They stopped in Chicago, then Austin, and finally San Francisco. Nathan didn't know that Quinn was scared of flying, and he held her hand the whole way back to his city by the bay. Quinn was nervous, she honestly had never been this far away from Lima. To be honest, she had never been outside of Lima with the exception of cheerios and glee.

The three of them stayed at Marcela, the youngest of Jesslyn's sisters, house. All of them quickly got dressed in their nice clothes and headed over to the cemetery where Jesslyn was going to be buried. Nathan wore the same black suit and Quinn wore a different black dress with black heels and a black cardigan. They walked hand in hand as they walked over to the plot where Jesslyn was to be buried. It was under the shade of a large willow tree, flowers already set up around the burial site. Jesslyn's three sisters and some of her family showed up to hear a short sermon from a priest. Quinn could see the tears slowly falling from behind Nathan's Ray Ban sunglasses. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her thumb rubbing small circles over his inner wrists.

Henry was crying freely now, he took out his handkerchief and wiped his tears away. The priest finished and let those who wanted to, put a rose ontop of the casket before the lowered it. Henry stood up first and left one final kiss on the casket before putting a single white rose on top of the casket. Nathan went next, leaving a white rose and running his fingers along the wooden casket. Quinn followed, and then the rest of Jesslyn's family.

"Did you want to stay for the lowering?" one of the cemetery workers asked.

"Yes." Henry answered.

The three of them and Jesslyn's sisters stayed behind to watch them lower the casket into the ground. Quinn watched as they lowered the casket into the ground, her tears falling faster and heavier with every inch of the casket being hidden by earth. She turned into Nathan's chest and started crying into him. He held her close and rubbed small circles over her back.

"Everything is gonna be okay. Everything will be okay…" he repeated into her hear. Henry walked over and put a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder before putting his own hand on Quinn's back. Once they stopped all of them turned around and started walking toward the cars.

Nathan walked slowly with Quinn behind everyone else, hand in hand. He looked down at spoke.

"I love you Quinn." He said. It was random, but he felt that he had to say it to her. letting her know that he would be there for her.

"I love you too Nathan. More than anyone." Quinn answered back bringing their hands up and kissing his hand. Nathan smiled at her and turned their hands before he left a kiss on her hand.

Before they left, Nathan took Quinn to one of his favorite places. He drove her to Ocean Beach to watch the sunset. They didn't talk much, Quinn sat between his legs, her back to his chest. His arms wrapped around her, chin resting on her shoulder. They watched as the sun set, knowing that this was a new beginning for them. It may have been missing one person. But they were going to make it work, and they would make it through. Together.

**Post A/N: basically. This was hard to write. To be honest. I lost my mother as well, and although not in such a violent way. it was still kinda hard. Only two chapters left! And I will admit I kinda stole that "say my name" thing from last weeks episode. I seriously couldn't stop watching that part though. She sounded SO FREAKING HOT. Anyways, did you guys guess that it was going to be Jesslyn who died? Also I forgot to ask last chapter. But what did you think about their Beatles mash up? How awesome would it be for them to do that on the show?**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, I mean even though it was really sad. I kinda wanted this to be really heart moving. Anyways reviews are always awesome. Cause you guys are usually always awesome. :]**


	29. Reconstruction

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 29: Reconstruction**

**Just letting you know. This is a very Nathan/Quinn centered Chapter. Also this definitely earns an M rating. Lots of dirty talk. So ya know the drill. Don't read it if you feel offended or whatever.**

**The next and Last chapter of this story will revolve around everyone. **

Another month had gone by. 30 days without Jesslyn around. Quinn and Nathan were doing a lot better than Henry. Henry was stressed having to worry about Riley and two teenagers. They had figured out system though. Quinn and Henry dropped off Riley at day care and then Quinn would take Nathans jeep to pick Riley up and take him with her to the RV shop. Then when Quinn was done with her shift she would go pick up Nathan from training. It was slightly complicated. But it helped calm Henrys nerves. Rachel and Mercedes had even offered their help as well. Sometimes Rachel would pick Riley up and baby sit him until Quinn got off of work. The hardest part was going back into the house after everything had happened. The insurance company had taken care of everything. Everything was cleaned of blood stains and scuff marks. At first Nathan had trouble not seeing the pool of blood on the dining room floor. So he tried to avoid that area as much as possible. But Quinn had helped him through the paranoia.

The start of April was just around the corner. And that always signaled the beginning of testing, spring, and the closeness of summer. For the glee kids, it meant Nationals in a month. It was Saturday and Nathan was driving back from his volunteer job while Quinn and Henry were taking care of Riley. They heard the Jeeps engine come up the driveway. Nathan walked in to see Quinn and Henry sitting on the couch watching TV with Riley.

"Hey dad. Hey Quinn. Hey Ry." Nathan said as he approached Quinn first.

"I got you these." Nathan said passing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Awww…Nathan. These are beautiful…what's the occasion?" Quinn asked as she stood up to give her boyfriend a hug.

"No occasion…I just wanted to get them for you." Nathan said.

Quinn heard the uncertainty in his voice, but decided to ask him about it later.

"What are you two going to do tonight?" Henry asked flipping through some channels on the T.V.

"I don't know whatever I guess. Nothing planned." Nathan said with a shrug. 

"You two should go out. You've been working pretty hard." Henry said looking up at the two teens.

"Yeah. Maybe. You wanna go to the lake tonight babe?" Nathan asked looking at Quinn.

"Sure. Why not. We haven't gone in a while." Quinn spoke with a smile going over to the cabinet for a flower vase.

"Well I'm gonna take a quick shower and then a nap. The hospital was crazy today." Nathan said before going upstairs. Quinn quickly followed but went over to her room to set the flowers on her dresser.

Nathan stepped under the hot stream of water. It slid over the tense muscles and down to his feet. He placed his hand on the wall and leaned against it for a while before going through his normal routine. Once done, he dried himself off and wrapped the white towel around his hips, approaching the mirror to look at himself.

There were slight dark circles under his eyes, fading away as he got more and more sleep. Nathan was worried he would never sleep again after his mother's funeral. The first week after the burial, he had only gotten 12 hours of sleep all together. The second week 23. The third week 37. And now at least he was up to 40. He would just lay in bed and look up at the ceiling watching the fan turn. Nathan looks up at the mirror again raising his fingers to his left side.

"_I want to get a new tattoo…" Nathan said to Quinn one night as they lay in bed. _

"_For your mom?" Quinn asked back. _

"_Yeah." Nathan answered._

"_I want to get one too. Two actually." Quinn said boldly._

"_Really?" Nathan said as he looked down at her. _

"_Yeah." Quinn smiled back at him._

_The next day. The two of them went down to Bill's Tattoo Parlor and once again, Bill was there at the front desk._

"_Hey. I remember you." Bill said with a smile. _

"_Hey Bill. I'm back again." Nathan said with a small laugh._

"_And with a friend?" Bill said looking at Quinn._

"_Yeah. This is my girlfriend, Quinn. Quinn this is Bill. He gave me the last two tattoo's." Nathan said as he shook Bill's hand. _

"_Nice to meet you Bill." Quinn said with a smile, shaking Bill's hand. _

"_The pleasure is all mine. What can I get you two today?" Bill said leading them to the drawing room._

"_Uh well I went to get my mom's Name tattooed on my left side. With the years she was born and the year she died under it." Nathan said._

"_Okay. That's simple. And for you young lady?" Bill said turning towards Quinn. _

"_I wanted these two music notes behind my right ear. And I want a dove on my hip. Kind of like Nathan's, but without the Q." Quinn said._

"_It can be done. Let me draw these up. And I'll get back to you two." Bill said with a smile. _

Nathan ran his fingers over his new tattoo. _Jesslyn _it read in beautiful script with _1975-2011 _just under it.

Nathan walked out of the bathroom walking over to his closet to find something to wear. He heard a soft knock on the door and turned to look at his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Nathan said into the empty air. He watched as the door opened and Quinn walked in.

"Hey." She said with a smile before closing the door again and walking over to him. Nathan smiled and wrapped his hands around her hips, her hands gripping the edge of the towel around Nathan's hips.

"You ready to go out tonight?" Nathan asked bringing one of his hands up, running it through her hair, her thumb rubbing tiny circles over her new tattoo. The two music notes right behind her ear, _mama _from Queens "Bohemian Rhapsody", not only representing Jesslyn and her own mother, but herself as well.

"mmmhm." Quinn nodded. Nathan kissed her forehead before heading over to his dresser to get out a pair of underwear and an under shirt.

"Nathan…" Quinn spoke up as she sat down at the edge of his bed. She looked up for a second as he finished pulling up his boxer/briefs. "Why did you buy me those flowers?" Nathan placed his hands on his hips looking down at her.

"I told you. I saw them. And I said to myself: hey…maybe Quinn will like these. So I bought them for you." He said before he clenched his jaw.

"Nathan, you're one of the worst liars I know. Why did you buy me the flowers. I mean, I liked them, but you usually only give me things when you've done something or you have something to tell me." Quinn said calmly. Nathan ran a hand through his hair before sitting down next to her. "I just…I know we haven't…you know like…had sex since everything happened…I just though I should be more romantic I guess…to make up for not being with you in that way or whatever…" Nathan said slightly embarrassed. Quinn smiled and turned to look at Nathan.

"Nathan…" she breathed out. "Baby…I don't care that we haven't had sex…I mean…yeah it's amazing when we do…but just being with you is enough for me. And we don't have to have sex to be intimate or romantic with each other. That night when you said you just wanted to feel me. It was different and amazing at the same time. Just having you touch me the way that you were…it was sending like…these little lightning storms on every inch of my skin. I love you. Sex or not." Quinn said placing a kiss on his cheek. Nathan smiled and placed his hand on hers. He chuckled lightly before turning towards her

"I honestly thought you were gonna find that creepy, but...We can do that again. If you want…" Nathan said leaning his forehead against Quinn's. Quinn smiled placing her hand on his cheek.

"How about tonight? We go out to dinner. Go to the lake. Have some fun. It'll be like a date night." Quinn said before standing up. She felt the small tug on her hand. She looked down and smiled, giving Nathan a quick kiss. Nathan smiled back letting her hand go and watching her walk away.

Quinn walked into her room, then to her closet to pick out an outfit for the night. After a quick shower she dried her hair and straightened it out before put on her make up. Just as she was putting on some eyeliner, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Quinn answered first before putting her phone on speaker.

"Hey Q. What are you doing?" Santana spoke.

"Getting ready. Nathan's taking me out for a date night." she answered, looking back into her mirror before putting on her make up.

"Oh so I'm guessing it's gonna be a long night for you two." Santana said, Quinn imagining her wiggling her eyebrows over the phone.

"Maybe. But I gotta finish getting ready. I'll talk to you tomorrow S. " Quinn said with a small smile.

"Okay. Just please remember to be quiet this time. You don't have to go around traumatizing all of Lima." Santana said sarcastically.

"Will you ever let that go? You had an iPod. You should have used it." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Oh Nathan! Please don't stop…fuck baby…" Santana said in a high-pitched voice mimicking Quinn's moans from the night before regionals. She started laughing through her moans before Quinn answered.

"Why are we friends again?"

"You know you still love me Q. have fun tonight." Santana said through her laugh.

"Bye San."

"Bye Q"

Quinn pressed the end button and continued getting ready. She slipped on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a dark green half sleeve top covered by a dark blue fitted hoodie. Nathan had bought Quinn her first pair of Air Jordans. She had shown them to Mercedes who said they made her look super fly. Quinn slipped the dark blue and black sneakers on before walking out to meet Nathan.

Nathan was downstairs playing with Riley. Henry had gone into the kitchen to make some dinner for him and Riley. Quinn smiled as she walked down the stairs seeing Nathan push Riley on his play motorcycle. She started at his shoes seeing his dark gray and black vans partially covered by dark blue jeans. The hem of his dark gray button up ended just above the start of his zipper, his sleeves rolled up half way showing his broad forearms.

"Hey." Nathan said with a smile as he stood up, his arms gripped her hips before he leaned down to kiss her softly. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty sharp yourself." Quinn said flirtatiously. She felt a small pull at her calf, Riley looking up at her.

"Up Quinn." Riley said as he reached up to her. Quinn bent down and picked Riley up in her arms. "Airplane." Riley said to her. Quinn smile and readjusted her hold on him.

"okay. we are ready for take off, base do you copy?" Quinn said in a low voice making walkie talkie sounds.

"base we have you clear for take off over." Nathan said into his cupped hands.

Quinn took riley up in the air letting him steer her. Nathan and Quinn played with him for a bit while Henry made some chili and cornbread.

"Alright. Are you two gonna leave now?" Henry asked once he was done.

"Yeah. We'll be back late so don't wait up. Bye dad." Nathan said grabbing his keys from the bowl.

"Have fun. Be safe!" Henry yelled out as they left for the car.

Nathan drove over to The Burger Pit since it was closest to the lake. The sun was barely descending towards horizon at the time. By the time they finished the sun was barely touching the horizon. Dark blue sky was starting to overtake the pinkish orange of the sunset.

"I missed this. Us just being alone together. I feel like the last month has been so hectic." Nathan said as he held Quinn's hand while they walked down the trail towards their secret spot.

"Yeah. Me too. It's nice. Feeling normal after everything that's happened." Quinn answered back leaning more into Nathan's body. "I miss her. Sometimes I just imagine her being downstairs on the weekends making breakfast." Quinn confessed.

"Yeah. I miss her too baby. I miss her too." Nathan said letting go of Quinn's hand to wrap it around her shoulders. He could feel the goosebumps on her skin, his hand rubbing up and down her arm to warm her up. They walked off the trail going passed some short trees to the large hidden field they had stumbled upon once. Nathan placed the large blanket on the grass and lay down with Quinn. He was flat on his back, one hand tucked under his head, the other arm wrapped around Quinn, his hand resting on her hip. Quinn pressed herself into his side, her right leg thrown over his hips, right hand on the center of his chest. They looked up at the sky just talking about random things for a while. Sometimes reminiscing about Jesslyn.

This was their dance. How they let out their emotions to each other. They never talked about it with anyone else. Both of them kept quiet most of the time about the last month. Most of the Glee kids knew not to ask about it, and Henry had try to bring it up once or twice, but never got them to talk. Nathan's cut under his eye had healed leaving a small scar. Quinn's bullet graze healed nicely, but the scar was usually visible if you were looking for it. When Quinn was asleep, Nathan found him self running his fingers over it from time to time, as if his touch would be able to heal it faster.

"Whatca thinking about?" Quinn spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

"Just…everything I guess. Mom, you, Henry, Riley. It's been a crazy year for me and you. Everyone." Nathan said his eyes focused on the night sky.

"But we've gotten through it. Together." Quinn said looking up at him.

"Do you ever wonder how things would be if we hadn't met?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think I could imagine my life without you." Quinn said honestly, her hand running up his chest towards his cheek. Nathan licked his lips and looked down at Quinn before sitting up. He stood up, putting his hand out for her.

"Dance with me." he said with a small smile. Quinn smiled and stood up to take his hand. Nathan held her close, one hand on the small of her back. The other holding hers close to his chest.

"What are we dancing too?" Quinn whispered, leaning her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat quicken before he sang out. He hummed slowly before finally singing the words.

_I woke up this morning_

_And heard the tv saying something_

_About disaster in the world_

_It made me wonder where I'm going_

_There's so much darkness in my world_

_But I see beauty left in you girl_

_And what you give me lets me know that I'll be all right._

He sang softly into her ear, loud enough for only her to hear. Nathan appreciated everything that Quinn had done for him during the 7 months of their relationship. He felt guilty that he wasn't able to open up emotionally after such a long period of time. It wasn't that he didn't have the words to say, because at times he wished his mind would shut up. But it was just hard for him to express his feelings. But at night when they were alone in bed, he would whisper to her how he felt, and he would cry, and she would wipe away his tears, and whisper that everything would be okay.

_Cause if your love was all I had in this life_

_Well that would be enough until the end of time_

_So rest your weary heart and relax your mind_

_Cause I'm gonna love you girl, until the end of time. _

Quinn looked up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before continuing the song herself. It was one of her favorites.

_Now if you're ever wondering about the way I'm feeling_

_Well baby there ain't no question_

_Just to be around you is a blessing_

_Sick and tired of trying to save the world_

_I just wanna spend my time being your girl_

_And what you give me let's me know that we'll be alright_

Quinn ran her free hand up to the back of Nathan's neck. Her thumb rubbed small circles as she sang to him. They moved slowly from side to side, her thoughts calming down with the motion. To be honest, Quinn had never felt this way about anyone. Sure she wanted boys…she needed them. She wanted Finn, but it was more to improve her social status. She needed Puck, because she was insecure about herself and was partially intoxicated. But this pull in her stomach and in her heart, it wasn't want or need. Quinn couldn't describe it. Growing up her parents would tell her to be strong, and that crying or showing emotion in front of others was a form of weakness.

But there were nights, when it was just her and Nathan alone in bed. And he would talk to her and try to share his emotions with her, and he would cry. In her eyes, he was the strongest man she'd ever met. He was brave enough to show his weaknesses to her. And when she cried in front of him, he didn't push her away, or punish her. Nathan would hold her close and kiss her tears away.

_Cause if your love was all I had in this life_

_Well that would be enough until the end of time_

_So rest your weary heart and relax your mind. _

_Cause I'm gonna love you boy, until the end of time._

They kept swaying from side to side for a while before Nathan leaned down to kiss Quinn passionately. Nathan grabbed her hips possessively pulling her closer to him, their lips melding together perfectly. Quinn jumped up wrapping her legs around Nathan's hips, grinding down on him. Nathan groaned into the kiss and started to kneel down onto the blanket. He placed her back against the blanket and kept kissing her, grinding down into her core. Quinn moaned and separated for a moment to catch her breath.

Nathan clenched his jaw as he tried to breath in deeply through his nose. Quinn raised her hand and ran it down his cheek over his jaw and down the v of his shirt collar. Nathan held himself up on his hands, his hips nestled between Quinn's thighs. He licked his lips and smiled at her before he spoke.

"We should get going. It's getting late." He said before rolling off of her.

"I thought this was one of your fantasies. Doing it out in the open…" Quinn said sexily as she rolled back on top of him.

"It is. But I think I want to hear some of yours before we go over more of mine." Nathan smiled placing his hands on her hips.

"Well how do you know this isn't one of my fantasies too?" Quinn said narrowing her eyes.

"You don't think it's weird that we went from really romantic to totally horny in like…10 seconds?" Nathan laughed lightly as he pushed some strands of hair away from Quinn's face.

"Not really. We're young. I get turned on every time you touch me." Quinn said as she bit her lip.

"I'll keep that in mind then." Nathan chuckled as he sat up.

"Let's go home…we can finish this in the basement." Nathan said as he stood up, placing Quinn down on the ground.

"You think you can wait till we get back home?" Quinn said as she bit her lip, she had felt how hard Nathan already was through his jeans.

"I have more will power than you give me credit for Ms. Fabray." Nathan laughed as they walked back down the trail to the Jeep.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride back to the jeep?" Quinn asked innocently.

"I guess" Nathan sighed sarcastically before hunching over slightly. Quinn hopped on and wrapped her arms over his neck. It was a good idea for a while before Nathan started feeling Quinn's lips leaving a hickey on his neck.

"You know I could just drop you if I wanted to right?" Nathan said pretending to let go. Quinn squealed loudly and laughed before biting down on his neck in punishment.

"Don't do that. I almost peed my pants." Quinn said through her laugh.

"Oh so that's what that wet spot I feel on my back is…" Nathan laughed, seeing his jeep off in the distance.

"No…it's a different kind of wet…" Quinn said sexily into Nathan's ear. Nathan just scoffed and lifted his eyebrow before reaching into his pocket for his keys. He placed Quinn down and unlocked the car.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn said leaning against the passenger side of the jeep.

"Yeah. What's going on baby?" Nathan said standing in front of Quinn.

"Your number one fantasy. Is it really getting married…to me? You said it was when you were under all those drugs at the hospital after your accident. I haven't stopped thinking about it since then." Quinn said putting her hands in her hoodie pockets.

Nathan looked down and played with the keys in his hand. "Yes. It's true. I know that's kind of weird considering my other fantasies include you in a vast number of different sexual positions. Or places I want to have sex with you in...and of course the threesome fantasy. But the number one fantasy I think about since we started dating. Was seeing you in a white dress, putting a ring on your finger, and you taking my last name. I would feel like you were truly, and utterly, mine." Nathan said as he leaned into Quinn.

"I'd marry you if you asked me too." Quinn whispered.

"I promise that one day. I'll ask you. Maybe not anytime soon…since you know…we're still in high school. But I promise you. I will ask you." Nathan said placing his hands on her cheeks, leaning down to kiss her.

"I promise that I'll say yes." Quinn said with a small smile. Nathan smiled back and opened the car door for her. Quinn hopped in and looked at Nathan once he got into the car and started the engine.

"So…this threesome you fantasize about…" Quinn started.

"Yeah. I'm not telling you about that one until later…" Nathan said through a laugh.

The car ride seemed long but Nathan was going 60 in a 40 just to get home quickly. They got home around 11pm and quietly walked into the house, hearing Henry snore loudly upstairs. The two teens crept downstairs and listened for any movement upstairs.

They sat Indian style on the floor in front of each other. Nathan took off his shirt first, unbuttoning it slowly before finally pulling it off his arms and reaching down to the hem of his under shirt, lifting it over his head. His chest muscles tensed in the cold air but relaxed as Quinn reached out to touch his skin. Quinn went next unzipping her hoodie and pulling off her dark green top. Nathan breathed in sharply and stared at her chest. Quinn raised her hand and Nathan met hers, their fingers slowly intertwining with each other. Nathan leaned forward placing his lips on Quinn's softly. Quinn leaned back letting Nathan take control, her legs opening for him to go between. He kissed down her jaw, to her ear and then down her neck. Lips trailing down her shoulder and over her collarbone. Quinn's hands grip Nathan's arms, her nails digging into his triceps. Nathan kisses down between her breasts, going lower and focusing on her hipbones. The small white dove tattoo now adorned Quinn's hip, the same as his except with an "N" hanging from it's beak. Nathan nipped and licked at each hip bone before his hands went up to unbutton Quinn's jeans.

Nathan's fingers gripped the hem of her jeans and tugged them down slowly, his knuckles grazing her outer thighs as he pulled them down to her ankles. Quinn kicked her jeans off and watched as Nathan's fingers started on the top of her feet, around her ankles, over her knees to the insides of her thighs, grazing over her hot center, the dip of her abs, the subtle curves of her breasts and down her arms to her finger tips. They were now face to face, and it was Quinn's turn to touch. She pushed him over, straddling his hips. Her hands rested on his chest, balancing herself and gripping his pecs at the same time. She ran her fingers up over his shoulders, down his strong biceps, over his forearms and down to his hands. Quinn brought them up to her hips, Nathan gripped them automatically, slowly grinding his hips into her core. Quinn closed her eyes and moaned bringing her hands back down to his abs. Her finger dipped into its cuts, her nails digging in slightly. Nathan breathed in sharply and arched into her touch before feeling her fingers pull his zipper down.

"Fuck…" Nathan groaned under his breath as her fingers wrapped around his hard on. Quinn pushed up with a sexy smile on her lips, feeling him twitch in anticipation. Nathan sat up quickly moving from under her to stand up on his feet. He pulled down his jeans, throwing them to the side before sitting back down on the couch. Quinn stood in front of him, reaching behind her to take her bra off. Nathan gave her a cocky smile before seeing her drop it at her side. Nathan leaned forward his fingers hooking into her underwear. His lips kissed the patch of skin just under her belly button, breathing in her scent as he pulled the piece of cotton down. Quinn straddled him quickly, letting him feel how ready she was for him. Her fingers reached down pulling him free from his boxer briefs. Quinn positioned him at her entrance.

"Wait…I don't have a…" Nathan said pushing her slightly, feeling her resist against him.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill remember…I want to feel…all of you." Quinn whispered in his ear before lowering her self onto him. Nathan was about to argue before he felt her tightness around him.

"Fucking…jesus…" Nathan groaned out as he moved his hips and leaned his head back. Quinn smirked and moaned into his ear.

"No…your fucking _me_." she said.

"God Quinn…keep…keep talkin' like that…so hot." Nathan said as he pushed his hips upward. Quinn sucked at the spot between his shoulder and the base of his neck, knowing that was his favorite spot.

"mmm…Nathan…you feel so good inside me…it doesn't matter if it's your fingers…or your tongue…or your thick…_cock…_you always make me cum…and it feels amazing." Quinn husked into his ear. She heard him groan, and felt his hands grip her harder. He stood up quickly before going to the floor with Quinn under him. His hand reached down pushing his boxer briefs down his legs. He drilled into her harder and faster, incredibly turned on by what she had said.

"ohgodohgodNathan…so good…" Quinn moaned, her voice going into a high pitch as he hit all of her spots. Nathan slowed down his pace slightly but kept going thrusting just as hard. He leaned down into her ear and spoke softly.

"Quinn...you feel so fucking good…I almost came just from you talkin' like you were…you feel so tight around me…every time I fuck you. I love how you're always wet and ready…I love the way you look naked…your skin all flushed. I love hearing you moan my name, and I love the way you taste…" Nathan stopped his thrusts and pulled out completely. Quinn was about to protest but felt Nathan's fingers push into her and curl, hitting her sweet spot.

Quinn felt her orgasm rush over her, a string of curses and Nathan's name spilling from her mouth. But soon another sensation racked her brain. Nathan's tongue licking up her slit, his hands gripping her thighs. Quinn's hands automatically went to the back of his head, pushing his lips further into her.

"Nathan…ohgodplease…" she felt another orgasm fast approaching as he attached his lips to her clit and sucked. He groaned, sending the vibrations of his low voice through her. Quinn threw her arm over her mouth, trying to muffle the scream she was about to make as her orgasm hit her again. Nathan licked up everything she had to offer, his fingers rubbing slow circles over her, helping her ride out her second orgasm. He slid up, leaving a trail of wet kisses up her body. Nathan used the back of his hand to wipe the excess off his chin looking down at Quinn. Quinn was still shaking slightly, her breathing still ragged and quick. Nathan slowly pushed into her again, feeling the overwhelming wetness around him. Quinn shot up, her legs wrapping around the his hips, nails digging into his back.

"God Nath…please…I can't anymore…" Quinn panted out.

"Just one more baby…" Nathan grunted as he pumped in and out of her, his hips rolling from time to time. Quinn's breathing picked up again, short moans escaping from her lips. Her thighs tightened around his hips, trying to get as much friction as possible.

"I'm…so close already…_fffuck baby…_" Quinn panted out, leaning up to capture his lips with hers. Nathan pumped harder, feeling Quinn's inner walls start to clench around him. He reached down between her legs to push down on her over sensitized bundle of nerves. Quinn bit down on his shoulder, muffling her scream as she came powerfully for the third time in the last 30 minutes.

"F-ffuck Quinn…I'm gonna…holysh-fuck…ohgod" Nathan tensed up as he came inside her his head hanging down into Quinn's shoulder and he groaned loudly, slowly pumping in and out of her still. Nathan rolled off of her, his chest rising and falling quickly, tiny droplets of sweat formed on his forehead. Quinn was still panting, her eyes shut tightly still trying to savor the moment.

"are…you…okay?" Nathan panted out, trying to catch his breath. Quinn just bit her lip and nodded turning towards him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"that was…amazing…" Quinn said swallowing hard before chuckling slightly and continuing. "where…did that even…come from? I mean…I've never…that many times in a row." Quinn said laying on top of Nathan, her chin rested on his chest, his heartbeat pounding in his chest so strongly it reverberated into her chin.

"I just…got really turned on…with you talking like that…I guess." Nathan took a deep breath trying to calm down. "we should get to bed before we pass out down here…" Nathan suggested trying to get up, "I mean…once I get the feeling back in my legs."

"Yeah…and once we're both slightly dressed." Quinn said as she tried to push off Nathan's chest. Once they finally got their strength back, Nathan slipped his boxer/briefs and jeans on while Quinn slipped on her underwear and used Nathan's shirt to cover her up. They rushed upstairs trying to be quiet, both of them falling into Nathan's bed. It only took them about 5 minutes to fall into a deep sleep.

Quinn woke up the next day alone. She knew Nathan had to wake up early and head down to Dayton for his volunteer job. He had been working so hard for his goal, and even though he had a few setbacks because of Jesslyn's passing. He built himself back up again. Quinn stretched out her limbs before hopping out of Nathan's bed and walking to her own room to shower. Once she exited she quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey Quinn." Henry said as he turned the waffle iron over. "waffles?" he said with a smile.

"mmm. Yes please, I'm starving." Quinn said as she walked over to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice.

"What time did you guys come in last night? I didn't hear you two." Henry said without turning to look at Quinn.

"Oh…um…I think around 11 or so? I don't really remember." Quinn said trying to hide her smile.

"Did you two have fun?" Henry asked

"Yeah. It was nice to have some time alone. We talked." Quinn said as she went over to cut up some strawberries.

"How are you doing Mr. Clark? Everything okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. It's hard you know. Adjusting. But I'm doing better. The hospital has been very supportive. You and Nathan too. I thought it would be harder for you two to deal with all the craziness. But both of you are very strong kids. I just worry about Riley the most. He keeps asking about..._her_. I don know what to say." Henry said as he put a fresh waffle on Quinn's plate.

"I worry about riley too. But I think we can help him understand. We can help Henry. Me and Nathan. Your not in this alone." Quinn said giving Henry a reassuring smile. Henry walked over to her and gave her a hug, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Quinn. For everything." Henry said giving her a smile. The doorbell suddenly rang, Quinn walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door. She opened it and saw Santana standing there.

"Hey Q." Santana said. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying for a while.

"What's wrong San? Is everything okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

" I-I told my mom...about me and Brit. She...she kicked me out Q." Santana spoke as tears started to fill her eyes again.

"Oh San...come here..." Quinn said wrapping her arms around Santana. Henry had walked in and took one look at the crying girl. Santana saw him and quickly retreated from Quinn, wiping away her tears.

"Hey Mr. C, sorry to impose on your breakfast or whatever." she said straitening up.

"Its alright Santana...why don't you come in and have breakfast with us. It's waffle day. And the more the merrier right?" Henry said with a small smile.

"Thanks Mr. C" Santana half smiled.

Nathan had come home tired from the days work. Henry was taking a nap on the couch with Riley asleep on his chest. Nathan smiled and started walking up the stairs, taking off his scrub shirt and the thermal under it.

He heard the sound of gunfire coming from his TV in his room figuring Quinn was playing black ops on his Xbox.

"Hey baby I'm hom..." Nathan stopped mid sentence seeing both Santana and Quinn on his mini couch, eyes on the screen. Santana looked away for a second seeing the deep bite mark and hickey adorning Nathans shoulder and neck.

"Damn. That good Q?" Santana snickered.

"shut up" Quinn said nudging Santana as she got a head shot in with her sniper rifle.

Nathan just blushed and went over to his closet and slipped on a T-shirt. He grabbed a pair of shorts and headed into the bathroom to change.

"Who's winning?" Nathan asked as he sat down in his desk chair rolled closer to the girls.

"Were playing co-op right now. " Quinn said her eyes still trained on the tv screen.

"Oh cool. So...to what do I owe this wonderful visit Santana? You're usually with Brittany on Sundays." Nathan said leaning back in his chair. Santana just stayed silent for a moment. Quinn shot him a look and mouthed the words _don't ask_.

"...uh I mean not that I don't enjoy your company or anything. .. I'll have to teach you how it's done." Nathan said picking up another controller.

They played for a while before Santana finally opened up to Nathan about what had happened.

"I can go and talk to her Santana…I mean your mom kinda loves me." Nathan said putting a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder.

"You don't understand Archer…she like…blew a fuse or something when I told her me and Brit were together." Santana said as she sat on Nathan's bed, legs crossed in front of her.

"I'll talk to her okay? Stay here with Quinn and I'll go to your house and talk with her. It's not fair to you or Brittany." Nathan said with a small smile. Santana just gave him a cold glare. Nathan looked her right in the eye and said seriously, "I promise you I'll fix this okay? I said I'd protect you right? I'll fix this." Nathan leaned down leaving a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his keys and walking downstairs.

"your lucky ya know." Santana says looking down at her hands.

"so are you. Cause you have us. And Brittany. And everyone in Glee who will support you no matter who you fall in love with." Quinn said sitting next to her.

Nathan came back two hours later. The girls were downstairs watching T.V. and turned to see both Nathan and Ms. Lopez walk through the door.

"mom…i…" Santana stuttered seeing her mother walk in.

"I'm so sorry mija. I just…I didn't know what to do when you told me. but… I know how much you love Brittany…te quiero tanto mija…disculpa me." Ms. Lopez said walking towards Santana.

"I love you to mom…" Santana said standing up and rushing into her embrace.

There was some more Spanish talk that Quinn didn't really understand but she had Nathan to translate for her. Later on she'd ask how he even kept up with what they were saying through the sobs and the quickness of their speech. Quinn had no idea that he could speak Spanish fluently.

"You do know my mom was half Mexican right? You seriously never heard her speak Spanish to me?" Nathan said to her as they lay in bed together than night.

"Well I mean sometimes but I thought she was just like helping you with Spanish class or something." Quinn shrugged.

"oh okay." Nathan said chuckling lightly.

"I'm glad you talked to Ms. Lopez though. You're really sweet." Quinn said turning in Nathan's arms, looking into his eyes.

"Thanks…" Nathan blushed slightly, "but…I did tell her I'd protect her and Brittany. She really does love her. If my mom was here, she'd do the same for Santana." Nathan said.

"I know she would. For any one of us." Quinn said with a smile nuzzling into Nathan's shoulder.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" Nathan asked as he closed his eyes feeling sleep wash over him.

"Yeah. Are you?" Quinn asked.

"As long as your there. I'm ready for anything." Nathan whispered.

"You always know what to say Mr. archer." Quinn sighed as she smiled into his shoulder.

Nathan chuckled, "Good night Quinn…"

"Good night Nathan…"

Nathan woke up two hours later. He looked at the clock seeing the large numbers glaring back at him disapprovingly. 3:00am. Nathan groaned and turned back over to face Quinn. She was sleeping soundly with her back to him. Nathan reached out, lightly traced over the bullet graze scar on Quinn's arm. It burned at his finger tips as the memory returned into his mind. He remembered every scream, every gun shot, every moment of pain.

Quinn turned over in her sleep to face him, her body searching for his warmth. Nathan smiled and placed his hand on her hip and pulled her closer.

This was their reconstruction. Building up from the ashes. Brick by brick.

**Post A/N: slightly longer chapter. Anyways. The next chapter will be the last of this story! Holy crap! It's been a good ride though guys. I'm really proud of myself since I usually start stories….and then never finish. **

**But anyways. do not fret! There will be two more stories! The sequel to "More Than Anyone" will be based on the kids road trip to California. And then the third installment will span from senior year to Nathan, Quinn, and the other glee kids adult lives (like their mid 20's I'd say.) **

**I appreciate all the reviews ya'll have left by the way. Please leave more. :] and I'll love ya'll forever. FOR-EH-VERRR.**

**If you get that reference. Then you're SUPER cool.**

**Peace.**

**-Kyle**


	30. New Directions

More Than Anyone

**Chapter 30: New Directions**

The Glee Kids ended up coming in second at Nationals. And usually they would have been disappointed for not being first. But they were honestly happy with what they had. The other team obviously had more experience, they were from a performing arts high school in Los Angeles, and could probably kick Vocal Adrenaline's ass. But all in all, the experience was amazing. Being in New York, seeing the city, Rachel of course convinced Mr. Schue that going to see a Broadway musical would be an amazing opportunity for the Glee kids to experience. Puck ended up being kicked out for snoring loudly in the middle of the musical. Nathan and Quinn coincidently had to go to the bathroom at the same time, and Brittany had to keep asking Santana questions about what was going on.

They celebrated their second place win with a party at Pucks when they got back to Lima, in which ALL of the glee kids got drunk. Nathan wasn't sure exactly what happened, but he woke up in the downstairs bathroom with his pants around his ankles inside the tub with Quinn on top of him, with her partially undressed. He woke her up and got dressed walking out to see Rachel, Puck, and Finn passed out on the couch. Artie was asleep at the kitchen table. Mike passed out with Tina under the kitchen table. Brittany, Santana, and Matt were groggily walking down the stairs. And Kurt and Mercedes were passed out in Kurt's SUV.

None of them remembered a thing. Puck said that makes the best parties.

It was now the end of May. Testing was done, Nationals were over and summer was around the corner. Along with Quinn's 18th birthday bash that Nathan was planning as a surprise party with Quinn's mom. Judy had been getting into the real estate business and was doing very well for herself, she had even begun dating, when she had time of course. Kurt's dad and Finn's mom ended up getting married at the start of May. It was an amazing ceremony, and Finn had planned something special for his parents and Kurt.

Sadly Nathan had to go to a JROTC function that day so he couldn't go to the reception. Quinn was bummed but she tried to have fun with all the other Glee kids.

_Mr. Schue approached the mic and started to sing a slow song for the newly weds. After their first dance they had opened up the floor for everyone else do dance. And while everyone danced, Quinn sat alone at the table and smiled watching her friends. Until she saw a strong familiar hand come into her field of view._

"_May I have his dance miss?" Nathan asked with a smile. Quinn looked up at him, his tall, strong frame perfectly fitted with a black suit._

"_You may." Quinn said gripping his hand and standing up. Nathan lead her to the floor his hand resting on her lower back, the other holding hers firmly close to his chest. _

"_What happened to your function? I thought it was until 10 tonight." Quinn asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_I may or may not have said that Riley had explosive diarrhea and was barfing all over the house." Nathan laughed slightly._

"_explosive diarrhea?" Quinn lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him._

"_well I mean it sounded bad right? I just wanted to have at least one dance with you." Nathan said as he frowned._

"_Lying to come dance with me. That's kind of a turn on…" Quinn said as she bit her lip._

"_Quinn. Keep it in your pants." Santana said as she danced with Brittany. _

"_Dude. Lopez, you're totally cock blocking me right now." Nathan said jokingly. Santana just scoffed and gave them a quick smile before continuing her dance with her now official girlfriend. _

"_So…do I get a special, my-boyfriend-is-super-awesome-for-lying-just to see me, present?" Nathan said as he wiggled his eyebrows. _

"_Hmmm. I've always wanted to get you out of a suit…." Quinn said before she leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "maybe I'll use your tie as a blindfold…or tie your hands together."_

_Nathan just looked down at her with a bewildered look in his eyes. _

"_Do you think they'll notice if we leave early?" Nathan said._

But now it was a normal school day, and thankfully Friday. Quinn sat in her History class trying to pay attention to Mr. Garner as he spoke. She felt her cell phone vibrate and she slipped it out of her bag looking at the message.

**Hi. :] –Nathan**

Quinn smiled at the message seeing that Nathan had attached a picture as well. It was of him making a crazy face.

**Did you just take that picture in class? –Quinn**

**Yup. I'm stealthy like that. Although Santana just thinks I'm batshit crazy now. –Nathan**

**Stop texting during class Q. –San**

**Santana just texted you. –Nathan**

**I noticed. Why are you texting me? pay attention! 3 -Quinn**

**You think you can slip out of class for a bit? –Nathan**

Quinn bit her lip at the question. For some reason both her and Nathan's libido's were on over drive as of late. On a normal day, sure she got a little turned on when he smiled at her. Or when he was working out during P.E. But lately, it was like they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Usually they'd get together during lunch, go to the jeep and make out till the end of lunch. But they had never done it during class time, not that they've had sex at school. They'd just make out a lot…well there was that one time when Nathan pushed against her in just the right spot...

Quinn's mind quickly raced as she remembered that moment. Quinn texted back quickly.

**Why? – Quinn**

**Maybe I just miss you… -Nathan**

**If you two run off to have sex. I'm sooo telling. –San**

**Do it. I'll tell coach Sylvester about that time you and Brittany did it in her office. :] -Quinn**

Santana didn't text anything back.

**Meet me outside the choir room in 5. –Quinn**

**Okay. See ya then baby. –Nathan**

5 minutes passed by and Quinn raised her hand to be excused. Her teacher wrote her a hall pass and didn't ask any questions thankfully. Quinn walked down the hall heading towards the choir room.

"Excuse Miss, where's your hall pass?" Quinn heard the voice to her left. She turned quickly, slightly frightened, but saw Nathan leaning against the wall.

"Where's YOUR hall pass?" Quinn said as she walked closer to him.

"It may or may not be in this empty class room over there…" Nathan pointed to the classroom down the hall. They kissed quickly before Quinn started giggling uncontrollably and they walked into said empty classroom. Nathan pushed her up against the wall attacking her neck, his hands roaming around her hips and ass frenziedly. Quinn moaned pulling him closer, feeling Nathan's hands go under her dress and wrap around the back of her thighs and pick her up. He turned them, putting Quinn up on one of the tables. His hands pushed up her dress slightly, his fingers leaving hot trails up her thighs. Quinn moaned loudly feeling the growing heat between her legs.

"W-wait. Wait…" Quinn said and pushed against Nathan's chest.

"What is it baby?" Nathan looked at her confused.

"Should we be doing this? I mean here at school." Quinn said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"We're just making out Quinn…" Nathan said as he raised his eyebrow.

"It didn't feel like that's where this was headed. We could get caught" Quinn stated looking at Nathan.

"I mean…it's hard to not want to go there. And…I mean…it'd be kinda hot to know we can get caught at any second…" Nathan said as he leaned closer to her ear whispering sexily, "imagine me… being three fingers…knuckle deep in you…and someone coming in just as you're about to cum…" Nathan said moving his hands up her dress again, fingers caressing her inner thighs. He moved his hands up higher, his hand feeling the growing wetness against the front of her underwear. He pushed the thin cotton aside, running his finger up and down her slit a couple of times.

"Your so wet baby…" he said into her ear barely grazing over her entrance. He smirked before pulling his finger out. Quinn watched, wide eyed as he dipped said finger into his mouth sucking it clean, licking his lips after he finished.

"But maybe you're right. We could get caught…I'll see you in foods class?" Nathan smirked deviously as he leaned in to leave a kiss upon her lips. He turned around and heard Quinn yell at him as he let the door close behind him.

"I HATE YOU NATHAN ARCHER!"

Quinn took deep breaths, trying to calm her self down. She hopped off the counter, smoothed out her dress and walked out of the classroom headed towards the closest bathroom.

Nathan was on his way back to statistics when he heard someone call out his name. He turned around to see a 5 foot, 1 (and a half) inch tall brunette.

"Hello Nathan." Rachel said with a smile

"Hey Rach. What's going on?" Nathan asked giving her a small smile.

"You haven't seen Quinn have you? I'm in history with her and the teacher sent me to look for her since she's taking so long." Rachel asked quizzically.

"Sorry I haven't seen her. But she said she wasn't feeling so good today. Maybe she had a bad breakfast burrito or something." Nathan lied

"Oh. Well I hope she feels okay. I'll see you later I guess. Are you going to Santana's mom's party tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah Quinn said she wanted to go so…yeah we're going. Are you and Finn?" Nathan asked back, hearing the sound of soft footsteps approach them.

"Quinn. There you are. Are you feeling okay? You look a bit flushed." Rachel said looking at Quinn.

"I'm fine. We should get back to class." Quinn said glaring angrily at Nathan. Nathan just raised his eyebrow and let his tongue dart out to lick his lips.

"Sure. See you later tonight Nathan." Rachel said as she walked back to class with Quinn.

Nathan ended up having to walk home after training that day. He was already sore from running laps and it was starting to heat up in Lima. Nathan was used to the California summers where it was just hot. But in Lima, it wasn't only hot, it was humid as well. He walked in to see Quinn eating dinner with Riley in front of the T.V.

"Great day to forget about picking me up babe." Nathan said wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Oh I didn't forget. I'm just getting you back for what you did to me today." Quinn said angrily. She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on baby. Really? I'm super sore after training and I had to walk in the heat. I mean it wasn't sweltering or anything, but still." Nathan complained going into the kitchen following Quinn.

"Yeah? well I had to walk around school the rest of the day without underwear because my other one's were ruined." Quinn whisper shouted at him.

"And that's my fault?" Nathan blurted out without noticing that it really WAS his fault.

"I hate you. Seriously, I hate you." Quinn said poking him in the chest harshly as she stood against the kitchen counter.

"No you don't. You love me." Nathan said placing his hands on either side of the counter, trapping Quinn against it.

"I hate you." Quinn said looking into his eyes, as he got closer.

"I can work with that." Nathan said cockily before he leaned down to kiss her quickly. Quinn just rolled her eyes and pushed on Nathan's chest.

"Let me through Nathan" Quinn said, but Nathan tensed up and pushed back against her force.

"Nope. Not until you say you love me" Nathan laughed slightly.

"Nathan let me go" Quinn pushed harder against him. A smile starting to grow on her lips.

"Just say you love me and I'll let you go. Or I can tickle it out of you." Nathan said poking her in the side, knowing that was one of her most ticklish spots.

"No Nathan.." Quinn said through her laugh "stop…oh lord.." Quinn kept laughing as he poked her in the side.

"Say you love me and I'll let you go…" he started laughing now too, "come on just say it…"

Quinn caught his hands, turning so that her back was now pressed against his chest as she hunched over.

"I…" she couldn't stop laughing, "Love you… I love you now stop…" she whined and then Nathan finally stopped leaning up and unwrapping his arms from around her. Quinn turned to face him, a smile still on her face.

"Wasn't so hard now was it?" Nathan smiled.

"That was cute" Henry said from the kitchen door way. "I got some good pictures of that one."

Henry had taken up some photography classes on the weekends at night. It was something he was using to keep his mind free of stress. He set his camera down on the kitchen counter.

"Hey dad. How was work?" Nathan asked straightening up.

"Pretty good. Saw some patients, filled out some paper work, straightened up my office. How was school for you two?" Henry asked.

"Great. It was great." Quinn chipped up glaring at Nathan.

"Are you two going out tonight? I think you said something about Santana's mom's birthday last week?" Henry said.

"Yeah. It's tonight. Nathan and me are going. Do you want to come with? Santana said you and Riley were welcome to come. My mom's going too." Quinn said.

"Well I don't want to impose…" Henry said shyly.

"You're not imposing Henry, Santana said it was fine. Plus you need to get out and have a little bit of fun." Quinn said nudging Henry in the side.

"Yeah dad. You should come. Take some pictures. Have a couple of drinks. Some good food. It'll be awesome." Nathan said

"Okay. Well I have to get Riley ready then. When's it start?" Henry said looking at the clock..

"It starts at 7. It's 6 now." Quinn said.

"That doesn't leave much time. I'll give Riley a quick bath. Then get him dressed."

"I'll take a shower now so I can take care of him while you shower." Nathan said to Henry. Henry nodded and watched as both Quinn and Nathan walked up stairs.

Nathan walked into his room, followed by Quinn. He turned around to look at her.

"Are you going to conserve water with me?" Nathan asked as he took of his shirt and shorts, standing there in his boxers.

"As long as you don't tease me this time." Quinn said walking into his bathroom

"So you're down for a quickie in the shower?" Nathan asked lowly as he closed his bedroom door and then walked into his bathroom, watching as Quinn stripped down.

"Maybe…" Quinn said over her shoulder before entering the large shower. Nathan raised his eyebrows and pulled his boxers down before following Quinn.

Both of them did their usual routines before Quinn turned around to look at Nathan. Nathan raised an eyebrow as her fingers wrapped around his dick and started working him up. Nathan closed his eyes and placed his hands on the wall behind Quinn.

"Fuck baby…" Nathan groaned as he pushed his hips into her hands.

"Do you like this?" Quinn whispered against his ear as she kept pumping her hand up and down his shaft.

"I think you already know the answer to that…" Nathan said knowing he already had a full hard-on in her hands. Quinn gripped him harder, making him groan in the process. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him fully before unwrapping her hand from around him.

"Good. Because you get to finish it off yourself." She said deviously before she opened the shower door and exited.

"What the fuck! That's cold Fabray. That's cold!" Nathan said angrily.

"I'm sure your shower will be colder." Quinn said over her shoulder as she wrapped a towel around herself and walking out of the bathroom.

By 7pm, everyone was ready. Nathan had to take an extremely cold shower just to calm down, and Quinn just smiled deviously at him as they walked out to the car. Nathan just frowned at her and got into the front seat with Henry, while Quinn buckled up with Riley in the back.

When the four arrived at the Lopez household, there were already a lot of cars parked out front, and they could hear music blaring from the backyard. Henry got out and checked his tie in the mirror before getting Riley out of his car seat. Quinn straightened out her dress, it was one of her favorites. It was a light maroon color and ended just above her knee. She wore a nice pair of 3 inch heels but had her trust ballet flats in her purse. She watched as Nathan came up behind her with Riley in his arms. Quinn had dressed up Riley in a nice collared polo shirt and khaki shorts with his little Nike air force ones that Mercedes had bought him for his birthday. Nathan had worn some black dickies shorts with a striped dark green and dark blue polo shirt, finished off with a white and black Chuck Taylors.

"Hey you all came!" Santana smiled as she opened the door for them. They heard the loud chatter of people coming from inside the house. The four of them walked in and were instantly introduced to Santana's family. Nathan was trying to keep up with all the names but has having difficulty remembering everyone. It seemed like the whole Latino population of Lima was at Santana's house.

"Nathan, mijo…you came. Y Quinn tu tambien" Ms. Lopez said as she gave Nathan and Quinn a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I did. How could I miss your birthday….no has conocido mi padre. El es Henry y mi hermanito Riley." Nathan said introducing his father and brother.

"Oh it's nice to meet you. Please have some food and a drink. They're cooking in the back." Ms. Lopez said showing them to the back yard. It was decorated with bright colored streamers and white Christmas lights. Tables lined the fence, and the cement area was open for some dancing, which some guests were already making good use of.

The four of them served themselves some food and sat down at one of the tables. Rachel, Finn, Puck, Brittany, Kurt, Matt and Mercedes had already arrived and were just starting to eat as well.

"I like your dress Quinn. It's really pretty. Perfect summer dress." Rachel commented.

"Thanks. I like yours. Are you sure you didn't steal that from my closet?" Quinn laughed slightly. Rachel wore a white halter top summer dress a couple inches above the knee, and wore 2 inch heels, making her legs look more defined.

"You do look really pretty Rachel." Nathan commented as he took another bite of his Spanish rice and beans.

"Thanks guys." Rachel smiled and blushed slightly.

Nathan had gotten up to get more food since he had been starving from the work out he had that day, and met Santana by the swing set by the other side of the backyard.

"Hey. Did you eat yet?" Nathan said offering some of the food on his plate.

"Yeah I did. Do you like it? This is like… your third trip." Santana laughed slightly.

"Well your mom definitely knows how to cook. Reminds me of my mom's cooking I guess in a way." Nathan said sitting in the swing next to Santana.

"Yeah." Santana said feeling a small tug at her heart at the mention of Jesslyn.

"Things seem to be good between your mom and you now." Nathan said

"Yeah. It's weird…I mean…things are a lot better between us now that I told her about me and Britt. I don't feel as…bitchy I guess now that I don't have to hide anything." Santana confessed.

"I'm really proud of you Santana. Honestly." Nathan said with a smile.

Santana smiled brightly, there weren't many times that people told her that they were proud of her.

"Thanks Nathan." Santana said before hearing her mom call her. Nathan walked back to the table and sat down to continue eating.

"Hey Finn, you wanna see if we can go score some beers?" Puck suggested as he stood up from his seat.

"Sure." Finn smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek before leaving.

The girls and Nathan were talking for a while before Brittany piped on when a certain song came on.

"I love this song! Dance with me Quinn!" Brittany said as she stood up and pulled on Quinn's hand. Matt and Mercedes got up next leaving Nathan and Rachel at the table. Rachel smiled and watched everyone danced, Santana joining in a bit later. Nathan stood up finally and turned towards Rachel.

"Would you like to dance?" Nathan offered his hand out. Rachel smiled and took it before following him to the dance floor.

"I'd love too." She said as they started dancing. It was a fast paced Spanish song. Ms. Lopez was dancing around and taking pictures.

"Nathan y Rachel" she said pointing the camera at them. Nathan leaned in and kissed Rachel on the cheek, Rachel's expression looking coyly at Nathan. Ms. Lopez took the picture and moved on smiling wildly as she took more of everyone at the party.

"You're a really good dancer. Most guys don't have much rhythm. " Rachel commented as she danced with Nathan.

"Thanks. You're a good dancer too." Nathan said with a smile

"Thank you. I won my first dancing competition when I was 3 years old so I've been practicing in ballet, dance, and voice since I was born." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"That's impressive Rach." Nathan said laughing slightly.

"Hey, mind if cut in." Finn said approaching them.

"Of course not. Thanks for the dance Rachel." Nathan smiled and bowed slightly before he left a chaste kiss on her cheek. Rachel blushed and looked over at Finn who gave her a wide smile.

"Did you and Puck end up getting some beers?" Rachel asked as the two of them slow danced.

"Yeah. But then Ms. Lopez caught us and started yelling at us in Spanish. You know, I think everything sounds more threatening in Spanish. Cause I didn't understand anything…but I was like…pretty scared." Finn admitted.

Rachel just laughed and leaned in closer to him. Nathan looked around for Quinn, but she wasn't on the dance floor anymore.

"Hey Mercedes, have you seen Quinn?" Nathan asked.

"I think she went to the bathroom." Mercedes said point towards the house. Nathan walked to the upstairs bathroom and knocked on the door.

"I'll be right out." Quinn said from the other side of the door. Nathan heard the toilet flush and the water run in the sink. Quinn opened the door to see Nathan standing there in front of her.

"Hey. I wanted to see if you could dance with me. It's a slow song." Nathan pointed down towards the backyard.

"Why don't you go dance with Rachel? You seemed to be having a lot of fun with her." Quinn said, the sound of jealousy on her voice.

"Seriously Quinn? We're gonna go with this again?" Nathan rolled his eyes. He walked forward, both of them now in the bathroom; he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"I thought we talked about this thing with me and Rachel. She's my friend Quinn, I care about her just as much as I care about Santana or as much as I care about you and Brittany." Nathan said leaning against the door.

"I know you do, but you and Rachel seem to always just have this spark. And how do I know you're not trying to get back at me for today." Quinn said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not trying to get back at you Quinn. Rachel was alone and I was just trying to be nice. I mean she looked all pretty and stuff, it was just a shame that she was all wallflower-like. And you were dancing with Brittany and Santana…" Nathan said calmly.

"Am…am I not…pretty enough for you?" Quinn said looking down, her self-conscious getting the best of her.

"You're beautiful Quinn. Don't ever think anything different." Nathan said seriously as he pushed off the door and walked towards her. Quinn looked up at him shyly.

"Let's go downstairs. Before Santana thinks we did it in her bathroom." Nathan laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes before walking towards the door. Nathan caught her arm before she opened the door, Quinn turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised. Nathan leaned down to kiss her softly. He backed away and smiled before he spoke.

"I need you…I want you…I love you. Every second of every day, more than anyone. Don't ever forget that."

Quinn smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. She felt Nathan's iPhone vibrate in his pocket. Nathan groaned and reached in reading the text message that was sent to him. He laughed lightly and showed the screen to Quinn.

**I swear, if you guys are doing it in the bathroom upstairs… -Santana**

Quinn laughed and bit her bottom lip before opening the bathroom door and walking out. The two of them walked into the kitchen to see Santana walking in from outside.

"Oh good. I thought I was going to have to break down the bathroom door." Santana said jokingly.

"Come on Santana. You know I don't finish THAT fast." Nathan joked before walking back outside. Quinn blushed before walking out behind Nathan.

All of them enjoyed the rest of the party, people were starting to leave slowly and all the Glee kids that came were helping clean up. Once everything was cleaned up, Mercedes and Matt said they had to go home, but the rest of the kids stayed and chatted a bit longer.

"So are all of you still down for the California trip this summer?" Nathan said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Definitely. I've already gone over what I was planning to save from working at the Burger Pit." Rachel said

"Yeah, me and Puck have been working nights at Sheets n' Things." Finn said putting his arm around Rachel.

"Yeah and I've been saving my pool cleaning money. You know if I don't buy dip, I save like…a lot of money." Puck said nodding his head.

"My parents said it was cool for me too go. They said they'd pay for me and San." Brittany said.

"Yeah. I…uh…checked some of my mom's paper work at the RV shop. She already had ours marked out and paid for. So everything is set for the trip down to Dallas. All we have to do is pay for the plane tickets to San Francisco. Because we get out of school June 10th, the pride parade is the 24th to 25th, and we go back to school August 5th." Nathan explained

"Yeah and then my birthday is the 14th of June." Quinn said

"Yeah. Mine, Brittany, and Puck's birthdays are in July." Nathan explained

"I'm so ready for California. I've already planned out the things I want to see while in San Francisco." Kurt said excitedly.

"I can't wait to get back home." Nathan said with a smile.

"Maybe we can like…go visit your mom's grave…" Puck suggested. Nathan's head shot up to look at him. Santana elbowed Puck in the side.

"Ow! What? Maybe I just want to pay my respects jeez. She was always really nice to me." Puck said glaring at Santana. "Look…I may be a badass and all that. But she was always really cool with me. I respected her more than my own mom. I just want to like…leave some flowers or something. I didn't mean to be insensitive or anything." Puck explained.

"Thanks Puck. I'm sure she'd love that." Nathan said with a smile.

"So are you excited for your birthday Quinn?" Santana said trying to change the subject.

"A bit. I mean 18 is important I guess. I think I might just have a small get together or something." Quinn answered. Nathan gave Santana a look, both of them knowing that Judy was planning a big surprise party for Quinn.

"Hey kids. Ready to go guys?" Henry said approaching the group, Riley in his arms, falling asleep.

"We're not kids anymore." Puck stated with a small smile. Henry laughed slightly and corrected himself,

"Oh I'm sorry. Young Adults. Quinn you're almost officially and adult." Henry said with a small smile.

"Yup. 18 days till I can officially vote. And buy tobacco and gamble at certain casino's." Quinn said

"And buy porn." Puck threw in. All the girls made a face while the guys blushed and Henry just laughed lightly. Nathan and Quinn said their goodbyes and followed after Henry.

"Thank you for coming Mijo. And bringing your family" Ms. Lopez said hugging Nathan.

"No hay problema senora Lopez. This is for you." Nathan said taking out an envelope from his jacket. "Happy Birthday. It's from me and Quinn…and my dad and brother."

"Gracias Mijo. All of you" Ms. Lopez said giving him another hug and going over to hug Quinn, Henry, and Riley

"It was a pleasure Elena." Henry said with a smile.

"I'll see you soon Ms. Lopez" Quinn said before following Nathan out.

The four of them arrived home a bit later, tired and full from the party. Nathan and Quinn were in Nathan's bathroom brushing their teeth before bed. Quinn was in her old red cheerios shorts and a white tank top, while Nathan was in black basketball shorts and a light grey v-neck. Nathan spit out the toothpaste for his mouth and rinsed with some mouth wash before looking in the mirror.

"Quinn…I have something to tell you…" Nathan said seriously looking at Quinn through the mirror.

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she spit out the excess toothpaste.

"I'm pregnant." Nathan laughed picking up his shirt and purposefully sticking out his gut. "yup…pretty sure I'm three months in. Guess you really are that good."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and shook her head before laughing and smacking him in the stomach. The impact making Nathan's stomach go back to its normal state.

"How could you do that to our food baby!" Nathan laughed before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm pretty sure the mother of your food baby was Ms. Lopez for making such good food." Quinn smiled before turning around and putting her arms around Nathan's neck.

"Probably. But personally I'd want to have your kid. We'd probably have like…incredibly good-looking kids." Nathan said

"Well hopefully they get most of your genetics." Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

Nathan breathed in deeply and sighed before he spoke, "Baby…why do you think you're not beautiful?"

"I know I'm not perfect. I don't have big boobs like Santana, even if they are fake. I have these scars on my arms from being on the cheerios, and my legs aren't all sculpted like Rachel's…" Quinn confessed.

"Your beautiful Quinn. True you may not have big boobs. But I think they're perfect. The scars on your arms just show how hard you've worked and what you've been through. Your legs are amazing and strong. And you have one of the best asses I've ever seen…" Nathan said running his hands down her back over her ass, cupping it harshly.

"You make me feel beautiful you know. When you say things like that." Quinn said looking deeply into his eyes.

"You're beautiful, all the time. I wish I could make you see that." Nathan said before kissing her.

They went to bed after that taking their normal sides of the bed. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Unfortunately, in the early morning hours Quinn woke up. She groaned and looked at the clock, 4:37am. She turned to face Nathan and scooted closer into Nathan's chest, his arms automatically wrapping around her.

She paid close attention to moments like these. The smooth feeling of his skin against hers, built muscles making her feel safe. His breathing steady and even against her neck.

Sometimes Nathan would mumble in his sleep. He'd say random things about food.

"…_pie sounds good."_

Or scary things about killing zombie Nazis.

"…_right flank…zombie Nazis…incendiary bombs…"_

There were times when he'd mumble something else…

"_Quinn…"_

But she knew it wasn't some vivid sex dream. Because he never moaned her name in his sleep, it was always a small whisper. It was sweet and wanting. And secretly Quinn would make up scenarios in her head about what he was dreaming about. Sometimes she imagined herself with him, alone, at their secret spot by the lake. And he would be brushing hair behind her ear and whispering her name.

"Quinn…?" Nathan said slowly opening up his eyes.

"Yeah…?" Quinn said looking at him lovingly.

"You know…watching me sleep…It's kinda creepy…" Nathan said closing his eyes again and smiling. Quinn frowned and was about to speak but was cut off.

"But I still love you anyways…" Nathan sighed before starting to doze off to sleep again.

"More than anyone?" Quinn whispered.

"More than anyone." Nathan answered.

**THE END….**

**(of this story)**

**POST A/N: HOLY CRAP! 30 chapters ago…I never thought I'd finish this! but I want to thank every single one of you for reading it. Even if you only read one chapter and decided it sucked. **

**Yes. This is the last chapter of THIS story. BUT DO NOT FEAR! The next story will be called "****City By The Bay****" (in honor or Jesslyn's favorite journey song "lights"). Should be up in two weeks! Or less! Depending on how I plan things out. But anyways. Special thanks to everyone who commented consecutively. You know who you are. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, period. **

**Ya'll hold a special place in my writer heart. I want to get at least 60 reviews on this story. Or more. So if you didn't comment on certain chapters. Do it. :] I'm still shocked I even got more than 10 to be honest. But anyways. Thank you. I love ya'll. Peace.**

**-Kyle**


	31. Authors Note: Possible new chapters

A/N:

Hey guys. This is Kyle. (obviously.)

Anyways if ya'll didn't know, the new sequel to this story is up! It's called "City By the Bay" and it's in the same section as this one. Rated M. and under Quinn F. just posted the second chapter.

Anyways what I wanted to say is that I really wanna do something cool for this story "More Than Anyone". So what I planned was to do some outtakes from this story. Obviously there were times where there was a time cut. Or moments between Nathan and Quinn that are explained but not actually played out. (and sex scenes that were implied but not actually written). Or maybe some Date nights between any of the couples. (Nathan/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Rachel/Finn)

If you have ANY suggestions ask! And I'll write them! No joke. Also if there is anything you wanted to see in this story but it never came up, just post a review on this chapter/ note. Or a review on the chapter in the story where you want to see something continued. Challenge me. I dare ya! :]

Okay, cool then. Peace.

-Kyle.


	32. Outtake:Regionals Sex Scene, ExtUncut

More Than Anyone

**Outtake 1: Regionals Sex scene (extended and uncut)**

**A/N: do I even need to warn you on how much this is going to be pure smut? I didn't think so. I mean just look at the title. This is pure sex, ending with a little of fluff at the end. Just for kicks.**

"Quinn….I want to taste you…" Nathan said nervously. He had only done _that _with one other girl. She didn't complain, and she _sounded _like she enjoyed it. But as confident as Nathan was in other aspects of sex, he was utterly terrified that Quinn wouldn't be pleased.

Quinn's headshot up and looked Nathan in the eyes. "You want too…" her eyes shifted down between their bodies.

"Yes." Nathan answered back slowly sitting up. His gaze never broke hers as he pulled off her sweatshirt (technically his). Nathan leaned forward as Quinn pulled him down on top of her. His hands worked at her breasts, pinching and caressing. His lips quickly replacing his hands.

"Nathan…" Quinn moaned out, pushing his head closer into her chest. Nathan slid further down Quinn's body. His fingers hooked into her pants and he pulled them down slowly, moving down and stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at Quinn. Nathan pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his jeans on, and grabbed Quinn's thighs. He pulled her closer to the foot of the bed, leaning down to kiss her passionately again before he stood up again to take off Quinn's underwear. Quinn kicked them off and lay there naked in front of Nathan. She wasn't as self-conscious as before. But this was something different, the way Nathan looked at her, the hunger in his eyes. Nathan's eyes scanned over her whole body before focusing his gaze to the apex of her thighs. She was waxed, pink, and already wet for him. Quinn watched as Nathan lifted her left leg, kissing a trail down from her ankle to her calf. Nathan dropped to his knees, it was honestly one of the hottest things she had ever seen him do. Nathan's hands gripped her thighs, spreading her legs a bit wider, his arms hooking under the backside of her knees, hands resting on the top of her thighs.

"please…" Quinn begged, feeling the tension rise in her body. Nathan nipped at her inner thighs, intoxicated from the scent that Quinn was radiating. He licked up her slit, and she tasted amazing. Nathan flattened his tongue and ran it from her entrance to her clit, hearing Quinn gasp in approval.

"OhgodOhgodOhgod" Quinn chanted as Nathan began to suck, lick, nip, and do every possible thing with his mouth to her. Quinn's heels were digging into Nathan's back now, which turned Nathan on even more, feeling his jeans become even tighter (if it were possible.) He briefly looked up at Quinn, her hands gripping the sheets tightly, a fine sheen of sweat starting to form over her body, her mouth letting out moan after moan. Nathan kept flicking his tongue over her clit, feeling Quinn raise her hips at each movement. His hands moved off her thighs and he placed them at her hips and pushed her further into the mattress before he used his tongue to enter her.

"Nathan…_fuck" _Quinn breathed out. The feeling of Nathan using his tongue, the curl of it hitting the right spots, it was almost too much to handle. She whimpered as Nathan kept thrusting his tongue in and out of her. Quinn wanted to look down at him, but she was afraid that she'd probably lose control if she did. She heard him groan, and she felt the vibrations of the sound against her, making her let a loud moan escape her lips.

"Please don't stop…I'm…almost…fuck baby…" Quinn panted out, finally looking down at Nathan, and lord was it one of the most erotic things she had ever seen in her life.

"You taste so. fucking . _good" _Nathan groaned out before he looked up at her again. Although this time their eyes connected and Nathan's tongue couldn't help put lick up her slit again and attach his lips to her now overly sensitive nub and start sucking, all while looking straight into Quinn's eyes.

This moment, this connection, sent Quinn over the edge immediately. She tensed up, her mouth forming a perfect O, one of her hands gripping his hair, pushing his face deeper into her. Her other hand was occupied trying to grab something to cover up her screams with.

"OhgodOhgod…Nath…fuck…NATHAN!" Quinn screamed into the pillow, which partially didn't work because it didn't cover most of her mouth. Nathan smiled into her before licking up all she had to offer, his chin now covered in her juices. She was barely coming down from her high before Nathan decided to thrust two fingers into her suddenly. Quinn's hips shot upwards, her mouth expelling a loud moan. Nathan used his other hand to wipe what was left of Quinn off his chin before leaning down to kiss Quinn. Quinn was surprised with the new taste on his lips, her own taste, it was weird, yet totally hot at the same time. But she didn't think about it much, she focused on Nathan's fingers pumping in and out of her harder and faster. It didn't take long until Quinn was cumming again. It was just as intense as the first time, but there wasn't much build up this time around. Nathan let Quinn calm down fully this time, slowing his movements before she finally opened her eyes to look up at him. He smiled coyly, licking his lips before speaking.

"How was that?"

Quinn didn't speak, she just reached up and kissed him fiercely, her hands traveling down towards the bulge in his pants.

"My turn." She whispered into Nathan's ear before unzipping his pants. Quinn laid next to him, kissing him passionately as her hand cupped the hard bulge in his pants. Nathan groaned pushing his hips into her hand as Quinn started rubbing him through his boxer-briefs. Nathan separated from her lips for a second, his eyes closed tightly, feeling her touch.

"Does that feel good?" Quinn asked against his ear as she pulled her hand out to push his jeans down his legs. "hell yes…" Nathan groaned out before he got off the bed, quickly getting rid of his jeans before laying back down with Quinn. Quinn moved on top of Nathan, straddling him. Nathan could feel her wetness against the front of his underwear, and he groaned at the contact. Quinn bent down, her hands on either side of his head as she started kissing him again, grinding herself into him. Nathan's hands went down from her waist, to her hips, and around to her rear, cupping the mounds of flesh, pushing her harder against him. Quinn moaned at the contact, feeling his hands on her ass, gripping her tightly. She rolled her hips into him before sliding down slightly, giving her enough room to reach into his underpants.

Nathan closed his eyes as he felt her fingers around him, the first touch was always the best for him. Quinn leaned down, leaving kisses up and down his neck, her hand now easily gliding up and down his dick. Nathan pushed his hips upward trying to get more friction. He wasn't sure if Quinn was going to go down on him, but he knew she wasn't sure with her self about it yet. And at the moment, as long as she got him off, he didn't really care how she did it.

"Fuck…feels so good baby…" Nathan mumbled, his hands resting on her hips.

"Tell me what to do Nathan…" Quinn whispered against his ear before taking it between her teeth.

"Harder…" Nathan groaned out his hands gripping her hips tightly. Quinn pulled his boxer-briefs down finally seeing Nathan in all his glory. She bit her lip, seeing his erection stand tall for her, she gripped him a bit harder, looking him in the eyes.

"do you want me too…" Quinn started, trying to finish her thought. Nathan looked at her knowing what she was asking. He didn't want to push and he was so damn close she could just whisper something sexy to him and he'd cum on the spot.

"Fuck…I don't…you don't…have to…" Nathan said as he raised his hips wanting her to keep going. Quinn leaned down her hand still moving up and down him painfully slow.

"How close are you baby?" she whispered into his ear before kissing down his neck sucking lightly.

"I'm almost…fuck…" Nathan groaned as she ran her thumb over his tip and then all the way down to the base. Quinn grinned and sped up slightly but her grip just as hard.

"I want to feel you Nathan…" Quinn whispered against his neck before biting down on the spot she had been sucking on. Nathan clenched his jaw feeling his edge coming. He wanted to push her away. Because to be honest she had never really SEEN him cum before. But Nathan didn't have time, and almost didn't notice the pressure Quinn was putting on one of his most sensitive spots.

"OH…Quinn." Nathan groaned out as his hips jerked up words as he came, his hand gripping her wrist tightly, urging her to keep pumping. Quinn could feel his release on her hand, the substance sliding through her fingers. She looked down seeing the white mess all over his stomach and her hand. Nathan was breathing hard his chest rising and falling quickly trying to recover. Quinn bit her bottom lip before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "we should get cleaned up together in the shower…to not waste any water ya know…" Quinn said before getting off of him and then walking over to the bathroom.

Nathan watched her as she got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom totally naked. His eyes were trained on her bare bottom as she walked away, the soft mounds of flesh mesmerizing him. He heard the water start running in the shower and he got up quickly getting the three condoms he put in his jean pocket. He entered the shower seeing Quinn already lathering herself up.

"I'm pretty it should be illegal for you to wear clothes around me. You look amazing. like…if we're in my room alone together back home. Naked all day." Nathan said from behind her, the water washing away his mess.

"and what if I don't want to be naked…?" Quinn said turning to look at him, backing up towards the shower wall. She felt the cool wall against her back, goose-bumps rising up on her skin.

"then I'd be really sad that you weren't naked in my room all the time…" Nathan said as he got closer to her, his hands on the shower wall.

"Would you punish me?" Quinn said as she raised one of her eyebrows with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Depends…would you want to be?" Nathan said as his fingers trailed down her wet skin, sending even more shivers up her skin.

"Maybe…" Quinn said as his lips got closer to hers, fingers now caressing her inner thighs. Nathan clenched his jaw and looked down at her lips before kissing her softly at first, each kiss intensifying. Nathan reached over for the first condom, slipping it on quickly before pressing his body against Quinn's.

"I'm surprised you're this ready baby…" Quinn whispered against his ear, feeling him already hard again.

"You do things to me Quinn Fabray…" Nathan answered as he cupped her sex, putting more pressure on the heel of his hand. Quinn gasped and stood up on her toes, pushing herself into his hand.

"I'm glad that I do…it's a win-win." Quinn said kissing him passionately. Nathan gripped the back of her thighs before picking her up off the shower floor, pushing her against the tile wall firmly. He entered her incredibly slowly wanting her to feel every inch. She leaned her head back opening up her neck, her hands grasping the tops of his shoulder. They kept their eyes locked on each other as they moved in time. Nathan liked to watch the expression on Quinn's face when they were being intimate. Her bottom lip pressed tightly between her teeth, eyes a dark hazel, her neck exposed for the attack, little gasps escaping from her lips, small groans building in her throat.

"Faster…" Quinn moaned out grabbing onto the top railing of the shower door. Nathan pumped in fast, his hands gripping her thighs and pulling her closer. He bent down running his tongue over pink nipples hearing her whimper at the sensation. His mouth detached itself from her breasts before going a bit harder and faster, small grunts escaping from his throat.

"GOD Nathan…" Quinn let out as Nathan sped up even more, the slap of wet skin resounding off the bathroom walls.

Nathan wrapped his right arm just under her butt holding her up with one arm as his other hand snaked down to rub quick circles around her clit. Quinn came instantly her lips letting out a high pitched moan. Nathan pulled out of her before he could come ,wanting to go another round quickly. He set her down on the ground, his body pressed against hers, holding her up as she came down.

"Why didn't you…" Quinn panted out her hand wrapped around his hard on automatically.

"Maybe I wanted to go another round…" Nathan groaned out against her ear.

"I think we're clean enough don't you think?" Quinn said finally taking a deep breath.

"My toes are getting all pruny." Nathan laughed slightly before turning around to turn off the water. Quinn exited the shower and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels, wrapping it around herself, getting another for her hair. Nathan walked up behind her, not bothering to dry himself off. She looked into the mirror in front of her seeing him standing behind her. She smiled at him through the mirror as he placed his hands on her hips.

"you know putting a towel on is very counter-productive." Nathan said as he leaned down kissing Quinn's shoulders. Quinn smiled turning her head slightly.

"Maybe you should take it off then." Quinn said as she felt his hands slip down to the bottom of the towel. His hands ran up her outer thighs, lifting the towel up at the same time. He looked down to see her backside in full view for him.

"I can work with it." He smiled at her before pressing his chest against her back, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck to her ear.

"I want you to watch…" He whispered in Quinn's ear before using his knee to spread her legs a bit wider. Quinn gasped feeling his tip seek out her entrance. Nathan guided himself into her slowly, his hands on her hips.

Quinn's mouth hung, feeling Nathan fill her up fully. Her eyes closed automatically, trying to feel ever inch of him. He started pumping slowly before she felt his hard chest against her back and his lips against her ear.

"Open your eyes baby…" Nathan said before retreating to kiss down Quinn's spine as far as he could. He could feel Quinn's body shiver with each kiss and thrust of his hips, small gasps escaping from her lips. Quinn tried keeping her eyes open, watching their intimate moment through the mirror. Nathan's eyes found hers and they stared for a while as he slowed down a bit but thrust harder into her. Quinn bit her bottom lip, gripping the countertop for her dear life. She was close already and she could see Nathan tensing up slightly. His chest and torso flexed even harder as he thrust forward. His grip against her hips tightened and he started moving faster. Quinn inhaled sharply as he hit a certain spot inside her and she let out a high pitched whimper.

"Are you close baby?" Nathan panted out as he kept a strong hold on her hips.

"Mmm…god yes…don't stop…" Quinn gasped out as her head hung down, her body starting to shake.

"Keep watching baby…I want you to see…" Nathan said as he removed one of his hands from her hip and wrapped itself in her hair, tugging back lightly. Quinn gasped at the pull and looked up at the mirror, keeping her eyes locked on Nathan's. His hand reached to her front finding the now stiff bundle of nerves.

"Nathan…." Quinn gasped out tightening her grip on the countertop edge. Nathan pumped faster feeling his lower body start to strain, his knees bending slightly to hit the same spot Quinn whimpered at. She made that same high pitched whimper as he hit the same spot over and over again.

"GOD…Nathan…right _there…" _Quinn screamed out as she felt herself cumming again for the fourth time that night. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt Nathan still pumping in and out of her, hearing him grunt at his own release. She opened her eyes to watch him, his mouth hung open, all his muscles flexed, eyes shut tightly. He slowed down to a stop before having a chance to catch his breath. Quinn was breathing hard her body now being held up by her forearms on the counter. She felt Nathan kiss the back of her neck, and heard his footsteps towards the other corner of the bathroom. Nathan took off the condom and tied it before throwing it in the waste basket and tying a towel around his hips. He walked back over to Quinn who was still trying to catch her breath. His arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned into her, kissing her shoulders. Quinn turned to face him, her hands grabbed his head and she kissed him fiercely. Once they separated, Nathan had a smile on his lips and he planted one more quick kiss before retreating.

"I love you." He stated looking into her eyes. Quinn smiled brightly before taking his hands in hers.

"I love you too." she said before kissing him again. "I have to brush my hair really quick. I'll meet you out there."

"okay." Nathan smiled before walking out of the bathroom.

Once Quinn finished, she walked out into the bedroom seeing Nathan laying in bed, the covers just under his hips, looking up at the ceiling. She slid in and cuddled up next to him before speaking.

"That was amazing." Quinn whispered against his chest before starting to leave small kisses across it. She moved slighty, now straddling his waist, her lips still leaving kisses across his chest and collarbone.

"I know." Nathan said smugly, laughing slightly.

"Your modesty is amazing Mr. Archer." Quinn said before kissing up his neck. Nathan frowned slightly. He knew Quinn wanted to go again which was slightly surprising, not that he'd turn her down though. He could feel her wetness starting to build against his lower abs.

"Again Miss Fabray?" Nathan asked with a coy smirk on his face, his fingers running up and down her back lightly.

"Are you not up for it?" Quinn said pushing off his chest to look down at Nathan.

"mmm…give me 5 minutes..." Nathan said before feeling Quinn start to wiggle around on top of him.

"…make it 3…"

Quinn leaned down and kissed his lips before moving down to his neck again. Her fingers ran up and down his sides, pressing lightly at certain places, digging her nails in others. Nathan groaned and closed his eyes feeling her lips and fingertips tease him.

"God Quinn…you feel so good…" Nathan whispered out as his own hands started to wander around her body.

"You do too…I love it when you touch me Nathan…your fingers…your hands…your lips…your tongue…I can never get enough of you…and every time I think I do…I just… want _more._" Quinn almost growled her last word as she dragged her nails down Nathan's chest. Nathan inhaled sharply before sitting up, his arms wrapped around Quinn's back. They were now face to face with each other, Nathan's lips just barley ghosting over Quinn's.

"I fucking love it when you talk like that…say it again…" Nathan whispered. Quinn turned her head to whisper into his ear in a low growl, making sure he heard every word.

"I…want…_more_…" Quinn growled into Nathan's ear. She could feel him hard against her thigh now ready for another round. They kissed in that same position for a while before Nathan reached over to the nightstand to grab the other condom.

"Let me…" Quinn said grabbing the golden packet from his hand. Nathan smiled and gave it to her, watching as she opened it and rolled it down his length. He kept his eyes trained on hers the whole time. Quinn sat up on her knees, kissing Nathan before sitting back down, feeling him slide into her. She moaned into the kiss and started moving up and down, holding on to Nathan's shoulders for leverage.

Nathan kept his hands on her hips before moving them back to cup her ass, helping her move up and down on top of him. Quinn rested her forehead against Nathans, as she started to breath harder. Nathan leaned forward now nestled between Quinn's legs. He was thrusting hard and slow, placing his weight on his hands.

"…Nathan…" Quinn whispered out pleadingly.

"A-are you…okay baby?" Nathan said as he slowed down keeping his eyes on hers.

"I want you to…" Quinn bit her bottom lip, not sure of what exactly she wanted to say. Nathan looked at her confused before trying to be reassuring knowing that sometimes it was hard for her to ask him for things when they were being intimate. He never knew exactly why since they had been having sex for a while now. But he tried to be understanding with her.

"What is it baby? What do you want me to do?" Nathan said stopping all together to look at her.

"…I'd like it if you talked…dirty to me…" Quinn finally pushed out. Nathan leaned down and kissed her softly before starting to move again.

"…what is there to say baby…? How good you feel? How much I love it when I hear you moan my name out…?" Nathan leaned down close whispering everything into her ear, only loud enough for her to hear. Quinn closed her eyes and just listened to all the dirty things he was saying to her.

"…you feel amazing Quinn…" Nathan whispered as he kept pumping in and out of her.

"…But you know what…you taste even _better…_I used to think about it…about eating you out. And I would imagine what you'd taste like…and I'd get so hard Quinn…some nights when you'd sleep in your room, I'd think about you and I'd have to touch myself…but it never felt as good as you..." Nathan whispered keeping his pace slow, wanting Quinn to be begging for him to speed up. Quinn gripped his back, digging her nails harshly into his skin.

"…fuck…I love it when you do that…do you know what I think about Quinn? When I'm by myself in bed and your not there…I think about you…naked in my bed…touching yourself and moaning my name…sometimes your on all fours baby…and your begging for me…and every time I cum…you know what word I always say?..._Quinn." _Nathan husked as he gave her a hard thrust.

"…ah…Nathan…faster…" Quinn said raising her hips to meet his now, the pressure between her legs starting to get unbearable.

"Does that turn you on baby? Knowing that you're the only one I fantasize about when I'm touching myself…what do you think about baby?" Nathan asked her, trying to let her open up.

"you…Nathan…only you…" Quinn moaned out as Nathan started increasing his speed, slowly but surely.

"What am I doing to you Quinn…when you touch yourself…what do you fantasize about?" Nathan said now going even deeper with his thrusts.

"…god Nathan…don't stop…_please…_" Quinn said to lost to answer Nathan's question. Nathan slowed down but didn't stop, "baby…you have to tell me…or I'll stop." Nathan teased.

"I thought about you…going down on me…your lips sucking…tongue inside…" Quinn said in between breaths as Nathan picked up his pace again. Nathan leaned down kissing her neck, licking across her collarbone. "what else baby?" he whispered against her skin.

"I fantasized about you going in and out of me…hitting all those spots you know make me scream…the face you make when I drag my nails down your back…how all your muscles tense at the same time when you cum…" Quinn was letting the words fall out on their own accord. She wasn't thinking straight at this point all she was thinking about was having Nathan take her over the edge like he always did.

"Fuck…that's so hot Quinn…" Nathan said as he picked up his pace again.

"Oh…Nathan…I-I'm gonna…" Quinn held on to Nathan's shoulders as she felt the white hot pleasure shoot through her body, making her shake uncontrollably. She felt Nathan tense as his own orgasm took him over the edge along with her, his hips never stopping. Moments later Nathan finally collapsed next to Quinn, both of them panting and sweaty. Nathan was the first to get up, he picked up his extra pair of boxers he had brought and walked over to the bathroom. He walked back in with the dark blue boxer-briefs on and slipped into bed next to Quinn who was already falling asleep.

Nathan's arms automatically wrapped around Quinn as he scooted closer to her, her back against his chest. He started leaving soft kisses on the back of her neck before hearing her hum in appreciation.

"I need rest…" she groaned out, her smile apparent from her tone of voice.

"I know. I was just trying to comfort you…" Nathan whispered as his eyes began to close. Quinn turned around in his arms to look at him. He smiled at her with his eyes closed, feeling her gaze on him.

"I love you Nathan." Quinn said as she placed her hand on the side of his face, her thumb rubbing small circles at his temple. Nathan sighed as his hand gripped her hip and pulled her closer, his hand now resting on the small of her back, fingers lazily drawing figures on her skin.

"I love you too Quinn. Now sleep…we got a long day tomorrow." Nathan said softly as he felt himself falling asleep. Quinn leaned in and kissed his lips softly before turning back around, feeling his breath on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes feeling his warm skin comfort her and bring her to sleep quickly. The outlook of tomorrow having no affect on the two young lovers.

**Post A/N: Holy fucking Christ. That was like…10 full pages of pure sex. The only reason this took me so long was because of the fact that I had to take so many damn breaks. But I can't say it wasn't fun. But anyways there you go Anon! I hope it was to your liking. In my own opinion. I think I over did it. But whatever. Now I'm currently in the middle of Chapter 3 for CBTB. so expect that update in about…3 more days? And please if you have more mini-prompts for these outtakes. Leave them! It is actually fun and I should be starting ****sevine****'s very soon!**

**Anyways. enjoy. Pure smut I tell you. PURE SMUT. **


	33. Outtake:Between Battle and Tied

More Than Anyone

**Outtake 2: What happened between "****Battle****" and "****Tied****". Or "Nathan Archer's two week plan to win back Quinn Fabray because he couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter and ended up kissing one Rachel Barbara Berry."**

**Nathan's POV**

**Objective: Win back Quinn**

**Challenge status: ACCEPTED**

**Day 1**:

There was no denying that Quinn Fabray loved bacon. And because it was the weekend, I had woken up early to make breakfast. I used my awesome chef skills to whip up a big batch of banana pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and of course bacon. Henry and Mom woke up first and of course asked why me why I decided to make breakfast that morning.

"I'm trying to win Quinn back." I answered as I dusted off his sweatshirt.

They just nodded and looked at each other with a knowing glance and smiled before getting some coffee and breakfast. Quinn came down with Riley in her arms, not even giving me a freaking glance. She quickly served herself breakfast, ate it, and retreated to her room.

Day 1. Failed.

**Day 2:**

I was put down, but not put off from my failed attempt. I was determined to get my girl back. So this morning I made breakfast again. But this time I added a more sweet touch, cause duh. I'm nothing BUT sweet.

Breakfast in bed.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Until Quinn threw a death glare at me and I had to leave her room.

She still ate her breakfast though.

Day 2. Slightly failed.

**Days 3-7:**

Back to school. I walked into Glee to see Quinn sitting between Santana and Brittany. So I sat behind her and watched as Mr. Schue started lecturing on sending the message of the song with the sound and clarity of your voice. That whole week I worked my ass off making Quinn a Bacon and Turkey sandwich everyday. She would eat it during lunch. But still no talk from her. It was starting to get to me. And then she went and sang "Slow Down Baby" by Christina Aguilera with Santana and Brittany.

It was the hottest thing I had ever seen. And I couldn't do a thing about it.

Days 3-7. Failed epically. And now I'm way too turned on for my own good. I should probably look up that video of Quinn making out with Rachel…

**Day 8:**

"Baby. We need to talk." I said as I opened the door into Quinn's room. Without knocking.

Bad idea.

"NATHAN GET OUT!" Quinn said as she tried to cover herself up with her towel. She had just gotten out of the shower and had dropped her towel, and why the fuck didn't she lock her door? I just stood there wide-eyed at her naked form before finally speaking.

"Baby…come on. It's nothing I haven't bef…" I was about to finish but was cut off by a bottle of lotion being aimed and thrown directly at my stomach. Unfortunately for me, Quinn had horrible aim. Quinn gasped as the bottle ended up hitting me right between the legs. the only thoughts in my head during these next few moments were.

Pain. Balls. Fuck.

"Nathan are you…" Quinn said before seeing the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"fuck…w-why….oh f-fuck jesus…" I continued with a mumble of curses as my face dug further into the carpet.

"I'm SO sorry Nathan, I didn't mean to hit you there…please just breath. In, out. In, out." Quinn said trying to breath with him.

MIND OUT OF GUTTER NATHAN! MIND OUT OF GUTTER!

I breathed in deeply, finally catching my breath after a while. I rolled over to sit up seeing Quinn's face full of guilt.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hit you there." Quinn said looking at me sympathetically.

"You can kiss it to make it better…" slipped out of my mouth along with a cocky smile.

Wrong choice of words. I felt a hard slap to the face before watching her storm into her bathroom.

Day 8. Failed. Remember to buy more ice.

**Day 9**

Too sore to move or do anything. Also, I'm pretty sure that me and Quinn were never having kids.

Day 9. Failed.

**Day 10-14**

Back to school. Again. I got her flowers, orchids and tulips. Pink Orchids which I researched (googled), meant affection. While the white tulips meant forgiveness. I left them in her locker with a note saying how sorry I was. Thankfully she was at least talking to me now. We had a talk in the kitchen the night before day 12.

_"__Quinn please just listen. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it. Why can't you just…forgive me?" Nathan pleaded in the kitchen late one night._

_"__Nathan…look I know that you being you…all loyal and noble and whatever, it's what you do. But it just irks me that she would kiss you…and that you kissed her back. I have to know for sure why she did it. And then once I know. I'll have some peace of mind." Quinn said getting a glass of water._

_"__Baby…I miss you…please…just sleep in bed with me tonight…I promise I won't try anything." Nathan said._

_"__Nathan." Quinn deadpanned, "We both know that you have been staring at my ass all this week. I know for a fact you'll try something. I'm sorry." Quinn said leaning up pecking him on the lips before leaving to walk up stairs. Nathan stared. He swears she put an extra sway in her hips as she walked away in those short shorts._

But I had a plan. Perform Maroon 5's "Stutter" in front of Glee club today and make it super sexual. Cause Quinn was just about to snap. I could feel it in my bones.

I didn't expect her to just ooze sex the rest of the day. It was like I couldn't keep me eyes off her the whole day. Every little sway of hips. Every time her tongue darted out to lick her lips. The way her hair swayed when she walked. It all accumulated to the last class of the day. Foods.

I definitely didn't plan for Quinn to follow him into the bathroom. Or let my feelings spill out, which made me look completely pussy whipped.

_"I miss you okay? I miss you sleeping in bed with me. Next to me. I freaking miss that kiss you give me when I come home from my volunteer job, even when I smell like anesthetic and hand sanitizer. I miss that look that you give me when I say something really dorky or I start talking about transformers and batman. I'm sorry I kissed Rachel…I don't know how many times I have to say it. Do I have to get on my knees? Cause I will." Nathan said kneeling down on both knees looking up at her. Quinn looked down at him and frowned with a small smile crept onto her lips._

_"Quinn Fabray. I'm on my freakin' knees….uh….in the boys bathroom which is really gross…but I'm doing this anyways cause I seriously just want you to start sleeping with me again…er…and I mean like…sleep…not like…sleep as in sex. But I mean if you want to have sex with me that's cool cause I'm not gonna lie I kinda want to have sex with you right now. But I really just want to be with you and not feel super guilty about kissing Rachel."_

Quinn totally forgave me in the end. Cause I'm awesome. Even though she did put me through sexual torture that night. But she made it up to me. 4 times that night to be exact.

Day 14. Master plan competed.

My name is Nathan James Archer. And I am completely whipped for Quinn Marie Fabray.

**Post A/N: short and sweet. And hilarious. At least I think so. I hope this was to your liking ****Sevine****, and ****xcheerforlife****. Please leave more challenges! I think these are fun. Get my creative juices flowin'. Read and Review. :]**

**Peace.**

**-Kyle**


End file.
